A tale of the Trickster and the Spider
by MissBoaBoa
Summary: Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman, has a serious problem. Finding himself without a date for senior prom, he turns to the Avengers for help, which results in an unexpected and hilarious solution. WARNING: In order to prevent any awkward situations, please choose your reading area carefully, for this story may cause you to laugh out loud.
1. The girl of his dreams

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **The girl of his dreams**_

 _ **Notes:**_

Hi everyone,

Welcome to another Marvel adventure, taking place in an AU-ish situation, were we try to keep the character as in-character as possible despite the hilariously strange situations.

I happily inform you that this story is already complete and that a new chapter will be posted every 3-4 days! (so no agonizingly long waits!)

A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider is a complete separate story to my other works. Creating a MUCH different feel! It's about love, awkwardness, feels and the sexual tension is all over the place!

I truly hope you will enjoy this story!

ps. Peter Parker is 18 for senior prom reasons

Now without further ado, here's the first chapter of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon on a regular Friday in Stark Tower. Peter Parker, also known as 'Spiderman', is staring out of the window from his barstool at the kitchen table, in his hand not a glass, but an entire bottle of coco.

It was Tony who saw him staring at the imposing but not that interesting skyline of the city.

'What's the matter kid?'

'Nothing,' was the only answer Peter provided, a gloomy expression on his face.

Tony sighed. 'Come on, champ, what's going on?'

'It's just... remember how I told you about prom?'

'Yes, you must be looking forward to it. Got a hot date?'

'Yes, well, no... you see, that's the problem. I don't have a date...' Peter sighed as he took another sip of his coco.

Tony frowned, feeling a little guilty. 'What? Why not?'

Peter glared at Tony in suspicion. 'You promise not to laugh?'

'Yes, of course. I promise.'

'You really promise?' Peter asked again. It was something about his playboy tutor, the man that could get every girl he could only dream of, that made him feel even more ashamed.

'Okay kid, now you're just being mean,' Tony remarked.

'Okay, sorry.' He took a deep breath. 'I was so busy with being Spiderman all the time that I forgot to arrange a date for Peter Parker... And now it's too late to ask anyone...'

There was a brief silence.

'Well, you think I've never forgotten to arrange a date because I was busy being Iron Man?' Tony asked in an attempt to reassure the kid.

'I don't know, did you?' Peter asked awkwardly.

'Of course I did! And hey, it could always be worse.'

'How?'

'Steve never went to prom, not because he was busy being a super hero but because he was... quite the opposite. No one wanted to go with him.'

'Really? No one wanted to date captain America?' Peter asked, highly doubting Tony's words.

'Well he wasn't all that great back then. He was just regular Steve Rogers, some small, asthmatic kid from Brooklyn. As a matter of fact, I think the only person who was willing to hang out with him was that Bucky guy.'

'Yeah, about that...'

'We're not discussing Bucky or Steve, we're talking about you,' Tony interrupted him sternly. This wasn't the first time the boy had asked about the 'more-than-just-friends' relationship between the two veterans and Tony wasn't sure what to tell him since he didn't really know what was going on between the two men either.

'Okay,' Peter mumbled.

'Okay, now, I'm in a generous mood. I'll help you find a date. So tell me, what's your dream girl like?'

'Pfff, uh, I don't know...' Peter lied, of course he knew what his ideal woman would look like. Hell, he even knows how she walks and talks. He had already envisioned her many times in his dreams but there was no way he was going to tell that to Tony.

'Come on. I'm trying to help you here but you have to give me something to work with. Now describe your ideal date.'

'Alright,' Peter sighed and he looked at Tony. 'I guess it would be nice if she was shorter than me... I mean, that way she could wear heels and stuff, I guess...'

'Yes, and?'

'Well, I guess I do have a thing for brunettes...'

'I can relate to that. Go on.'

'… Does Steve have a thing for brunettes?'

Tony furrowed and looked at him with a puzzled expression. 'I don't know, why?'

'Well, because, you know. There's you, and Bucky...'

'Okay, you're losing focus, kid. It's prom night, not veteran's day. This night is about you. Now tell me what else you like in a girl,' Tony answered, slightly irritated.

'Right, sorry, right... Uhm, she would have long, brown wavy hair... white teeth, shining bright like the stars, a soft and warm voice as she gently giggles at one of my jokes, also sh-'

'You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?'

'You asked!'

'Okay, but remember, I'm a wealthy, good-looking man with resources, not some kind of wizard like that Strange guy. Now, where could we find such a girl?'

'Maybe Mister Strange could look into some alternative universes and send me to one in which I do have a date.'

'Come on, don't do that, we don't need magic to get you a date,' Tony sighed as he thought about the issue. 'Where else can we find such a girl?'

'In my dreams,' Peter smiled sarcastically. 'I don't know Mr. Stark, I really appreciate your help, but let's face it: Spiderman is a hero, he could get anyone he wants, but Peter... well, Peter's just Peter. There's no way I'm gonna find someone.'

'… Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Peter Parker _is_ Spiderman, remember? And though it won't always be fun and games, you should know...'

'I swear, if you give me the "with great power comes great responsibility" speech, I'm outta here!'

'Well, he would be right, young man of spiders,' Thor noted as he walked by.

Tony and Peter looked at him questioningly, after which Tony stated that this was a private conversation.

'Well pardon my interruption but I was searching for the two of you. Steven asked me to inform you dinner is almost served,' Thor continued, ignorant of the situation, 'He and Barton have been in the kitchen almost all day. Also, Anthony, he asked me to tell you these exact words:'-Thor cleared his throat-"Damn it Tony, if you ever throw away my broccoli again, I'm going to watch all of our Netflix series with Bucky and I'm gonna spoil them! I'll make sure you can never watch a series again without knowing the ending of each episode!" Thor cleared his throat, not really understanding what he just said. '-Or so the great captain has asked me to tell you.'

'How did he know it was me?!' Tony asked, not knowing what disturbed him more; the fact that Steve knew he had thrown out food or the Asgardian god who was trying to sound like an angry old-fashioned New-Yorker.

'Easy, the artificial intelligence told him,' Thor answered. 'Plus, you are the only one who does not favor broccoli.'

'Ah, have you never heard that with great power comes a great veggie diet? You should stick to that, it's really healthy and makes you grow strong!' Peter remarked, a big smile on his face.

'This conversation is not over,' Tony snarled at Peter. 'Thor, tell Cap we'll be right there, just give us another five minutes, alright?'

'I shall try my best Anthony, but I am not sure if I can stand up to Steven and his Shepherd's Pie.' Thor inhaled and remained silent for a moment, showing his thinking-face. 'Is it true that an actual Shepherd's dog is used in such recipe?'

Tony and Peter both looked at him with disgusted faces.

'No! Wha-?! Who would do such a thing?' Peter asked as he could already feel his stomach turning at the thought of Steve and Clint slaughtering a poor helpless dog.

'I do not know, Loki told me.'

'What a surprise,' Tony said, rolling his eyes. He then snapped his fingers. 'That's it! He could be the answer to all our problems! Well, all _your_ problems, that is, not mine. My life is going brilliantly perfect except for the fact that I probably started another civil war over some grose green veggies.' Tony felt a shiver running down his spine while thinking of the tree-like vegetables. 'Man I hate broccoli.'

'Childhood trauma?' Thor asked.

'Yeah, let's just keep it at that.'

Expecting for Tony to drop the issue, Thor turned back to Peter. He opened his mouth to speak with him, but got interrupted.

'I just sincerely dislike that vegetable. It has such a, you know, almost tree-ish substance, it's like eating a branch and it even tastes exceptionally green... How is it even possible for a color to have a taste? Or, maybe, a cauliflower just hulked out and took revenge upon mankind by turning into the most disgusting vegetable ever! Either way, considering we sit with Banner and Groot at one table, I think we should ban broccoli from this house. Also Gamora! She may find it offensive.'

'This... does sound like a grieve problem for you, my friend. Maybe you should talk to Banner about this matter,' Thor spoke with frowned brows, not really knowing what to do with all the information he was just given. How in Norns name could anyone hate a simple vegetable with such passion?

'And tell him that eating broccoli reminds me of him? Yes, very smooth, Thor,' Tony reacted in his trademark sarcastic voice.

'I was merely trying to help. Now, let us go to meet with the others in the dining hall. The captain wanted us gathered a long time ago.'

Thor walked out of the kitchen and Tony was ready to follow him, his broccoli trauma having upset him enough as to forget what he was going to say to Peter.

'Wow, wait up,' Peter said, hurriedly, 'What do you mean by "answer to our problems"?' he asked hesitantly, as he thought back to their earlier conversation, not believing Loki could actually be a solution instead of the problem itself.

'You'll see, come on,' Tony reassured him while the two walked towards the dining room.

* * *

 **Notes:**

And that's about it for the first chapter.

Please leave a review and let me know your what you think!

Next chapter will be up in 3 days!

In the meantime, I'll keep working on 'Sing me one last song' and 'All I did for you'

Lot's of love  
The Netherlands


	2. A family dinner

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **A family dinner**_

 _ **Notes:**_

Okay, guys, really! I don't even know where to begin!

21 followers, 15 favorites and 8 reviews within 24 hours?! You guys are so amazing! Thank you so so much for your kind words and showing your support!

I posted this first chapter after which I went to bed and throughout the entire night I could hear Jarvis screaming at me like:

'Exuse me, but i have found something which I believe you will find most interesting' (I've got a Jarvis ringtone for when I receive mail)

And the next morning, i checked my mail and i was like... NO WAY!

Anyway, I'll stop holding you guys up, as promised, no long waits. Here's chapter 2 of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider!

I really hope it will bring a smile on your face!

ps. some of the jokes are references to the latest Marvel movie, Infinity War. No spoilers though so please don't worry if you have not seen it yet.

I'm only trying to say that some of the jokes are best appreciated if you've seen all the marvel movies...

* * *

'Guys, I have ordered a bigger table, but until then, I suppose we have to make do with what we've got,' Tony awkwardly stared at his company, facing almost twenty super heroes assembled around a ten-person table.

'That's okay, Tony,' Steve said in his gentle voice, 'We're more than happy to welcome all of you, and we are grateful that you are willing to stand by our sides so that we may keep this planet safe. Now for the reason why we're all h-'

'Or, you know, entire galaxies...' Quill remarked, interrupting the captain.

'… yes, or that,' Steve smiled.

In the silence of a few nodding heads, Drax suddenly spoke from his place near the table: 'I don't want to scare you guys, I know you cannot see me right now, but I'm here. So now you know.'

'It's a good thing you guys are in space most of the time. I don't think I could handle one day working together with you,' Sam mumbled as he looked at Rhodey who gave him an acknowledging nod in return.

'Hey. Big guy.' Sitting on Groot's shoulder, Rocket tapped Bucky's head with one hand while holding his plate in the other. 'How much for the arm?'

'Steve... How did you say you met these people again?' Bucky whispered at his neighbor.

'They're friends of Thor,' Steve smiled, pointing at the blond god in front of them who was happily downing his second beer.

'… Makes sense,' Bucky answered while raising his brows in a sigh.

'I am Groot.'

'What do you mean "it's rude?" It's not rude, it's... I'm showing interest in this man and his arm, what's wrong with that?' Rocket asked in defense.

'I am Groot!'

'I got your point the first time, no need to get all upset about it.'

'Shall we say Grace and begin?' Steve quickly proposed.

'Grace,' Drax immediately reacted.

'No, I mean...'

'Perhaps, Captain, since we are of so many intergalactic backgrounds and cultures at this table, everyone should say Grace in their own way,' T'Challa proposed.

'It sure is an honor to have you with us, mister Black Cat sir,' Peter nervously smiled, feeling like he could faint at any moment as he was completely star-struck.

'Thank you,' T'Challa said with a merciful smile, 'You may address me as "sir" or "your highness", as you please, my young friend.'

'Yes, your highness, sir.'

'Has anyone seen Lokes?' Tony tried to ask casually.

'Haven't seen him, haven't missed him,' Clint said while casually continuing to eat.

'Hold on, my friend.' Thor cleared his throat. 'Has anyone seen my baby brother?'

Everybody looked around the table while giggling and snorting in search of the trickster god, who only looked up from his plate when he felt everybody staring at him. He dropped his fork and sighed. 'What? I am just not overly fond of interacting with such... diverse crowds. And for Norns sake Thor! If you call me "baby brother" one more time I swear I shall-'

'Found him,' Natasha interrupted, looking at the god of mischief whose face was almost as red as her hair.

'Very clever,' Loki snapped while he picked up his fork to continue his dinner, but as he found a large part of the eyes still on him, he dropped the fork in protest, even louder this time. 'What is it?!'

'I have a favor to ask of you,' Tony began, 'but I'd rather discuss it with you after dinner.'

'A favor?' Loki laughed. 'If there is anything you would wish to ask me, I suggest you state it now. I have plans after dinner.'

Tony looked at Peter, who was watching him with a fearful expectation. He was shaking his head, his eyes begging him to drop the issue.'Alright,' Tony said in his nonchalant manner, 'Will you be Peter's prom date tonight?'

Peter's mouth dropped as everyone around the table stopped eating, Rocket almost choking on his food. Loki, his face showing complete surprise no one in this household had ever seen on him, remained silent, as he stared at Tony.

'This is a jest, I hope? I may be the Trickster god, but that does not mean I can appreciate all sorts of humor, and in this case I truly fail to see the comedy, Anthony!'

'It's not, this is a very serious matter,' Tony replied without so much as moving a muscle.

Loki now looked at Peter, whose face had grown brightly red with shame as he had fixed his eyes on the plate in front of him.

'So, you are serious?' Loki asked doubtfully.

'Yup.'

'Ha!' The trickster laughed. 'And why would I do that? Why me? You could ask anyone here to take the boy to prom!'

'Not me,' Rocket interrupted.

'I am Groot.'

'I don't think the kid will be very happy when a plant drops him off at school,' Rocket argued.

'I would like to go!' Mantis smiled as she raised her hand. 'I think it will be fun, we could dance.'

'I think you'll be overstimulated with all those teenage hormones and emotions raging through that school,' Quill remarked with a laugh. 'I've heard about these prom-things and, well...' but he broke of his sentence with a chuckle.

'...Okay, maybe not them, but it does not make any sense to me, Anthony,' Loki continued in an irritated manner. 'Why ask me?'

'Well, you are the only one here who could pose for a teenage girl,' Tony began and the table broke out in laughter at this. Loki stood up in disgrace, his face a deep shade of red, but Thor laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Come on, brother, let us hear what he has to say.'

'I've heard quite enough!' Loki hissed at him.

'I only meant that you have the ability to change your physical shape into something or someone else,' Tony explained, already sorry for his poor choice of words.

'Go to prom with him, Loki!' Sam shouted, encouraged by the chuckles of Rhodes and Barton. 'Come on!'

'It would be the nice thing to do,' Black Widow added with a shrug. 'Plus, I do believe you've still got some red in your ledger so...' she added as her lips slightly curled up around the edges.

'Guys, please,' Peter intervened, close to tears, 'Mr. Loki said he has plans. Stop pushing him.'

After this, the table grew silent again, people mumbling in their sudden embarrassment, while Peter focused his gaze once again on the plate before him as to stop himself from shedding a single tear. 'It's just a stupid prom, that's all,' he remarked in a hoarse voice. 'Sorry to bother you sir.'

At this Loki looked up in surprise as he kept his gaze fixed on the melancholic youth. He vaguely recalled the embarrassments he had faced on the feasts of Asgard. He knew what it was like to be embarrassed like this, especially when no one else seemed to have your back.

'Well... are you certain you cannot find anyone else?' Loki tried, hesitantly.

Peter kept his eyes on his plate with an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

Loki watched as everyone kept staring at him. He sighed deeply. 'Fine,' he muttered, almost in a whisper. 'I shall take you to your teenage hormone infested dance...' he added as his alabaster skin changed into a bright shade of red.

Peter looked up from his plate in disbelief.

'What?'

'I will not repeat myself! I know you heard me.'

'You heard him, son,' Tony said enthusiastically, 'That means we have to get you ready for your prom!'

'Eh, yeah... Yeah! Awesome, I'll get my suit and-'

'Oh no, no, _I_ will get you your suit,' Tony smirked. 'A little Dolce&Gabbana or Hugo Boss? You'll look just the part.'

'Why do you have a suit ready for the kid?' Steve asked with furrowed brows.

'I'm his mentor and a mentor has to be prepared for anything, Steve. This is just part of tutoring,' Tony answered casually, though unable to hide his smile.

'I always thought that meant grading his essays and handing out stickers, though I was born over a century ago,' Steve smiled. 'The world has changed since then, I suppose.'

'Well, you go do what you deem to be necessary. I shall be waiting here,' Loki mumbled as he played with his food, his appetite deserting him.

'I think you would look nice as a blonde,' Quill added with a smirk.

'Blonde? On little Snow White here? No way,' Rocket reacted, looking Loki up and down.

'No one asked you anything, bunny,' Quill said with a smirk, mimicking Thor's deep voice.

'O, so that's what I get for trying to help?' Rocket sighed. 'Come on, Groot, let's go do something worth our time. All this talk about proms is bringing up my allergies.'

'I am Groot,' his friend agreed and they went over to the television set.

'Peter has a thing for Brunettes,' Tony mentioned as he escorted the boy towards the stairs. 'I made a list, it's in the kitchen.'

'What?!' Peter shouted, but as he was being pushed up the staircase, he had no time to argue any further.

There was a loud knock on the door as Peter got a little push from his tutor to continue walking the stairs.

'Who is it, Friday?' Tony asked a little annoyed.

'It seems to be Doctor Strange, sir.'

'Seriously? Guy's got some nerve, showing up this late...' he mumbled. 'Fine, let him in! And warm up some noodle soup or something.'

'I shall turn on the stove, sir,' Friday spoke as she opened the automatic door.

'For the keeper of the Timestone he does have awful timing...' Tony grumbled.

'Doctor, welcome,' Steve greeted him with a kind smile.

'Captain,' Stephen replied with a nod, 'and... others,' he spoke while looking at the cramped diversity at the obviously too small table.

He sat down on Tony's chair and gave a quick smile to the group. 'I'm so sorry for being late, I had business to attend to. You know, keeping the world and all its dimensions in balance and such... But hey, I'm starving. What's for dinner?'

'Hi, Mister Strange!' Peter called from the top of the stairs and waved at him.

Strange looked up and awkwardly waved back, while Tony was dragging Peter along. As Stephen then noticed Loki's gloomy appearance and the tension of the eyes that were on him, his face grew more serious.

'What's... what's happening here? Loki, please don't tell me you tried to destroy another major city again! Thor, you promised me you would keep an eye on him!'

'What do you know about proms?' Vision asked in a serious voice.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Proms, you know. School dances,' Wanda added.

'I'm sorry, I seem to have missed something here. Why are you asking me this?'

'Loki is taking Peter to his prom,' Bruce spoke as he put down a plate of hot noodle soup. 'Long story short, that is.' He awkwardly smiled, still not sure whether he supported this outcome or not.

'Yes, it must be quite the story...' Strange blinked in disbelief.

'Sorry for the soup, everyone ate a lot more than I expected.' Steve awkwardly smiled while watching Thor and Drax downing their third dessert. 'I made it yesterday so at least it isn't some instant-stuff. We might have had some vegetables left, If Tony hadn't thrown the broccoli in the bin,' Steve added in a louder voice.

'I heard that!' Tony's voice sounded from the dressing room.

'I'm going upstairs, I really don't want to miss this!' Sam spoke as he stood up and jumped up the stairs, signaling Rhodes to follow.

Rhodes shook his head with a smile. 'This was not in my contract when I signed to become an Avenger.' He followed his friend op the stairs. 'You're enjoying this way too much Sam.'

'It seems like Tony could use some help,' Quill added, 'I think I'm wanted in the dressing room, considering that some advice from a Starlord always comes in handy. He'll be prom king when I'm done with him.'

'If he is going to be king, I will teach him all there is to being royalty,' T'Challa smiled and went up the stairs together with the Starlord, both taking a left.

'This place is like a freaking mansion. Where are they?' Steve could hear Quill complain from upstairs.

'It's on your right!' He quickly remarked and watched as the two casually turned around.

'We knew that,' Quill spoke, disappearing in the dressing room.

Steve watched as the two of them disappeared. He smiled and started gathering the dirty dishes.

'It's okay Steve, I'll handle this,' Bruce said as he took the dishes from his hands. 'I'm not much of a fashionista myself so I would be happy to stay here, you go upstairs.'

'It seems to mean a lot to you, Captain, so don't worry, we'll take care of this,' Thor added.

'Are you sure? I mean, there's a lot of dishes and I still need to clean the kitchen as well and-'

'Steve. Really, it's okay. Go.' Bruce almost pushed the captain up the stairs. 'I bet they already started.'

The captain watched as Bruce and Thor started to clean the table, feeling more than a little guilty.

'Just go already!' Bruce said with a laugh, to which the Captain smiled and he made his way upstairs.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Well, that's it!  
I've decided to update a chapter every 1-2 days instead of 3-4, so really, i hope this is to your satisfaction!

Please let me know if you liked it or any other feedback for that manner! It was really fun but also challenging to write for all these different characters and we really tried to keep them as 'in-character' as possible so please let me know your opinion on this one!

Thanks again and see each other next time!


	3. Say yes to the dress

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Say yes to the dress**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hello my fellow Midgardians and welcome to chapter 3!

So first of all, Thank you, again, for the awesome reviews! I'm so happy to hear this made you all laugh! (also really happy to hear that the WARNINGS were not in vain XD)

Okay, now, I would like to ask you to take a good look at the title of this chapter. Go ahead, i'll wait

...

Did you read it?! Okay, I wonder what sort of expectations you have now and I am soooo excited (and a little scared) if I can meet up to those expectations!

Anyway, enough talk. Time to say yes to a prom dress!

* * *

'So, how about you?' Natasha asked with a smirk, watching the trickster play with his food.

'What about me?' he asked as his brother took his plate.

'Aren't you supposed to get all dressed up for tonight?'

'I suppose, I'll just conjure a simple dress or something, that should fool the average teenager,' Loki mumbled in his iconic, unimpressed tone.

'This will be so much fun!' Mantis said, clapping her hands with a big smile.

'What? What is going to be fun?' Loki glared at the overly excited girl at his side.

'Well, we can't just let you go to prom looking like that,' Natasha continued as she looked him up and down.

'O, is that so? Then how about this?' Loki smirked as he let his Seiðr run its course over his body, transforming himself into a beautiful young teen. 'Can I go to the festival now, mother?'

'Banner! Are these all the dishes?' Thor entered the dining room, coming from the kitchen. '-Cause I believe if I see one more dirty plate I would-' He looked at the young, raven-haired woman wearing the most beautiful dark green dress he had ever seen.'… Who is this fair maiden?' He asked, staring right into her emerald eyes.

'I am Meya, daughter of Njord and Freyr, and I have been asked by... Loki Odinson to escort the man of spiders to his social gathering, I am a friend of his, you see,' the mysterious woman replied solemnly.

'A friend?' Thor frowned. 'I didn't even know Loki had any friends... But I am overjoyed he found someone else!' Thor exclaimed in relief. 'I was afraid the boy would take my brother to... Never mind, I am truly glad it is you. Though, between us, he really is just a _boy_ of spiders, hardly a match for such a refined Asgardian, I would think,' and he winked with his most dashing smile.

'And who, kind lord, might you be? Your voice sounds Asgardian, but your garments suggest otherwise,' Meya asked in a subtle yet seductive tone.

'I,' Thor smiled triumphantly, 'am Thor Odinson, god of thunder and prince of Asgard.' He took her small hand in his, giving it a soft, welcoming kiss on the back. 'It is my honor to meet you, Lady Meya.'

'My liege!' the girl replied in surprise and she bowed. In the meantime, Black Widow and Mantis could not help but burst out in laughter, while some other attendants hid their chuckles behind their hands.

'What has come over them?' Meya asked, trying to hide a smirk herself.

'I do not know. I suppose the presence of two dignified Asgardian gods, such as ourselves, in their midst has become too much for them to handle.'

'So it seems,' Meya smiled as gentle as she could without breaking into laughter.

'If it would happen that your 'date' with the boy of spiders would not be to your liking, I would gladly show you around this city, my lady. Maybe I could even show you around Stark Tower, perhaps my private quarters in this establishment as well, so that you may learn more about the life in Midgard.'

'I will remember that offer, brother,' Loki's voice rang from the girl's throat and Thor's eyes widened to the point that one might think they would pop out.

'Loki?!'

'I sure seem to have passed the test, haven't I?' Loki laughed and he looked at Black Widow, who was about to fall off the couch with laughter.

'This is even worse than the time you turned into a snake and stabbed me!' Thor growled with a face as red as his cape.

'Though I have to say, brother, your methods of attraction may be old-fashioned and a bit to straight-forward for my taste, I am certain they can be pretty effective.'

'I am going to leave now, have fun with your prom,' Thor replied in total irritation as he walked out of the room.

'Look, here's the list of Peter's likings,' Mantis said, showing the list to Gamora.

'Okay, that's quite a lot of demands...' Gamora spoke, scanning the wish list. 'Well, let's start at the top. He wants you to be shorter than he is so you can wear high heels.'

'High-?! How in Norns name am I supposed to walk on those? Plus, how am I to know his measurements?'

'Don't worry, I'll get it.' Wanda jumped up and walked up the stairs. She barged into the dressing room without knocking and walked straight to Peter who was standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but his shorts.

'M-miss Wanda!' He stumbled with shock, holding his hands in front of his underwear. 'W-what are you-'

'Stand up straight,' Wanda spoke, watching the kid with a keen eye as he did what he was told.

'Okay, got it. Thank you.' She smiled and left without a word.

'… what was that all about?!' Tony grumbled, locking the door.

'He's about 5ft 9,' she spoke casually as she walked down the stairs.

'…. Thank you, witch,' Loki spoke with a raised brow, adjusting his height.

'Now, Loki, let us consider your clothes. I think we should go for something less...' Gamora thought while looking the trickster over, '… Asgardian. A bit more modern and teenager, you know what I mean?'

'… No,' Loki answered, trying to imagine a modern teen.

'No?' Black Widow asked in an ominous tone.

Loki hesitated for a moment, the green piercing eyes working slightly on his nerves. 'No.'

'So this is your brilliant disguise? You're supposed to be a teen, not some queen, hon.'

'Well pardon me but it is not my habit to study young female Midgardians!'

'Obviously,' Drax spoke from a corner of the room on which Clint let out a soft chuckle.

'Are you going to sit there just to stare for the rest of the evening, Birdman?' Loki sneered.

'It's Hawkeye and yes, I am,' Clint reacted with a smirk.

'Then what do you suppose I change?' Loki asked grumpily as he turned to face Widow again.

'First of all, the length. You're going to a party, not the opera.'

Loki adjusted his dress somewhat. 'Like this?'

'No, a bit higher,' Widow continued.

'Like this then? You can almost see my knees.'

'Just a little.'

'I'm supposed to be a teen not a woman of easy virtue!'

'A woman of what?' Clint asked, looking at Drax, who merely raised his shoulders.

'A woman of pleasure, I believe you earthlings would call that a whore,' Mantis explained with a smile. 'Well I do think you would make a lovely whore, Loki,' she added in innocence.

The others laughed, Mantis looking around in surprise, while Loki looked very confused.

'Maybe we should focus on the list. What is next?' Wanda quickly spoke with a chuckle, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

'Okay, so we got the height covered, next is...' Gamora looked at the list but kept glaring at Loki. 'I'm sorry Loki but even I can tell this dress is still a no-go. It says here Peter wants a red dress, think you can manage that?'

'Red?' He sighed as he shifted the color of his dress. 'Anything else?'

'It needs something more, girly, I think...' Gamora noted.

'Sparkles!' Mantis shouted happily.

Gamora, Widow, Wanda and Loki turned to face her.

'Sparkles?' Loki asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, that's nice, right?' Mantis asked.

'He _does_ need sparkles,' Widow agreed.

'You're not serious?'

'Or maybe some jewelry, something to steal the show,' Gamora figured.

'What show is there to steal? Is there some sort of competition involved?'

'Well, no, I mean, there is the competition of prom king and queen but-'

'To become King and Queen of a dance for hormone-driven teens...' Loki sighed. 'I could have been king of two different realms, yet here I stand, trying to impress some young mortals... where did I go wrong?' he mumbled as he considered his life choices.

'Perhaps when you tried to invade Earth?' Widow said with a slight smile. 'By the way, I don't see any sparkles yet.'

'What kind of sparkles do you want?! I am quite finished with conjuring up things to please you.'

Natasha sighed and pulled out her phone. She opened Google and searched for prom dresses. 'Here, try this,' she said, showing Loki a picture. 'Just copy this.'

Loki stared at the red, short dress. Its top covered in a beautiful leafy pattern created with small sparkling diamond.

'It's not too bad,' he mumbled and adjusted his outfit. 'Like this?' he asked, a little insecure.

'Yes! Just like that, I bet Peter will be very happy with you as his who-'

'Could you please stop referring to me as such?' Loki interrupted, more than annoyed.

'… He will be very happy with you as his date,' Mantis corrected herself, not really knowing what she said wrong.

'But we still have to fix your make-up, though,' Widow said.

'Make-up?' Loki asked while blinking a few times.

'Yes, you know? Mascara, eyeliner, a little blush, lipstick, or, considering you're a teen, I would go for lip-gloss.'

'I do not think he has any idea what you're talking about,' Wanda chuckled, looking at the puzzled trickster.

'I indeed do not seem to grasp the concept of make-up.'

'Maybe we should help you, some actual prom-prepping,' Widow smiled.

'I'll get my make-up kit!' Mantis yelled while already running upstairs. The sound of men's and boys' voices shouting something sounded, followed by Mantis' 'Sorry, wrong door!' as she ran to the other side.

'Also, I'll do your hair when you're done with make-up. It looks... just not so good right now,' Wanda said while playing with Loki's long black hair. She immediately noticed a change in his stance, his shoulders hanging lose in relaxation. 'Do you enjoy this?'

Loki immediately took a step back, a little red blush on his cheeks. 'N-no! It is just..!' He sighed. 'It reminded me of happier days. My mother used to comb my hair when I was little... What you did felt a bit similar and it reminded me of her...' He watched as both Wanda and Natasha smiled at him in a compassionate way. 'W-what?' He stumbled.

'Nothing,' Natasha shook her head. 'Let's just move on,' she winked.

* * *

 **Notes:**

And that's it for another chapter.

Well, was it to your expectations? was is good? But most of all, was it able to make you laugh?

Please let me know in the comments below,

Next chapter will be up in two days, see you then!


	4. Suit up

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Suit up**_

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter!  
Now before we start, I would like to thank everyone for showing all the awesome support through reviews and subscriptions! Truly, I could not be more thankful :D

Anyway, this chapter is rather short SO to compensate for it, I will upload the next chapter within 24 hours (promise!)

Well, enjoy!

* * *

'Guys, can I please just wear a suit, any suit?' Peter tried, shivering in his underwear, but the 'adults' kept arguing.

'Tony, I really don't think the grey suit fits him. He's eighteen, not 40.'

'Steve, who here in this room is still dressed like he came straight from the 20's?'

'I feel another civil war coming...' Sam whispered to Rhodes.

'Oh hell no, I ain't gonna fight over some stupid suit,' Rhodes warned the two arguing team captains.

'Of course not, we'll just go for the grey Hugo Boss suit and that's final,' Tony stated.

'Maybe, we should ask the boy what he would like to wear,' T'Challa offered, trying to regain the peace.

'Anything will do for me, really,' Peter said thankfully.

'See? Now the boy can't choose, you've confused him, Mr. Capsicle!' Tony sighed and watched as Steve pointed at himself with a questioning expression.

'Let him be, Mr. Stark, I'm sure he knows what he wants,' T'Challa smiled. 'Now, my young friend, what suit will you wear?'

'Well,' Peter started, looking hesitatingly around the room, 'I think a regular black smoking will do just fine for me, really.'

Everyone turned their heads to the five suits displayed on the wall. The first was navy blue, the second a spotless white, the third a light grey, the fourth charcoal, and the fifth one of champagne.

'I think-' Steve started but he got interrupted as the door swung open. It was Wanda who barged into the room.

'M-miss Wanda!' Peter stumbled in shock, holding his hands in front of his underwear. 'W-what are you-'

'Stand up straight,' Wanda spoke, watching the kid with a keen eye as he did what he was told.

'Okay, got it. Thank you.' She smiled and left without a word.

'… What was that all about?!' Tony grumbled, locking the door. 'Seriously, what's her problem?' He looked at Peter, who was still standing there in his underwear. 'Right, we have things to attend to. Friday? Do we have a black suit for him?'

'Of course, sir, it's right over here,' and a light lit in the corner, revealing a black tuxedo in a glass case.

'Of course, why didn't I think of that?' Tony smiled and he went over to fetch the suit. 'It's been a long time since I wore this, but I think it still looks pretty neat.'

'You wore this?' Peter asked in surprise.

'Hey, I went to prom too, you know,' Tony smiled and he handed the smoking to Peter.

'Thank you, Mr Stark.'

'Tony will do, Peter.'

'Thanks Mister... Tony,' Peter smiled a bit awkwardly while putting on the suit.

'You know what you should do? Bring flowers,' Steve suggested. 'You know, a simple but elegant bouquet.'

'Flowers? Steve, this isn't the 20s anymore,' Tony replied with a chuckle.

'But I do like the idea,' Peter said while clumsily buttoning up his shirt.

'Why are you giving the kid tips? You never even went to prom,' Bucky said as he thought this over.

'Yes, Buck, thank you, that really was a memory worth bringing up,' Steve glared at his best friend.

'You never went to prom, Cap?' Quill asked with a smirk on his face.

'So, what do you think?' Peter asked, showing the guys his outfit, while trying to catch a glimpse of himself in a distant mirror.

'Look at you kid,' Steve smiled while looking at the boy. An unexpected and unexplainable feeling of pride hitting him.

'We have one more issue though,' Peter said, almost reluctant to bring it up.

'And what is that?' Tony asked.

'We have to choose a tie.'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it again,

Like I said, it's a really short chapter this time but the next one will be up in 24 hours. please let us know your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews below! Thank you for your support, you awesome person!


	5. The basics of Midgardian dating

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **The basics of Midgardian dating**_

 **NOTES:**

Good morning, afternoon and evening to all of you,

As promised, I hereby present to you chapter 5! I truly hope it will help you make it through the last day before weekend.

Now please, enjoy!

* * *

'Okay, now some mascara for the final touch,' Natasha mumbled as she focused on the trickster's eyelashes.

'Ah! What are you smearing onto my face? Black ink? I think it even got into my eye!' Loki hissed and squinted. He raised his hand, wanting to rub his eyes.

'Stop rubbing and stop complaining!' Natasha said as she slapped Loki's hand. He blinked frantically to her in disbelief. 'And don't you dare tearing up now, I just got your eyeliner done!'

'How am I supposed to stop myself from tearing when you poke my eye with that horrible little weapon?!'

'Loki has some funny ways to describe make-up,' Mantis giggled from the side, sorting her lip-gloss.

'What is that?' Loki asked in a voice loaded with suspicion.

'Relax, it's just lip-gloss. Makes your lips... glisten and taste like cherry.'

'Who in the name of Yggdrasil is supposed to enjoy that?'

'Well, Peter of course,' she smiled kindly.

'The spider boy?' Loki asked raising his brows. He thought this over and then shook his head visibly. 'What is it you Midgardians do on a, what do you call it, date, anyway?'

'Well, that depends on how well you know each other,' Natasha smiled. 'And since you know each other pretty well...'

'Yes, you know each other so well, I say you should at least get to second base,' Clint added from a lazy chair while trying to catch popcorn in his mouth, enjoying the show.

'Second base...?' Loki asked, as he became more confused. 'As in the Midgardian sports Anthony, Steven and my brother enjoy watching? Are there going to be sports?'

'You don't know what second base means?' Clint asked with a big smile.

'I don't,' Drax replied.

'What does it mean?' Loki asked, a little uncomfortable.

'Really?' Clint chuckled. 'Alright, you got first base,' Clint started and he looked at the expecting faces of the people around him. 'Which is basically just kissing each other.' He watched with a bright smile as Loki's face already started to twitch. 'Then there's second base, which is the touchy-feely stuff but not really _the_ stuff, you know? Hands below the belt but not in his pants.'

'Wha-?! That boy has nothing to seek below my belt!'

Clint laughed, not believing he was actually giving this talk to the Asgardian god of mischief. 'It gets better, my friend, but before I continue, I do have to say I'm starting to understand why Thor refers to you as his _baby_ brother.'

'Archer, I'm warning you...'

'Okay, okay, sorry.' He looked at the girls, who nodded at him in agreement with a chuckle. 'You know how many bases there are in baseball?' Clint continued casually.

'... Four, I believe.'

'Correct, now, let's move to base three. What do you think happens then?'

'How am I supposed to guess what you Midgardians do on a third base? Truly, is this of any importance to me at all?'

'More than you might know. What if a guy asks you if he can move to third base and you have no clue what it means?'

'… It would be a very awkward and troublesome situation.'

'Exactly! Now, third base. I know you know what this means...'

'Please, Archer, just explain. Do I look like I am in a gaming mode to you?'

'Totally, he's quite the playboy,' Natasha chuckled, receiving surprised glares, even from Clint.

'What?'

Clint chuckled and turned back to Loki.

'I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Third base is when mouths, cherry lip-gloss and all, are used below the belt. Even if you're not wearing one,' he added, hardly able to contain his laughter.

'… and what does the cherry flavor have to do with that?'

'…' Clint had to swallow down his laughter to even consider answering that question. 'Nothing and everything, it's just how you play it.'

'The cherry flavor is there for a lovely and tasty kiss!' Mantis answered with a smile.

'… Yeah, let's just keep it at that,' Clint chuckled again. 'And finally, Loki, there is fourth base and that is where babies come from. The end.'

'-Wait,' Loki interrupted him. 'Why would I ever w-?'

'No, I cannot talk about this any longer, ask the girls,' Clint laughed, placing his hands on his stomach as his muscles started to feel painful from laughing.

'But wait! Do you Midgardians go through all these steps... just to conceive children?'

'No, these are recreational activities,' Natasha giggled, 'For some, or most, at least. You should try, really. Maybe you can finally find yourself a new hobby.'

'Nat! Please stop!' Clint begged as he could not stop laughing.

'What? It's better than taking over different planets or- realms. And better than soaking over daddy issues.'

'I do not-!'

'But not with Peter, absolutely not Peter,' Mantis interrupted and shook her head. 'First base would be alright, but anything more than that is… I don't know, I don't think our host would approve,' she almost whispered in a stern and serious expression.

'Why?' Loki asked raising a brow.

'Because he's only just 18, and I don't think he's that experienced yet. Especially considering you're an older man.' And she stared at the confused god. 'Though you do look good for your age,' she added, thumbs up.

'At the age of 18, I was already a skilled hunter and many an enemy's life had ended on the edge of my blade. Why make such a problem of something so insignificant?' Loki argued uncomprehendingly.

'Yes, you must have been quite the fearsome warrior, but what about a lady-killer?' Wanda smirked. 'Did you already have sex when you were 18?'

'Have you ever had sex at all?' Drax added to that.

'I-I do not see why I should share such private information with you. Besides, I was, and in fact still am, a prince of Asgard. Such matters are complicated.'

'Are we seriously discussing Loki's sex life?' Clint asked.

'No we are not!'

'He's quite right, we're discussing the lack of it,' Mantis added in an attempt to help the god.

Loki looked at her, half outraged, half smirking knowing that she meant well. 'Shall we move on to another subject? Please?' he asked, irritation ringing in his voice.

'Fine, moving on,' Natasha stated after clearing her throat.

'Just remember the four bases, kid and you'll be fine,' Clint said, in an attempt to end this ridiculous conversation.

'I didn't know we had four bases?' Thor spoke, coming in from the kitchen with some refreshments.

Loki looked at his brother, his first reaction was just as puzzled as that of the god of Thunder, but as the joke slowly started to sink in a large grin appeared on his face. He looked at the others. 'Should I inform him?' He watched as the other's shook their heads with large grins. 'They are just making jest, brother. We have only one base of operation. This tower seems to be big enough to contain Anthony's ego.'

'Quite so, I would not see the point in moving from one base to another.'

'Speak for yourself!' Clint chuckled, but Widow shushed him, too much enjoying the situation.

'I don't think that Peter kid would mind moving from one base to the next,' Rocket commented while keeping his eyes on the enormous flat screen hanging on the wall, stealing some of Clint's popcorn, 'if you know what I mean.'

'He does not,' Mantis giggled. 'Asgardians are so cute and funny.'

'Did the lady just call us cute...?' Thor asked with a smile, looking at his brother. 'I have been praised with many names but cute is... cute is not really all that common. Except maybe for mother calling me that when I was a youngster.'

'Do not let it get to your head, brother,' Loki laughed. 'She was referring to Asgardians in general.'

'Don't take too much credit yourself, Asgardian,' Wanda smirked.

'Let's just move on.' Loki tried to state calmly though a chuckle upset his sentence.

* * *

 **Notes:**

And that's it for this chapter,

I really hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and I wish you all a happy weekend!

Next chapter will be up either Sunday or Monday!


	6. Getting dolled up

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Getting dolled up**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone,

maybe you haven't noticed yet but I decided to up the content rating from General Audiences to T.  
This cause of the previous chapter's content and for a chapter later on (not going into detail here! Don't want to spoil!)  
No worries though, it won't be anything to heavy but, well, you'll see! :D

Now, without further ado, here's the new chapter, may it help you start the beginning of a new week with a smile!

* * *

'Red!' 'Blue!' 'Red!' 'Blue!' 'Red!' 'Blue!' 'Red!' Steve and Tony argued back and forth.

'All this arguing over a stupid tie... Are they going to do this all night?' Quill asked, beginning to despair.

'They could, hell, they could start a whole new war over this,' Sam chuckled, receiving an elbow in his ribs from Rhodey.

'Language,' Captain interfered shortly, at which T'Challa saw his chance to intervene. He stood up, taking a stand between the two arguing man. 'Maybe we should, _again_ , let the boy decide on what he would like to wear. Maybe even something that matches with the outfit of the mischievous man.'

'Thank you, mister Your Highness, sir,' Peter sighed with relief as Steve and Tony finally seemed to stop their arguing.

'Yes, sorry. It's just that, well, you know. Red would actually look good with that suit! But I'm quite sure Peter knows that as well, don't you?' Tony turned to the teen, a confident smile on his face.

'Blue would be the more traditional thing to wear, though, and something must be said for that too,' Steve sighed, 'Though I'm sure Peter will make the right choice if he follows his guts.'

'Must suck to be you right now, kid.' Quill half whispered with a smirk.

Peter nodded in agreement, his face still distorted in mental agony.

'I'm a regular guy, you know, so I would usually go for black, but since the suit's black as well I think I'd go for...' he paused for a moment as all eyes were now directed at him. 'Green.' He decided with a smile.

'Green?' Steve repeated in surprise.

'You know your date will be wearing red, right? Don't you think it would be a little too Christmassy?' Tony tried.

'Green will do just fine. Mister Loki seems to like that color and I think it will match perfectly with his eyes. If he has to change so much to live up to my expectations, perhaps I should change a little too.'

'Okay, that just... This kid!' Sam laughed, slowly clapping his hands.

'This was your idea, wasn't it?' Tony whispered to Steve, who shook his head, a big smile appearing on his face.

'... Good call, Peter,' Tony smiled. 'I think I still have a green tie lying around somewhere.' Tony entered his walk-in closet, and opened a drawer, filled with ties in all different shapes and colors. 'There it is.'

'You've got a walk-in closet... and a drawer, filled with nothing but ties...' Bucky stared. 'Why does that not even surprise me?' he asked Steve who laughed at him warm-heartedly.

'You haven't even seen my Rolexes,' Tony smirked. 'Perhaps you could borrow one, someday, maybe.' He turned around and watched as the winter soldier sat down, close to Steve. 'Probably not though.'

'But I don't-' Bucky started with a confident smile.

'I'll consider it!' Tony interrupted. 'You know, because I'm such a generous person. Plus, I can't say no to the elderly, it would ruin my reputation. And I haven't even began to mention...'

'Sexual tension!' Quill whispered, but just loud enough for everyone to hear, at Rhodes who could not help but burst out in laughter.

'SO, a green tie it is!' Peter quickly interrupted as he spotted a twitch of irritation in the winter soldier's expression, especially when his iron hand started to clench into a fist.

'I'll just go and tie, well, my tie, so I will be back in a sec, haha, uhm, right,' Peter said as he walked over to a mirror on the far end of the room.

'Did you even teach the kid how to tie his tie?' Bucky asked Tony with a devious smirk.

'No, but-!' Tony began his counter attack.

'My uncle taught me,' Peter interrupted firmly while fixing his eyes on his mirror image to adjust his tie.

At this, the room fell silent and Tony and Bucky looked down in shame.

'What's going on?' Quill asked confused.

'I'm sure he would be very proud of you, Peter,' Steve smiled at the kid through the mirror as he stood behind him, resting his hands on his shoulders.

'Thank you, Mister Rogers,' Peter smiled back, 'I just wished he could have seen me...' At this he turned around to look up at Steve and he took a deep breath to fortify himself, but as he looked into those blue, friendly eyes, he let his head rest against Steve's chest. The Captain closed his arms around him and Peter did the same. The other attendants looked at the pair in absolute silence as they heard a faint sob from the boy enclosed in the Steve's arms.

'Come on, Pete, this is a night to celebrate,' Steve said softly in an effort to cheer the boy up and he smiled, while Peter tried to wipe away his tears with the sleeves of his jacket.

'Now there's a fellow,' Steve smiled as he amiably brushed his hand through Peter's hair. 'Oh, I'm sorry, you had already done your hair, hadn't you?'

'No, that's alright, Stev-Eh, M-Mister Rogers, I didn't have time to do my hair yet.'

'You can call me Steve, that's fine, son,' the Captain smiled. 'Now let's get you all dolled up, shall we?'

'Dolled what?'

'So, what will you do with your hair?' Steve smiled a bit awkwardly, noticing Peter's confused expression at this choice of words.

'Uh, I don't know, what I usually do I guess?'

'Yes, leave this to me,' Tony jumped up after he cleared his throat. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a handful of hair products and displayed them on the dressing table. 'Go on, have a seat.'

Peter looked at Tony and then at Steve, who shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

'You want to look like a million dollars or not?' Tony asked enthusiastic, hardly believing the boy was not in the seat yet.

'Y-yes, Mr. Stark- Tony! Yes, sounds good to me.'

'Damn right it does,' Tony raised a finger. 'Not a word Steve!' He then focused on Peter's hair, adjusting it till he was completely satisfied with the results. 'Tada! There you go. Do you like it? You look like a million bucks and by that I mean money,' he laughed, 'No, a billionaire, a billionaire with style!'

'Confidence level through the roof!' Quill half shouted on which he saw Bucky blink at him, then look up at the ceiling, blink at him again and finally turned his attention back to the playboy and kid.

'Just let him be,' Rhodes whispered to Quill with a smile.

'It's pretty cool, Mr- Tony, a bit posh for me but I think that is alright when you go to prom.'

At that moment, Black Widow barged through the doors leading to the dressing room. 'Are you guys ready for dancing lessons?'

'Does no one ever knock around here?!' Tony sighed, 'He has to choose his eau de toilette first before he can even...'

Widow took up a bottle and opened it, shoving it consequently under Peter's nose. 'You like this?'

Peter sniffed in surprise and sneezed in another direction. 'It's great, yeah,' he remarked with watery eyes.

'Good,' she replied briefly and she put some of the perfume in his neck, while Peter started to squirm and giggle due to her cold fingers.

'Hold still!'

'Yes, ma'am!' Peter nearly shouted, standing as still as he could on her command.

'Wrists.'

He stretched out his arms and she put some of the liquid on them too.

'He's ready, let's tango.'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for this chapter!

Next one will be up either Monday or Tuesday night!

Please let us know what you think of this chapter, your awesome reviews are truly what keeps us going! They are just so rewarding.

With lots of love  
The Netherlands


	7. A final touch

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **A final touch**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider!

First of, you guys are just so awesome and amazing! I mean, 40 followers and 35 favorites?! Thank you so so so much for all your love and support!

Anyway, as the title already suggests, this will be the final touch! The final touch before sh*t's gonna get serious!... In a loving and funny way of course.

Well, hope you'll like it!

Please, enjoy

* * *

'Alright, I have the lip-gloss on. Anything else?'

'I knew cherry would be the right color for you,' Mantis spoke, happy with her choice.

'Yes, I suppose so,' Loki chuckled, having given up on being serious about this. 'It tastes and feels rather odd though.'

'We need to fix your hair, then we're done,' Wanda smiled while regarding his untamed locks.

'Fix it? What do you intend to do with my hair?' Loki asked, suddenly in earnest, feeling the Witch's presence behind him.

'I'm not sure yet. Has Peter any specifications?'

'There's nothing about his hair on the list,' Gamora said, checking the list again.

'Hmm, I guess your hair does look nice like this, you know, casual and wavy, but maybe we should model it a little. Or would you like me to do some intricate braiding or something?'

'Really, I do not know,' Loki answered, a bit uncomfortable. How was he supposed to know? This wasn't really a scenario he was familiar with.

'It does look really pretty like that,' Mantis said softly. Loki looked at her in surprise and she nodded enthusiastically.

'Maybe we could add some waves, nothing to complicated,' Gamora offered.

'My sentiments exactly, but I like it a little messy,' Scarlet Witch stated.

'Yes, that suits her well,' Gamora agreed.

'You always wear your hair messy, brother,' Thor noted while sitting next to Clint, occasionally stealing his popcorn.

'Come on, Loki. Let's ditch these guys,' Wanda chuckled while holding on to his wrist, guiding him towards a seat. 'I'll make sure Thor will take back his words once I'm done with you.'

'He will see to it that I never wear my hair other than messy from this day,' Loki chuckled along with Wanda.

'Must feel weird, being a girl,' Gamora tried to start a normal conversation... For as far as this situation allows for normal.

'Uh-huh,' Loki weakly replied as he became so relaxed by Wanda's touch in his hair that he almost fell asleep.

'Should I wake you when I'm done?' Wanda smiled.

'I am awake, I would... I would never drop my guard like this...'

'Yes, of course you wouldn't.' Natasha smiled as she watched Loki's eyes grow heavy.

'We still need shoes!' Mantis said, only now noticing Loki's bare feet. 'I'll go grab some!' She jumped up again, ran to her room and came back with a pair of brightly purple boots with heels as high as her antenna. 'How about these?' She asked with a smile.

'Uhm, maybe something less... Purple-ish,' Natasha said, 'What do you think, Wanda?' But she got no response as the woman was trying to focus on Loki's hair.

'We should really get him some practical shoes. Why should he wear high heels?' Gamora wondered.

'… He's going to a prom, not war,' Natasha replied, a little puzzled why they were even having this discussion.

'Is there much difference?' Gamora smirked. 'I've never seen you wear anything but those heels, so practical might not be your forte.'

'I'm a professional,' Widow threw her a menacing smile. 'I wouldn't expect _you_ to see the difference.'

'Really, ladies, I do n-' Loki began speaking, but a hush from Wanda silenced him.

'Survival tip 101,' she whispered in his ear. 'Never, _ever_ , get involved in a catfight.'

'Cats?' Loki asked, this remark striking him as out of the blue.

'The women are quite tense, do you not agree?' Thor laughed, but Clint shook his head, trying to stop Thor from talking, but he had already gained the women's attention.

'Do you think this is funny?' Gamora asked sternly.

'Well, uhm, yes but not so much anymore,' Thor spoke carefully.

'He's not worth the effort, believe me,' Widow said, softly laying a hand on Gamora's shoulder. 'He's as clueless as toddler.'

'Ha! Who is the baby brother now, Thor?!' Loki smirked, almost jumping from his chair. Thor simply watched him in disbelief and was content with the way Wanda pushed his brother back in the chair and forbade him to move until she was done.

'I guess so,' Gamora sighed. 'Well, considering this is an earthly event, I suggest we pick whatever you think is appropriate,' she said with a little smile.

'Yeah but considering that Loki has never worn heels, as far as I know at least,' at which Loki wanted to respond, but was corrected by Wanda, 'Anyway, I think we should find something fancy yet practical for him to wear.'

'Maybe this is something he could wear?' Mantis suddenly stood next to the two women, holding up a pair of simple, yet elegant heels. 'Black and suede.' She smiled.

'Those will work just fine,' Widow smiled as she looked at the shoes.

'When did you...?' Gamora blinked.

'When you two were arguing,' Mantis placed the shoes next to Loki's feet. 'Here, try them.'

'Thank you,' Loki said, but he first looked at Wanda for permission.

'Yes, your hair is done, try the shoes,' she laughed.

He tried the shoes and sighed with relief as they were a perfect fit. 'Good, this was the final necessity, I hope.' He stood up, wanting to look at himself in a mirror but almost immediately fell face first to the ground.

'How in Norns name am I supposed to walk on these horrid excuses you call shoes?!' he hissed after letting out a painful cry.

Thor and Clint burst out in laughter, earning themselves an icy stare from the rest of the room.

'I'd like to see _you_ try,' Widow said, but the men did not respond. 'Exactly. Now shut up.'

Gamora and Widow helped Loki up, Mantis walking around them with a worried expression.

'Come on, Loki, don't give up just yet,' Mantis said with an encouraging smile.

Loki murmured something which no one could really hear. He focused on his stance, trying one small step at a time. 'I think I'm getting the gist of this...'

'Yes, and you'll be able to dance on them in no time,' Widow smiled, quite proud of the disguised god.

'Dance?' Loki asked desperately, his face turning a lighter pale than usual as he wobbled about on the shoes. 'But how?'

'First of all, the trick with these shoes is to just pretend like they are normal shoes, which these pretty much are, rather than trying to walk on your toes,' Widow smiled.

Loki looked at his feet, planted them firmly in the shoes and the shoes on the ground, feeling remarkably stable and balanced. 'Yes, I suppose you are right. I figured this would be harder...'

'And that's why walking _seemed_ harder, but really, it is not that difficult.'

'So I see!' Loki said triumphantly, even trying to take turns on his heels, 'I do get the gist of this now.'

'Well then, I think it's time I taught you how to dance, but I will need some assistance,' Widow smiled as she looked up the staircase. 'I'll be right back.'

'Wait wait wait!' Loki called after Natasha as she enthusiastically ran up the stairs, a smile on her face which he knew just too well. 'You are not going to call for _everyone,_ are you? Just the spider-boy, right...?' he asked a little insecure, not feeling very comfortable at the thought of all the other men seeing him like this. He could only imagine the Man of Iron, Birdman and the Lord of Stars laughing at him.

Widow walked back for a second to the staircase and looked down. 'I'm just going to fetch Peter and Steve, for I need someone who can actually dance to show you what you're supposed to do, but I can't promise the rest won't join us.' She smiled at the slightly terrified god. 'Well, be right back!' She continued walking up the stairs before he could even comment.

'Do not worry, brother,' Thor gave him a reassuring smile. 'I will not stand anyone laughing at you. It is a fine and brave thing you do.'

Loki looked at his brother in surprise and smiled. 'Thank you, brother.'

* * *

And that's it for this chapter!  
Hope you liked it and, most of all, hope you are ready for the next chapter! (which is one of my personal favorites!)  
Please let us know in the reviews, you guys truly are the best!


	8. A second glance

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **A second glance**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Yes, here it finally is! Friday!

The day before weekend, the day on which you can just relax and take it slow at work (cause hey, it's nearly weekend!), the day on which i proudly present a new chapter of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider.

Just to give you a heads up, there will be a little doodle I created of Loki and Peter at the end of this /

It's just my vision on how I think the two would look like, you can skip it if you want to and just rely on your own awesome imagination! The choice is yours!

Just make sure not to look at it before you've read the chapter!

Anyway, here it is! Please enjoy!

* * *

Black Widow threw the doors open leading to the dressing room. 'Are you guys ready for dancing lessons?'

'Does no one ever knock around here?!' Tony sighed, ''He has to choose his eau de cologne first before he can even...'

Widow took up a bottle and opened it, shoving it consequently under Peter's nose. 'You like this?'

Peter sniffed in surprise and sneezed in another direction. 'It's great, yeah,' he remarked with watery eyes.

'Good,' she replied briefly and she put some of the stuff in his neck, Peter starting to squirm and giggle due to her cold fingers. 'Hold still!'

'Yes, ma'am!' Peter nearly shouted, standing as still as he could on her command.

'Wrists.'

He stretched out his arms and she put some of the liquid on them too.

'He's ready, let's tango.'

'Tango...?' Peter asked a little fearful and immediately turned to Tony.

'It's a figure of speech,' Tony reassured him, though casting a quick questioning glance at Widow.

'Steve, will you help me learn the kid how to slow dance?' Natasha asked before leaving the room.

Steve felt all eyes on him, a soft snort coming from his fellow soldier.

'Of course, Natasha,' he said, casting her a warm smile, while the snort suddenly stifled and Tony chuckled softly.

'Thanks, come on Peter, let's meet your date,' Widow winked and signaled Peter to follow her.

'I CAN'T WAIT!' Quill shouted, a big grin on his face. 'I wonder what he'll look like, it must be sooo weird, right?!' he nudged T'Challa who did not feel like rewarding him with a response and continued to follow the others.

'Maybe opening the borders of Wakanda was not the best idea to go with...' he mumbled, walking next to Bucky.

'This is America for you, take it or leave it,' Bucky shrugged with a small grin.

'I'll leave it soon enough, I hope,' T'Challa smiled and patted Bucky on his shoulder.

'I just might join you, though this is too much fun,' Bucky chuckled, gesturing at Widow, who was talking to the nervous Peter.

'You would not last a day without your Captain Charming,' Quill interrupted. 'But then I guess the Stark guy wouldn't mind you leaving.'

Bucky clenched his jaws yet managed a smile. 'You're seeing things, Starlord. I would not expect you to understand how friendship works on this planet.'

'And apparently you don't understand how romance works. Believe me, I'm like a shark smelling blood. I can smell love from miles away, or at least the sexual awkwardness and tension between the three of you.'

Bucky opened his mouth, ready to continue the argument but was quickly hushed by the king of Wakanda with a simple "just-ignore-him-my-friend" pad on the back.

The entire team gathered downstairs in the living room, joining the already seated Clint, Bruce, Groot, Drax and Rocket.

'Well? Where is he?' Quill asked impatiently, joining the five.

'Quill, please remind me: who was it that went to prom tonight?' Tony asked slightly irritated, reminding the hyper Starlord to calm down.

'Like I don't know that,' Quill scoffed, looking around the room.

Peter was staring at his shiny black shoes, that were only slightly too big for him.

Then, Mantis and Wanda entered the room. 'Are you guys ready to meet Meya?' Wanda asked, putting on a mysterious voice.

'Meya?' Rhodes asked, looking at the giggling and smiling girls.

At that moment, the kitchen door opened and an overly proud god of thunder walked in, a raven-haired young beauty at his arm.

'You've got to be kidding me...' Bruce whispered under his breath, blinking his eyes.

Loki, or rather, Meya, looked into the room, his pale skin changing into a soft pink blush as he noticed all eyes pointing at him. He then found Peter's eyes, who were staring at him in a wondrous gaze.

'I think it's safe to say that this is the best make-over I have ever witnessed in my entire life,' Tony chuckled, trying to break the awkward silence.

'Is this about what you had envisioned?' Loki asked Peter, trying to keep the conversation going.

'I-I don't know what to say, I, u-uhm...'

'I am Groot,' The Flora Colossus remarked as he stood up from the couch.

'Where are you going?' Rocket asked surprised.

'I am Groot,' he held out his hand, growing the most beautiful white flowers anyone had ever seen and gave them to Peter. 'I am Groot.'

'Thanks, Groot,' Peter said with a smile, awkwardly trying to hold the flowers so that they formed a tight bouquet. 'Uhm, here,' he smiled, offering them to the goddess of mischief. 'These are for you.'

'Thank you, Peter,' Loki said in surprise, taking over the bouquet. One flower dropped, but Peter caught it with the help of his spider reflexes, looking from the flower to Loki. The flower's stem had broken, but the petals were still beautiful. Determined, Peter broke of the rest of the stem and placed the one flower in Meya's hair, adjusting it so delicately that the god could hardly feel it.

'Did you teach him that?' Tony asked Steve, who faintly shook his head, his smile widening over his face.

'That kid is a natural,' Quill remarked impressed. 'He's gonna be quite the shark,' he concluded, earning himself a small nudge and smile from the winter soldier.

'I see your hair is still black,' Peter decided to state, not really knowing how to continue the conversation.

'Oh, is that a problem? There was nothing on the list about-' Loki asked in alarm, turning to the women in search of support.

'No, it's great, I really like it,' Peter smiled brightly. 'And your eyes are still green,' he noticed as the softly dimmed lights glistened into his date's emerald eyes, as the boy stood fumbling with his tie, nervously.

'Yes, it is the only thing left of my authenticity...' Loki then noticed the color of Peter's tie and a gentle smile grew on his face. 'You should not play with your tie like that, it looked so neat,' he smiled, correcting the tie so it looked proper again, his slender fingers gliding softly over Peter's chest as he adjusted the fabric. 'I really like the color,' he finally admitted in a soft voice.

'Man of spiders, I assume you will be taking great care of my brother, he is not familiar with your ways of partying,' Thor spoke in a serious tone, yet with a smile.

'Y-yes mister Odinson!' Peter stumbled, a bit overwhelmed with the god's low tone of seriousness, and his size for that matter.

'Thor, please,' Loki glared at his overprotective brother.

'Alright, we have to teach you two some dance moves or the prom will start without you,' Natasha gently interrupted, hating to end this moment. 'Steve, if you will get up here, please, Peter and, would you liked to be called Meya now or Loki?'

'Uh, I suppose we could practice with Meya, so that Peter might get used to it,' Loki answered hesitantly.

'Friday, can I have some music, please?' Tony asked.

'Of course, sir,' Friday played a simple, yet effective tone to which Steve took Natasha's hand.

'I have to warn you, I haven't danced in ages,' he said to her with a little insecure smile.

'Just one age, you can't be too bad,' Natasha smiled. She placed her hand in his, waited for the Captain to put his other hand on her hip and slowly they started to move, showing the teens the correct steps.

Steve looked up at his friends, he saw Rhodes, Sam, Bucky and Tony sitting next to each other on the couch. The first three with a big grin on their faces, the fourth, well, his smile was a bit questionable.

'Okay, now you two,' Wanda smiled at the focused teens. 'Come on, up the dancefloor you go.'

Loki turned to Peter with a questioning expression.

'Well, what harm is there in trying?' Peter tried bravely, taking Loki's hand. The two walked to the center of the room, trying their best to mimic Natasha and Steve.

After half an hour of slow dancing, during which most of the audience had fallen asleep or started to talk about other things, Peter looked at his watch and uttered a shriek. 'We have to get going, the prom will start in less than thirty minutes!'

'Okay kids,' Tony jumped on his feet with a clap of his hands, as if being called for. 'You wanna go to prom by limo? Sports car? Heli? Just name it, I'll take care of it.'

'I could bring you guys, I think there's enough room on my motorcycle for the three of us.'

'Steve... this kid is wearing a 1500-dollar suit, _my_ 1500-dollar suit, he's not going on your greasy motorcycle!'

'We could drop him off with our spaceship,' Quill offered.

'No!'

'It's okay guys, I've got my own bike,' Peter stated confidently.

'Do none of you guys know the importance of a grand entrance?!' Tony shouted in desperation.

'What's not _grand_ about going to school with a spaceship?' Quill replied, his arms crossed.

While they were arguing, Doctor Strange walked into the room again. 'I say, what's happening now?'

'Not you again,' Tony rolled his eyes.

'They seem to discuss the importance of proper transportation,' Thor stated, continuing to watch the quarrelling group.

Strange joined him in watching but couldn't take anymore after the first minute. He sighed deeply and stepped forward. 'Kids, come here.' He waited for them to stand by his side and looked Loki up and down. 'You sure have... changed.'

'Not a word, wizard,' Loki hissed, keeping his eyes on Strange.

'Fine, fine,' he searched his pocket, took out an item and pushed it into Peter's hands before the teen could even ask what it was. 'I've seen many possible scenarios for tonight, so I do not quite know what to expect of it. In either case, please do _not_ reproduce, Earth could handle another "friendly-neighborhood-Spiderman" but I am afraid there's nowhere in all the multi-universes where mankind could handle a second God of Mischief.' He held up his hands and waved them in circles, creating a portal. 'Keep your hands and feet aboard. Bye bye now,' he said with a little smirk as he pushed the two through.

'I hate it when he does that!' Loki snarled.

Peter opened his hand, looking at what the wizard gave him. His face turned a bright shade of crimson the moment he saw what he was holding.

'What is it, Peter?' Loki asked as he tried to catch a glimpse of the item.

'A talisman or something. That Strange, such a weird guy,' he rambled and smiled uncomfortably as he let the item slide into the pocket of his jacket.

* * *

 _ **NOTES:**_

And that's it for this chapter!

Also, I wanted to enter a link to DeviantArt but FanFic is being a little... mean, and won't let me, so, if you are curious about the doodle, please go to Deviant Art and type in MissBoaBoa in the search engine. (I hope that will do the trick ^^') OR if you know how to put an image in a document, please let me know!

Really hope it made you laugh!

Also, Strange, can you guess what he gave the couple?

Ah, I truly hope you liked this chapter, and the doodle for that matter... anyway, please leave a comment and let us know!

Oh! One more thing though, it might be a little... unusual, to say the least, but I really wanted to point something out here. As I was writing the part about Peter catching the flower before it could hit the floor and putting it in Loki's hair, my co-writer made the most awesome reference I have ever heard.

She said she loved the part cause it reminded her of the relationship between Loki and Peter. The one flower (Loki) whose stem had broken which falls from the group, thus seemingly useless. But Peter catches the flower before it could hit the floor and sees the beauty in it, even making it distinct by giving it a special place from the others.

THAT right there, was just something I wanted to point out... 10 points for Peter on this one!

Anyway, enough rambling! See you next time!


	9. Let's raise a glass

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Let's raise a glass**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter!

First of all, thank you so so much for all your awesome comments! You guys are the best!  
I really love it how people actually reacted on the Strange question. Well, please let this chapter give you the answer we've all been waiting for!

Please, enjoy!

* * *

'Uhm, guys,' Bruce tried to interrupt the arguing men, almost raising his finger to get their attention.

'Not now, Banner. I'm about to teach this star-trooper some manners!' Stark snapped at his science-partner-in-crime.

'It's just that-'

'Bring it old man!' Quill responded with a smirk. 'And for the record, it's Star _lord_!'

Bruce turned around with a sigh, raising his shoulders and placing his hands on his hips.

'Guys!' Steve spoke firmly, immediately hushing the two men who were about to raise their fists at each other. 'Where are Peter and Loki?'

'At prom, well protected,' Strange stated calmly as he closed the portal. 'If they engage in any form of intercourse, at least they will do so safely.'

'Wait...' Thor's voice grew dark as Steve joined his side. 'What is it you mean by that?'

'He gave Peter a condom,' Quill stated, his attention already distracted by a football match on tv.

'You would have noticed if you would have paid more attention,' Rocket added, fighting Quill over the last bit of Clint's popcorn.

'You have done what, wizard?!'

'Easy Thor, at least now, your brother won't get pregnant if they have sex,' Strange stopped for a moment in a confused expression. 'Okay, that was one of the weirdest lines I have ever said...' He turned to Thor again. 'And I am not suggesting they should, or will, have sex but I'm just saying that a little precaution never hurt anyone,' Strange explained kindly, though Thor was about to whack that devious smirk of his face with Mjölnir if he had the chance.

'Okay, this is... this is indeed uhm, well they are, I guess, well prepared, then,' Steve stumbled as he tried to calm himself.

'Steve, are you-?' Natasha asked with a wide grin, watching the captain almost break out in a sweat.

'No, it's just that, maybe I should check on them, you know, to see if they both made it there in one piece, that's all,' he quickly stated, reaching for the keys of his motorcycle. 'I'm not too fond of portals. No offense, Strange.'

'I shall come as well,' Thor spoke determinedly.

'Oh no you don't,' Tony said as he quickly snatched the keys from the table. 'Really, Cap? I was not expecting this from you.'

'Tony, he's only 18! What if he...!' Steve lowered his voice. 'What if he hasn't had "the talk" yet?!' He harshly whispered, his attention being pulled to the couch as he saw half of the company sniggering and snorting.

'Steve, honey, stop! He's almost going to college and besides, what's wrong with them having a little fun?'

'Everything!' Thor interrupted. 'I will not have my baby brother touched on some Midgardian hormone infested dance!'

'You know,' Sam started. 'I know we tease that brother of his a lot about him having daddy issues... but this right here ain't healthy either!' He looked at Wanda and Vision who gave him an agreeing nod.

'Are we all going to ignore the fact that the brunette just called the blonde dude "honey"?' Rocket asked with a confused smile.

'I am groot.'

'Yes, I know but still-!'

'Don't call me brunette! It just sounds wrong!' Tony quickly responded. 'I need a drink,' he mumbled and walked into the kitchen, throwing the keys back on the table.

The other Avengers started to talk some and watch the football match, while Steve glared at the keys on the table. He walked towards them and picked them up, but changed his mind and hung them on the cupboard.

'Well? What are we waiting for?' Thor asked a little impatient as he saw the Cap's move.

'We'll pick them up when prom's over, no sooner,' Steve said in a determined, yet slightly struggling voice.

'I'll just ask Heimdall and use the Bifrost to get to that prom, if no one will accompany me,' Thor said angrily, raising Mjölnir.

'NO!' Tony screamed from the kitchen. 'No Heimdall! Every time you and that brother of yours use that Mario Kart Rainbow Road my roof gets destroyed!'

'… What's a kart?' Thor asked, looking at Steve. 'Who's Mario?' He asked as he watched the Captain raise his shoulders.

Tony slowly stepped out of the kitchen, a glass of whisky in his hand. 'Seriously, guys? You have no idea what game I'm talking about?'

'Tony, I was born in 1920, I have never heard of that game in my life.'

'As for me, I have only spent a short period of time on Midgard,' Thor defended himself casually.

'Oh, that's right! We're the Avengers! We can't have normal-human conversations,' Tony sighed as he walked back into the kitchen.

'…' Not really knowing how to react, especially since Tony was kind of right, Steve decided to follow him into the kitchen. 'I'm not going to the prom,' he tried.

'That's the most sensible thing you've said all day,' Tony spoke after another sip of his drink. 'Must be hard to say that for a second time when you're over 90 years old,' he added with a bitter expression.

'Come on, Tony,' Steve sighed with a slightly hurt smile as he watched the playboy, 'It's been a long day for all of us.'

Tony looked at his friend and sighed again. 'I know, I know. I'm sorry, Steve. I guess I'm just not used to all these people in my house. They drive me crazy! Don't you ever have that?'

'Like when you want to pick up a kid at his prom, but your friend snatches the keys of your motor bike? Yes, I can understand some people might drive you nuts.' Steve smiled, finally succeeding to put a smile on Tony's face as well.

'You know what I mean, don't you?'

'Sure, it's tough with this many people in one house, but you're doing a great job Tony.' He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'Want me to throw them out? We can discuss our political agenda some other time, and there's plenty of hotels nearby for them to crash.'

'Yeah, that might be the best idea. Although I don't think Thor's going anywhere... neither are Clint or Natasha for that matter.'

'And then there's Banner, Wanda and Vision...'

'Well, I guess I could handle our own merry bunch, but those space heroes are out!'

'What about His Highness? We can't really throw him out, now, can we?' Steve asked.

'… Can't you just attack Wakanda? You know, so he has to go back for a moment? Just tell them the USA found some oil and that they've send you to arrange some business propositions or something.'

Steve chuckled. 'And I will not leave until I have spoken with the king himself, although there's plenty of ministers who could handle that.'

'Yes, but you're stubborn as a mule, you would never take no for an answer.'

'Am I really?' Steve asked, chuckling at the very idea. 'Can't remember being such a pain in the ass.'

'Language!' Tony shouted, laughing. 'No, I'm the pain in the ass, you're just the annoying buzzing sound of justice.'

Steve looked at Tony a bit surprised but then joined him in his laughter. He reached for a glass and poured himself some unbranded drink.

'What's that?'

'This?' Steve held up the bottle. 'It's Asgardian mead. Thor gave it as a present, it's the only drink on which I could slightly feel the effects of alcohol. You know, get drunk, though usually I don't get beyond tipsy.'

'Pour me one of those, Rogers, I've never needed it more,' Thor said, walking into the kitchen with a defeated look on his face.

Steve looked at the god and smiled. 'Sure thing.' He turned his attention back to Tony. 'Only warning you once, it's not for... ordinary humans,' he said as he poured the drink in a glass, knowing Tony would ask for one as well.

'Oh and I'm completely ordinary?' Tony asked in his iconic sarcastic voice, raising a cocky brow.

'Yes you are! … In the best of ways,' Steve smiled, poring the billionaire some scotch.

'How much scotch do I need to achieve the same effect as that stuff?' Tony wondered aloud, looking at Steve and Thor while taking a sip from his glass.

'In your case,' Thor looked him up and down, 'about 5 bottles.'

'Mead it is,' Tony smiled, putting down his glass of scotch. At a worried glance from Steve he rolled his eyes, 'I was joking, Cap.'

'… I know,' he handed a drink to Thor. 'Cheers, here's to... Loki and Peter?' Steve guessed, raising his glass a little doubtful.

'To Loki and Peter,' Thor reluctantly raised his glass. 'May the precautions of the wizard be completely unnecessary.'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for another chapter, please let us know what you think in the comments below.  
Just 3 more days guys, three more days and the actual prom action will start! Let's see how an Asgardian god does on a Midgardian dance! (though I wonder who will be more challenged by this, Peter or Loki... hmmm... Let's find out!

Anyway, bye for now and till next time!


	10. A Promising Start

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **A Promising Start**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back to chapter 10 for A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider!

This is it, the first chapter starring our two Avengers at a Midgardian prom.

So, without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

'I had no idea the wizard used talismans or anything like that,' Loki wondered.

'Yeah, I don't know, he's always wearing that crazy necklace and stuff, you never know what to expect with that guy,' Peter rambled on, not really making any sense.

At that moment they both turned their gazes towards the front of the school, where the seniors were crowding, arriving in fancy cars and beautiful outfits.

'It is certainly… something, is it not?' Loki said, watching the crowds gather in awe.

'Yeah, it's a pretty big deal, I guess.'

The music was already playing inside, its heavy bass and energetic beats infecting the air around the building. Loki noticed how some people were staring at him and Peter and whispering and laughing a little.

'Maybe I should have worn a longer dress,' the trickster stated, uncomfortably pulling it down as far as he could, 'I can still change it. Should I?'

'No, you look fine, don't worry,' Peter said with an encouraging smile. He offered his date his arm. 'Shall we go inside?'

'I guess so,' Loki replied, wrapping his arm around, touching him as little as possible in doing so. 'Is that a friend of yours?' Loki asked, pointing to an overly excited waving guy at the entrance of the school.

'Ow, uhm, yeah. He's a good friend of mine, don't worry, he's okay,' Peter slowly raised his hand and waved back. 'Hey Ned.'

'Hey Pete,' Ned shouted, but he had already focused his eyes on the raven-haired girl on his friend's arm. He quickly adjusted his hat and smiled at her. 'Who's your lovely friend?'

'This is L,' but he received a sharp nudge in his ribs, 'Meya, Odinson.'

'Enchanté,' Ned smiled as he offered the lady his hand. 'Such a pleasure to meet you.'

'Likewise,' Loki reluctantly placed his hand in his, a forced smile on his face. 'Peter has told me so much about you.'

'Did he now?' Ned said with a smile, but quickly shifting his eyes to his friend, 'He hasn't mentioned you. Have you known each other for long?'

'No no, we just met through... Through work, she is mister Stark's secretary,' followed by another nudge, 'Assistant! She's an intern as well, assistant intern.'

Loki looked at his hand, still being held by Ned and smiled at the teen, hoping he would let go.

'Right, the internship! About that, Pete, I had some questions, but I don't think Meya, it's Meya right? I don't think she'd be interested in that kind of stuff, so maybe you could go ahead?'

'We'll, Ned, actually...' Peter looked at Loki in confusion, but Loki simply reclaimed his hand and smiled. 'It is quite alright, I was going to the bathroom anyway. I assume I will meet you on the dancefloor?'

Both guys nodded in agreement and Loki walked inside.

'It's the one on your left!' Peter shouted after Loki, assuring he would take the ladies room.

'Dude!' Ned shouted. 'I thought we were going to be dateless together!'

'Yes, well, Mister Stark had all of this arranged so there was no way I could say no to him. You understand, right?' He added a nervous laugh. 'I-I mean, I didn't even want to go with her but, well, that's the way the cookie crumbles! Haha, ha, eh...'

'Did you really just say that?' Ned asked, unimpressed.

Peter shrugged.

'… You think you're gonna get lucky?' Ned then asked with a grin, nudging him again.

'Lucky?'

'You know, lucky, forth base, taking her home and,-'

'Wha-?! Ned! No!' Peter shouted in horror as the thoughts of the Asgardian beauty sitting on his bed slowly crept into his mind.

'… I bet that's lip-gloss on her lips, you suppose it tastes like strawberry?'

'NED!'

'What? You might just get a taste.'

'Please stop…'

'How can you not fantasize about her? Come on, man, she's stunning! I still can't believe you've got a date with such a pretty girl!'

Peter inhaled deeply. 'Neither can I, Ned, but let's just go inside and enjoy prom, okay?'

'Totally! I got some new dance moves I can't wait to show off!'

'That's good,' Peter smiled as he and his friend went inside.

* * *

It was crowded, loud music booming from the speakers, the stench of perfume and cologne was everywhere and although Loki used his most powerful Seiðr to conceal his Jötunn form, he still found the warm and damp temperature hitting him like a bullet in the chest. As he walked towards the bathrooms, he noticed people turning their heads and starting to whisper, adding to his discomfort. At last, the disguised god reached the door to the girl's room and he fled into one of the cabinets, enclosing himself in a space he did not have to share with anyone else.

He tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths at first until he remembered he was standing two inches from a toilet seat.

'This is ridiculous,' he said to himself and, deciding that the smell of perfume, sweat and hormones was slightly better than that of a toilet, carefully made his way back into the crowded hall.

* * *

'So, your date, does she know you're Spiderman?' Ned asked enthusiastically.

'Uh, yeah, she knows, but she does not make a big deal out of it,' Peter said, looking inside to see whether his date was anywhere to be seen.

'Ah, so that's how you got such a fine girl to come with you. I thought no one was allowed to know your secret identity, this is almost like cheating,' he stated, searching along. 'I mean, I could get any girl to if I was Thor or, or Captain America.'

Peter tried to shake off the image of Thor or the Captain with bunches of girls hanging from their strong arms, luckily for him Ned brought him back soon enough.

'There she is,' Ned pointed at the raven-haired girl, coming from the bathroom. 'She looks a bit... lost, guess I should help her,' he merely suggested with a confident smile.

'No, really Ned, just...'

'Relax, Pete, she's your date, I know that,' Ned smiled, still making his way towards the mysterious beauty.

'Are you alright?' he asked politely.

Meya looked up and smiled. 'Yes, quite. It's just, I have never been to a prom before, and I am not used to these kinds of crowds.'

'I know, it can be really intimidating,' Ned sighed dramatically, 'but don't you worry, with me and Pete around, you'll be fine.'

'I do hope so,' Loki smiled a bit uncomfortably. 'Was your talk about the internship enlightening?' he continued to ask, not really knowing what else to talk about with the boy.

'Yeah, maybe I'll enroll someday too, you know. We could be colleagues,' he said with a meaningful smile.

'Will you be an Aven...' Loki started, but Peter suddenly appeared by their side and bumped into him.

'An average intern? No, Ned is much better than that,' Peter continued cheerily, 'I bet he could give me a run for my money at the Stark Tower.'

'Yeah, the Stark Tower, what's it like anyway?' Ned continued, way too loud. 'I mean, does Tony have robot maids? Does his house look like it's from the future? Do you and Mr. Stark actually live in the same room? Have you ever tried on one of his suits?' he rambled, not even giving his friend the time to answer.

Peter looked at the tuxedo he was wearing and smiled proudly. 'I haven't tried the Iron Man suit, unfortunately.'

'And have you ever met one of the other Avengers? Like, Captain America? Or Black Widow? What are they like?'

'Nope, never seen them,' Peter answered quickly.

'I have seen the god of mischief once,' Loki suddenly dropped.

'What, he lives at the Stark Tower?' Ned asked, his eyes widening.

'W-well, no, not particularly. But he is truly something to behold! He is strong, cunning and-' This was the first time Loki received a soft nudge from his date. He looked at Peter, suddenly wondering if he had crossed a line, but was even more taken aback when he noticed Peter's wide grin.

'You almost forgot the emerald green eyes,' Peter smiled, seeing how his date blushed and gave him a kind smile in return.

'You better watch it, Pete, I think your date's got something for that dude,' Ned said jokingly, noticing how Meya had suddenly grown quiet and quite red. 'But really, that guy is no good. I've seen the news footage. He has this really crazy smile, I think he definitely has some screws loose in his head, no wonder he's the family outcast,' Ned smiled, trying to make a common joke. 'Also, rumor has it that he eats the flesh of his vict-'

'Now, it can't be that bad,' Peter interrupted, noticing how Meya's smile had vanquished. 'I think he's quite a nice guy if you get to know him.'

Ned stared at the two with questioning eyes. 'I thought you didn't know him all that well.'

'Let us talk about something else, agreed?' Loki quickly interrupted. 'This is a dance, right? I will go get us some drinks and maybe we could... _hit_ the dancefloor,' he gave a quick smile and went for the table where large bowls of punch were being served.

'Sheesh, she really has a crush on that villain, doesn't she?' Ned watched as Meya vanished in the crowd. 'Why girls always fall for bad guys, I don't know man, I think I'll never get it. Why fall in love with someone who destroyed half a city and tried to enslave earth? The guy's got blood all over his hands.'

'I suppose there's always someone underneath all that stuff,' Peter said absentmindedly, staring at his date, but when he noticed Ned's interrogating look he quickly added 'but I guess girls are funny like that, it's almost as if they are from a different planet, right?'

'Right,' Ned agreed and he shook his head. 'Man, I'll never understand them.'

* * *

 _ **NOTES:**_

And that's it for the first chapter.  
Prom has now officially started, makes one wonder what this night has planned for this, well, peculiar couple.  
How will Loki interact with Peter's classmates? the music? The dancing? The hormones? The "high" heeled shoes?  
Please stay tuned to find out!  
Please leave a review and let us know what you think, next chapter will be up by Saturday!


	11. Say cheese!

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Say Cheese**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone,

Well, I don't really have much to say this time, except that I would like to thank you for all your awesome comments on the previous chapter!  
All of you defending Loki was just sooooooo heart warming and cute!

Anyway, here's the next chapter, it's a little short BUT it has an awesome guest role! Hopefully you'll recognize him!

Next chapter will probably be up on Monday, enjoy!

* * *

Loki, in the meantime, made his way through the dancing teens, careful not to step on their toes with his heels. He reached for the plastic cups and poured himself a drink. 'How am I ever going to survive this...' he mumbled, taking a sip from the cold liquid, feeling a calming wave passing over him as he swallowed a half-melted ice cube.

For what reason did he feel so down? Why did the words of a simple mortal made him feel like he was about to cry? Why was he giggling, smiling and blushing like a ... a teenage girl just a second ago? Loki looked at his reflection in the punch as Peter's kind words about his emerald eyes repeated in his head, a dreamy smile creeping on his face again. He shook his head, confused of the awkward and fluttery feeling in his stomach.

Hunger. Yes, that must be it. He was just hungry.

He turned to the stand next to the one he was standing at and saw the servings of biscuits, crisps and popcorn. He reached out and stuffed his face with both hands at the same time.

'Uhm, excuse me, lady, have you paid for your tokens yet?' the girl, standing behind the table hardly dared to ask.

'Fie, mortal woman! This is a case of emergency!' Loki hissed, already feeling his stomach turn with the first few bites. But it did seem to work! The annoying fluttery was fading, being replaced with nausea.

'Uh, Meya? Are you alright?' Peter asked, noticing how his date was gobbling down snacks as if his life depended on it.

Loki froze, quickly swallowing down whatever he had just stuffed in his mouth and turned around. 'I am fine,' he said with a smile, cursing the returning fluttery feeling in his stomach.

'You uhm ... you've got a little something... r-right here on, on your cheek,' Peter mumbled as he looked at the trickster and pointed at his own cheek.

'There is nothing to be seen on your cheek,' Loki remarked, not really understanding Peter's gesture.

'No, not mine,' Peter smiled and grabbed a napkin. 'Here, if you would allow me...' he took a step closer, holding his breath as he carefully removed some crumbs from the god's face. 'There, all perfect,' he smiled.

Loki felt his face heating up again, he looked at his cup and cursed mentally as he noticed all the ice had already melted. He sighed, 'I humbly apologize for my most inappropriate behavior, Peter...' He mumbled softly. 'I am just not used to being a girl, as you may understand,' he added with a chuckle, once again considering the ridiculousness of the situation. 'Plus,' he looked around, watching the others dance, talk and enjoy themselves. 'I have got a feeling people are really staring at me...'

'Well, I can't imagine that's for any bad reason,' Peter said, looking around the room.

'Really, Peter?' Loki waved his comment away, yet unable to hide a smile. 'Where has your friend gone, anyway? I thought he was with you just now?'

'Yeah, I told him to go ahead so we could meet him on the dancefloor.' Loki followed Peter's gaze to the dancefloor, where Ned was just beginning to warm up his dance moves.

'He is... quite the exotic type, now isn't he?' Loki said, choosing his words carefully.

'Yeah, he's a great guy,' Peter replied with a smile while waving at his friend, apparently not noticing the questioning look his date had thrown him.

'I suppose so,' Loki noted in surprise.

Peter looked at the god in disguise, noticing the slight confusion written on his face. 'You know, we could have our picture taken first, if you like?' he asked.

'A picture? Um, sure, if that is what people do at a prom. Where should we go?'

'Over there,' Peter pointed out an old photographer to him, who was talking to other students in front of his camera.

'Alright,' Loki smiled, taking a deep breath, 'Let's go, there would be no harm in trying, I guess.'

The couple waited in line, allowing them to look around a little until their eyes would meet and they would smile awkwardly before glancing around again.

'I say, he does look familiar,' Loki stated as he looked the old man up and down.

'I know what you mean but I really don't know where I could have met him though,' Peter wondered, also examining the man, who suddenly turned around.

'Next!' the photographer shouted, his eyes hardly visible behind his tainted glasses and his moustache merely showing a moody mouth.

Peter and Meya only now realized it was their turn, hurrying to the space in front of the camera.

'Uhm, okay, so, I, I guess I should stand over here, right?' Loki asked a little nervously, remembering the poses of the couples before them.

'Yes, yes, that's good,' the photographer commented while adjusting his camera, 'you,' pointing at Peter, 'yeah, you, stand a little closer to your date.'

Peter quickly moved a little, carefully placing his arm on Meya's shoulder like he was told to do.

'What is she, your grandma?' the old man sighed, 'Come on, she won't bite, will you?'

Peter then moved a little more freely, Loki merely staring at the camera.

'It's a prom picture, sweetheart, not a mugshot,' the man stated, receiving a startled look from the girl, 'You can smile if you like,' he added, friendlier this time, as he noticed her nervous reaction. At this, the trickster managed a smile.

'Exactly, now wrap your arm around her, kid,' he said, shifting his attention to Peter again. 'if she's alright with that, of course,' at which the photographer shifted his attention to Meya, 'If he comes too close you may slap him, don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'

Meya chuckled at this, Peter also feeling more at ease now that his date seemed to have a good time.

'Hey, finally! There's a genuine smile,' the man enthusiastically shouted while moving his eye behind the camera. 'Now say "Cheese"!' At which Peter smiled, Meya practically shouting "Cheese".

'There you go, you can pick up the pictures at the end of the prom,' the man said with a smile, fumbling with the camera a little.

'Thank you!' Loki said, just a bit too loud due to the nerves taking control over his body, the shout causing the man to look up again in surprise.

'Just doing my job, sweetheart, you're welcome.'

Peter and Meya walked away, the man's eyes following them for a while. 'Who would think of such an odd couple?' he thought, 'Some crazy pair of nitwit writers, that's for sure,' he smiled while softly shaking his head. 'Next!'

* * *

 _ **NOTES:**_

And that's it, like I said, short chapter but not to worry, next one will be up in 2 days!  
Hopefully you liked it, did you recognize the cameo? Can you tell who it was?

Please let us know in the review below,

Lots of love and see you Monday!


	12. Signs

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Signs**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back!

I don't really have a lot to say except for the fact that you awesome people are so AWESOME!  
I am so happy you liked Stan Lee's cameo this much! AAH!  
AND! He'll be back!

Anyway, for this chapter we created an 'Original Female Character', Valerie, Peter's classmate, to stir things up a little... so yeah, hope you will enjoy.

* * *

'There you are!' Ned shouted at the awkwardly smiling couple, 'I was already afraid I'd be dancing alone all evening.' Ned winked at Peter, meaning it to be more secretive than it was.

Loki chuckled softly. 'Yes, we had our picture taken,' he smiled, 'and, for some reason, we had to talk about cheese which was quite surprising,' he thought this over, then quickly smiled at the two boys again. 'Anyway, it was rather exciting.'

'Yeah,' Ned reacted, quickly glancing at his friend with a questioning expression, 'sure sounds exciting.'

'Well, given that the main priority of prom seems to be dancing,' Loki said, watching the teens surrounding them, 'maybe we should give it a try.' he smiled at Peter, offering his hand.

'You know we can't slow dance to this music, right?' Peter said in a quiet voice, noticing the booming beat coming from the speakers.

'Is that so?' Loki asked a bit surprised as he focused on the music. 'Then how do you suppose we...'

'Hey there, Peter,' a voice behind them sounded, causing the three to turn around. Before them, a beautiful brunette girl in a dark green dress stood, an incomprehensible yet unmistakable smile on her glistening lips.

'Uh, hey, Valerie,' Peter finally said, staring at her in surprise.

Ned and Meya were waiting to be introduced, but it seemed as if the girl hardly noticed them at all.

'So, I hadn't realized this before, but you look really cute tonight, you know that?'

At this, Peter turned a bright crimson, adjusting his tie in order to get some more air. 'Really?' He managed to reply, while he had started to fumble with his tie.

'Oh my God, Peter, we're matching!' the girl shouted, smoothly snatching the tie from his hand and holding it close to her dress, pulling him closer. 'We're both wearing green, see?'

'Peter,' Loki said, taking a small step forward, 'Who is your friend?' he smiled though an unexplainable feeling of jealousy took over him.

'I'm so sorry, I'm Valerie,' the girl said, extending her hand with vicious golden fingernails towards the trickster, beautiful golden jewelry tingling from her wrists, 'Co-captain of the cheerleaders.'

'I am Meya, charmed,' the trickster smiled, clenching his jaws in the process. 'And how do you know Peter, exactly?'

'I don't know if you heard me, but I'm co-captain, so I know everyone worth knowing and lately, Peter, people have been talking about you.'

'Really? They have?' Peter asked with a smile, 'I'm worth knowing?' he added, turning to his best friend with a bright smile, his eyes asking him whether he was perhaps dreaming.

'Have you looked in the mirror? You're really cute, Pete!' she chuckled and hid her mouth behind her hand, 'Whoops, ran my mouth a little there, didn't I?' she chuckled again, giving her most charming smile. 'Have you ever considered opting for football try-outs? You'd be dashing.'

'Uh, I haven't really, no...'

'I could totally introduce you to the others, if you like? I mean, it would be fabularious,' she focused on Peter's eyes, though his raven date interrupted her charming stare.

'Pardon me but, did you just say "fabularious"?' Loki asked with a puzzled expression, 'I truly hope you do realize that is not an actual word?' He then looked her straight in the eye, 'Is this what your parents are paying your tuition for? I'd say they should ask for a refund.'

At this, the brunette rolled her eyes. 'Whatever,' she responded, holding up her hand a little too close to Loki's face, 'Anyway,' she said, turning her attention back to Peter, coming closer to him once again, 'I would really like to dance tonight. I think our matching outfits might be a sign, do you believe in signs, Peter?'

'I do,' Loki said with a smirk.

'You do?' the girl asked, a little disturbed.

'Of course. And I believe the Exit-sign is calling you. You two do match so beautifully. It's the green, I am sure. Popular color these days.'

Valerie looked at him in disbelief. 'Seriously, that's the rudest thing anybody has ever said to me.'

'That surprises me,' Loki replied, his forced kind smile now turning more devious and genuine. 'Must mean you have never heard yourself talking so far, have you? I mean, if you had, you would know why you do not have a date tonight.'

The girl stood there, gazing at him, her mouth dropped in disbelief. 'Peter,' she eventually managed to speak with a gasp, 'Could you please follow me?' she grabbed the teen's hand, not giving him a chance to react.

She pulled the boy away from his date and friend, finding a spot that was less crowded. 'Honestly, who is she?'

'Oh, uhm, that's, she,' Peter stumbled a little, looking back at the two they left behind, 'She's my date, Meya, she's from... Europe.'

'Hmm, explains a lot,' the girl reacted, unimpressed, 'Anyway, Peter,' she said softly, taking a step forward, nearly pressing their bodies against each other. 'I would really love to dance with you, and honestly, that girl is gonna ruin your reputation, I'm telling you.'

'What?' Peter asked, a little confused.

'So, wanna give it a try?' she asked with a soft, sultry voice, blinking her smoky eyes.

'Gee, Val, I, I don't know how to say this, but I am really enjoying my date so far and, frankly, I don't wanna ruin that.'

'Are you serious? Have you heard her talk? She's just _so_ weird, Peter!' Valerie said, raising her brows.

'I have to disagree, Valerie, she's... different, that's for sure, but I don't mind that, she's...' Peter started, looking at the raven from afar 'She's my date,' he added with a smile.

'Okay, seriously, I'm trying to save your ass here and you're rejecting me?!'

'Wait, what?' Peter reacted, even more surprised, 'I'm sorry, Val, it's just...'

'Yeah, I get it, you're just a bigger loser than I thought. Bye Peter, and good luck, 'cause you're gonna need it.'

During their conversation, Loki observed the two from a distance, noticing how they were standing close to each other. 'How rude...' He turned around, looking at Ned, irritation till the point of anger written all over his face. 'Can you believe that?!' he hissed.

'Yeah, well, that's just how things go, I guess,' Ned said, the girl's incensed expression sending a shiver down his spine, 'maybe it's best to stay out of this, I'm sure Peter will-'

'I'm going to get him back, I will be just a minute,' Loki interrupted, already marching towards the two.

'No no no no no no no,' Ned tried, holding on to Meya's wrist, but the god had already decided.

'Edward, I am only warning you once, you let go of me now or I swear to the Norns, I will turn you into a cockroach!' he hissed, still marching down the dancefloor.

'Edward? Who's...' but the sharp look was clear enough, 'yeah, okay, that's me, alright.' He swallowed and continued, 'Just, just take it easy,' he said, trying to stop the girl, only now noticing her surprising strength. His eyes then nearly popped as he saw the girl's body emitting a green glow.

'Wow, what the-?!' he nearly shouted as the wrist in his hand vanished and the girl suddenly appeared again in front of his eyes, continuing her march for war. 'Holy...' he softly uttered, looking from the girl to his hand in which a bright green mist slowly dissolved.

By the time the trickster reached Peter, Valerie had already barged away.

'So, what was that all about?' Loki asked, keeping his eyes on the girl in the dark green dress. He had nearly chased her down the dancefloor as she casted him another nasty look.

'Woow, Loki, wait, it's okay, she's gone now,' Peter quickly intervened, holding on to his wrist.

The trickster looked his date in the eyes and squinted a little, but eventually regained his calm. 'Fine, I'll leave her be, but really Peter, I do hope that the other students here have better manners than her.' He sighed, 'Really, can I not just put her under a curse or something? She might learn a thing or two from it. Maybe give her an exclusive Captain America experience? You know, trapped in ice and all? For, let's say, a hundred years or so.'

Peter looked at his date with furrowed brows, but then chuckled and shook his head. 'No, she might already have learnt something tonight. I have to say, Lokes, you were ruthless back there.'

'Yes, well, I could have toned it down, but she didn't, so I didn't.' Loki huffed, crossing his arms.

At this, Peter laughed even harder. 'I didn't know you were so... competitive, I've never seen you show this much emotion, you're always so calm and collected.'

'Yes, well,' Loki started, a soft blush coloring his cheeks as he realized the boy might be right, 'even gods lose their temper, from time to time, I guess,' the trickster reacted with a chuckle.

'Right,' Peter laughed. 'Um, should we, dance? That was our plan, wasn't it?'

'Indeed,' Loki said as he finally found his calm, 'Let us go back to the dance floor.' He turned to his date with a smile.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Well, so far for Loki's ability to talk with other girls XD or at least with girls who are being a little too close to his date :P  
Thanks again for taking the time to read this chapter! next one will be up either Wednesday or Thursday!

Ps. for all of you who did not like Valerie, don't worry, she won't be back in this story (part 1)  
Ps. for all of you who did like Valerie, don't worry, she will be back in the next story (part 2 or 3)


	13. All the right moves

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **All the right moves**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back!

I really don't have a lot to say to you this time except, of course, thank you! Thanks for all the amazing and loving reviews!  
You guys are really what keep us going! You amazing people from the internet! :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Peter and Loki were dancing on a secluded spot on the dancefloor, well, Peter was, Loki was still confused on what the Midgardians around him even understood by dancing.

'Everyone is doing something else,' the raven stated at last, after observing the people around him, 'I can find no pattern or rule or anything here. What are the rules for dancing on a prom?'

'There are none,' Peter said as he shrugged his shoulders, smiling all the while, 'You just move to the music and that's all there is to it.'

'Hmm...' Loki managed to reply, still not being able to find a rhythm of his own. 'How, exactly, am I supposed to do so?' he asked a little confused. Why did the Captain and Lady Romanoff teach them to slow dance while this was much harder to master?

'It's really not that difficult, no one expects you to be a brilliant dancer right away. Let's start with very basic stuff, alright? So, step to the left and step to the right, how about that?'

The trickster looked at the boy with an unimpressed air. 'You look like a penguin.'

'Just try, okay? You can add some flair to it later,' Peter chuckled, anything but discouraged and still stepping to the left and the right on the beat.

'Fine, I will try.' Loki sighed and stood next to Peter, following his lead.

'That's right!' Peter said enthusiastically. 'Now move your hands with it. Sway them along with the rest of your body, like this,' he said as he started to move his arms next to his body along with the steps.

'Alright,' Loki mumbled, carefully copying his date's movements. His first few steps being just as stiff as Peter's, feeling a little uncomfortable with this strange new way of moving his body. Then suddenly, the rhythm finally seemed to hit him, his movements became much smoother and stronger, the basic dance becoming a stylish expression of the beat.

'You're a fast learner!' Peter said with a smile, still dancing, his eyes unavoidably attracted by his date.

'I just added some flair to it,' the god reacted with a smirk. 'Come on, now you,' he grabbed the teen's hand, pulling him a little closer. 'Surely you can do better than wobbling like a penguin.'

Peter laughed, though his dancing becoming poorer as his concentration left him.

'Now, come on, Peter, just follow my lead,' the trickster laughed, holding the teen's hand in his own by now and moving them so that Peter had to move along at least a little. 'You seem a little distracted,' Loki finally said as he moved his hips smoothly, his body drifting flawlessly to the music. 'is something the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself?' He asked, now a little worried.

'You are quite distracting,' Peter said before realizing it and he blushed. 'You know, your dancing is pretty good, and I'm not used to dancing, and it's so much fun but...'

But the trickster merely smiled and looked at the young man in front of him. 'It is alright, Peter, this is a crazy night, but let us just make the most of it, shall we?' After this comment, he straightened up and bid Peter to do the same. 'Now, I am convinced you can dance, so try harder!' he smiled, his perfect white teeth nearly reflecting the dimmed lights. He placed Peter's hands on his hips, placing his own hands on his shoulders. 'There you go, now you seem to get the gist of it,' the trickster shouted happily.

'The gist?' Peter looked at his date in confusion for a moment, but soon figured it out. 'Right! Yeah, well, you're a good dancing partner, so...'

'No, do not even dare to go there, if I let you go this second you would dance just as well,' the trickster warned him, still smiling.

At this, Peter's smile became more confident and he started to move more self-assured, taking the lead.

'There you go,' his date commented with a chuckle, not taking his eyes of Peter's. 'I told you you could do it.'

'I won't doubt you anymore,' Peter laughed, his own assertiveness surprising himself. 'You know,' he started, looking into his date's glistening emerald eyes, 'your eyes, they...' but he then averted his eyes, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. 'They certainly are... green.'

'Thank you, that is... well observed,' Loki responded, a curious expression in his gaze. 'If I may ask, what color are your eyes? I could not quite make out until now, are they brown or green?'

'I-I don't know,' Peter stammered, noticing how his body suddenly became one big pile of nerves.

'You don't know?' his date asked in disbelief. 'Alright, come a little closer then, I will try to tell you.'

Shaking, Peter took one step closer to his date.

'Curse this colored lighting,' his date spoke, looking at rather than into the boy's eyes. 'I think they are brown, but I could be mistaken. Perhaps there is some green in them.'

'Well, at least the color of our eyes would be matching then,' Peter chuckled nervously as they stood close to each other.

'It is a different sort of green, but yes, they would be in the same color pallet,' Loki thought out loud, 'I do prefer brown eyes over green and blue though.'

'You do?' Peter asked surprised, 'why?'

'Brown eyes seem to emit gentleness, they tend to make one feel at ease without effort.' He smiled, now staring at Peter a little more dream-like. 'I guess I can understand now,' he began, but suddenly, he noticed Peter's nervousness. 'Please, Peter, just try to relax. This is your prom, your party, please enjoy it.'

'Yeah, I know,' Peter sighed, trying to shake off his nerves. 'It's just... The past few proms have been, well, dateless proms, just Ned and me hanging out like friends. Sure, we would look at girls and once or twice we asked whether they wanted to dance, the answer usually a very obvious no, and that would be that, but now I'm dancing with you and having fun, but it's... a bit confusing, to say the least, you know?'

'I am the Asgardian god of mischief, disguised as some eighteen-year old girl in order to help a Midgardian friend, please, confusion is completely new to me.'

Peter laughed, allowing him to relax a little. 'True, yeah it must be weird standing in your shoes right now.'

'And the shoes are killing, Peter, so I recommend you hold on to yours or I might just steal them,' the trickster smiled.

A particularly catchy tune was playing in the room, the crowd of young adults dancing fervently and joyously to it, Peter and Meya joining in the rhythm.

Eventually Ned managed his way through the crowd and joined them, pulling his friend's sleeve the moment he arrived.

'Pete! Pete can I, uhm, talk to you, for a minute, alone?' he tried, keeping an eye on the dancing god.

'Can it not wait, Ned? We're finally dancing and I just want to enjoy this prom, don't you?'

'Yeah, but, this might be really important, Pete...'

'Then why won't you just tell me now?'

At this Ned glanced over to the trickster, who was eyeing him with a friendly expression, which nonetheless made the teen shiver.

'No, uhm, I really, _really_ need to talk with you in private.'

'Is something the matter?' Loki asked kindly as he joined the two murmuring teens.

'NO,' Ned shouted, just a little too loud, 'No, no, everything's, everything's fine,'

'Great, then we'll discuss it later, right?' Peter said with a smile, dancing a little more freely again. 'Come on, Ned, you like to dance, don't you?'

'Pete, please,' the teen continued, 'I really need to speak to you, like, now!' he said, this time more urgent.

'Fine,' Peter sighed, turning his back to his date, 'what is it?'

The moment Ned opened his mouth, a voice behind them shouted.

* * *

 _ **NOTES:**_

FINALLY some dancing! It was quite hard to write an interesting and entertaining dance scene but we really had soooo much fun in writing it!

But what was it that Ned so desperately wanted to tell Peter?  
Will he ever get the change to tell him?  
To who belonged the voice that interrupted them?

Get the answers and much more in two days when I post the next chapter!  
Hopefully see you guys Saturday! Please let us know what you think!


	14. Alliances

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Alliances**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everybody and welcome back!  
So, as some of you might have noticed, I am posting this chapter a little bit earlier than I had said I would. Oh well, better sooner then later. right?  
What was it that Ned wanted to tell Peter?  
Who was it that interrupted him?  
Please don't let me hold you up any longer!  
Enjoy, chapter 14: Alliances

* * *

'Is something the matter?' Loki asked kindly as he joined the two murmuring teens.

'NO,' Ned shouted, just a little too loud, 'No, no, everything's, everything's fine,'

'Great, then we'll discuss it later, right?' Peter said with a smile, dancing a little more freely again. 'Come on, Ned, you like to dance, don't you?'

'Pete, please,' the teen continued, 'I really need to speak to you, like, now!' he said, this time more urgent.

'Fine,' Peter sighed, turning his back to his date, 'what is it?'

The moment Ned opened his mouth, a voice behind them shouted.

'Hey, Parker!'

At this, Peter, Loki and Ned turned around, only to look at Flash and a couple of his friends.

'Hey, there, Flash,' Peter started, trying to sound more confident than he felt at the moment.

'Is he a friend of yours as well?' Loki asked as he quickly stopped dancing, ready to put up a charming smile.

'He wished,' Flash grinned as he looked at the god. 'Are you this dork's date?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Are you his date?' Flash repeated, this time in a friendlier voice.

'Yes, I am,' Loki said with an amiable smile, holding out his hand as he did with Ned, trying his best not to lose his temper again. What he did not expect however was for the teen to take his hand and place a gentle but confident kiss on the back of it. The raven looked at Peter with a bit of a confused and highly annoyed expression on his face.

'Well, didn't anyone tell you that your guy is one of the biggest losers in school?' Flash continued, not giving Peter any time to respond whatsoever.

'Well I,' Loki started, already conjuring up a snappy remark.

'Flash, could you just leave us alone?' Peter tried bravely, not really wanting to start another fight.

'How about you leave us alone, Parker? I mean, you messed up with Valerie, I heard, but at least you got your friend to dance with, right?' at which Flash gestured to Ned.

'You bet he does, buddy,' Ned stated fiercely, though Peter sighed and looked at his friend with pleading eyes to not say another word.

'Wait,' Loki interrupted, squinting his eyes a little, 'you form an alliance with that shrew?'

'Yeah, It's called being popular. Now come, beauty,' Flash took Loki's soft hand and pulled, making the trickster lose his balance, which ended in a "heroic act" as the teen caught Loki in his arms.

As Flash pressed the Liesmith tightly against his body, he placed one hand on the girl's back just below the waist. 'Let's ditch these losers,' he said, giving him his most charming smile, his warm breath caressing Loki's skin as Flash's lips almost met his.

At this, Loki looked at Flash with wide eyes, staring at the confident teenage face that hovered over him.

'Are you out of your mind?!' he shouted almost in a frenzy, regaining his own balance and pushing the guy aside. 'Is that any way to talk to Peter or myself? Have you no respect, you worthless little bilgesnipe?!' Loki snapped and held one hand behind his back, emitting his green Seiðr in the palm of his hand, ready to form his iconic silver dagger, his temper now seeming non-existent altogether.

Ned stared in disbelief at the green glow. Again, his jaw dropped and eyes wide open while gesturing at the glow to his friend, but Peter shook his head violently and took hold of Loki's arm.

'I think he got the message,' Peter tried, looking deep into Loki's eyes until they were entirely fixed on him. He saw Loki's rush of emotions ebbing away the longer their eyes met.

'Classic Parker, allowing a girl to stand up for him,' Flash grinned. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, a beautiful girl holding his arm firmly behind his back as his face was pushed against the sticky floor.

'Anything else you would like to say?' Loki hissed, smiling ferociously.

'Meya!' Peter called again.

Loki looked up, only now noticing how all eyes were on him. He quickly stood up, fumbled a little with his dress and took a few steps back.

'I hope for your sake that you will not forget this,' he said to Flash, a devious little smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 'It would be my pleasure to help you remember!'

Peter quickly took his date aside and looked her in the eye.

'Are you okay?' he asked, a worried expression troubling his face.

'Yes, I am, I cannot say that for those horrible teens,' Loki snapped, his eyes still on his victim lying on the floor.

'No, I mean, really, are you alright or would you rather leave?' Peter said, wanting to place his hand on his date's cheek to get his full attention, but refraining to do so in order to give him some space. ''Cause we can, if you would like that better.'

The trickster then looked his date in the eye, only now noticing how Peter's words rang with sincere worry. 'No, really, I am fine,' he said, calming down a little, 'thank you. I, I just need a moment to collect myself, that is all. Will you excuse me?'

After this Loki turned from Peter and walked for the bathroom, leaving the spectators on the dancefloor behind him.

Barging in through the heavy door, he quickly looked around the room, finding it utterly deserted.

'Praise the Norns,' he sighed, walked over to a sink and was about to splash some water in his face if his mirror image had not reminded him that he was wearing make-up.

'Damn this!' he shouted, landing his fist on the sink. He felt his heart violently beating in his chest. He looked at his hand, still quivering softly as he could hardly keep his Seiðr under control. 'What is happening to me...?' he softly uttered, feeling more emotional than ever before.

'Since when do I let some teenagers get to me?' First, he considered that this was because it clearly bothered Peter, but that wasn't the whole truth.

'Oh gods, am I becoming a teenager...?' He looked at his reflection, his eye caught by the beautiful white flower in his raven hair. He instantly felt a smile creeping back upon his face as he thought back to the moment the spider-man gently placed it in his hair.

'Can it really be that I... Could I have feelings for the kid?' Suddenly something dawned on him and he laughed out loud in relief at his mirror image. 'Of course! I AM becoming a teenager! My bodily functions are simply reacting different now because they ARE different! I am reacting like a simple eighteen-year-old!' he shouted, nearly praising himself for solving the mystery.

He then envisioned Peter's gaze, stopping him just in time as he was about to slaughter one of his classmates. His mood instantly changing into guilt and shame. 'I am the worst date, ever.' He then shook his head and glared at himself in the mirror. 'What am I blabbering about?! The boy of Spiders should be blessed to have me by his side!' he spoke to himself, never having used this much force in his voice to make himself sound credible.

'… Oh Norns, I might be deeper into this than I thought...' he mumbled, dropping his though act. 'Ah! Curse these uncontrollable emotions!' he screamed. 'I have had it!'

'One way or another,' he continued in a more serious tone, after taking a deep breath. 'I will have to make it through this prom. I will give it my best and see how it goes from there.'

At that moment, one of the cabinets opened and a girl stepped out, her eyes red from crying.

'I'm just glad I'm not the only one feeling so confused about all this,' she stammered with a smile.

Loki, completely shocked by the fact someone heard him ramble, quickly went back into character. 'I guess it is not easy being a girl, is it?'

'Not in this school, at least,' the girl chuckled, smiling at Meya. 'I have to tell you, I have no idea what you were talking about but I'm pretty sure I can relate to whatever emotions you're going through.'

Loki smiled at this. 'Us girls have got to stick together, right?' He tried his best to sound like a Midgardian teen, quoting a line from a movie he had watched with Anthony and his own brother.

'Right!' the girl agreed enthusiastically. 'Wow, you've really helped me through this. I'm Liz by the way.'

'Meya.'

'Such a pretty name!' the girl smiled. 'Anyway, Meya, maybe we could talk some more some time, or we could dance a bit or something? It's so nice finding new friends like this, though I've never made friends in a bathroom before! Anyway, I'll see you around, alright?'

'Most definitely,' Loki gave a cringed smile, cursing mentally for his none-teenage word choice. 'Pardon my ways of speech, I'm not from around here. I am from... Europe,' he quickly made up as a cover.

'Oh wow! Are you an exchange student? Or did you recently moved here or something?'

'Exchange student,' Loki said, smiling at the faintly ironic word choice. 'Yes, I am on exchange.'

'I really hope you like it here, Meya!' the girl said, opening her arms.

Loki looked at her in confusion. 'What is..? What am I...? I- I mean,' he stumbled.

'Oh you're not the hugging type?' the girl asked, a little beaten down.

'Oh, no, I mean, of course I am,' Loki said awkwardly as he briefly embraced the other girl.

'Right, let's go back and show them how girls stick together!' Liz stated with a bright smile, taking Meya's hand in her own and walking out of the bathroom.

'W-where, what,' Loki tried to ask, absolutely confused.

'I figured we could dance a little,' Liz said with a smile.

'But... what about your date? Surely he must be waiting for such a fair maiden as yourself.'

'No, he couldn't care less, and neither could I for that matter,' after which sentence Loki followed her gaze to Flash, who was involved in a heated discussion with Valerie.

'You are with the bilgesnipe?'

'The what?' she chuckled. 'I have no clue what that means but I like it. Where exactly did you say you were from?'

'I am, a, I am from a little town called Asgard...'

'Like the one in Norse mythology?' the girl asked with a smile. 'I knew there was something different about you.'

'N-no! No, I mean, it just so happens to, uhm...'

'But is that in Norway or something?'

'Yeah, uh, Norway. That's where I'm from.' Loki looked around the room but could not find his date anywhere. At last, Ned walked over.

'Meya, hey, uh, Pete's outside, he uhm,' Ned stared at Liz for a second, 'Hi, Liz.' He glared at Loki and then back to Liz, staring deep into her eyes. 'So, how are you feeling? Everything cool?'

'Uh, sure,' the girl said, a bit confused why he was talking to them.

'You were trying to tell me something, Ned,' Loki reminded him firmly, both his voice and look tainted with irritation. How Peter could have such poor taste in friends, he did not know.

'Right, yeah, so Pete's outside, you should probably look for him. I'll keep Liz company while you're gone, don't worry.'

Loki looked from the guy to his new friend, who was non-verbally begging him to stay. 'I am so sorry, but you will have to excuse me,' he said at last as he quickly made his way through the crowd to the nearest exit.

* * *

 _ **NOTES:**_

And that's it for this chapter!  
please let us know what you think in a review.

Ps. for all of you who did like Flash, don't worry, he will be back in this story (part 1... and in part 2 and maybe part 3)  
Ps. for all of you who did not like Flash... well... I am really sorry, cause he will return... in this story... and in part 2 and maybe part 3 XD

Anyway, it is my delight to inform you that the upcoming 2 chapters are my personal favorites! So please, go buy your tickets for the feels-train and get ready for chapter 15!


	15. The odd ones out

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **The odd ones out**_

 _ **Notes:**_

Hi everybody and welcome, again!  
I proudly present to you chapter 15 of this story! (which, if I might say so, is my favorite chapter together with the next one!)

Anyway, hope you enjoy it as much as we have!

* * *

It had become quite dark outside but for some streetlights and some lights about the school. The loud music combined with the muffled sounds of cheering teens still filling the air surrounding the building. A warmth was emitting from the school and the pavements that had been heated by the Summer sun for a full day, while a breeze allowed for a breathable and agreeable atmosphere.

Loki walked around the building, stopping at last when he noticed pebbles falling from the sky on the pavement. When he looked up, he saw Peter's feet dangling over the edge of the rooftop, his eyes focused on the sky as he now and then threw a pebble into the air.

'Now he has a sense of drama,' Loki sighed and he went to the fire staircase at the back of the school. He climbed all the way up, first throwing a pair of high-heeled shoes at the teen before crawling up himself. 'Curse those shoes!' he hissed. 'Have you any idea how long I have been looking for you?' Loki asked, as Peter was holding his date's black shoes in his hands.

'I, I...' Peter stammered, hardly looking at the trickster.

'Don't answer, I never meant for you to answer that,' Loki sighed, sitting down next to his date. 'Why are you up here, anyway?'

'It's nothing, really,' Peter said softly, trying to sound okay.

'Peter, I can tell when someone is lying, as the god of lies I used to bend the truth all the time, you know,' Loki tried, hoping to get the teen to smile.

'It's just... You can't imagine what it's like to feel so powerless!' Peter practically shouted, giving a hard kick against the upstanding edge of the roof. 'I mean, I'm Spiderman, you know?! I fight bad guys! But I can't even stand up for my own date to some bully! I even needed the help of the Avengers to find a date in the first place, I mean, how pathetic is that?!' He sighed superficially and shakily, swallowing away some tears that had got stuck in his throat. 'I shouldn't have told anyone about prom.'

Loki waited until he was finished speaking, looking at the boy in surprise. 'I see...,' he answered a bit gloomy, not really knowing how to react. He then looked up and spoke with a careful smile. 'Well,' he started a bit hesitantly, 'For what it is worth, I think you were doing the right thing by telling Anthony...' he softly mumbled. 'And besides,' the trickster tried in a brave attempt to sound more cheerful, 'your life does not look so bad to me. You cannot help it that your fellow students have such poor manners, and personality, and taste, and, well, it is not your fault. Really, it cannot be that bad to be you, could it? I mean, I am the god of mischief, the villain who tried to destroy New York, and here I am, disguised as some ignorant teenage girl. Which could possibly be worse?'

Peter smiled bitterly and turned his sad eyes on the so-called Liesmith. 'At least you don't always have to be like that, right?' he asked, staring ahead again. 'I happen to be a teenage loser 24/7.'

'I suppose not... well, if it makes you feel any better, I was also seen as the odd one out back in Asgard.'

'Really?' Peter frowned in disbelief. 'Why?' he asked with more of a snarl than he had intended.

'It is just...' Loki looked at his hands, his fingers fiddling in slight discomfort. 'I am adopted, so I was never really a true Odinson, if you know what I mean...' He sighed. 'Anyway, these teenage hormones sure are underestimated. They drive me mad!' he continued, changing the subject before Peter could even get a chance to question his past. 'I hardly know what to do with myself. I mean, I have been a teenager too, once, but I have never felt so many different emotions raging through me in such a short period of time. I have giggled, smiled, cursed, laughed, wondered, I even felt jealousy for a second or two, and, well, ... it is all very odd...' Loki placed his hand on his stomach with a sigh. 'I cannot imagine what it must be like for you, Peter, considering that you are not able to turn into an adult man with the snap of your fingers.'

Peter managed to smile a little more and nodded. 'It must be really weird for you as well, huh?'

'You have no idea...' Loki laughed nervously, the fluttering feeling returning as the boy looked at him. He quickly turned his gaze forward again. 'But what I really find most annoying are those cursed shoes!' he tried to speak as casually as possible. 'Would you like to trade?'

'I'll pass,' Peter laughed, giving the shoes back to Loki, who immediately threw them to the other side of the roof.

'Those aren't yours, are they?' Peter asked, his gaze returning from the shoes to his date.

'Nay,' the trickster answered with a smile. 'But I do as I please, nonetheless.'

After some chuckles the two fell silent again, looking at the skyline of the city.

'Peter,-' Loki began, but he stopped talking as he saw Peter's eyes on him. The raven smiled, suddenly realizing something. 'Peter, do you fancy Meya?'

Peter turned a dark crimson as he tried to process the question, not even able to utter a single syllable.

'I mean, do you find her attractive?' Loki tried in an attempt to help the boy. 'I am just curious, it is not like I mean anything by it, but...'

As he saw Peter struggling, he figured he would not get an answer, but finally there came a reply, so very soft that he could hardly hear it. 'I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met...'

The following silence between them seemed filled with tension, as if they had become stuck in a web of electricity.

'Peter?' Loki tried again, now waiting purposely until the boy looked into his eyes. He then gently placed his hand on Peter's, softly intertwining their fingers as they both trembled.

At that moment, Peter stared his date into his emerald eyes, and before he could reconsider his actions, he pressed his lips against Loki's, his heart pounding with adrenaline. When he withdrew, Peter looked at the trickster in complete wonder and alarm, though not withdrawing his hand. 'Um, um, Mr... Mr. Loki, I'm not sure what to think, I'm sorry, I don't know...'

Loki stared at the teen in silent bewilderment, feeling as if both his brain and heart had given up on him for a moment. His cheeks turned a violent shade of red, his world stopping for a split second.

'Peter, I, I do not know what to say,' he finally managed to utter, slowly withdrawing his hand from his date's to gently feel his lips with the tip of his fingers. 'I...' But his voice had forsaken him, his heart driving his eyes towards those of his date.

Before he knew it, Peter felt a pair of soft, cherry-flavored lips pressing against his own.

At first, the teen froze completely under the gentle but sudden touch as every muscle in his body tensed. He held his breath with wide open eyes, feeling his heart beating loudly in his chest. The tension in his body seemed to ebb away as the first seconds passed and he dared to close his eyes, tasting a slight hint of artificially flavored lip-gloss. As his blood pressure slowly dropped back to normal levels, Peter dared to lean slightly into the kiss himself and carefully moved his lips to the god's rhythm as it carried him off into a dream.

Suddenly they both gasped for air as if they had been underwater for ages and they looked at each other in wonder.

'Well, I just lost to those hormones...' Loki chuckled eventually, a blush coloring his alabaster skin.

'Me too,' Peter chuckled awkwardly, 'I don't know what happened there, but, yeah, you know...' he said as he looked at his date in both awe and awkwardness.

'I mean, is this, is this acceptable? I am merely stating,' Loki started, hesitatingly, Mantis's words of warning echoing in his head. 'I mean, for me this is all hormones, so please rest assured. It is not like I am in love with you or anything.'

'Well, I mean, you are a teenage girl, aren't you? No offense or anything, just stating facts here,' Peter said slowly. 'And it is prom, after all, and you're my date, this is a date,' he continued.

'Yes, I mean, it is not like we will move to second base like the Birdman and the others suggested,' Loki chuckled though his voice sounded unsteady as his heart pounded violently in his chest.

'Y-yeah, exactly,' Peter nodded, his nodding growing slower as he looked deeper into the emerald eyes, glistening with starlight. Their eyes seemed locked, asking questions rather than gaining answers, though their gazes were drawing them nearer and nearer one another.

'You won't tell Thor, right?' Peter asked suddenly in a frightful tone. 'He will kill me.'

'It is none of his concern,' his date smiled, 'but only if you promise not to tell Anthony, or Steven for that matter. Or anyone, really. Perhaps this could just stay between us.'

'Well, I guess so, I mean, it's nobody's business, is it? Why would it be? I mean, try to explain to them what this situation is like, I can't even explain it to myself! Loki, do you think...' Peter rambled, but his date smiled and shook his head.

'You talk too much, Peter,' the raven spoke, wanting to lean in for another kiss and hush him, but he tried to remain the wise adult in this situation. 'Maybe we should go back inside,' he whispered, unable to resist the temptation of scooting over just a little to sit closer to his date. 'Your um, friend, he must be worried,' he tried, ready to stand up.

Peter smiled, a rosy blush on his cheeks.

'What?'

'Has anyone ever told you that _you_ talk too much?' he asked quietly as he leaned in and, with as much confidence as he could muster, kissed the god again.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for another chapter.  
Did you see this coming?  
What are your thoughts on LokiXPeter? (Frost Spider)  
Please let us know in the reviews!  
Next chapter will be up in 2 days!


	16. On Magic and Talismans

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **On Magic and Talismans**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back!

First of all, thank you so so so so much for all your awesome, loving and supportive reviews! It means sooooo much to me! you guys are the best!

SO to show my gratitude, I would like to introduce you to chapter 16! Which is filled with just more bonding, loving and, well, it has Frost Spider written all over it!

ANYWAY! Please, enjoy!

* * *

As Peter kissed him, the Liesmith first leaned back a little in surprise, but soon closed his eyes as well and leaned in heavier and heavier until they both softly touched the roof, their faces in each other's palms as their kisses grew more fervent and their shoulders dug into the scattered pebbles.

'Peter, thrilling as this may be,' Loki said as they allowed each other to breathe once more, 'we should really think this through and...' but as he cast one glance at the eyes in front of him, his heart beat turned into a marching band, the butterflies beating against his abdomens. 'Never mind,' he quickly smiled and kissed his date again, raising one leg to rest on Peter's hip. The teen consequently laid his hand on it, gently caressing the skin, his hand finding its insecure way higher and higher up the bared ivory leg.

'Meya, you remember that Dr. Strange gave me something, right?' Peter asked, chuckling awkwardly as Loki was kissing his neck.

'The talisman?' Loki asked a little unsure, not really understanding the sudden change of subject. 'I have no further knowledge on such objects, I never use them myself.'

'Yeah, um, well, about that...' Peter tried, but his courage failed him right away and he wanted to slap himself for even bringing it up, 'You know what, never mind, it doesn't matter.' He passed him a quick smile and leaned in for another kiss.

'Wait, what is it you are not telling me?' his date asked, looking at him in a sudden serious way as he sat up straight again, almost pushing the teen from his side. 'What has the wizard done? Has it something to do with me?' he asked, not being able to suppress his own constant lurking suspiciousness and vigilance. His gentle and loving expression seemed to have fallen off like a mask, his face now tense and wary.

'W-what?' Peter stumbled, a little shocked with the sudden mood change. 'No, nothing! Really, he did nothing, I was just joking around.' He kindly smiled at the slightly trembling god, 'I would never let him do anything to hurt you.' When even after this comment the god seemed to doubt him, Peter slowly took his hand in his own and whispered, 'I promise.'

Loki looked deep into Peter's eyes. If anyone could find only the slightest hint of untruthfulness it was him. He stared for a second and dropped his guard just a little as he saw no such thing. 'I am sorry,' he eventually muttered. 'I just find it hard to place my trust in you all, still...'

'I get that, I really do, it's okay,' Peter tried, reassuring the trickster but also himself.

Loki started to feel a little uncomfortable with the teen's worried eyes on him and he quickly conjured a smile. He got up and sat down on Peter's lap, straddling him and holding him down by his wrists. 'Tricked you, didn't I?' he quickly laughed, trying to chuckle Peter's worried expression away.

'Wait, what?' Peter asked aloud, his eyes wide with surprise.

'Now, tell me,' Loki's iconic devious smile returned to his face and he started to tickle him everywhere his fingers could touch him. 'What did the wizard give you?'

'No, no, no, it was just a joke! A joke! I didn't want to mention i-i-it,' Peter laughed, hoping the trickster would seize this charge.

'You ran your mouth a little there, did you not?' Loki added with a wide grin, continuing to tickle the teen, 'And now you must face the consequences! Speak!'

'Okay, okay, please, mercy!' Peter shouted and squirmed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he laughed.

'Fine, but only if you tell me the truth, for if not, I shall make you suffer my eternal wrath!' Loki laughed. 'And besides, I would never let you escape,' he whispered teasingly, raising his eyebrows in arrogance and placing another kiss in Peter's neck. 'Now, tell me.'

'W-well,' Peter began, hardly able to contain a nervous laughter. 'It's, uhm...'

'Yes?' Loki asked a little impatiently but with a smile, seeing how Peter struggled to keep a serious expression.

'Mister Strange, he, uhm... He, he gave me this, this thing, that people use, you know, when they,' Peter couldn't help but giggle at this point, even though mental agony was tearing him apart.

'If you find it so hard to tell me, why won't you show me?' Loki asked in all seriousness, though not able to contain a smile at the teen's contagious laughter.

'Okay, you know what? Maybe I should just say it,' Peter told himself as he tried to get rid of his boyish giggle.

'My sentiments exactly,' Loki smiled. 'So?'

'I... Mister Strange, he- he gave me...'

'Yes?' Loki now asked, involuntarily giggling along as he was starting to feel like he was waiting for a toddler to speak rather than a young adult.

'Alright, alright, he gave me a condom, there, I said it,' Peter sighed in relief, relaxing a bit at last. But he felt his entire body tightening in tension again when he realized to whom he had said it.

Loki's chuckle died completely, his eyes staring at him in silent bewilderment.

Peter swallowed, staring at the trickster in a slight panic.

'He gave you... oh, for Norns sake! No wonder you were so nervous!'

'So, are you mad at me?' Peter asked hesitantly.

'Mad? Of course not. If anyone is to blame, it would be that dreadful excuse for a wizard, Strange. What did he think was going to happen?!'

'Something u-uhm, ridiculous, obviously!' Peter added in a nervous laughter.

'Yes, I suppose we were being quite ridiculous already,' Loki said, chuckling a little nervously when considering what just passed between him and the teen.

'Yeah, pretty strange, all of this,' Peter replied, hoping Loki would notice his pun, but Loki merely chuckled softly, his eyes staring into the distance.

'I mean, can you imagine the looks on Steven and Anthony's faces once they find out we have kissed? They would slaughter me, no doubt.'

'What do you suppose Thor will do to me when he finds out I've, you know, been together with you?' Peter chuckled, though a strike of terror flashed in his eyes. 'No, sir, I don't think I want to know.'

At this, Loki couldn't contain his laughter any longer and smiled brightly. Peter looked at his date, never hearing him laugh so carefree before.

'You sure do know how to put a smile on my face, Man of Spiders,' he chuckled, brushing a tear from the corner of his eyes. 'I think you are quite a good date.'

'You really think so, Mr-' but noticing the smile on Meya's face, Peter chuckled, 'I really don't know what's more confusing, calling you Loki or Meya.'

'Yes, it is indeed rather confusing, but I suppose they are mere names, they do not change the person underneath,' Loki gestured at his dress, a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. 'Though appearances can be deceiving.'

'Yeah,' Peter smiled dreamily, looking at his date's face with a gentle expression.

'What is it? I-is there something on my face again?' the trickster asked, already wiping his face with his hand.

'Oh, no, it's just, I really meant what I said. You are by far the prettiest girl I've ever met.'

Loki blushed a little as he sought for something witty to say, but nothing came to mind.

'Meya?' Peter asked, looking deep into the emerald gaze of his date. 'What if... What if, you know, I don't know...' And he looked down in defeat with a sigh, beating himself up in his head over his loss of words and lack of bravery.

At that point, a soft hand raised his chin slightly upwards, his eyes once again meeting the sparkling other's.

'Peter,' he heard the gentle voice say, 'I do not mind being a little ridiculous,' Loki whispered a bit hesitantly, as if listening to his own words.

At this, Peter smiled and suddenly made a move forward, pressing his smile against his date's, as they lost themselves in each other's embrace.

'Are you truly, absolutely certain of this?' Loki asked with a slight hint of guilt, knowing this was anything but a normal relationship they were involved in.

'My lady,' Peter said, softly brushing a lock of hair behind Loki's ear, 'you talk too much.'

'Alright, I tried,' his date chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

'Have I ever told you how hot you look?' Peter asked as he kissed him repeatedly.

'I do not even want to hear it,' Loki smiled as he now laid on his back, wrapping his legs around Peter's waist with a chuckle.

'Hey, is it me or is it really hot here?' Peter gasped, his fingers tugging at his tie in an attempt to loosen it.

At this, the trickster couldn't help but laugh out loud, again, looking at Peter with a bright smile. 'Maybe I can help. Move those hands,' he continued, slapping Peter's hands as Natasha had and skillfully untying the tie. 'Wow, you must be really hot,' the trickster chuckled, only now seeing Peter's blouse that was completely buttoned up. 'Shall I loosen some of these too?'

'If it pleases His Highness, then please, by all means,' Peter replied with a smile.

'Are you mocking me, Midgardian peasant?' Loki asked while squinting his eyes, though never losing his smile.

'No, no, I wouldn't dare,' Peter quickly added, his smile widening.

'I thought so, it would be very unwise to anger a god,' the trickster agreed with a grin, focusing on the blouse. 'Now, do not move.'

Carefully, Loki unbuttoned the button on the top of the blouse. 'Shall I go on?'

'Yeah, it's still pretty tight around my throat.'

'I am sure it is.' Loki pressed his smiling lips against those of the teen, while his hands undid another button. 'Should I…?' he continued, but Peter merely nodded and smiled, kissing his date again. So, the white hands made their way down his blouse from one button to the next, unbuttoning it with care, until he was halfway and by chance touched the bare skin under the fabric.

'Better?' The trickster asked teasingly, retreating his hands as he politely waited for an answer.

'Yeah, although perhaps I could have thrown off my jacket first, that would be a lot less warm,' Peter chuckled, sighing and staring at his date. 'I talk too much, don't I?'

'Yes, you do, but I bet I can shut you up,' Loki said as he took the boy's breath away in a lingering kiss, indulging in Peter's persuasive and steadfast attitude.

He helped Peter to throw off his jacket, that had indeed become way too warm. He wrapped his arms around Peter's bare neck, while he felt the boy's arms holding on to him ever stronger, his hands slowly and hesitantly finding their way up the snow-white legs.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter.  
Hope you liked it!  
Also, get ready and hold on tight to your feels (especially all you Loki Lovers) cause in the next chapter, this emotional roller coaster is... well... it's gonna get a little bumpy...  
Anyway, see you in two days!


	17. Plot unveiled

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Plot unveiled**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter!

Okay, so a few notes I would like to share with all of you AWESOME people!

First of all, again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You guys are truly what keep us writing and continuing this story!

Second: I have officially filled in the amount of chapters this story is going to be, which is 24. So, this will be chapter 17 out of 24 :)

and last but DEFINITELY NOT LEAST: I am more than proud to inform all of you that the first 3 chapters for PART 2 are nearly finished and the basic story line for part 3 and 4 is almost done! SO that means that, after these 24 chapters, there will be sooooooo much more to come!

Anyway, please don't let me enthusiasm hold you up any longer!

Here's the new chapter: Plot unveiled

* * *

'Peter,' Loki softly whispered as the raven let his hands glide through the teen's hair, 'I understand that this is hardly the time to say this, but I, I mean, well, what I am trying to say is… I think that I...'

'My lady?' Peter chuckled as he pressed a loving kiss against the trickster's collar bone, but he stopped smiling the moment he saw the serious eyes of his date's in front of his. 'What is it? Something wrong…?'

'I... I do not even know how to put this...' Loki stumbled a little, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. 'I think I... I think I might lov'

'PETE!' a voice sounded from the staircase. Ned, completely out of breath by now, ran to the startled couple.

'Get your hands off my friend, you villain!' he grabbed the surprised trickster by his shoulders and pushed him off his best friend, making Loki scrape his knee. 'Pete! Are you alright?!' he asked as Peter looked at him with big eyes.

'Ned?!'

'You evil witch!' Ned turned to Loki, his knees slightly shaking. 'Quick! Peter! Run! I will distract him!'

'B-but...' Peter tried, stumbling over his words at the sight of his worried friend and his confused date.

'No time to explain! Just run!' Ned turned his attention back to the girl as she slowly stood up, dusting off her dress. 'And you...! I will never let you kill my friend!' Ned shouted heroically.

Loki let out a soft painful hiss as he looked at his knee and saw a small trail of blood coming from an insignificant cut. He then turned to Ned, anger tainting his eyes. 'Listen you irritating lowlife mortal,' he growled. 'I do n-'

'Don't try to fool me, you trickster!' Ned interrupted him. 'Yes, I know who you are! You're Thor's brother, you're the god of lies and mischief! You infiltrated into Stark Tower as an intern to get close to Peter and Mister Stark, didn't you?! You know he's the Spiderman! And I bet you know Tony stark is Iron Man! And you want to kill them, don't you?! Well, I figured it out, and your scheme won't work, you hear me!'

'Ned! Shut up, what are you doing?!' Peter gasped as he got to his feet.

'Peter, your date, she is not who you think she is!' Ned turned to his friend. 'It's that crazy-ass dude, Loki!'

'Ned, I-'

'And what were you planning on doing with my friend anyway?!' Ned bravely turned to the god again.

'I do not see why I should pardon myself for such a little loathsome peasant as yourself,' Loki spoke highly irritated, although he tried to remain calm. He crossed his arms after a slow wave of his hand, gesturing the boy to go away.

'You were making out with him, weren't you?!' Ned continued, not moving an inch. 'You tried to... You know he's only just turned 18, right?! And you're, like, thousands of years old! And a guy to that! Why did you even do this?!'

'Ned!' Peter now shouted, noticing how his date had clenched his jaws firmly together, his hands trembling as they clenched into fists.

'You really are crazy! No, you, this scheme, it's all so messed up, you must be sick in the head!' Ned shouted as he raised his fists in an attempt to protect his best friend against the Liesmith. 'Peter, quick, call Mister Stark, he can help us!' Ned turned back to face Loki, expecting the god to reveal himself and unleash his supernatural powers and wrath.

But he slowly lowered his fists as his eyes widened, his mouth slightly opening as he saw the god tremble softly, tears forming in his opponent's emerald eyes.

'Norns… you are right…' Loki spoke softly as a suffocating sense of shame choked up his throat. 'What was I thinking…?'

'Loki…?' Peter looked at his date whose cheeks had become a ghostly pale.

'Peter, I am so very sorry,' Loki stated as he inhaled deeply, even his breath shivering as he drew it. He grabbed his shoes, turned his back to the teen and went for the staircase. Before he descended the stairs, he turned around, a remorseful smile on his face as he faced the boy. 'There is a brilliant and kind girl waiting inside for someone to dance with. She has beauty and I am quite certain she would be willing to dance with you. Her name is Liz and I think she would be a very appropriate date for you and I am certain Anthony and the others would be most appreciative of her.' After he had said this, he felt a tear trickling down his cheek, which he hurriedly wiped away. 'I am so dreadfully sorry, truly.'

'Y-yeah! You better run! Ain't nobody messing with me and my pall!' Ned spoke in triumph as he watched the god going down the stairs. He turned to Peter and harshly whispered, 'That went better than I expected!'

Peter sighed in despair as he looked at the staircase and back at his friend. 'Ned, I know you don't understand, but I have to go after him, now.'

'Wait, what?!' Ned asked, even more confused than the moment he had entered the roof. 'But he was trying to hurt you, Pete! He's the bad guy! You know, twisted, insane, crazy?! Don't you see that?' He walked towards his friend, looking him deep in the eye. 'Did he brainwash you? Did he point that weird blue magical rod at your chest just like he did with the Hawkeye?'

'No, he didn't. He has changed, Ned. I will explain it all later, but now I have to go,' Peter said and he patted him on the shoulder. 'You're a good friend, Ned, the best.'

Before Ned could say anything else, Peter had already run off the staircase, skipping some steps on his way to catch up with his date. He found the trickster at the back of the school, huddled on the ground with her back against the brick wall, her head hidden in her arms.

'Are you okay…?' Peter asked, approaching the god cautiously. At this, his date looked up and immediately scrambled to his bare feet, wiping his face with his hand.

'You really should go inside, Peter,' he tried to smile. 'The dance is almost over.'

'I can't go back without my date, can I?' Peter asked with a slight smile.

'Yes, well, she is inside. Waiting.'

Peter looked at the ground and stared at his shoes, which had become mat with the pebble dust from the roof. As he thought about this, he looked up again with a quiet smile and walked over to his date, lovingly wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

'DON'T!' Loki shouted, pushing the teen from his side. 'Peter, please! Just, just don't... Just leave me be and go inside, I am done with this!'

Peter looked in his eyes, attempting to understand what his date was saying underneath his words.

Loki sighed as he watched the teen's confused expression, pacing back and forth in frustration.

'Your friend, Peter...! He is right! This is madness, I should not be doing this! You are hardly more than a teenager! A mortal, Midgardian teenager and I... Well I must truly be sick in the head!' he shouted more at himself than at his date, trying his best to keep his tears at bay.

Peter bit his lip as he considered how to phrase his next words. 'Loki, I... For me, Meya is my date.'

Loki looked up, his eyes filled with tears. Peter gulped and intertwined his own fingers to keep them from fumbling or trembling. 'I, I care for her, Loki, and I tend to forget that you're her, but to me, it doesn't matter. Mr Stark arranged this, he couldn't predict how this was going to go. No one could. I, I don't know what this is, but the last thing I would ever want you to feel is that you've done me wrong. Because you haven't, you wouldn't, I don't believe you ever would.' Peter then swallowed and opened his mouth again, his words following a few seconds later: 'I, I care for you, Loki, I really do.'

Loki's jaw trembled, his eyes blinking away tears in ultimate confusion and disbelieve. 'Peter, I, I don't know what to say...' he responded at last, hanging his shoulders in shame and defeat.

'Say you'll go back inside with me.' Peter softly smiled. 'You promised me a dance, remember?'

'I do not recall promising you anything,' the god spoke in vain to which Peter's smile faded, 'but I guess it is part of prom so I do not see any acceptable excuse to get out of this,' he faintly smiled, brushing his tears from his eyes.

'Exactly! What else were those slow dancing lessons for, right? It would be a shame to let them go to waste without trying them on an actual dancefloor.'

'Alright, you win, Peter. Let's go inside,' Loki sighed, a smile broadening over his face as his heart felt lighter than it had the entire evening, a warm glow emitting from the core of his body, spreading throughout.

'Your friend, should I, I mean... do you think it is appropriate to make an apology?' Loki softly mumbled, thinking back at the terrified yet, although he hated to admit it, brave Midgardian guy.

'Well, it was all a misunderstanding, but we can just say we're all cool now and it's fine, I think. Ned's a great guy, he will forgive you when he understands what's going on. I'm sure he was just worried, that's all.'

'Yes, I guess his actions were with good intention... I might have done the same if I were in a similar situation. Though I might have simply slit the opponent's throat instead of pushing him to the ground,' Loki thought out loud, imagining himself in Ned's position. 'Speaking of which, would you like me to take care of that pathetic Flash and horrible Valerie creature? In my life I have hardly ever met anyone more annoying people than those simple-minded brats, I cannot even imagine what they must be like to you.' He looked at Peter and saw the boy raising a questioning brow. 'I could make it look like an accident, if that would help.'

Peter started to laugh and he shook his head. 'No, thank you. It's very, well, I would say 'kind' of you, but that is perhaps not the word your victims would use.'

At this Loki laughed too and raised his hands in defeat. 'Fine, I will allow them to live, as long as they leave us be.' At another glance from Peter's worried expression, Loki chuckled. 'I will try, honestly.'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for this chapter!

Well, quite the plot-twist, huh?

So please let us know what you think of this! Did you saw this coming?  
Please let us know!

See you in 2 days!


	18. The last dance

_**Chapter 18**_

 _ **The last dance**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back!

Here it finally is, chapter 18!

Loki and Peter have been going through quite the emotional roller coaster, let's hope this chapter can bring back some peace of mind for these two.

Just one more thing! I would really, REALLY, like to ask of you to listen to a song BEFORE reading this chapter!  
It's Andrea Bocelli and Ed Sheeran - perfect symphony

Please, if you do not know this song, listen to it before reading this chapter, or maybe even during this chapter since it is written with this song in mind...

Please do and hopefully it will give you the exact same feels it did for us!

Anyway, hope you will enjoy!

* * *

The two walked back towards the entrance of the school, a wall of heat hitting them both with impeccable effect the moment they crossed the threshold. Loki held on to Peter's hand, pinching it slightly as he watched all the couples dance. 'I believe this is already the last dance...' Loki softly whispered.

At that moment, the song stopped, causing a remorseful expression to appear on Loki's face once again. 'Peter, I am so sorry...' he began, ready to deliver an entire speech on how sorry he was.

'That's alright,' Peter soothed, a kind smile on his face, 'It's fine, don't worry.'

Suddenly, another song started playing, its tunes soft and slow as it echoed through the room.

'Oh, I, I guess...' Loki started, feeling his hand quiver as the soft guitar tunes tingled through his fingers. He had heard this song before, but he could not tell where or why.

'Would you do me the honour of dancing this last dance?' Peter asked, offering his hand for a dance, while his face was beaming with warm expectation.

At this, Loki simply nodded with a gentle smile as he placed his still slightly quivering hand in Peter's and they walked onto the dance floor. A bit clumsily they worked their way through the crowd, finding a spot of their own where they could dance.

'People still seem to be staring...' Loki uncomfortably whispered as he felt the eyes of the surrounding couples on him.

'That's just because you're so beautiful, people are jealous,' Peter proudly stated, a satisfied sigh briefly escaping from him.

'Hmm…' was Loki's only response as he tried to remain a good distance to his date, giving him the space he figured he would need right now. Meanwhile he stared at his feet, carefully treading so as not to step on his date's toes.

'Lo, I mean, Meya?' Peter said softly, as he tried to regain eye-contact with his date.

'Yes?'

'You don't have to be afraid of me.'

'I am not,' was the firm answer he received, the eyes of the god still focused on the ground.

'Then why won't you come closer? My arms are getting a little numb from reaching out to you like this,' Peter laughed softly as he held his arms in a most uncomfortable position.

He received no immediate answer to this, Loki's eyes darting from the left to the right to his feet again in consideration.

'Can't you, you know, come just a little bit closer?' Peter tried, sounding as reassuring as he could.

Loki, still hesitant, closed in a little further, his entire body tense. He kept trying to look at his feet, still afraid to mess up and step on his date's toes.

'You can look at my face if you like,' Peter chuckled. 'I mean you don't have to, but I hope that my face is more interesting than my feet.'

'Who said I was looking at _your_ feet?' Loki smiled as he finally looked at the teen.

'That must be my inner narcissist talking,' Peter chuckled again, slightly wobbling his toes in his shoes.

After this, another silence fell and Peter noticed how his date's eyes wandered to the floor again, a sense of shame returning between them.

'I mean, I know I'm,' Peter started again in a soft mumble, gaining the god's attention once more, 'I'm the amazing Spiderman and everything, but, well, since you're an Asgardian god, you know, Asgardian god, Spiderman, I think we're on the same level here. Won't you agree?'

At this, Loki stopped his movement completely. He stared at his date for a second with large eyes and then, finally, let out a loud cry of laughter, not even noticing the surrounding couples staring at him in surprise.

'You and me? On the same level?' he could hardly speak between chuckles. 'Has anyone ever told you that you are quite the joker?' he spoke in a softer tone again, wiping a tear from his eye.

'Not as far as I remember, but I'm glad you think I am,' Peter chuckled, his laughter fainting into a languid smile, his eyes sighing in the perfection of the other's.

The god let out a final chuckle and rested his head against the teen's chest. He closed his eyes in relaxation, letting their bodies drift along the rhythm of the song.

'Are you enjoying yourself?' Peter asked, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flying harmoniously in circles, their wings slightly tickling against the walls of his being.

'Uh-huh,' was the only reply his date gave him, snuggled up against his chest.

'Good, good... I really like this song. I think it's Ed Sheeran and an Italian guy, I can never remember his name, but I believe Mister Banner has some cd's of his.'

'Is that so?' Loki mumbled in a kind and soft voice, keeping his eyes closed.

'… I wonder what he sings though, I don't know Italian, do you?'

'Peter.'

'Yes?'

'You talk too much.' Loki looked up with a kind smile and placed one hand on his cheek. 'Really, you should not talk so much.' He stood on his toes, gave Peter a tender kiss on his lips and placed his head to rest on his chest again.

Peter, smiling brightly, rested his head on hers, enjoying their last dance of this prom as if living in a fairy tale.

'… I shall be yours, with the strength of the waves of the sea. You understand me, my dreams and all of my secrets. I hope that one day, the love that is between us will become home,' a voice whispered, hardly audible in the room of music.

Peter looked at Loki with wide wondering eyes as the god kept his head rested against his chest. Never before had he heard him talk so gentle, so loving, so truly touching as he did now.

'We are still children but nothing is impossible,' Loki continued, 'You kiss me tenderly, and I shall come back to life. We dance in complete darkness, holding each other tight. Inside our own music, our own world. I saw you laugh and you whisper; do you now see, my love? To me, you are perfect tonight.'

Loki opened his eyes as he felt Peter's movements slowing down even further, and the god looked up at the teen who was staring back at him with dreamy eyes.

'O-or so the lyrics say...! T-the lyrics... I translated them!' Loki nearly stuttered. 'You asked, did you not? What the Italian part meant? Well, there you have it! ' As Peter was still staring at him in a dreamlike reverie, Loki quickly continued talking, noting that 'the artist, his name is Andrea Boccelli. I, I have heard the song before. I never guessed Banner would be the kind of man to listen to such music, but then again, I hardly know anything about anyone here...' Loki quickly turned his gaze from Peter's eyes. 'S-so yes, Andrea Boccelli...' he muttered, a blush on his percaline cheeks. 'Good voice, no, great, he, he is great, yes...'

As Peter was still staring at him, Loki laid his head on the boy's chest again, if only to avoid those warm, deep eyes for a moment and regain his calm.

'You have heart Peter…' he spoke softly, listening to Peter's soothing heartbeat.

Peter smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, drawing the emerald once again to his own. 'So do you.'

'I greet that remark with scepticism,' Loki softly whispered and Peter heard the existential doubt in his voice.

'No, really! I mean it! You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and-'

'Looks are mere facades, Man of Spiders.'

Peter gently placed the palms of his hands on his date's cheeks and made him look at him. 'You talk too much. You didn't let me finish,' he smiled, gently caressing the skin on his cheeks with his thumbs. 'You are a kind, gentle, funny and unique person, I've never met someone like you. I know things happened in the past, but I'm sure you've had your reasons.' He smiled and looked into his date's eyes, his heart about to overflow, his mouth about to utter the deepest words that stirred in his soul. 'I think... I-I think I might lov-'

'Pete! You coming? Prom's over, you know. Your last bus is leaving in 10 minutes!' Ned shouted, standing in the doorway, waiting for the two. It was only then that the couple noticed how the dance floor had become abandoned and the music equipment was already being packed up.

'YES. NED!' Peter answered highly irritated as Loki started to laugh. 'Thank you!'

'Quite a friend,' Loki chuckled, his heart beating so loud he thought Peter would hear it.

'The best kind, I guess,' Peter sighed and he laughed, offering Loki his arm. 'Shall we go, my lady?'

'If we must,' Loki smiled and he softly wrapped his own arm around the one of his date.

* * *

 _ **NOTES:**_

Finally their dance lessons were put to practice!  
For those of you who know/ looked up the song, what do you think? doesn't it fit them just perfectly?  
I absolutely love Andrea Bocelli and when I heard this song I just knew it was perfect for our dearest FrostSpider!

And Ned, you awesome, best friend, you... I guess...

Well, what else to say?

That's about it for this chapter, see you again in two days!

Please let us know your thoughts in a review!


	19. The importance of a grand exit

_**Chapter**_

 _ **The importance of a grand exit**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Good day to you, my fellow marvel lover!

Here it is, chapter 19 already! Chapters sure fly when they're fun huh?

Anyway, I have an important note for all those who have NOT YET SEEN INFINITY WAR! Please read this part till the first _**/**_ then, skip the text till next _**/**_ !

I'm not really sure whether it is a spoiler, but just to be safe :) so yeah, again, If you have NOT seen IW yet, please skip the part between the two _**/**_

For all of you who have seen IW, this might bring some painful memories so please make sure you are in a secure environment! (don't worry though! This chapter isn't dark or anything, just... well, just read and you'll get what i'm trying to say :P

Well, prom might be over, but this night isn't just yet!  
Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

As the couple walked towards the exit, Loki noticed the old photographer, carrying all sorts of photography equipment.

'Just a second, Peter,' Loki smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, 'please, wait here for me.' He swiftly made his way towards the old man, Peter's eyes following him in wonder.

'Please excuse me for interrupting you,' Loki started humbly, gaining the man's attention.

'Ah, the mugshot lady,' the old man said, his smile hardly visible underneath his grey moustache. 'Had fun?'

'Yes sir, more than I could have ever imagined,' Loki responded, a warm and bright smile on his face. 'I was just hoping, could I please still get a copy of that photograph?'

'Lady, I just packed my stuff, you should have thought of that a little sooner, don't you think?'

At this, Loki's shoulders dropped and he stared at the ground for a second, his hands fumbling with his dress. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Peter staring at him with questioning eyes, his head slightly tilted. 'Please, kind sir?' he tried again, now standing in front of the man.

'No,' the photographer reacted, his sunglasses nearly sliding off his nose as he tried to carry all his equipment in one go.

'Please,' Loki asked again, this time a little more desperate. 'I… I might have made a bit of a mess of this, this prom thing. The picture, it is the least I could do to make things slightly better.'

'Well,' the man stared into the pleading emerald eyes and sighed deeply, 'Fine, just give me a moment,' he mumbled, opening one of his many briefcases. 'I knew you two would come for the photo so I already had it printed,' he said, fumbling through a photo album. 'I have to say, you did disappoint me by not showing up,' he said as he took out one of the pictures and gave it to the trickster. 'There you go girly, now scram.' He smiled.

 _ **/**_

'Thank you, thank you so much,' Loki smiled, looking at the picture. He quickly turned around, running back to his date but the old man called for him again.

'Hey!'

Loki turned around, a questioning expression on his face.

'Don't go running around on those shoes, it would be a shame if you were to die simply by breaking your neck.'

At this, the god smiled with a chuckle, hardly able to imagine himself, the god of lies and mischief, dying in such a pathetic way as a broken neck. 'Thank you, again!' He smiled and made his way to Peter again, though at a slower pace this time.

'Yeah,' the old man chuckled, as he watched the raven smiling in excitement at his date, 'Sweet kid.'

 _ **/**_

'What was that all about?' Peter chuckled as he saw his date smile.

'Nothing of your concern,' Loki laughed. 'I will keep it a surprise.'

'Now that's just unfair, but I don't think I could change your mind, so I will just have to live with that.'

'Exactly,' Loki responded with a nod.

They walked outside, feeling the gentle Summer breeze on their skin. Loki made eye contact with Ned, who was still waiting for them, but the trickster quickly stared at the ground again, not really knowing what to say, but trying to find words anyway.

'Ned, before we leave, I want you to know,' Loki started, eager to solve this situation the best he could, 'I was merely joking. I did not mean the words I spoke. I, I think you are the best friend I have ever come across and you should hold pride in that fact, young sir. I hope, from the bottom of, well Peter apparently thinks I have got a heart, so from there, I hope you can forgive me.'

Ned looked perplexed at the disguised god.

'Are you really the same god-guy who attacked New York?'

'Yes, I suppose everyone has issues, sometimes, even gods,' Loki sighed with a careful smile.

'And you knew about this?' Ned asked, looking at his friend.

Peter nodded with a helpless smile, lost for words.

'Just... just how, I mean, how does this...?' Ned stammered as a million questions were fighting inside his head to leave his mouth first.

'Ned, I think the less you talk, the more you'll understand for the moment, because it will not get easier than this,' Peter chuckled and looked at Loki for a second, 'We have experience with that.'

'Well, I guess, I guess if you're okay with it, Pete, then so am I, at least until I figure this stuff out, because it's confusing as, yeah, no, it's probably the most confusing thing ever.'

'I could not have said it better myself,' Loki softly chuckled.

'Okay, one question though,' he looked at the both of them. 'Are you just friends or...?' he asked, gesturing at the couples intertwined arms.

'Yes, I think we are friends,' Loki started awkwardly, untangling his arm from Peter's, while Peter nodded in agreement, his hands quickly hiding themselves in his pockets. 'Yes, friends, indeed,' Loki continued. 'I was just here to make sure Peter enjoyed prom and, well, I hope he did, despite everything,' Loki chuckled, even more awkwardly.

'Right, well, I'll see you around, Pete. Uh, Mister Loki, I uh, will I be seeing you too some time or were you just at prom or...'

'I like to believe this was a one-time thing,' Loki smiled, stealing glances at Peter, who was also looking at him in expectation. 'Although, now that we are friends and all, perhaps we can... _hang_ around, some time? I mean, if Anthony were to allow it, of course.'

'Anthony?'

'Mister Stark,' Peter quickly corrected. 'He's my employer, so he's the boss, you know?'

'Ah, I see... You gods sure have a funny way of talking.'

'Not as funny as some Midgardian youngsters,' Loki smirked, he received a soft poke in his side from his date, at which the god chuckled, 'I think it depends on what one is used to.'

'Yeah, sure, I mean, aye, quite,' Ned tried. 'Nah, not my thing. I sound like some celestial pirate or something, if that makes any sense.'

At this, the three shared a laugh which was short to last as the overwhelming sound of romantic pop music filled the air. They turned around to see where the music was coming from and saw a shining red sportscar stopping in front of them.

'Going home?' Flash asked, a sly grin on his face.

'Well, actually, yes, and we've got a bus to catch, so you can move along now,' Peter half stumbled, broadening his chest a bit too obviously.

'Need a ride?'

'No, we're fine,' the teen answered, slightly irritated.

'I wasn't talking to you, Parker,' Flash responded coldly. 'Let me guess, you were about to go get your bike?'

'No, they were waiting for their _bus_ , as he just said,' Ned answered as he, too, stood up.

'Ha! Public transportation is for losers.' Flash turned his attention to the trickster god. 'I can take you home if you want to. Or we could go to my place. I've got a swimming pool and some killer music equipment. The party doesn't have to be over just yet,' after which he threw in his most charming smile.

At that moment, a sophisticated dark red Acura NSX smoothly drove up to them, the two front doors opening automatically.

'Good evening, Mister Parker. Your ride has arrived,' Friday's voice sounded.

'Hey Friday! That's right, I forgot!' Peter said with a smile, looking at Flash. 'Sorry, Flash, but as you can see, this is my car from the Stark internship, so thanks for the offer, but we'll drive home ourselves,' he said as he, for the first time that evening, felt a slightly menacing smirk on his face.

Loki looked at Peter, a smile on his face at this rather cute display. 'I would agree with you, Peter' He chuckled 'you are starting to become quite the roué.' He then turned his attention at the astonished teen, his smile growing into a smirk. 'You can leave now, Flash. Besides,' he then pulled Peter towards himself and kissed him passionately, pressing their bodies tightly against each other. 'You will have your hands on the steering wheel and your eyes on the road,' Loki added in a vicious smirk as he glanced at the shocked teen in the car, 'Right now, I need to have both on me. You can drive, right, Friday?'

'Of course, it would be my pleasure.'

'Then we better go,' the trickster smirked. 'Peter?'

'Right!' Peter said, trying to look composed, though his spider senses were all over the place.

'Right, well, what ever,' Flash said, more than a little defeated, 'I'll see you around.' With screaming wheels, he drove off, nearly hitting a lantern post in the process.

Loki chuckled. 'I hope he is insured. He might need Friday more than we do.'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it!  
Hurray for the best photographer to ever walk the earth - by far!  
Did you like the chapter?  
How about the little IW reference?  
I'm very curious on your thoughts so please leave a comment and let us know!  
Anyway, thanks again for spending your precious time on this story! See you all in 2 days!


	20. Midnight drive

_**Chapter 20**_

 _ **Midnight drive**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Good day to you, my fellow Midgardians!

So first of all I would like to say... SORRY!  
Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter but we had to do some final adjustments and every time we tried to post we were like; WAIT! It's not good enough yet! Back to the drawing board!

Anyway, sorry to keep you all waiting for so long! This chapter is a lot longer than usual and will consist of a LOT of dialog... Actually, it's only dialog... So I really hope you will enjoy it!  
Now, without further ado, here's chapter 20; Midnight drive

* * *

'Should we set course to Stark Tower right away, Mr. Parker?' Friday asked.

'Yeah, let's do that,' Peter answered with a smile, buckling up as he tried to convince himself that he was actually going to drive this amazing car. As he looked to his date, he noticed that Meya was just staring out of the window, thinking about something enjoyable no doubt, for a wide smile was on her face.

'Lokes?'

'Hm?'

'You might wanna buckle up, I don't think Mister Stark would be happy to receive a ticket.'

'Buckle up?' Loki repeated, tilting his head a little.

'Yeah, you know, uhm, here, let me just...' The teen then leaned over the trickster's lap, reaching for the belt at his side. He heard a soft chuckle coming from the raven, followed by a sweet kiss on his cheek.

'Hey, you asked for it, you could have just pointed out what you meant,' the trickster said with a smile, shrugging his shoulders as Peter quickly sat back down in his seat and focused on the road.

'Alright, Friday, let's roll,' Peter said, a little tense, his hands clasping the wheel in front of him.

A short silence between the two prom dates followed, allowing the relaxing radio music to fill the air.

'So, _your_ car, huh?' Loki said with a smile. 'Did I sincerely hear Peter Parker state a lie?'

'No, I mean, yes, maybe, but I think it was pretty convincing, don't you?'

'No, it is obviously not your car, but that Flash kid does not know how else you could have got it, so either way, you left him impressed.'

Peter merely chuckled as he looked at the road again.

'You did not lie about your ability to drive, did you?' Loki finally asked, a hint of nervousness shining through his ever-calm appearance.

'No, I can totally drive, really... Though it hasn't been too long since I got my license, so...' As the trickster looked at him with slightly squinted eyes Peter chuckled, 'All I'm saying is that it's pretty new to me, but not that new.' His smile then grew into a little smirk, 'This is just a guess but, by the looks of it I would say the great god of mischief is a little jumpy.'

'I most certainly am not,' Loki chuckled, 'I am doing just fine, Peter, thank you.' He smirked as he looked around the car a little. 'But, is this license limited to merely cars or could you also, I do not know, fly a spaceship for example?'

'... No, just cars,' Peter reacted as the thought of him flying in a huge spaceship only seemed to increase his nervousness.

'Ah, I see...' The trickster thought this over for a while, then he smiled. 'Well, if you ever need a ride to a different realm, I would be happy to take you.'

'Oh, yeah? Where would you go, or we, where would we go? What realms are there?'

'Well, there is Midgard, which would be known to you as Earth. Then, there is Asgard, you might have heard of it.'

'Yeah, of course! Your home, uh, realm, home realm, is that even a word? Anyway, where you're from, right?' Peter smiled, finding in himself a feeling of pride for knowing this.

'Yes, it is the place where I was raised, so I guess that also makes it home.'

'…Lokes?'

'Yes?'

'You will be staying with us for a while, right? I mean, you're not going back anytime soon, are you?'

'That is not entirely up to me, Peter,' but as he noticed the slightly beaten down expression on Peter's face, his smile returned, 'However, if it _were_ up to me, I would like to stay for a while.'

'I am sure Mister Stark wouldn't mind!' Peter replied with a smile, 'I mean, if Thor can stay, and all the others, why couldn't you, right?'

'Yeah… maybe I could…' was the only response the teen got as the raven turned his eyes to the window again.

In an attempt to break the somewhat cold silence that lingered in the car, Peter started to drum on the steering wheel a little, casting nervous glances at his date.

'By the way, Lokes, I have to ask, I know it's stupid, but, what you said to Flash just there? About, you know, needing two hands and all, you didn't mean it, of course, but did you? Didn't you, you know, I don't know, did you?'

Loki let out a loud snort, hearing the teen ramble, which was followed by a devious smirk, 'Let me ask you, Peter,' he started, 'What would you do if I _did_ mean what I said?'

'I, well, I, you know...'

'I have no clue, please enlighten me.'

Peter's cheeks turned a bright red as he stared ahead, his hands firmly clasping the wheel. 'I'm driving, I couldn't do anything, right?'

'I am sorry to interrupt, Peter, but I have been assisting you for the entire drive now,' Friday's voice sounded through the car. 'I could take full control if you would like?' she added in an attempt to help the driver out.

'No, no, thanks, Friday, I can handle it, and what do you mean you've been helping me? My driving is pretty good, right?'

'Well, I do not want to sound rude, however, according to my calculations, you were likely to be distracted, which would have led to a series of accidents, so I've been running the "Training Wheels" protocol just in case. It has nothing to do with your driving skills, Peter.'

'Just with me as a person then, huh?' Peter laughed. 'Okay, Friday, take over the wheel, please, I am pretty tired anyway.' He then looked at his date, who was still staring at him with a questioning expression.

'Well?' Loki asked, as mischief glistened in his eyes.

'Well, what?'

'What _would_ you do?'

'I'm just sitting…' Peter glanced aside for a second before staring ahead again as if focused, 'both hands on the wheel, you know. Just being a responsible driver here, yes, sir!'

'Hm.'

'What? What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it is just that your answer is rather disappointing,' Loki said, his smile never leaving his face.

'Was it really that bad?'

'It is just… well, you are not driving now, are you?'

'Yes, well, I'm good at pretending, aren't I?'

The raven softly chuckled and chook his head, 'Yes, you are obviously a natural, Peter.'

Peter looked at the road in front of them, his hands on the wheel, but he remembered he wasn't driving, so he put his hands in his pockets, not knowing what looked sillier.

'You are lucky I was joking,' Loki said eventually.

Peter looked at him in surprise. 'You were? I mean, of course you were, I knew that.'

'Clearly.'

Peter chuckled a little in his embarrassment, 'So, this is what it's like to be tricked by the god of lies?'

'Oh Peter, you ignorant dunce,' Loki smiled, his eyes locked on those of the boy, 'I did mean it, with every fiber in my being. I wish for you to hold me and kiss me, right here, right now,' the trickster added in a sultry voice, taking the teen's hand in his own and moving a little closer.

Peter could feel the raven's warm breath on his skin as he looked flustered at his date like a deer in headlights. 'Y-you really do?'

'No,' Loki stated coldly, 'Now _that_ is what it feels like to be tricked by the god of lies,' he laughed, and let go of Peter's hand. 'You really should know me a little by now.'

'Maybe I'll get the gist of you, someday,' Peter said with a smile.

Loki looked at his date in surprise as he sat back down in his seat. 'Hearing you talk like that... it is rather... odd,' he said, squinting his eyes a little.

'What? What did I say?'

'"Gist," I do not believe that is a word all that common for you, now is it?'

'Oh, yeah, no, I'm sorry.'

'No, please, do not be sorry, it just makes me wonder what you would be like if you were an Asgardian. I think it might actually suit you.'

'Really? That would be so cool!' Peter thought of this with a bright smile. 'Would I get an awesome magic weapon? Like a hammer or a staff or something? Or, or! I could wear a cape! Just like Thor!'

'I'm not sure if that would suit you, Peter.'

'Yes, it would!' Peter smiled confidently, 'Also, don't _you_ wear a cape?'

'That, that is different. I have to wear it. It is part of my royal uniform.'

'So? Still a cape. Plus, no one's _making_ you wear it. You wear it by choice, then, so you like capes.' hearing no response from his date, Peter smirked a little. 'Aha! The trickster got tricked there, didn't he?'

'Alright, fine, you can have your cape.' Loki sighed with a smile, rolling his eyes, 'Anything else?'

'YES! I would like those awesome boots! Also, some magical items and!'

'Like amulets and talismans?' Loki smirked.

'Yeah, exac-… No, wait, no not those... Hey, is it a must to have your hair grown out like you and Thor have?'

'Thor's hair is relatively short at the moment, would you not agree?' the raven smirked, thinking back to the moment he saw his brother's new haircut for the first time. The blond god's defeated look was probably one of the most amusing sights he had witnessed in centuries.

'Yeah, but we both know he didn't approve of that,' Peter said, smiling at the trickster's devious smirk.

'Yes, well, it is not a must-have, Peter,' Loki chuckled.

'Could you... Could you maybe magic me an Asgardian tunic or something?'

'Magic you?' the trickster repeated in surprise, followed by a chuckle, 'Would it have to be a "fabularious" costume?'

'Yes! Please? Could you do that?'

'Of course I could, but I see no reason why...'

'Because it would be awesome!' Peter shouted, a little too loud in his enthusiasm. 'Pleeeaaaaseee Lokes! It would really mean a lot to me.'

'Why?' Loki asked with a frown.

'Because, it's just really cool...'

'Yes, well, magic is not merely meant to be "cool". It can be useful and quite dangerous, and it requires great responsibility...'

'BUT IT IS SO COOL!' the teen interrupted, 'Please Lokes?'

'Peter, if I did not know better, I would think you were a complete teenage idiot. Now I simply consider you a slightly idiotic adolescent,' Loki smirked a little, 'Have you anything to say in your defense?'

'… but, it's just so cool,' Peter responded, this time keeping his voice down a little in his sudden embarrassment. He kept looking at the raven with pleading eyes. 'Please, I will never ask for anything again, EVER.'

The trickster looked at Peter, 'I highly doubt that,' he said and eventually he let out a loud sigh, 'Fine, I will see if I could find the time and the will to do so, but you have to know, this use of my Seiðr is really degrading.'

'Alright, sorry, I just...'

'I know, I know, it is just "cool".'

'Right... Oh, hey, you said you had a surprise, right? What is it?'

'I did?' Loki asked, taken aback for a moment as he found himself nearly forgetting the item he retrieved from the photographer. 'Oh, that is right, well, since you do not have to keep your eyes on the road anymore, I guess I could give it to you now.' He caught the brim of his dress just above his chest and pulled it forward. He then looked up as he noticed that Peter's eyes were watching him in astonishment. 'Do not dare to look!'

As commanded, Peter stared at the road again as he saw in the corner of his eyes that his date brought forth a piece of paper of some kind.

'Alright, you must believe me when I say there was no other way to hide this and keep it a surprise.' Loki looked at the picture in his hand. 'It is a bit crumpled, but I think it is rather sweet, still. Anyway, it is for you, here you go.'

Loki handed the picture to his date and carefully awaited his reaction.

Peter stared at the picture for a while, a vague smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

'Is anything the matter...? Is it not to your liking?' Loki asked, a little concerned at the complete silence of his date. 'I am afraid this is the only one I have, I, I mean, I thought you might appreciate it, especially since I, well, I kind of seemed to have ruined your prom and I thought this would, maybe, make th-'

'No, it's, it's amazing, Lokes, thank you.' The teen smiled. 'I mean look at us, on this picture we look just like any other prom couple. Don't you agree?' he asked as he leaned in a little closer, showing Loki the picture.

'So it indeed seems,' Loki said in surprise, only now really looking at the couple on the picture.

At that moment, a soft romantic tune became audible in the car. 'I figured you could use some nice music to increase the romantic atmosphere. Do you approve?' Friday asked.

'I do,' Peter answered with a smile. 'It's perfect.'

After this, he leaned towards his date and looked into the emerald green eyes with a dreamy smile. 'This night is perfect. Thank you for everything.'

The trickster looked at him in slight confusion. 'What do you… I mean, what am I supposed to answer to that…?' he asked softly as his cheeks started to burn. Then a slightly clammy hand touched his cheek, the instant warmth of it causing him to look straight into the deep amber eyes in front of him.

'I didn't expect you to answer that,' Peter smiled as he leaned forward, his hand slowly drawing his date closer to him.

'Quite the joker,' the trickster smiled as he leaned in as well, their lips hovering close to one another until they softly touched.

At that moment, their bodies were propelled towards the front of the car, their seatbelts unforgivingly keeping them from flying through the window.

'Friday, what was that about?!' Peter shouted, and he looked around as he tried to regain his breath.

'I'm sorry, Peter, but there was a cat crossing the road. I had to stop.'

'Well, couldn't you stop a little more, I don't know, carefully?!'

'My apologies, there was no other way, in contrary to Mister Howard Stark's promises, the ability for levitation has not yet been installed.'

'Yes, well...' Peter sighed, rolling his shoulders a little, 'I guess...'

It was only now that he glanced over to the passenger seat, where Meya was sitting with her face in her hands, all of her upper body resting on her upper legs.

'Oh my God, Lokes, you okay?!'

He quickly wrapped an arm around the trickster, his heart beating loudly in his chest as his breath stopped in concern.

'Lokes...?'

He then looked up in surprise as he thought his ears were deceiving him. Did he just hear the raven... laugh?

'The Norns, Peter,' Loki laughed as he looked up, a wide grin on his face, 'They do not seem to look upon us in favor. What is it that we have done to offend them so?'

'I, I don't know,' Peter said as he took a deep breath in relief, after which he joined the trickster in his laughter. 'Perhaps I would know if I knew what they were.'

'Ah, that must be it! You are a genius, Peter! A beautiful, wonderful genius!' After this, the trickster pressed his lips against the boy's, smiling and trying to hold himself from laughing as he did so. He then sat back in his chair and he chuckled. 'What a foolish night. An absolutely foolish night.'

'… yeah,' Peter chuckled along, watching as Friday drove them up the driveway. 'Well, I guess we're home. Thanks for driving, Friday,' he said with a smile as he shut the car door after him.

'No problem, Peter,' Friday's voice sounded, now from the front door of the building.

After this, Peter opened the door for his date, helping her out of the car. 'Such a gentleman,' Loki smiled, carefully stepping out of the low car, remembering the photographer's comment not to break his neck anytime soon.

'So, here we are,' Peter said as they stood in front of the door.

'So it seems, yes,' Loki replied as he waited for Peter to open the door. 'Just for the record, Peter, what happened at prom...' Loki started as he turned to look him in the eye.

'Stays at prom,' the boy smiled, nodding in agreement.

'I wanted to say that we will pretend it never happened, but I like your way of putting it better. Besides, I do not suppose Anthony nor Steven and let alone my brother ought to hear of this. I do not think it would benefit anyone.'

'Agreed,' Peter said with a brave smile, though a hint of melancholy shone through. After they had been staring uncomfortably at one another for a while, Loki gestured to the door. 'Maybe we should go inside?'

'Right! Yeah, that would be the best thing to do.' Peter blushed and cleared his throat, ringing the doorbell. 'Friday? Could you let us in, please?'

'You do not have any keys? I thought you lived here?' Loki asked in surprise.

'Yeah, no, Mr. Stark thinks I'll just lose them, so he won't give me any. Besides, Friday is always home.'

'Welcome home, Peter,' Friday spoke through the speakers. 'Please, come in.'

* * *

and that's it for this chapter!

Just 4 more to go and it will be the end of this part. (though I proudly have to say to you that the first 7 chapters of part 2 are already finished!)

Anyway, please let us know what you think in a review and we will hopefully see you next time! (which, I promise, will be in 2 days!)


	21. The after party

_**Chapter 21**_

 _ **The after party**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi guys, and welcome back!

I don't really have a lot to tell you right now except for the fact that we had soooooo much fun writing this chapter and we really hope you like it just as much as we do!

Anyway, please, enjoy!

* * *

Loki and Peter walked into the hallway, faintly hearing some music coming from the living room.

'I didn't expect anyone to be awake,' Peter said in surprise, making his way to the room.

'I know, it is quite surprising,' Loki noticed, he then held his head up a little higher, sniffing the air. 'It smells of... Alcohol?' he asked, looking at Peter, who merely shrugged.

Peter opened the door and the couple watched with wide open eyes at the display in front of them.

Lying on the dining table was Starlord, a bag of crisps half over his head, a smile on his face as he laid snoring loudly. On the ground on a carpet Bucky was stranded, Rocket snoring with his paws around the metal arm, which had been partly unhinged before the racoon had fallen asleep himself. On the couch next to the two, lay the blonde captain, sleeping soundlessly with a soft blush on his face, his million-dollar friend evenly knock-out next to him.

'What in the name of Norns happened here?' Loki managed to speak after letting his shoes drop from his hands in surprise.

Peter stopped to look at the two men on the sofa, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw Tony, huddled against Steve's body, sleeping soundly.

'This is so very... peculiar,' Loki whispered. He nearly broke out in a laughter as he saw his brother sleep on the ground with an empty bottle of mead in his hand.

'Yes, sleep well, brother,' the trickster showed a kind smile as he looked at Thor up-close. 'It seems like you have had quite a night.' At that moment Loki had to quickly set an extra step forward, for he had not noticed how his body had started to slump over to one side in ignorance. 'For that matter, I think I am a bit tired myself. What time is it, Peter?'

The boy looked at the thousand-dollar Rolex around his wrist. 'I think it's 4 or 5 o'clock, but there's so much bling on this thing, I can't really tell.'

Loki chuckled and shook his head, glancing over at his sleeping host. 'Yes, well, Anthony seems to know a thing or two about Midgardian glamour.' At that moment Tony let out a violent snore, before shifting his body somewhat and dreaming on. The loud noise clearly startled Steve in his dreams, but a placid smile returned to his face, his one arm clutching around Tony's shoulders just a little tighter.

'Really, we should take pictures of all of them and show these to them in the morning. I'm sure their reactions would be priceless,' Loki chuckled.

Peter looked at his two mentors on the sofa and smiled warmly, a cozy feeling like a blanket covering his heart. 'No, we'll just let them be. Come on, it's time to go to bed.'

'Another…!' Thor mumbled in his sleep, pushing the half-empty bottle of mead aside in expectation of a second bottle.

'No, I think you have had quite enough,' Loki smiled as he swooped down to pick the bottle up. 'Wait a minute...' He looked at the bottle and his grin widened. 'I figured my big brother would have finished it by now, but perhaps he is not the drinker he used to be.'

'What's in there? Beer?' Peter asked, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

'Oh, please,' Loki chuckled, 'No, this is much better! This is Asgardian mead, Peter, the finest drink in all of Asgard.'

'Can, can I have some?'

'Well,' the god started, looking the young man up and down. 'I would not be a very responsible adult, allowing an 18-year old to drink Asgardian mead. In fact, I would not be a very responsible person in general, if I allowed any mortal to drink this. It's too strong, you see.'

'Oh, yeah, no, sure,' Peter replied, a bit disappointed. 'Though I think I could handle liquor pretty well, you know.'

'Yes, I am quite sure you can handle your chocolate milk,' the raven chuckled at the pouting face of his date and he stepped towards the kitchen, making sure not to step on any of the other Avengers scattered across the floor.

'What a mess they have made,' Loki commented in a disapproving yet admiring tone. 'I wonder what this party must have been like.' He picked up a bottle of what he knew was a very expensive scotch, he held it upside down, not a single drop touching the marble floor. 'Perhaps there is something else left beside the mead, if you like?' he tried.

'Really, I think I'm actually okay with that chocolate milk, I'll just get some from the fridge. Would you like some as well?'

Loki stared at the drink a little and then at the bottle in hand. 'No thank you,' he eventually spoke, grabbing a whiskey glass from one of the cabinets. 'I do not mix my drinks.' He poured himself a full glass, downing it in one go. A violent shudder ran down his spine as the bitterness of the drink filled his mouth. 'Yes,' he coughed with a wide grin on his face. 'The best.'

The trickster then peeked through the door opening again after hearing a loud snore. A devious grin then colored his face. 'Do you think if we were to wake them now they would still be drunk?'

'They wouldn't be sober, that's for sure,' Peter chuckled.

'Should we wake them? I am kind of curious.'

'I wouldn't do it, not if you would like to stay here for a little while longer.'

Loki sighed while rolling his eyes, reminding Peter of Tony. 'Fine,' he then muttered something, 'no fun.'

'Oh, come on, Lokes, stop moping. We had fun at prom, right?' Peter asked while poring himself a mug of chocolate milk.

The trickster then turned around, a bright smile on his face. 'Right!' he replied, just a little too loud, startling Peter a little. 'You know,' he then wobbled back to the kitchen bar. 'I have never really been the responsible one I guess, so,' he took another glass from the cabinet, filling it with mead till it spilled. 'Here, drink.'

Peter looked from the glass to the smiling god and back, he then squinted his eyes a little. 'How fast does that stuff work, exactly?'

'On a Midgardian, I think you will be drunk within a matter of seconds! But since I am of Asgard, I can drink all night and not feel a thing!'

'Right... Well, I think I'll pass, but thanks anyway.'

'Hey, more for me, right?'

'That might not be such a good,' Peter started, but his eyes grew big as the Asgardian topped the bottle upside down and tried to drink the rest of the liquid in one go, 'Loki, you can't do that!'

'Do not tell me what I cannot do, Earthling,' Loki sneered, the mead still running as the bottle was still upside down. 'This is my mead and I do as I please.' When he turned to the bottle again, what was left of the mead had been spilt on the floor. 'Now look what you did.'

Peter stared at the raven for a second, hardly believing the childish behavior he was witnessing. 'I, I think it's time for bed, don't you?' he eventually said after considering his options.

'No, I don't think so _at all_ , Peter,' Loki said firmly, trying to stand up straight.

'Okay, I'll just bring you to your room than, is that alright?'

'No, that is not alright. I will not go.'

'Uhm, okay, so, what _do_ you want?' Peter asked, smiling uncomfortably to clear the air between them.

'I-I am a little hungry,' Loki said as he laid his hand on his stomach after hearing a loud growl. 'You know, you know what these guys, these jerks, had the last time I was on Midgard? While I was hungry?... and hurt for that matter,' he stared at Peter for a moment, interrupting him as he opened his mouth to reply. 'Shawarma! Now I may not know what that is, but I want to try it.' He wobbled towards the window and stared down at the streets. 'Is, is there a shawarma shwop around here? Is the shawarma market still open?'

Peter chuckled at hearing the god talk like this. 'There, there is no such thing, Loki. There are places where you can buy and eat shawarma, but not entire markets.'

'Oh…' the trickster replied in disappointment, his head leaning against the cold glass. 'Can we go there?'

'I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe we can go tomorrow?'

'But I'm hungry NOW, Peter, what are you going to do about it?!'

'Me?' Peter asked raising a brow.

'Yes, you.'

'… I know, follow me,' the teen grabbed the trickster by his wrist, guiding him towards the bedrooms.

'I really like where this is going, Peter, believe me, but I'm seriously hungry… and lascivious, and and maybe slightly tipsy, like an itsy-tipsy-tiny-bit-bitsy-tipsy…' the trickster uttered while nearly stumbling over his own feet, slurring his words, 'I don't know, I just want some shawarma or whatever it is.'

'You'll get your shawarma, just some other time,' Peter laughed, still guiding the trickster along, making sure he would not fall face-first to the ground.

Loki sighed. 'Fine.' He then smirked and stopped in the middle of the hallway, crossing his arms.

'What's wrong?'

'I cannot walk on an empty stomach.'

'Man, I can understand now why Thor doesn't let you drink,' Peter mumbled and sighed, but his giggle was ruining his attempt to look agitated. 'Then I will just have to carry you, don't I?' At that moment, he picked the trickster up in his arms, bridal style, and marched on through the hallway.

'Peter, Peter!' the raven giggled, 'Hey, I know, let us sing!' he smiled brightly, opening his mouth and sang happily: _'You want to know how to make me smile? Take control, own me just for the night, but if I share my secret you're_ _gonna_ _have to keep it. Nobody else can see_ _thi_ _-hi-hi-hi-his!'_ Loki let out, nearly screaming the lyrics he heard at the prom.

'Loki, please, keep your voice down a little,' Peter laughed, struggling not to drop the god from his arms.

'But Peter, Peter, I've got the moves like Jagger! _I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the_ _mooooo-hoo-hooo-ooves_ _like Jagger!'_ the trickster sang and laughed, violently waving his arms around.

'Can you stop moving like Jagger and just go to bed?' Peter shouted, laughing so hard he thought he would die.

Loki then squirmed even more in sudden realization, 'Hey, hey Jagger, the kitchen is the other way, you are going the wrong way!' The trickster then looked from Peter to his own dangling feet and back to Peter again, a puzzled expression on his face. 'Just how strong are you, anyway?'

'I don't think this is about me being strong, it's just that you are really light right now.'

'Liar!' Loki half growled, trying to get back on his feet again. 'Now put me down you Midgardian peasant or you shall regret the day that you crossed paths with the god of mischief in a dress!'

At that point, Peter looked the trickster straight in the eyes. 'Okay, I need you to do two things for me, can you do that?' he tried, bravely suppressing his laughter.

Loki suddenly stopped shouting and looked at Peter with a serious face, nodding.

'I need you to keep your voice down and just go to bed,' he spoke strictly, hardly able to keep himself from falling apart in laughter.

Loki's face was still serious and he nodded again. 'Yes, sir...' he muttered, resting his head against Peter's chest. 'Did I tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?' Loki whispered, smiling as he wrapped his arms a little more firmly around the teen's neck without suffocating him. 'Because you do,' he spoke in a soft voice, keeping true to his promise to keep quiet.

Peter blushed and looked at the god, or rather, at the disguise he held in his arms. 'Thank you.'

They arrived at the door of Loki's room. 'Can you walk into your room by yourself or do I have to carry you all the way?' Peter smiled.

'I am not a young fawn, I can walk, nnnnno problemo,' Loki said firmly, waiting for the teen to put him down.

'If you say so,' Peter chuckled, letting the god stand on his own two feet.

'Now you see, I happen to be a great walker,' Loki chuckled, his legs feeling a little floppy. 'Good night, Man of Spiders. I shall see you tomorrow.' He tipped forward, giving his prom date a soft but seductive kiss on his lips. 'Sweet dreams,' he added in a sultry but mostly tired voice.

'Hey, wait up,' Peter said, keeping the god from entering his bedroom.

'What is it now? You really need to make up your mind about what you want from me.'

'Just this,' Peter said with a smile as he kissed his date for the last time, holding the trickster's hands in his.

As he moved back again to look at Meya, the god burst into laughter. 'You really are a humorous man. I will be seeing you around, my love.'

'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' Peter blinked, wondering what it would be like to see him again the next morning.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for another chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it, please let us know!

See you in 2 days!


	22. Good night

_**Chapter 22**_

 _ **Good night**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back!

So first of all, thank you so so much for all your love and support, it means the world to us, really!  
Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The trickster closed his door after lingering in the doorway a little longer, his smile caught in a reverie. Peter walked down the hallway towards the door of his own room, when he heard a voice echoing through the hallway.

'Peter? There is a strange woman in my bed! What am I to do now?'

Peter sighed and quickly paced back, 'Really, if he's referring to himself lying in that bed I'm gonna close the door and never come back,' he muttered, opening the door to the trickster's room. As he entered the room, he at first did not recognize the woman in the bed, but once he had identified the color of her hair he was convinced it was Natasha.

'I mean,' Meya started, leaning over the sleeping red-head, nearly losing her balance. 'I could join her, I, I guess there's room for two. Would she mind? Wait, this is my bed, I have every right!'

'I don't think we should wake her, Loki,' Peter then looked at the god, 'Perhaps...' he blushed at the thought.

'Come on, finish your sentence. I want to go to bed, like I promised you.'

'Perhaps...' Peter tried again, 'you could, I don't know, sleep in my bed, I mean, since yours is taken.' He looked at the god who was staring at him in silence. 'I'll just grab a blanket and sleep somewhere on a couch o-or floor!' he quickly added to that.

He then saw the most devious grin he had ever seen forming on the raven's face.

'You. Dirty. Little. Pervert,' Loki spelled out in a sultry whisper, followed by a loud laughter.

'I didn't mean it that way and you know it!' Peter almost shouted as his face turned a bright shade of red.

'Well, yes, at prom I already noticed you would never have such intentions,' Loki grinned. 'I mean, I remember something, somewhere on a roof, maybe I imagined it but I believe there was someone trying to get his hands under my clothes and I distinctly remember a hand going up my leg and-'

'Loki, please stop,' Peter nearly begged as his face turned crimson at the thought of their "adventure".

'Maybe the wizard is not such a fool as I thought him to be,' Loki mused, looking at Peter in a contemplative smile.

'Lokes!'

In the meantime, they did not notice how firmly Natasha was trying to keep her eyes and mouth shut, though she could not help her ears from overhearing their conversation. At this point she wondered whether she had to save Peter by pretending to wake up or remain quiet as to let them believe nobody ever heard their conversation.

'Loki, I'll be very honest with you right now: at this point I don't know what I feel. We had a great night and I really loved going out with you, but I'm tired and confused and I just want to sleep so please, take the offer or leave it.'

At this, the god looked at Peter in surprise, his devious smirk instantly gone. 'I am sorry,' he then spoke softly, 'I would be flattered and, and grateful to be allowed to sleep in your bed.' His kind smile came back to his face as he carefully sought for the teen's hand. 'Truly, it was not my intention to hurt your feelings,' he said, giving Peter a sweet kiss on the lips.

'Alright,' Peter smiled, a dreamy gaze covering his tired eyes. 'Shall we go then?' He asked, giving the trickster a soft peck on his cheek in return.

Loki nodded, holding Peter's hand in his own for a moment before following him through the hallway. He stopped at every door, not remembering which one was Peter's. Well, how could he know, they all looked the same.

'Here we are,' Peter smiled as he opened the door for his date, though their date had officially ended quite some time ago.

'Thank you, sir, such a gentleman,' Loki chuckled and he walked into the room, staring for a moment at the late teenage mess. 'Surely it is decorated in a... special way,' he then said. 'I do like your drawings though,' he spoke, looking at some DC posters.

'When you close your eyes, you won't have to see the mess I like to call my room,' Peter chuckled, while finding his camper gear to make a little bed for himself. 'It's been a while since I used this stuff. Sure would be nice to go camping again sometime.'

'You are not seriously going to sleep on the floor, in your own room, are you?' Loki asked stupefied. 'Animals sleep on the floor, not humans, I am pretty sure, even if they are of Midgard.' He then looked up, thinking of something. 'I even believe some of you mortals let animals sleep on their bed... wait, am I like a pet to you? No, wait, well, I, I am starting to get a little confused now, maybe I am more tired than I thought... '

'Or drunk,' Peter chuckled softly, watching the trickster having trouble to even stand up straight.

Loki then looked at Peter who stared at him in surprise. 'Please just sleep with me.'

At Peter's confused look and flustered cheeks, the trickster started to blush himself and shake his head. 'I did not mean it that way, you were very clear about that, I just... please, do not go through all that trouble just because of me...'

'…Alright,' Peter smiled with a sigh. 'I won't. Make some room.'

Loki smiled brightly, he let himself fall on the soft bed, scooting back as far as he could. 'Wait,' he quickly sat up straight, fumbling with his dress a little to take it off.

'Wow, wait, w-wait, what are you...?' Peter asked as he nearly lay down next to him.

'I cannot sleep in this,' Loki stated, looking at him dead serious. 'Plus...' he pulled the dress over his head, throwing it to the corner of the room. The red fabric disappeared in a green mist before it could even touch the ground. 'I am really, really tired... I think I might have used my Seiðr a bit too carelessly...' he said as he was now sitting on the covers in nothing but basic, raven-black underwear, a little laced brim being the only decoration.

'You okay Lo-oohw,' Peter said, quickly averting his eyes from the gorgeous female body. 'You uhm, you need to borrow one of my shirts?' he asked.

'If you have any,' Loki smiled, not noting the awkwardness he was causing.

'Sure.' Peter quickly got up, only now noticing that he himself was still fully clad in his tuxedo. 'I'll get something for myself as well,' he chuckled, opening his closet.

'Although I hardly ever agree to Anthony's choice on clothing, I do have to admit this suit really, well, suits you well,' Loki chuckled a bit awkwardly.

'Yeah, it's really awesome, hey I got an old baseball shirt if you like?'

Peter turned around, holding the shirt in his hand. He then tilted his head a little and raised a brow as he saw the trickster's cheeks burn in a bright shade of red.

'What? I know it's an old shirt but it's not that bad, now is it? I promise I washed it after practice.'

'N-no it's just, uhm,' the trickster stuttered, folding his arms defensively in front of his chest, as he suddenly got hit by a wave of self-consciousness. 'I would just really appreciate a shirt right now, thank you.'

'There you go,' Peter tossed him the shirt, now wondering what to wear himself.

Loki stared at the teen for a moment, a chuckle leaving his lips as he put on the shirt. 'You do not _have_ to wear sleeping clothes if you do not want to, really, I will not judge.'

'Oh, but I do! Really!' Peter quickly answered, searching through a pile of fumbled clothes.

'Peter, honestly,' Loki got out of the bed, 'are you trying to deceive the god of lies and mischief? The one and only trickster?' he chuckled as he stood behind him, his arms lovingly wrapped around his waist and he stared into the closet. 'You do not even have sleeping wear, do you?'

'Yeah, well, no, I'm usually a boxer short-only kind of guy,' Peter chuckled as Loki stood on his toes, pressing a few quick kisses in his neck.

'Please, Peter, just undress, and just go to bed, I will not look, I promise.'

At this, the trickster got back into bed and closed his eyes. 'Whatever makes you sleep at night is fine by me,' he smiled, moving a little to make room for the teen. After he heard the muffled sounds of clothes dropping on the floor, he felt the blankets shift and another weight press into the matrass beside him, he turned around and looked right into Peter's face, his emerald eyes staring deep into his soft brown eyes. What kind of precious stone could describe the color of the boy's eyes? Perhaps a Tiger's Eye.

'Or a Spider's Eye,' Loki said out loud, not noticing that he did so.

'What?' Peter asked with a furrowed brow.

'Nothing, oh Norns, I should just go to sleep.' He moved back just a little more, trying to give Peter as much space as possible.

'Alright,' Peter said with a smile. 'You know, you could, if you want to, I don't know, uhm... sleep in my arms?' Peter spoke softly, the last few words coming out in a mere mumble. 'I mean, there would be more space than and, well,' he looked up, 'never mind. Good night.'

'Good night, Peter.' Loki smiled, closing his eyes.

They lay silent for a while, both trying to sleep, both failing to hush their thoughts.

'…The shirt is quite thin, though,' Loki eventually muttered, breaking the silence, 'I am a little cold.' This being the worst lie he had ever come up with since he was a child.

'Hmm?' Peter asked.

'I'll take the arms, thank you,' Loki stated with a blush, finding Peter's arms and wrapping them around his own body. 'There, good night.'

'Good night, Lokes.'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

AND THAT'S IT!  
This was the last chapter for part 1 of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider.  
What will Natasha do with the information she overheard?  
What will the Avengers do when they find out about Loki and Peter's ... adventure which took place at the prom?  
Will they ever find out in the first place?!  
Will they all have terrible headaches when they wake up?  
What happened in Avengers Tower during prom?!  
How will this all continue?!  
Stay with us to find out!

...

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!  
As you might have noticed, there are still 2 more chapters coming up (at least, according to the Chapter Numbers) and that is correct!  
Please stay with us for 2 more 'bonus' chapters which I will post tomorrow!  
Also, please check out those two chapters for more information about the next parts of this story!


	23. Credits

_**Chapter 23**_

 _ **Credits**_

Here it is, the moment absolutely no one has been waiting for, but we're giving it to you anyway... THE CREDITS!

We are going full Marvel style here as, in MCU tradition, you will now have to sit through or rather, read through, our credits!

There are so many people we would like to thank! So many important people to mention!

First of all, we would like to thank all our fans, your comments and favorites and in general the fact that you are reading this means so much to us! Thank you! (yes, you are going to see so many exclamation marks in this chapter.) Your enthusiastic comments actually caused us to expand the story. Valerie, Stan Lee as a photographer, Peter trying to learn Loki how to dance, the after credits, all of this thanks to you guys, so you can proudly say that you have helped us to create the story as you see it now. Thank you so much! (Yes, Valerie is all on you guys, and you will be seeing more of her! Haha)

Next, we would like to thank our families, who helped us figure out some issues in the story, such as what the difference is between perfume for men and eau de cologne (and eau de toilette), which we still find confusing, but it helped. Furthermore, they helped us to write in character and provided us with new ideas for the story, for example the fact that Dr. Strange sends Peter and Loki to prom was from our sister. Also, their unforgettable faces as we tried to explain the term "fan fiction" to them, on which our parents just looked at us like… that's nice dear. XD

Also, we would like to thank our pets, our two bunnies, Bucky and Olivia for eating some of our notes... Our cats Jerry and Eskadron for constantly messing up the documents by sitting on our laptops while we were writing. Our hamster Mjolnir and some fish who... well, I'm sure they did something wrong, I don't know, they must have distracted us at some point. And then there's our dogs, Chica and Sky, who never failed to startle us with their sudden barking when we were very concentrated. Thanks pets.

Next, we would like to thank the Internet, for providing us with useful information, awesome synonyms, and more. We would _specifically_ like to thank our online Word-documents for bearing with us, especially when they warped us back to the beginning of the document because they felt like it (for which we blame Strange) and couldn't handle us two writing at the same place at the same time, so it messed up our sentences a lot or undid our hard work all together (for which we just blame Ultron). But Internet did make this possible, so we are kind of grateful.

Sooooo, who else to thank... RIGHT! THANKS TO MARVEL! Thanks to all the people inspiring us daily with their quotes, which practically rule our lives and partly inspired us to write this story. Without the Marvel films, we would not have been able to write this (obviously) and we would also like to thank the people who make amazing memes about Marvel, they really did inspire some scenes in our story.

Anyway, what is a Marvel movie without boring end credits? Most of all, what is a Marvel movie without an after-the-credits-scene? Or in our case, an after-chapter? THAT'S RIGHT! We bring you, our loyal readers, an after-chapter in tradition of the Marvel films. We hope you will enjoy it and have enjoyed the story in general!

We really, really hope you will stick around and keep this story among your favorites/subscriptions/heart and soul BECAUSE! We are currently working on not 1 not 2 but **3 SEQUELS FOR THIS STORY!** (not at the same time of course...) So, we can't promise anything, but we are really working very hard on a sequel and we hope you will read it and enjoy it just as much as this one!

We will notify you wonderful people of the Internet by announcing the first chapter of the new story through my other stories; 'Sing me one last song' 'All I did for you' and by posting an announcement through this story. SO PLEASE KEEP CHECKING ON ANY OF THOSE REGULARY!

That's all for now folks, thanks for all your patience! (which sometimes leads to nothing, as our dearest Captain has instructed us before, but in this case, you are rewarded!)

Now, without further ado, please enjoy this after-chapter!


	24. After Credits

_**Chapter 24**_

 _ **After credits**_

'Daaaaamn, I've got such a headache...' Tony mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes.

'Count me in,' Steve chuckled with effort, as he placed a hand on his eyes to block the sunlight. 'What time is it?'

'I don't know, just look at the clock, Rogers.'

'I can't get up, someone's lying on top of me, Stark,' Steve remarked, 'Anyway, aren't you wearing a watch or something?'

'Are you?'

'Obviously not.'

'Well, then I will just have to save the day, _again_ , don't I?' Tony sighed, clumsily turning on top of the Captain to look at his expensive Rolex watch. 'Damn, Rogers can you remind me next time to buy a watch that actually shows the time? I can't find it on here.'

'Just let me see, Tony.' The captain took hold of his friend's wrist, pulling it a little closer. 'Why, why do you wear so much bling on these things?' he asked, squinting his eyes as the sparkling accessory increased his headache. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. 'Tony!'

'What?'

At that moment, the Captain leaped up from the couch, propelling Tony into the air, who landed behind the couch with a painful thump.

'Rogers?! What the hell?!' he screamed, instantly regretting it as his head felt like it was about to explode.

'It's eight o'clock!' the soldier uttered as he quickly searched for his shoes which he eventually found on the Starlord's feet.

'So?!'

'We should have picked up Peter and Loki hours ago!' the Captain shouted, trying to pull the shoes from the space traveler's feet without pulling the entire guy off the table.

'Shit,' Tony mumbled as he got back on his feet as quickly as possible, which was a really bad idea.

'Mister Stark, Mister Rogers,' the artificial voice of Friday rang through the room, 'might I inform you that I h-'

'Not now, Friday, we're in a little bit of a hurry here,' Tony interrupted her as he searched for his keys.

'But Tony, we can't drive right now! We're not sober!' Steve said in a panic, nearly falling over as he tried to put on his shoes.

'We'll just take a car that drives itself, I got plenty of 'em,' Tony mumbled, putting on his sunglasses, as his friend frantically searched the room again, this time for his coat.

About fifteen minutes later they stood in front of a school building, finding it utterly deserted except for some balloons that were slowly bouncing by in the breeze, as the couple squinted at the early morning sun that shone behind the building.

'Rogers?' Tony let out after a very deep sigh.

'Yeah?'

'Did you even check whether they were home?'

'Well, no, did you?'

Tony rolled his eyes, finding this a very bad move, for it caused him another headache. 'Great, alright, I need coffee. I think we passed a Starbucks a while back. Shall we go there?'

'Yeah,' Steve responded in embarrassed defeat. 'let's do that.'

* * *

Hey everyone, Madame Edna here!

I wanted to personally write this to thank you all for reading our fan fiction. It was such an amazing journey! For me, this was the first complete fan fiction I have ever written and published, and with that the first time I have co-operated on a writing project with anyone. It was so much fun to write this story and I'm just blown away by all of your amazing comments. I didn't reply to many of them, but that is partly because I'm often speechless and busy with other projects (such as the writing of part 2!) and all of this (FanFic and everything that has to do with fan fictions or people reading your work in the first place) is pretty new to me, so I wanted to thank you all right here for your support, your great comments and questions, your reading of our story and well, for just being so awesome.

So, I hope you will enjoy part 2 as much as part 1, and I wish you all the best!

Madame Edna

* * *

Hi everyone, this is MissBoaBoa!

Just like my favorite co-writer, I would like to thank all of you! Again... so yeah! You guys are awesome!

Anyway, I really hope you are all excited for part 2! Here are some minor spoilers:

New heroes will join us such as Scott Lang (Antman) Fury and Phil Coulson

Love is in the air! Or is it? And between which characters exactly?

We will have one more "Meya" scene, but after that, it's all gonna be Loki : D

There will be some traveling, but to where?

Well we have already written over 60 pages for this part and aren't even half way yet, Madame Edna and I will be seeing each other somewhere next week and we will have a lot to discuss and finetune. We hope to post the first chapter of part 2 somewhere next week, which means that, unfortunately, you won't be hearing from us until then.

So please, keep checking this fic regularly for the first chapter of part 2, or at least an update!

Thanks again and we truly hope to see all of you next week!

We wish you all the best straight from the Netherlands!

MissBoaBoa


	25. Heads-Up!

Hi everyone,

Just letting you all know that part 2 of this story is now officially up and running!

You can find it by searching through my stories or by searching for A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider: Part 2 in the search engine.

We really hope you will enjoy and will review, favorite and follow this story as well!

Thank you all so much!


	26. The Morning After Magic

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Morning After Magic**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hey everyone!

Welcome to the start of Part 2 of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider!

First of all, we would like to thank you again for all your amazing comments and your questions about the next part of the story. It is so awesome to see how much you guys like this tale! We have been working on the general timeline of all the different parts of this story and we are glad to say that we have most of the story line figured out and ready to write!

Part 2 pretty much starts where the after-story of Part 1 left off, so you guys did not miss much in the meantime (or did you though?). Please let us know what you think of our story! Now, without further ado, please enjoy chapter one of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider!

* * *

'I hate broad daylight...' the playboy complaint as he threw his car keys on the table with one hand, holding a large café Americano in the other, the bright green logo hardly visible under his clenched fingers. 'Why does it have to be so freaking sunny already? It's only,' Tony looked at his watch but immediately lowered his wrist with a deep sigh, 'Well, I bet it's really early.'

'Yeah, I agree,' the Captain chuckled a little, 'maybe we should go exercise, that will work wonders, I bet.'

At this, the billionaire remained silent for a moment and although Steve couldn't see his eyes underneath those dark sunglasses, he was quite sure his friend was frowning at him.

'Steve, listen carefully. The only exercise I will be doing right now is moving my body from here to all the way over there,' Tony reacted, a bit grumpy, pointing at the stairs that would bring him to a comfortable bed.

'Suit yourself, Tony, but you won't get over your hangover like that,' Steve replied with a smile.

'Oh, you'll see,' Tony smirked.

In the meanwhile, Natasha was sitting on a barstool in the kitchen, playing with a spoon, carefully stirring a cup of piping hot coffee.

'You're up early,' Steve smiled as he noticed her ever-stealthy presence, throwing away his empty cup of coffee.

'Look who's talking,' Natasha smirked, but her eyes were quickly pulled towards the grumpy figure walking straight towards the halls. 'You know, Tony, hangovers don't look as good on you as I had figured,' she remarked with a smirk, still stirring the spoon in a zigzag movement through her coffee cup.

'Cute, exactly the comment I needed, Romanoff,' Tony snappily replied, choosing to lie down on the sofa instead of walking all the way to his bedroom.

Steve smiled a little and opened the door to peek into the living room. 'Everyone's still out cold, must have been quite the party,' he then frowned a little, 'Was it though?'

'And not just for us,' Natasha remarked, biting her lip after her comment to stop herself from too hastily saying more.

Steve looked at her in surprise. 'What do you mean, Nat?'

'Well, I might have overheard some talking last night, between our prom birds, and, well...'

'Yes?'

'Well, it's just that,' the red-head started, but her attention was then pulled towards the playboy when she heard him let out a whiney sigh, 'Tony, could you please be a man and stop moping for a second? I have something you might... might want to hear.'

Tony merely gave a low grunt in reply, turning around on the sofa to face Romanoff. 'You have all the attention I can conjure up for the moment. Go.'

'Okay, well, yesterday evening, I-' Natasha tried but her story got interrupted.

'Ah, my good friends!' Thor shouted with a smile as he entered the room. 'I want to thank you for the feast the other day. It has been a while since I have feasted as royally as I have last night.'

'Shush, Thor, Nat wants to tell us something important,' Tony said in a teasing manner, looking at Natasha in expectation. 'Must be a good story if she is so eager to tell me in the state I'm in.'

'A good story?' Thor asked, never losing his smile, 'Please, Lady Widow, allow me to join in.' He sat down on the couch next to Tony while Steve handed him a cup of tea.

Natasha stared at the three men for a second, 'Yes, maybe it's best if you hear this as well,' she sighed. 'Okay, so, it's about Loki and Peter…'

'Yeah, have you seen them come home last night?' Steve asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

'I have, actually, I had apparently ended up in the wrong bedroom, I bet somebody was sleeping in mine,' Natasha chuckled, while Scott Lang walked into the room.

'Morning, everyone,' he said with a smile, though his drowsy eyes betrayed him.

'What are you doing here?' Tony asked him, raising his cup to point him out. 'You weren't here before.'

'No, no, you called me, remember? You said you were throwing the most amazing party—and you didn't lie, let's be honest—so, yeah, I came here somewhere around midnight and crashed in one of the rooms over there. Thank you,' he said to Tony as he snatched the coffee out of his hands, 'I needed that.' He sat down next to Steve. 'Captain.'

'Lang,' Steve replied with a smile and a nod.

'Okay this is so cool, oh I said that out loud, it's just so great to be sitting here with you guys without, you know, trying to murder one another.' He smiled, nodding as he thought back to their epic battle on the airport.

'Murder one another?' Thor repeated with a questioning frown and he looked at his fellow Avengers.

'Oh, yeah! That's right, you weren't here. Well, never mind, we're all friends again, that's what matters most, right?' Scott smiled, 'I'm Scott by the way, Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man,' he said as he raised his hand in a lazy wave while taking another sip of his, or rather Tony's, coffee.

'Thor,' the god replied a little questioningly, 'Thor Odinson, god of thunder,' he added, 'It is my pleasure to meet you, Man of Ants.'

'Man of...?' Scott repeated, though a chuckle disrupted his sentence, 'Okay, this is so cool, anyway, you were discussing... something?'

'Indeed,' Thor said with a smile, 'The good lady was about to tell us a terrific story about my brother and the Spiderboy.'

'Spider _man_ ,' Tony sighed, one of his hands covering his eyes as he listened to his ridiculous companions rambling on while all he really wanted was to get some sleep.

'Wait, does that make Spiderman Man-of-Spiders?' Scott asked with a bright smile as he looked at Thor, who merely nodded at him, wondering what part of that was so amusing.

'Yeah, uhm, terrific,' Natasha quickly repeated, 'Well-'

'Hey, Captain, uhm, Steve, is it okay if I call you Steve?' Scott said, interrupting Natasha again, 'What was that drink you gave me last night, by the way?'

'It was mead, I'm afraid. Thor gave it to me, it's from Asgard,' Steve answered with a slightly guilty smile.

'Mead, huh? Sounds great! Goes straight to the brain, that stuff. I don't know where this Asgard store is, but I'll be sure to check it out sometime!'

'Yes, I dare to say it is the finest drink of Asgard,' Thor spoke with a proud smile, 'Though,' he now turned his attention to Steve, 'it is not supposed to be enjoyed by _mortal_ men.'

'Hey, hey, it's okay, big guy, I survived!' Scott quickly smiled in defence. 'Hey, does this make me some sort of secret god? A demi-god maybe?'

'Could you two please shut up?!' Tony interfered as his headache started to increase. 'Just let Nat tell her story so I can go to bed.'

'Didn't take you for a bedtime story kind of guy, Tony,' Scott smiled, chuckling at his own joke. His smile soon faded as he saw the highly irritated eyes of his host peering at him. 'Yeah, okay, I'll shut up, sorry,' he said as he quietly took a sip from the stolen coffee.

'Right,' Natasha said, fumbling with the spoon in her hand. 'Well, I had ended up in Loki's room, by accident of course...'

'Oh my g-, you slept with a god?' Antman asked wide-eyed, his coffee nearly spouting out of his mouth.

'Wait, you did what?' Thor asked in a slight panic, looking at Natasha in all seriousness.

'NO!' Natasha shouted. 'No, not like that. Anyway, I was sleeping there when the two of them came home, so I heard them talking...'

At that moment they heard two voices screaming upstairs.

'Peter!' Steve shouted, immediately rushing up the stairs despite his slight headache.

'And my brother!' Thor shouted in worry, rushing after the Captain.

'Maybe it's best if we stay here,' Natasha warned Scott, who was already jumping to his feet to follow the two. 'I think the two of them can handle this just fine,' Natasha then muttered, 'I hope...'

'Damn it, Steve, I said I wouldn't exercise,' Tony shouted in frustration as he got up from the couch with a huge sigh. 'I'm on my way.'

Natasha and Scott watched their host slowly make his way up the stairs until he was out of sight.

'Can I-' Scott started, but Natasha shook her head, her eyes warning him one last time.

As the two blondes sprinted up the stairs, they heard a door violently swing open, followed by a young teen running down the hallway wearing nothing but his underwear.

'I AM SO SORRY, MISTER LOKI!' they heard the boy shout and Thor and Steve stared at each other for a second.

'What the...?' Steve managed to utter as his eyes followed Peter again, after which both men shouted 'PETER!' as they started to run after him. They raced down the stairs, straight past Tony who was still working his way up the stairs.

'OH COME ON! I WAS ALMOST THERE!' Tony shouted, panting louder now. 'You couldn't wait just a minute longer?!' he yelled after his friends, turning around to follow them down the stairs again. 'Damn super humans,' he murmured under his breath, which was beginning to run out, causing him to hold onto the railing firmly as he moved with small steps down the staircase.

The three almost crushed into the teen as Peter came to a sudden stop. Without saying a word, he turned around, hardly seeming to notice them at all, and he walked up the stairs again towards his bedroom. 'Uhm, Mister Loki,' he said a bit hesitantly, watching the raven struggle to get back on his feet, as he had fallen out of bed. 'So uhm, well, funny thing is, uhm, this, this is _my_ room, you are in _my_ bed, haha-ha, uhm, yeah,' he tried to explain in a nervous chuckle. 'You need a hand there?' he asked, kindly offering the god his hand.

'What in the name of the Norns, Peter?!' Loki hissed as he slapped the teen's hand away from him. He stood up on his own, his hang-over kindly reminding him of the force called gravity that nearly pushed him straight back to the floor again. Now standing in his underwear and a slightly too short baseball shirt Peter had offered him the night before, he looked at the teen. 'Why did you start screaming at me like that?!'

'I don't know! You startled me!'

' _I_ STARTLED _YOU_?!'

'Brother?!' Thor managed to speak, 'By Odin's beard, what is the meaning of this?!'

It was only now that the two noticed the three men, staring at them in the doorway. Thor looking the raven up and down in confusion, Steve supporting his million-dollar friend who was panting heavily as his eyes darted from Loki to Peter.

'M-mister Odinson!' Peter stammered, 'Steve, T-Tony...'

'Good morning to you too, brother. I see the mead has done its work?' Loki said with a smirk, trying to distract the attention from himself and Peter.

'You have no clue...' Peter chuckled, remembering fragments of last night, but he would have swallowed his tongue if he could as all eyes were now on him, especially Loki's who were about to burn a hole through him if they could.

'Alright, I call for a family meeting downstairs, now,' Tony said sternly, walking down the stairs again. 'And remind me to build an elevator! I hate these damn stairs!' he shouted.

'Family meeting?' Loki frowned and then shrugged, 'Good luck, Peter. I am taking a bath, I shall pray for your wellbeing,' he mumbled as he forced himself to take a few unsteady steps forward, even though his head was screaming at him to just crawl back into the teen's bed.

'Oh no, you will not, brother,' Thor said with something that might have been called a malicious smile. 'We are _family_ , are we not?'

'… I am adopted,' Loki said, wanting to walk past his older brother. 'Now, if you will excuse me-'

But Thor firmly grasped his arm as the trickster tried to move past him. 'Family is family, little brother. We are going downstairs, right now.'

'Why? For what reason?!' Loki snarled in defence, immediately retrieving his arm.

'Perhaps you could tell _us_ , brother,' Thor said, his face bearing an investigative smile, 'I am sure we would all like to know what happened last night.'

'I do not believe it is of your concern, Thor,' the raven replied in a dark voice.

'Uhm, Loki,' Peter interrupted the arguing Asgardians, 'Maybe we should just go downstairs, I mean, it's not like anything weird happened, right?'

'Peter, I am the god of mischief... I was in a dress, on a Midgardian festival for teens... Might I ask you what your exact definition of "weird" is? Because if this is not weird then I-'

'You four coming or what?!' Tony shouted from downstairs.

'We'll be right there,' Steve shouted, looking at the others. 'You heard him guys, downstairs.' He turned around to walk down the hallway, but changed his mind and looked at the trickster and the teen once more. 'Though we will give you a minute to get dressed first.' He smiled a little and continued to walk down the hallway.


	27. The Interrogation

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Interrogation**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back!

Thank you all, again, for all your awesome and enthusiastic comments, it was truly amazing and heartwarming!

I really do not have a lot more to say, so, without further ado, I can only say; enjoy!

* * *

After getting dressed, Loki and Peter entered the living room filled with the three waiting adults. Tony and Steve were sitting next to each other on the couch, while Thor was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed.

Unimpressed by the three Avengers, Loki made his way for the bowl of fruits on the countertop of the kitchen. He grabbed a few grapes, eating them peacefully though his stomach was begging him to shove every piece of food he could get his hands on down his throat immediately.

At that moment Clint walked into the room, yawning loudly and blinking his eyes sleepily.

'Hey, what's going on here?'

'Get out, Clint,' Tony stated bluntly, not even bothering to look at the archer.

'What? But I was about to get some cof-'

'OUT!' Tony shouted in frustration, causing Clint to withdraw to his room without further questions.

Loki let out a soft snort, causing the others to look at him. 'What?' he asked, raising a cocky brow.

'Please tell me what's so funny,' Tony said, crossing his arms as his mouth showed a smirk.

'First of all,' Loki started, ready to give his host a sneer, or, as he heard Midgardians refer to it, a burn.

'Was last night funny, by any chance?' Tony interrupted the god, 'I wouldn't know, for as you have probably noticed, I have the mother of all hangovers lodging in my head, so please, tell me more.'

'Your evening must have been _very_ funny, if you look like this as a result,' Loki smiled.

'Uhm, yes, well, the uhm, _funny_ thing is,' Peter tried to intervene as he sat down on a barstool, his legs dangling down feverishly.

'Wait, wait,' Loki interrupted his friend as he turned to face the Iron Man again, 'Why exactly would we have to share such information with you?'

'Well, I happened to be your host, of the both of you, actually, and besides that I also happen to be his... tutor, mentor, whatever. What am I to tell his hot Aunt May? He went to prom but I didn't ask what it was like? She'd kill me.'

'Well, it was rather enjoyable,' Loki snapped as he crossed his arms. 'You can tell her that.'

'Little brother, maybe you should give Peter a chance to speak as well,' Thor said, straightening his back and broadening his shoulders somewhat as he took a step towards the two.

Peter jumped up from his chair in a panic. 'You can't tell Aunt May, Tony! Please!'

'Tell her what, exactly?' Tony asked, smiling as he noticed that his strategy was working. His smile widened even further as he saw the god of mischief placing a hand in front of his eyes while uttering a deep sigh.

'Choose your words carefully, Peter...' Loki tried to warn him.

'So we kissed, but that was all!' Peter shouted.

At this, Loki nearly choked on one of his grapes, coughing loudly as tears set in his eyes. He held up his hand towards his older brother who was already taking another threatening step towards the teen, 'Is that what you call careful, you dunce?!' he yelled at Peter.

'Well, I didn't tell them about the roof, did I?' Peter asked the trickster in a desperate attempt to defend himself, causing the blond Captain to raise a brow, while the blond god raised his hammer.

'The roof?' the two asked simultaneously, Tony merely awaiting an explanation in silence.

'Now you have done it, Peter,' Loki said as he caught his breath. 'Alright, I was tired of those horrid shoes, so I threw them up the roof, Peter retrieved them for me, I gave him a kiss in gratitude, I was a damsel in distress, alright?! That is all!'

'Sorry Lokes, don't believe you,' Tony said, keeping his eyes on his apprentice, 'Peter, what happened on the roof?'

'Well, uhm... It was really warm and uhm, I mean,' Peter started, trying to pick his words more carefully this time. 'So, Ned found out that Loki was Meya, Meya was Loki, I mean, and we explained the whole situation, which was awkward, but I think he understands now,' Peter said, uttering a sigh as he looked to the trickster in relief, having found a way to save the both of them from the reactions of the others.

'Still not buying it,' Tony said relentlessly.

'WHAT?!' Peter cried in desperation. 'What do you want to hear?!'

'How about the truth, son?' Steve said, looking at the two.

'Well, the truth was just given to you, now, if you will excuse us!' Loki said, highly irritated. He grabbed the teen by his wrist, wishing to pull him out of the room, but most of all, out of this conversation.

'No, no, you're not leaving this room until I'm satisfied,' Tony said sternly, stopping the god in his tread.

'Oh, I will make sure to leave you satisfied,' the raven snarled, grinding his teeth.

'Sorry, Lokes, I'm not into you like that, now sit!' Tony commanded.

'No, the Captain will do just fine for you I noticed,' Loki said with a smirk, ignoring the last command entirely.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Steve. 'Do you have any idea what he is talking about?' But Steve was merely staring ahead with a face as red as a tomato.

'I do not seem to understand,' Thor said a little confused, replaying the conversation in his head.

'Yeah, never mind,' Steve shook his head a little, 'Loki, we were talking about you and Peter now, not me and Tony, I mean, there's nothing to talk about and... Could you please just tell us what happened?'

'You do surprise me, Anthony,' Loki said, ignoring the captain, 'I thought you had a "thing for brunettes?" Or is Steven merely a way to get to the Winter Soldier?' He smirked as he saw a twitch in the playboy's face.

'Oh please, Lokes, this diversion is pathetic,' Tony said with a highly annoyed expression, 'It's so obvious, even Starlord could see right through it.'

'What?' Starlord's cracked voice sounded from across the room, for he was still lying on the dining table. 'I heard my name. I swear I didn't steal those batteries, I swear.'

'Nothing, Quill, just shut up and go to sleep!' Tony half-growled as he was close to being amazed that the Starlord was able to increase his headache with just the inter-galactical hung-over sound of his voice.

'Copy that,' Quill answered with a smirk before his head hit the table too hard as he lay back down. 'Damn! Why is this damn table so f...'

'Hey, do you mind?!' Steve shouted, nervous enough as he was.

'You stay here, brother,' Thor warned the raven as Loki was trying to use the distraction that goes by the name of Quill to escape this dreadful conversation.

At this, Loki sighed deeply, turning around and staring at the three "grown-ups". 'Nothing. Happened,' he spelled out, a bright red colouring his cheeks as his stomach suddenly growled loudly.

'Nothing, huh? Is that why you're so eager to get away?' Tony smirked.

'I am warning you, Anthony, if you wish to imply something, please do so out loud, because I am in no mood to guess them!'

'Okay,' Tony started, suddenly more patient, 'So you two kissed?'

'Yes,' the trickster murmured, a little taken aback by the sudden directness of his host.

'And what happened on the roof, exactly?' Tony continued, now trying his best to remain calm.

'As Peter has already told you, we kissed, Edward found out Meya is... was me, and we talked, that is all.'

'Not asking you, Lokes,' Tony said and he looked at the young adult at the trickster's side. 'Peter?'

Peter had been nervously fiddling with the edge of his T-shirt and suddenly looked up at his mentor.

As Loki saw the teen struggle, he sighed and took a step forward. 'Alright, I yield,' he said out loud, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 'I headed for the roof to get some much-needed fresh air, Peter came after me, we, we talked and I kissed him and I suggested...'

'You suggested, what?' Steve asked, squinting his eyes a little.

'I suggested we should put the "talisman" the wizard gave us to use,' Loki said without a sense of shame, speaking more clearly this time, looking the Captain straight in his blue eyes.

'You wanted what?!' Tony nearly screamed, the air of indifference hanging around the trickster only adding to his anger.

'Have you lost your mind, brother?!' Thor shouted.

'Thor, Tony, calm down,' Steve said as even he was noticing the overexaggerated anger in the voices of the playboy and the god of thunder. He then turned to the god of lies again. 'Why would you suggest that, Loki?'

The trickster looked into the pleading eyes of the Captain and then into the angry gazes of the other two Avengers, the latter causing him to smirk and state; 'It was an experiment. I do not often take the shape of a young woman.'

The god then looked at Tony with a confident smirk, 'Also, I believe that even though Peter was a little hesitant, he would eventually not have minded the, what was it again?' he said as he then turned to his brother, 'The touch of an Asgardian beauty?' he quoted with a sly grin.

As the two men now raised their voices against the trickster, who would merely take the verbal hits with an unmovable smirk, the voices faded to the background as Peter stared at the god with wide eyes. So, this was the notorious Liesmith? A side of the raven which Peter had not yet seen before. There he stood, "bending the truth" and, as expected of the god of lies, everyone in the room believed him. The teen couldn't blame them. Loki stood tall and with a straight face, his voice strong and determent as if he could not care less about their reactions, though he was careful to avoid Peter's eyes. The space surrounding the raven filled with his iconic apathetical air as he tilted his head just slightly backwards in arrogance to look down on the others. Peter would believe the god's lies, if it wasn't for the fact that he himself was part of the truth.

'Lokes, that's not true!' Peter interrupted, shattering the air with his comment in an attempt to save his friend from an audience that seemed on the brink of killing him.

'So you forced yourself on Peter to use him for your little sexual _experiment_?!' Tony shouted at the Liesmith as he took a defending stance in front of Peter, seeming incredibly sober all of a sudden. 'What the hell were you thinking?!'

'What was _I_ thinking?' Loki asked calmly though he could feel his blood boiling. 'It was _your_ friend Strange that came up with this brilliant idea, Stark. Why not blame him? Or should we blame _you_ for asking me to go on a date with your kid in the first place?'

'Okay, Loki, whatever happened, you are responsible for your own actions. That counts for everyone,' Steve finally remarked as he stood up, having been silent while the others were shouting. 'There's no need to blame each other.'

'You have a point there, Captain,' Loki replied, casting a glance at his brother in hope of a little support, but none was granted to him. As Loki looked back at Steve, a malicious smirk was written across his face. 'Well then, give me your righteous example by showing me how you take responsibility for your own actions. I would like to know what happened here last night, Captain, amongst you "responsible" adults...'

'That is none of your damn business!' Tony shouted as he took a step forward, baring his gritted teeth in anger.

'So your party is none of my concern, yet Peter and I have to state whatever it is that happened between us during that tedious prom?!' Loki shouted back, his hands clenching into fists as his Seiðr slowly became visible without the trickster's control.

As Tony saw this, he quickly raised one hand to cover Peter, his other to summon his iconic red and golden Iron gauntlet. 'You better calm down, or I'll blast your-!'

'STOP IT!' Peter shouted, punching the raised hands of the opponents towards the ground as he himself stood between them, unmoveable like a rock.

'Finally, Peter, just tell us what happened,' Tony sighed in relief, glad to listen to someone who made more sense to him on this horrible morning.

'Uh, w-well...' Peter started, noticing all his courage failing him immediately. His voice was trembling as he spoke, flashes of the previous night shooting through his head and before his eyes, which were tearing up slowly. 'I... I don't know...'

'Come on, Peter,' Tony tried as he calmed down a little, though he still wasn't planning on taking off his gauntlet just yet. An instant feeling of guild hit him as he saw Peter's eyes glisten. 'You don't have to be afraid,' he continued, 'You can tell us what happened and then we can...'

'I DON'T KNOW, MR. STARK!' Peter suddenly burst out, his body shaking violently as it became one big pile of nerves. 'I, I have no words for it! No, we didn't need that, that thing Mister Strange gave us, if that makes you feel any better and Loki did _not_ force himself on me! It is very confusing to state that I have probably had the best night of my life with the girl of my dreams and that he is standing here right next to me, while you were all ready to blast each other to bits! And all these questions and this entire interrogation... I don't know what to say, Mr. Stark, I'm lost for words. I, I just don't know what else I can say...'

After this, Peter bit his lip to keep himself from shouting out anything else until he had regained his temper fully. 'Can I leave now, Mr. Stark?' he eventually asked as the room had fallen completely silent.

Tony nodded, taken aback by the flow of information that was slowly sinking in.

'Mr. Rogers? Mr. Odinson?' Peter said, straightening his backbone as the two men nodded quietly. 'Then I will go to my room.'

He felt all the eyes in the room following his every movement up the stairs, but he kept walking, careful not to run to his room too fast or slam the door too hard.

Loki stood quietly for a second as his Seiðr started to calm somewhat, only now noticing how it had been blazing about him, after which he left the kitchen without a word.

'Brother, I do not deem it wise to-' Thor began, but he stopped his sentence as Loki merely raised a hand while he walked away, not even turning around to face his fellow-Asgardian.

* * *

NOTES:

And that's it for this chapter!

What are your thoughts? Was it anything like you had expected? Did you enjoy reading it?  
Please let us know in a review!

P.S. Not to worry! there's no light without darkness, there's no fluff and happy feels without some, well, tension/sad feels. All will be well in the next chapter, so stick around!


	28. To Be Honest

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **To Be Honest**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back!

As I have mentioned before, there is no fluff without tension! SO! Since we've got the tension part covered, I say it's time for something, well, let's just call it "lighter" for now.

Let's see how this turns out,

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Loki sat in his room, trying to focus on a book he had already read at least three times. He couldn't remember the last time it took him this much effort to keep himself focussed on the text. The sentences slowly started to lose form, becoming mere lose words, which, eventually, became nothing but black ink scrabbles soaked into ancient pages.

'Come on, focus...' he murmured to himself, nervously fiddling with a pen and occasionally chewing on the back of it. He let out a deep sigh as he noticed his mind was far from tranquil. 'Why is it so hard to concentrate, really?' he asked himself in a sarcastic voice, knowing the answer to that question all too well. As he realized that he would not be able to read another syllable before he had spoken to the teen, he shut the book and stood up from his bed.

Although it was the exact same hall as always, although nothing had changed since the last time he had walked these same steps, Loki felt like he had to walk miles to finally reach the teen's door. He took a deep breath and carefully knocked on the door.

'Peter...?'

'What?' was the only muffled sound he heard in reply.

'I just...' Loki started, finding his hands softly trembling. 'About earlier, I... might I... Perhaps we should talk about it? I mean, I do not have to, not necessarily, but perhaps it is better for us, you and I, mostly you, I suppose, I mean, to talk about this...'

As he heard no response, he took a deep breath.

'Peter, please allow me to restate that sentence, I... I really need to talk with you.'

'... The door's open.'

As Loki softly opened the door, he stared at the state of the teen's room in a strange mixture of awe and shock. It had been messy before, but it had been a teenage, I'm-too-busy-to-clean kind of mess. Now it looked like a true battlefield, the floor littered with books, electronic equipment, clothing and other belongings, as if a polite but disturbed hurricane had raged through the room, leaving everything intact but out of place. Everything except Peter's phone, that is, which had obviously been thrown against the wall and now lay broken on the floor. In the middle of this landscape, one item stood untouched among the ruins of the room. It was the prom photo Loki had given the young man when they were in the car. The god noticed how it stood proudly on a nightstand against a small lamp, carefully left in place while the whole room seemed to have moved. This reality hit him even harder when he noticed that there were no other photos to be seen, just as he and Peter were the only two present now. Loki softly closed the door behind him and walked in, careful not to step on any of the items scattered on the floor. He picked up a few of Peter's books, neatly stacking them on his desk before turning to the teen who lay on his bed like a ragdoll, his head buried in his pillow.

'… Well,' Loki started, letting his hand rest on the books. 'As I said, I would like to speak with you,' he continued, his voice shaking a little with nerves. He patiently waited for a response but got none.

'May I sit here?' he asked, pointing at the end of Peter's bed, even though he knew the teen could not see it. Taking Peter's shrugging for an answer, he carefully sat down.

'So... are you doing well?' he decided to ask, although he found it a stupid question to begin with. The teen had just shouted at his two tutors, quite drastically re-organised his room, and was now motionlessly lying on top of his bed in complete silence; of course he was not "doing well".

'Weeeeell,' Peter eventually replied after letting out a very deep sigh, 'It's just a lot to take in. It, it will take time to process, I guess... This was not really how I imagined this day would start.' Peter finally turned around and looked at the trickster. 'How uhm, how are you holding up?'

'Oh, I am fine, really,' Loki said.

'I thought you were good at lying,' Peter said as he crossed his arms and looked at the god.

'I am fine, _really_ ,' Loki stated calmly, as if nothing had happened.

'Really?' was the only thing Peter asked in return, raising a brow in disbelief.

'Really,' Loki replied, staring straight into the teen's eyes without blinking.

Peter let out a sigh, 'Lokes, can I tell you something?' he asked as he came a little closer as if telling his friend a secret.

'By all means, Peter.'

'I don't like it when you lie.'

At this, the god looked up in surprise. 'I, I beg your pardon?' he managed to reply, 'I am the god of lies, you are aware of that, are you not?'

'Well, yeah, but I don't like it. You just lied straight to my face like it was nothing, like it's just as normal as... I don't know, breathing? It makes me question if you're ever being honest about anything, ever, at all. I don't want to do that.'

'Peter, I have been like, well, like this ever since I was young,' the god stated, a little confused for this was the first time someone openly pointed out his disapproval about his lies. 'I believe it to be in my nature...'

'Maybe you could just... I don't know, stop lying altogether, you know? You could just try it.'

'Are you truly asking me to never tell a lie again?' Loki asked in astonishment, 'And be truthful all the time like you just there? Yes, that went well.'

'If we just told them the truth right away they would be mad, sure, but not as mad as they are now, Lokes. Don't you see that?'

'I like to avoid such conflicts, Peter, and sometimes lying is the best way to do so. It almost got us out of that situation just there if you would have just let me lie.'

'But I won't let you, because I don't like it when you lie to me or to our friends or to anyone really, so, can you just try to not do that?' Peter asked, staring in the bright green of the trickster's eyes in determination.

'You are really asking me to give up lying altogether?' Loki asked a little worriedly, a soft shudder running down his spine as if someone just asked him to deny a part of his nature.

'Well, you could make up little excuses now and then,' Peter said as he thought this through, but he then quickly shook his head, 'No, no, that's just as bad, never mind. Yes, I would like you to give it up altogether.'

'Hm,' was Loki's only response to that, staring in the distance as if he was rethinking every lie he has ever told in his life.

'Is that a "yes"?' Peter asked hopefully.

The raven's eyes darted from the wall to Peter and back to the wall again, a hint of nervousness shining through. 'Fine, I will try,' he sighed, wondering if and how long he would be able to keep up this ridiculous promise.

'Okay,' Peter said, nodding in agreement. 'So, I'll ask again, how are you holding up?'

Searching for words to best describe his feelings, the trickster looked around the room. 'To be _honest_ , Peter,' he started, swallowing nervously as his fingers twitched a little, 'I am confused, hungry, tired, stressed, nervous and a little shaky, but besides all of that, I feel just,' Loki stopped for a second, searching for the right word, 'peachy.'

At this Peter laughed. 'Peachy, huh?' He sat up straight, placing himself next to the god. 'You really have a way with words, don't you?' he chuckled.

'So people say,' Loki replied with a smile, staring ahead. 'But one can never tell whether they mean it. For all we know, they might be lying.'

'Pff, like you don't know. You used to be a master of lies, though you are retired now, aren't you?' he said with a smirk.

Loki laughed and shook his head. 'You are being a real pain in my royal Asgardian behind, Man of Spiders.'

'Oh well,' Peter shrugged. 'You know, some people say I'm funny? I hardly ever am on purpose though,' he said in an attempt to break the trickster's concentration.

'Yes, well, people seem to say a lot about us,' Loki replied as he looked at the boy with a gentle smile.

'True...' Peter nodded, not really knowing what to say next. 'Lokes… about just now… were you really planning on attacking Tony?'

'What do you mean by that?' Loki asked as he frowned, 'Might I kindly remind you that it was Anthony who started by pointing his gauntlet at me?'

'Well, he did point his gauntlet at you, but he didn't start, not really. Your powers, uhm, Seiðr? It really showed back there, quite violently…'

'… So it did…' Loki said as he stared at the ground in embarrassment. 'Peter, one thing you must know about Seiðr is that it is very hard to master, but even more so to control. I find myself having a difficult time keeping it under control when I become emotional… unbalanced.' Loki mumbled a little, 'I first noticed so the day I heard my mother had come to pass. I had trashed my cell without as much as lifting a finger. I was just so…!' he said in frustration and hurt, he then looked at Peter after which his eyes quickly turned towards the floor again and he forced himself to calm down. 'My apologies, I should not ramble like this.' He took a deep breath and looked at Peter again, 'Please understand that it was not my intention to harm Anthony in any way, not seriously at least.'

'It's okay, Lokes, I get it.' Peter smiled a little and he let out a sigh as the two now sat next to each other. 'So, what are we going to do about this?'

'About what?'

'Well, this, uhm, situation? Between us, I mean, if there is an "us"... Well, you know, the whole prom thing and... and all.'

'Should we refer to... what we had, with what you Midgardians call a "fling"? Is that what this is?'

'A fl-?' Peter wanted to repeat, but a nervous laughter broke his sentence. 'Yeah, I guess that's the correct way to describe it.'

'Peter,' Loki finally said, a more serious tone ringing his voice, 'About Meya,' he now looked the teen straight in the eye. 'I did mean what I said to your friend, about this being a one-time thing. I do not believe it to be wise to ever repeat such... situations, would you not agree?'

'I don't think we were very "wise" to begin with,' Peter chuckled, 'I mean, I wasn't really thinking things through at the time.'

'I have been overthinking a lot during prom,' Loki chuckled, 'But in the end, no, I agree, thinking things through did not seem to be my priority.'

'Well, that's just what prom does, I guess,' Peter said in a cheerful way, hoping to finally break the awkwardness between the two.

'Yes, well, let us hope that we do not have to go through such a thing ever again.'

Peter looked up at the trickster with wide questioning eyes, 'You didn't hear about the other prom?'

'The other...' Loki started in shock, but a grin spread over his face as he saw Peter trying to hide his smirk. 'You joker,' he said as he acted a sneak attack on the teen, pushing Peter into a pile of pillows. 'Honestly, do not ever dare to trick me again or I might lose my title,' he smiled while holding Peter down by his wrists, careful to look the teen in the eye with some Asgardian flair. 'Understood?'

'Quite, sir,' Peter said with a chuckle.

'Alright then.'

'Lokes?'

'Yes?'

'You can let go now,' Peter chuckled, a questioning gaze in his eyes nonetheless.

'Right,' Loki said as if suddenly woken from some reverie and he let the boy go. 'Anyway,' the trickster continued casually, 'What are your plans for today?'

'I'm meeting up with Ned in the park. We'll probably go to his place and, I don't know, hang out, we'll see. We haven't got any real plans yet.'

'Ah, yes, your very best friend,' Loki smiled. 'Honestly, we should show him our gratitude, I mean, if it were not for him we might have...' Loki's cheeks then turned a slight shade of red, 'Well, you know...' but the trickster's cheeks then reddened even further as a loud growl of his stomach was clearly heard through the room. He turned his eyes to the floor, 'My apologies, it seems like skipping dinner and breakfast might have finally caught up with me.'

'Breakfast sounds great, yeah, I could use some as well,' Peter said as he laid a hand on his own stomach. 'Maybe we should have went for some shawarma yesterday after all.'

'Shawar... Peter, remind me that you have to tell me what happened last night. I, I might have lost some parts of it.'

'Sure thing,' Peter said with a smile. 'Oh! Before I forget, I have to ask you something really important!'

'And that would be...?' Loki asked in suspicion.

Peter chuckled and looked the trickster in the eyes. 'You still got the moves like Jagger?'

'Oh, good Norns, I hoped that was just a very bad dream,' Loki laughed as he covered his laughing face in his hands. 'New plan, you tell me everything that happened last night after, no, during breakfast, if there is no one listening, of course.'

'Sure thing, Lokes,' Peter laughed as he jumped off his bed. 'Let's go.'

* * *

NOTES:

And that's it for another chapter.

Next one will be up in 4 days.

Please let us know what you think in the comments below!


	29. A matter of family

**Chapter 4**

 **A matter of family**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back again for a brand new chapter!

Just a little heads up! This chapter will contain Tony rambling a little about his tools... We did our very best to make Tony sound as Tony-ish and smart as possible but in all honesty, we had not idea on what kind of tools our dearest playboy uses soooo... Please bare with it XD

Anyway, hope you will enjoy!

* * *

'Maybe our concern and worry got the better of us...' Thor said after letting out a sigh, his eyes guiltily looking up the stairs where the interrogated had vanished to. 'I am certain my brother and Peter will come to understand all was in good intention, _if_ they will hear our apologies.'

'Yeah, we really should apologize to them…' Steve agreed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, his feet dangling slightly as he sat on the kitchen table.

'Well, things wouldn't have gotten out of hand like this if they just told the truth from the begi-' but Tony stopped mid-sentence as he saw Steve's eyes staring at him. Eventually, he nodded, 'Okay, you're right, maybe I let myself go, a little…'

'A little?' Steve repeated with a smirk that required further explanation.

'Fine, a lot,' Tony admitted, 'I was just concerned, that's all... And this awful headache is just not helping, at all.'

'Well, you did drink quite a lot, so no wonder,' Steve chuckled, looking at the mess that normally represented his stylish friend.

'Shut up, Rogers.'

Steve looked at his friend in surprise, but could not help but laugh. 'You'll survive Tony, don't worry. You're a big boy,' Steve smiled, watching as Tony adjusted his sunglasses a little.

'Are you sure, nurse? I think, it might be really bad,' Tony chuckled, trying to put on a worried face.

'Nurse?' Thor asked, interrupting their little conversation. 'Like a Midgardian Healer? I did not know you had medical training, Captain.'

'No, Thor, I...'

'Yes, Steve's an excellent nurse, you know, bringing soup when you're struck down by a cold, maybe even BRING AN ASPERIN when one is suffering from a pounding headache,' Tony smirked, placing the back of his hand against his forehead in a dramatic pose.

Steve laughed at the theatrical display and turned his attention back to the god. 'Unfortunately, I'm not, Thor, but I am telling you that if I were, I would take pride in knowing that I was able to save people by healing them rather than by hurting others.'

'Nurse Rogers?' Tony let out in a whiny voice, unable to hide his smile.

'Thought I would not mind letting some people suffer just a little longer,' Steve smirked, shaking his head a little. 'That is not the Stark mentality, Tony, get off that sofa and get yourself an aspirin if you need it so bad. There's nothing wrong with your legs.'

'Okay, I did not want to bring this up, but my knees hurt, now and then,' Tony started with a chuckle but his expression suddenly became worried as he stared past Steve and Thor.

'Serious? Who's the old guy now, huh?' Steve sniggered, but his laugh died as soon as he saw the expression on his friend's face. Both the Captain and Thor turned around and saw the cause of Tony's worried expression.

'Hey guys,' Bucky said with a faint chuckle, hardly looking at the people in front of him. His dark brown hair was messy, his eyes circled in black, but the most noticeable and painful of all was his mechanical arm, which dangled loosely from his shoulder, twitching at random.

'Buck? What hap-' Steve wanted to ask worriedly, but his friend interrupted him.

'Don't ask, I can't remember,' Bucky stated as he looked at his arm with a scoffing chuckle, 'I sure would like to know though.'

'...Well, at least you won't be needing your eye-liner today,' Tony remarked with a grin, earning him a deadly glare from both soldiers.

'Tony, you think you could fix that?' Steve asked, pointing at Bucky's robotic arm.

'Of course I can,' Tony replied, planning to leave it at that, but as the three men were now staring at him, he rolled his eyes, 'Fine, I'll take a look at it.' He walked over to Bucky, taking a closer look at the metallic arm, only now noticing all the scars on the man's shoulder. 'Can you still move it?'

'I guess,' Bucky said and he tried to move his arm, sparks nearly blinding him as they flew into his face.

'Okay, yeah, that's damaged pretty bad,' Tony said as he took a step back. 'Come sit on the table, I'll fix it before you and your Fourth of July arm set my kitchen on fire.'

'Tempting,' Bucky smirked.

'I know, just resist that temptation for now, okay?' Tony said with a smirk. 'Now, let's see.'

'Want me to get some of your tools, Tony?' Steve asked in an attempt to be of use.

'Uh, yeah, looks like I will be needing a slot drive, and Pozidriv bit, of course... Seriously, who created this thing? Okay, I will need my welding machine and,' Tony mumbled, his eyes locked on his new project, which sparked at his hands again. He yelped, after which he looked at Bucky, 'I hope that was the last time you planned on moving?'

'I didn't...'

'Steve, can you just fetch me my tools?' Tony continued. 'Oh, and bring reinforced iron scissors as well, I'm not sure whether I'll need them, but you know, just in case.'

'You're gonna use a what now?' Bucky asked, a little worried.

'Relax, soldier, I'm planning on working on your mechanical arm. I'm that kind of doctor.'

As Steve was still standing in the same place, looking around in a haze of slight panic, Tony sighed and looked at his friend. 'Nurse, did you understand anything of what I just said?'

'Not all of it, unfortunately...' Steve admitted, his cheeks coloring slightly.

'Don't worry, Cap,' Tony smiled reassuringly, 'I'll make sure Friday will guide you to the right ones.'

Guided by the artificial intelligence, Steve made his way through Tony's workplace. After about half an hour he finally returned, carrying way more than Tony had asked for. The four men then all looked up as they heard two pair of feet walking their way down the stairs.

'Maybe it was not such a good idea after all to ask you about all that has happened last night,' Loki chuckled as he and Peter walked down the stairs.

'Ignorance is bliss, isn't that what they say?' Peter said with a sassy smirk, gaining a nudge in his side which nearly made him shriek, but he controlled himself and merely smiled. He then noticed the others in the kitchen, and his attention was immediately taken up by Tony's project. 'Wow, Mr. Barnes, what happened to your arm?!'

'This reminds me of a movie we watched a short while ago,' Loki said as he leaned forward a little and observed the vibranium arm with care, 'What was it again?' he asked, looking at Steve.

'Uh, yeah, wasn't it something called Terminator?' Steve tried, looking at Tony to verify his guess, but his friend did not notice this at all.

'Yes, indeed, though something is missing... Oh, I know,' Loki smirked, swiftly grabbing Tony's sunglasses and placing them on Bucky. 'There, much better.'

'Hey!' Tony grumpily said.

'They'll be back,' Loki said with a grin, looking at Bucky whether he would laugh, but the Winter Soldier was staring moodily at him through the sunglasses.

'Trickster, just a heads up: when Stark's done with my arm, I'm gonna test it on you,' Bucky warned him with a smirk.

'But really, Mister Barnes,' Peter quickly intervened, 'What happened?'

'I am fine, kid,' Bucky reassured with as much of a smile as he could conjure.

'But who did this?' Peter asked, still a little worried as he took a closer look.

Bucky opened his mouth, feeling the desire to tell the teen to mind his own business, but a short and sharp pain ran through his shoulder. He glared at Tony, who was fiddling with the tech and gave him a sharp look.

'Oops,' was all Tony said, his eyes telling Bucky to play nicely.

'I could help too, Tony, if you would like,' Peter said in enthusiasm, searching for the right equipment, 'Uhm, where are your tools? Should I go get them?'

'Ask nurse Rogers, he put them somewhere,' Tony chuckled, noticing the Captain's suppressed smile as he said the words.

'Nurse?' Peter asked surprised and he looked at Steve, 'I did not know you were a nurse, that's so cool!'

'Long story, the tools are over there, next to the sink,' Steve said with a smile, hearing his fellow soldier chuckle from the table.

'Nurse Steven Grant Rogers,' Bucky smiled, looking at his slightly embarrassed friend, his smile only broadening as he imagined the blonde with the iconic white cap in his hair, decorated with a red cross.

'Okay, let's see,' Peter said, glancing at the tools, 'Steve, why is there a...'

'Just, just grab whatever you need, Peter, I have no idea what all of that is, I just hope it will come in useful,' Steve replied, still smiling, though his smile was a little more defeated now.

'Yeah, no, sure, these will all come in useful, I'm sure,' Peter reassured him. 'Here, Tony! You need this, right?'

'I do, but why don't you handle that part, Pete? You're good with tech, right?'

'Really?! Okay!' Peter said with a bright smile as he started to work on the metal arm.

Bucky threw Tony a questioning glance in which a hint of panic became visible, but Tony smiled and nodded reassuringly.

'… Peter,' Steve eventually said, almost breaking the teen's concentration, 'About this morning's conversation...'

'What about it?' Peter asked absentmindedly, his face hovering over the metal project as he tried to get two miniature wires to connect to each other.

'We just wanted to tell you,' Steve said, starting out hesitantly, but straightening his posture as he continued, 'We are sorry, that we basically forced you to talk. It wasn't right.'

'We were just worried kid, that's all,' Tony added as he lowered his tool and looked at the concentrated teen at his side.

'Hey, it's what parents do, right?' Peter said cheerily while continuing to work on the project, but he froze as he realized what he just said. 'I mean guardians! Mentors! Uh, friends who look after you, you know, that kind of stuff...'

Tony and Steve stared at Peter for a moment and laughed, partly out of awkwardness, partly to show their good will, and perhaps also because the comment meant something more to them, something they could not name just yet.

'So, friend,' Steve said with a smile after a while, 'We're good?'

'We're good,' Peter said with a bright smile.

'And Loki,' Tony started, forcing himself to say it, 'We're sorry, we weren't very nice to you either.'

'I will accept your apologies after you kneel down and beg for forgiveness,' Loki said, acting like he didn't care for the conversation at all as he took a large bite out of an apple. 'All three of you,' he added, looking at Steve and his brother.

'Well, I'm sorry,' Tony said as he stood up and faced the trickster, 'But this is all the apology you're gonna get.'

'How disappointing,' the raven responded, though he was unable to hide his genuine smile any longer. 'But I am prepared, good-hearted as I am, to forgive you all.'

'So, all's in the past now?' Tony said after shaking his head with a smile, eager to get back to his project.

'Yes, you may find comfort in the fact that this generous god has forgiven you,' Loki smiled.

'Thanks,' Tony said with a smirk as he turned back to his project. 'I'm moved by your modesty and your willingness to forgive us humble human beings. Really touched my heart there, Lokes.'

The attention of the four men was then brought back to the soldier on the table who let out a loud hiss in pain.

'Oh my God! I'm so sorry Mister Barnes!' Peter hastily apologized as he immediately dropped his tools. 'Are you alright?!'

'I'm fine! Just undo whatever you just did!' Bucky said, grinding his teeth as the pain caused convulsions in his metal arm and the attached shoulder.

'Uhm, yeah, of course!' the teen replied, but his sudden insecurity got the best of him. 'Tony, please help!' he squeaked, blinded by his panic.

'Okay, move aside, Pete,' Tony said reassuringly as he watched the heavily shaking arm. 'Alright, I see what is going on,' he mumbled in concentration as he pulled a wire out of its socket and slightly adjusted a little screw. 'There. You can continue, Pete.'

'Thanks Tony...' Peter said and he picked up his tools. 'But, maybe I shouldn't...' he added as he watched the Winter Soldier catching his breath.

'Nonsense. It went well so far, right?' Tony said as he patted the teen's back with a kind smile. 'Nothing that can't be fixed, Pete. We're not going to let one little set-back get the better of us now, are we?'

'I guess so,' Peter said and he looked at the soldier on the table, who kept his eyes on the ceiling, '… Do you still want me to continue, Mister Barnes?'

'Of course I do,' Bucky replied as he relaxed a little, trying his best to give the teen a little reassurance. 'Just don't do that specific thing again, alright?'

'Roger that, Mr. Barnes,' Peter said with a smile as he started to work on the arm again, a little more hesitant at first, but finding his flow soon enough.

'Oh, your glasses, Stark,' Bucky said as he handed the metal doctor his glasses back.

'Thanks, Barnes.'

In the meantime, Thor and Loki stood next to each other, about five feet of space separating them. They stared at the four men in front of them. The Captain was looking at Bucky with a warm and caring smile, Bucky merely smiling back, and although he did not say anything, his face clearly showed his gratitude. Then there were Peter and Tony, working together on the man's arm, consulting together on how to fix the broken parts, though Peter was mostly following Tony's instructions, listening carefully and learning all he could.

'Brother,' Thor began, breaking the silence between them, 'I believe an apology is in order.'

'You seriously want me to apologize to you?' Loki asked in disbelief, squinting his eyes a little.

'No, no, not at all,' Thor quickly corrected himself, only now looking at the raven, 'It is I who should make an apology to you, so…'

'It is quite alright, Thor,' Loki then said, 'I am certain that you humiliated me, sided with your Midgardian friends and invaded my privacy with all good intentions, like you always do,' Loki replied coldly, his eyes staring forward.

'So... All is well between us?' Thor ventured to ask.

'It is,' Loki answered with a slight smile. 'Forgiven, but not forgotten,' he added, 'Though, if you were to kneel...'

'You are not seriously suggesting I...'

'No,' Loki answered, rolling his eyes with a sigh. 'It was merely an amusing thought, nothing more.'

'Always glad to talk with you, brother,' Thor said happily, a wide grin on his face while patting the raven's back just a little too hard.

'Likewise,' Loki uttered half-sarcastically after he had regained the breath his brother had so lovingly patted out of him.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for this chapter!

Hope you liked it, please let us know in a review. See you awesome people in three days :D


	30. New Alliances

**Chapter 5**

 **New Alliances**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter!

I don't really know what to say, except, of course, to thank you for your awesome comments!

Well, enjoy!

* * *

'Okay, hold still, almost done,' Tony mumbled as he pulled two lose wires from the metallic arm. 'See, if I take this... and then connect it with this right here...' he connected the two wires, resulting in a hard punch against his jaw from the vibranium arm, causing Tony to immediately fall backwards on the floor.

'O my God! Tony, are you alright?!' Peter nearly shouted, immediately dropping his tools again.

'Yeah,' Tony grumbled from the floor, 'Please, don't touch that wire. It's the other one.'

'I don't think I'm gonna touch anything anymore,' Peter said, raising his hands.

'Smart move, kid,' Bucky said with a slight smile. 'You dead, Stark?'

Tony chuckled as he got up. 'You'd like that, wouldn't you? But no, looks like I will have to disappoint several people in this room, because I'm alive and kicking, buddy.'

'I believe my friend did the kicking part, Mr. Stark,' T'Challa said with a smile as he entered the room and helped Tony up before turning to Bucky. 'Truly, Sergeant Barnes, I give you a new arm, it is made out of vibranium, and therefore indestructible, and yet you manage...'

'Your Highness,' Bucky responded and nodded, 'If I may defend myself, this was not my own doing.'

'Naturally,' T'Challa said with a smile. 'But have you captured the culprit who _is_ to blame, Mr. Barnes?'

'Unfortunately, not, sir.'

'Look who's got manners all of a sudden,' Tony laughed, climbing back on his chair.

'I just know whom to respect, Stark,' Bucky answered his remark with a smirk. 'You're just not among them.'

'Watch it,' Tony warned him as he placed his attention back on the arm, 'Okay, so if that caused a reaction like that, then maybe...'

'I would not do that if I were you,' TChalla said, watching Tony struggle with the Wakandan technology.

'Alright,' Tony briefly stated, looking at the arm again, 'Maybe if I do this...'

'No, I don't think that would be wise,' T'Challa advised, shaking his head.

'Care to give it a go, Your Highness?' Tony said slightly irritated as he turned to T'Challa, 'You seem to know much more about this stuff than me.'

'I would rather entrust Mr. Barnes and his arm to my sister's skills, Mr. Stark. She knows the design and could fix this man's arm in a matter of minutes.'

'So... that would mean Bucket here has to go back with you to Wakanda?' Tony asked, careful not to let his smile shine through too much.

'That would indeed mean, that, if Sergeant Barnes were to agree, he would go back to Wakanda with me.'

'Okay,' Tony said, lowering his tools, 'I agree, it would be best if the princess takes a look at your arm, Bucket. Don't you agree Peter?'

'I, uhm,' Peter stuttered, 'I thought you said we should not let one little set-back get the better of us?'

At this, Bucky chuckled and he looked at Peter, 'Looks like this is too much for your tutor to handle, kid.' A more devious smirk then colored his face as he saw Tony's offended expression. 'A wise man knows the limits of his powers. However, I bet His Highness wouldn't mind you coming along to Wakanda, you know, on an educational trip. How about that?' His look then became a bit more surprised as he saw the trickster glare at him in the same level of annoyance as Tony did.

'Really, Mr. Barnes?!' Peter asked enthusiastically before he turned to T'Challa, 'Your Highness, sir, would you be okay with that?'

'Of course, my young friend,' T'Challa answered with a smile. 'The doors of Wakanda are open for everyone.'

'Awesome!' Peter shouted, 'Sorry, too loud, but that would be really cool. I've never travelled that far! I haven't really travelled at all, actually...'

'Did you not have plans with your friend, Peter?' the raven quickly asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 'No offence,' he added, looking at T'Challa.

'What, with you?' Tony asked in confusion.

'No, Anthony, not me, his high school friend,' Loki responded as he rolled his eyes. 'Nedward, I believe was his name.'

'Oh, Ned,' Tony said with a nod.

'You have met him?' Loki asked surprised.

'Yeah, Peter gave him my personal phone number...' Tony explained as he cast a quick look at Peter. 'He keeps calling me to point out emergencies in the city. Yesterday it was... What was it? A cat in a tree?'

'So, you are not coming along then?' T'Challa asked Peter, having no idea nor interest in the little back and forth between the trickster and the playboy.

'Well, I could always reschedule! I'm sure Ned wouldn't mind!'

'I'm sure your friend will understand if you tell him that the king of Wakanda, who also happens to be The Black Panther, invited you to come over to his homeland,' Bucky said with a smirk as he watched Peter's eyes grow big.

'Oh he's gonna flip! "I'm invited for a little holiday in Wakanda, Ned" "By whom?!" "Oh, just king Black Panther!"' Peter imagined the conversation out loud. 'Okay, I'll call him right away! Just, don't leave without me!'

'Aren't you happy for the kid, Stark?' Bucky asked as he saw the playboy moping a bit. 'I'm sure Shuri could teach him a thing or two about Wakandan technology. Who knows, maybe he'll even become better than you. Even though that wouldn't take that much.'

At this, Loki couldn't help but chuckle and, in his laughter, high-fived the soldier to everyone's surprise.

'What?' the raven asked as he saw everyone staring at him, 'He made me laugh.'

Tony looked from the trickster to the Winter Soldier as they smirked at one another and then awaited his response. 'Okay, am I the only one who is slightly worried about this new alliance? Anyone?'

'Just you, Stark, I think you're getting a little paranoid,' Bucky said with a smirk, 'Maybe you're the one who needs a vacation. Don't worry, we've got things covered here,' he added while leaning a little closer to his fellow soldier. 'Ain't that right, Steve?'

'Uh, sure, we'll be fine, I guess,' Steve nodded with a smile, though he wasn't really following the conversation anymore.

Tony's only response was a nasty glare, followed by a poke in the soldier's shoulder with a screwdriver at which the man flinched. 'Oops. You know, Bucky, you look a bit tense, maybe you should chill out a little. Oh, I believe we still got a freezer in the basement somewhere.'

'You both are acting like children,' T'Challa said with a disapproving look at both parties. 'I would think the guardians of this world to be more responsible.'

'Yeah, that's why you need the guardians of the _galaxy_ to help them out,' Quill said with a confident smirk as he rose from the table from which he had been eavesdropping and enjoying the entire conversation. 'Ain't that right?'

'So it would seem,' Thor agreed, taking a stand next to the Quill, 'Earthlings do tend to seek puny fights all the time.'

'Oh, you two were just waiting for this, weren't you?' Tony said squinting his eyes, 'You sneaky bastards.'

'Hey, wait, I'm an Earthling,' Quill reminded the pirate-angel.

'Truly?' Thor asked in surprise.

'Yeah, I'm just an intergalactic one. I would say that I'm a "worldly" guy, but, hey, I'm out of this world, right! Put 'em there!' he said with a smirk as he held his hand up for a high-five to Loki, who merely looked at him in surprise.

'There is no way I am slapping your hand for that remark, it was corny and quite stupid, to be honest,' the trickster said, earning a chuckle from the Winter Soldier as Quill disappointingly lowered his arm.

'Ah, what do you know,' Quill scoffed, smirking like he didn't care. 'Hey, where's my awesome squad anyway? Rocket! Are you still in bed, you lazy rodent?!'

'Shut up, Quill,' Rocket grumbled, slowly shuffling into the kitchen, followed by Mantis, 'What's all the fuss about anyway?' His eyes then widened as he looked at the soldier whose arm was still hanging a bit loose from his shoulder, '... oh...'

'Enjoying the view?' Bucky asked him with a bitter smirk as a blurry memory started to form in his head.

'Uh, well, I've seen better views on an early morning like this, thank you,' Rocket continued casually, although his slight panic was hard to miss.

'Rocket?' Quill asked with a slightly annoyed smirk.

'Yes?' Rocket responded while stealing glances at Bucky, whose menacing smile was widening over his face.

'Is this your doing?'

'Well, of course not,' Rocket stated calmly though adding a nervous smile as he saw the soldier standing up from the table, 'I mean, I would never damage my goods like that, you know that, right Quill? Mantis?'

'I think he is lying,' Mantis stated in her honesty, looking at the nervous creature. 'Although he speaks the truth when he states that he would not damage the goods on purpose. I think he is ashamed of having done this.'

'Hey, trickster,' Bucky said, looking at Loki, 'Looks like I found a better target to punch once my arm's fixed.' The two smirked at each other, their devious grins so very similar it was as if they have been best friends for years.

'Oh, no, you don't,' Tony interrupted, pulling the soldier back on the table, 'I'm not finished just yet.'

'Yeah! Listen to the brunette, soldier boy!' Rocket shouted with a laugh, but as Tony cast him a deadly look, Rocket shut his mouth and smiled. 'Our dear host, I mean, of course.'

'It sure is nice to get a little respect around here,' Tony said with a smirk as he looked at Bucky briefly.

'Enjoy it, Stark, it's all you're gonna...' Bucky started.

'Shut up,' Tony interrupted him, 'or I will implement a shocker in that arm of yours and I will be the one with the remote, pal.'

'Believe me, you do not want to get electrified, it is most unpleasant,' Loki half-whispered as he sat down next to the soldier and crossed his arms. He looked at his older brother, thinking back to their adventures on Sakaar. 'Take my word for it.'

'In my defense, brother, you were planning on leaving me and escape through the Devil's Anus on your own!' Thor quickly spoke.

'The what?' Peter asked looking back and forth between the two gods, 'What exactly happened to you guys on that planet?'

'… I do not believe I want to hear the rest of this,' T'Challa sighed and he quickly turned his attention to the coffee machine. 'It is too early for this, even for me.'

* * *

NOTES:

And that's it for this chapter, thank you so much for spending your precious time on reading this, we really appreciate it!

Next one will be up in 3 days!


	31. Already sorry for party rocking

**Chapter 6**

 **Already sorry for party rocking**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone!

Sorry for being late! Promise it won't happen again :D

Here's the new chapter! Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

'Soooo... You were supposed to go to Wakanda, but you're not going to Wakanda, did I get that right?' Ned asked with a slightly confused air as the two sat down on a park bench, both of them a milkshake in hand.

'Well,' Peter started, wondering how he could best explain what was going on without mentioning the Winter Soldier, or any of the others for that matter. 'Mister Stark, he uhm... he had this project which he at first thought he could not finish... but then he could... so I couldn't go,' he said incoherently, wondering if this explanation even made any sense.

'Right,' Ned said as he took another sip from his milkshake. 'So, what will you be doing this Summer, Pete?'

'Nah, I don't know, a little lazing around, binge-watching some series, gaming, you know.'

'Dude, you're living with the Avengers! How could you possibly have such an ordinary Summer?!'

'Yeah, but you know...' but as Ned stared at him with a raised eyebrow, Peter repeated, 'You know!'

'No, Pete,' Ned said sternly, wrapping his arms over one another. 'There is no way you're gonna do that stuff all Summer while you could hang out with the Avengers. I'll make sure of it if I have to.'

'Sssssh! Ned, please, not so loud,' Peter said, quickly glancing around the park, relaxing a little as he noticed they were the only ones there.

'Dude, come on,' Ned said loudly, after which he whispered, 'As your guy in the chair, I advise you to make the most of your time there. You'll be in college before you know it and then you won't have time for this!'

'College?'

'Yeah, you know, after high school comes college,' Ned said jokingly, thinking his friend was teasing him, his eyes then growing wide as he saw Peter going a deadly shade of white, 'Omg, you did apply, right?'

'Of course!' Peter said with a nervous laugh.

'But?'

'I haven't checked yet whether I got a reply...'

'Oh shit, Pete,' Ned said, slowly lowering his drink, 'Have you told Aunt May yet...? What did she say?'

'I haven't told her yet, Ned...'

'… So, I guess even super heroes aren't invulnerable to the daily struggles of life... or college,' Ned tried, a careful smile on his face.

'Yeah, we're just human, somewhere, parts of us anyway,' Peter said with a laugh that sounded more courageous than he felt.

'Yeah, about that...' Ned started, looking at his friend for a second. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'About your not-entirely-human date?'

'Oh, you mean Meya?'

'Yeah, "Meya",' Ned said with emphasis on the pseudonym. 'So, how is he... she... the god..dess.. doing?' Ned shook his head a little, 'This is really confusing Pete, how do you call him?'

'I don't expect to see Meya again, so "Loki" is fine. I mean, you could call him "Mister god of mischief" but yeah,' Peter chuckled, 'Doesn't sound as normal as Loki, I guess.'

'Honestly, Pete, nothing about this situation sounds normal to me,' Ned chuckled. 'But you're never gonna see her again, huh?'

'No, Lokes was pretty clear about that,' Peter said while absentmindedly nodding his head.

'Well, at least Val is into you now,' Ned replied with a smile, 'I don't know what you did, but it worked. She's just crazy about you ever since prom.'

'Val? About me? No, no,' Peter said with a smile as he looked at his friend in disbelief. 'Really?'

'Yeah, I saw her the other day, she actually approached me to ask about you. So weird!'

'What did she ask?'

'Whether you were going to some party or something, I don't know, she was rattling and intimidating, so I told her the truth.' Peter looked at his friend with an expecting look. 'Oh, I told her I didn't know what she was talking about. "You will," that's all she said, really weird.'

'A party?' Peter asked, squinting his eyes a little as he thought this through, 'I wonder what party she's referring to...'

'Parker!'

The two turned around, both recognizing to whom the voice belonged to, both wondering why that person would speak to them.

'- and friend,' Flash said as he looked at Peter and Ned, a large coffee from Starbucks in hand as he lowered his sunglasses slightly to look his two acquaintances in the eye.

'Oh, uh, hey Fl-' Peter started, looking at Ned with questioning eyes as the arrogant teen took a seat next to them without asking.

'Okay losers, here's the deal,' Flash interrupted, sliding up his glasses with a sassy smirk, 'Pete, I want you to come to my pool party.'

'What, why?' Peter asked in confusion, completely taken aback by the direct statement.

'Oh, you know, because we're such good friends,' Flash said sarcastically, meanwhile checking his phone with a smile, 'Anway, you can _only_ come over if you bring Meya with you. She is clearly an awesome chick, so she'll fit right in, but I don't have her phone number and I'm sure you won't deliver her this message if I don't invite you too.'

'So...' Peter said slowly, 'You want Meya to come to your pool party, and you will allow me to come along, just as long as she's there?'

'Yup, agreed?'

'No!' Peter shouted, a little too loud, 'Are you out of your mind?! Why would I want that?'

'Come on, Parker, it will be an awesome party and you can tell everyone you were there, how about that? Plus, there will be booze, so... Also,' he continued with a mischievous smile 'Imagine this: Meya in a bikini, stepping right out of the cool water, sun shining down on her, some romantic music in the background, doesn't that sound good to you?'

'No, I, I mean yes, but,' Peter stammered with a slight blush as the picture his classmate described started to form in his head, I'm not going, not unless...' Peter looked to his friend for help, but Ned was just staring back at him, asking himself why on Earth his friend was being so difficult about this. 'I won't go unless Ned can come too!'

'What?' Ned and Flash asked simultaneously, looking at one another before they looked back to Peter.

'You heard me,' Peter said as he crossed his arms. 'What's it gonna be?'

'So... You'll make sure your girl's coming... as long as he can come as well?' Flash asked, pointing at Ned.

'Yup, it's the three of us or none of us,' Peter said, trying to look like he was playing this cool while he was freaking out on the inside. Why was he doing this?! 'That's my bargain.'

'Fine,' Flash said eventually, 'But you better make sure she's there, Parker.'

'Uhm, Pete, didn't you just say that L-Meya, would be, uhm, out of town for a while?' Ned asked with squinted eyes.

'What?' Peter asked, looking at his friend in confusion, 'Oh, right! No, no, I'll just... call, her, and ask her if she wants to go to the party with us. I'm sure she'll like that.'

'If you say so...' Ned said, wondering whether this was a good idea or not.

'Oh, and if she has no place to crash for the night,' Flash started with a wide grin, but as the two guys looked at him, one in confusion, one in smoldering anger, he decided not to talk to them any more than he had to. 'Okay, great! Heads up, it's a pool party, so make sure Meya brings her swimming clothes, or nothing, I won't stop her if she's into skinny-dipping, know what I mean?' The teen smirked a little at the mere thought of the goddess standing in front of him with nothing but a towel wrapped around her perfect body. 'Anyway, gentlemen, make sure to bring your life jackets, there's an _actual_ pool there and I wouldn't like anyone to drown at my party.'

'Yeah, obviously,' Ned said, raising a brow, 'Anyway, what t-' he continued quickly as he noticed his friend's highly irritated expression.

'Okay, it's at my place. The hour: when the sun starts going down,' Flash said with a confident smirk, but as his classmates stared at him in confusion, he rolled his eyes, 'Eight o'clock, losers.'

'Right,' Peter and Ned said. 'We'll be there,' Peter added with a satisfied smirk.

'Yeah, yeah, great,' Flash said, his attention already pulled back to his phone again as he stood up, 'Just make sure Meya's coming, okay?' he mentioned again as he walked away.

'… I REALLY don't like that guy,' Peter grumbled with a sigh.

'Nope, but he throws awesome parties!' Ned said with a bright smile. 'Dude, I can't believe you just got us three to go to the party!'

'Yeah!' Peter said with a triumphant smile, though his smile was short to last, 'The three of us...'

'You think you can get Loki to come? It didn't really seem like he was having such a great time during prom and he did tell you he would never do this... Meya-thing again, right?'

'Yeah, well, I'll have to convince him to become Meya just one more time, I suppose,' Peter said, trying to sound as confident as he could, but his shoulders dropped almost directly after and he pressed the tips of his fingers against his temple, 'Why am I such an idiot, Ned?'

'Because... Because you succeeded before, didn't you?' Ned said encouragingly, 'I mean, you're Spiderman, Pete! You can do anything you want!'

'No.' Loki stared at Peter in disbelief. 'I did tell you it was a one-time thing, did I not?'

'Please, Lokes? I'll never ask for anything else, I swear!' the teen begged the god as this was the answer he had already feared.

'Oh, have I not heard that one before?' Loki smirked and he shook his head. 'No, Peter, I am done with petty children's parties and pathetic teenage feuds. Why should I go anyway? Why do _you_ even want to go? You hate that guy probably even more than I do, do you not?'

'Well, I maybe, might have, already, kind of said you would come,' Peter mumbled.

'You already replied on my behalf?!'

'Please, Lokes, if not for me, then do it for Ned!'

'What does your friend have to do with this?!'

'Well, uhm, it's just, we're not allowed to come if we don't bring Meya with us,' Peter said and he tried to smile.

'So, I will be coming along as some sort of entrance ticket?! Do you have any idea how degrading this is?!' Loki hissed as he squinted his eyes, hardly believing the teen was asking him to continue this charade.

'Well, yes, but no! Flash specifically mentioned you had to be there and...'

'And you have been talking while you should have kept your mouth shut, again,' Loki said as he facepalmed himself. 'Peter,' he looked at the boy for a second before he laughed out of the blue. 'You are blackmailing me! I was wondering for a moment, but you are, and you are becoming more and more apt at it, I must say. Was it not you who told me to stop lying and deceiving people?!' He calmed down a little and shook his head. 'No, Peter, I will not go and that is final,' Loki said as he turned his attention back to the ancient pages of the book in his hands.

'Lokes...' Peter tried again after which Loki glanced at him, his sharp emerald eyes staring right in his amber-lined pupils.

'Do not ask again, Peter, or I will have to turn you into a frog,' Loki warned him.

'You'd do that?' Peter said as his eyes widened in fear.

'No, you oaf, but I might be tempted to do so if you keep talking!' he sneered, 'Also, have you ever thought about what your "parents" will think of this if they were to find out?'

'Parents...?' Peter repeated, tilting his head a little.

'Yes, Captain Mom and Iron Dad?' Loki said, not being able to hide his own smirk, 'I think one trial was humiliating enough, would you not agree?'

'Oh, yeah, well they don't _have_ to know...'

'Just this morning we agreed that this was over, and I, for my part, meant it,' Loki said as his eyes strayed towards his book again, 'Honestly! And they call me the trickster! Well, I have to say, Peter, that you are a complete mystery to me. Your thinking pattern is not consistent at all.'

Peter waited as Loki turned back to his book, a short silence filling the room. 'So, this is it, huh?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'You just kiss me and then you show me the door?' Peter tried in a final attempt to persuade the god, straightening his back and crossing his arms. 'You're that kind of guy, huh?'

'Oh, for Norns' sake, Peter, stop being so dramatic!' Loki shouted, but he could not help but laugh at the comment. 'Was it not a, what did we decided on calling it again... a fling? Also, you kissed me first, you little liar! Do not even dare to blame me for it!'

'I'm not,' Peter smiled, 'Just saying that, maybe...'

'AAAH!' Loki shouted in irritation as he buried his face in his book. A silence followed his action and he looked up slowly as he kept feeling the teen's eyes peering at him through the thick cover of his book. 'You are not leaving my room until I consent, are you?' he asked despairingly.

'Nope,' Peter smiled at him with a hint of hope in his eyes. 'So?'

'...I cannot believe I am doing this,' Loki said, pitying himself so obviously that it made Peter laugh. 'What is so amusing, blackmailer?'

'Nothing!' Peter said, trying to keep his laughter to himself. 'Oh, and don't forget to bring your bathing suit.'

'MY WHAT?!'

'It's a pool party! So, yeah, you'll be needing it. We leave at seven!' he shouted as he ran out of the trickster's room.

'PETER PARKERSON! RETURN HERE AT ONCE!' the god commanded as he jumped from his chair, but the teen made sure he passed the corner and ran out of sight.

'Hey, what is going on, brother?' Thor asked as Loki nearly crushed into him while trying to pursue Peter through the hallway.

'Nothing, brother, the boy just trespassed into my room, so I was about to turn him into a frog.'

'Ha, that is a classic! By all means,' Thor laughed and he made way for Loki. 'Do turn him back when you are less angered with him.'

'I will try to keep that in mind,' Loki said, running down the stairs, chasing the teen.

* * *

Notes:

And that's it for this chapter,

As we said before, there will be one more scene with Meya in it, after this, it's gonna be all Loki. (and believe me, we have a looooooot planned for this cute couple!)

anyway, in order to make up for the delayed posting, I will post the next chapter in two days! Thanks for hanging in there, see you all real soon!


	32. A familiar mask

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **A familiar mask**_

Hi everyone,

Here's the next chapter, and as promised, it's updated a little bit sooner than usual :D  
Thank you all for your awesome reviews! really means a lot to us.

Anyway, I am going to do a little extra something from now on. At the end of each chapter, I will give you little facts about one of our Marvel characters which you hopefully did not know yet! Let's expand our Marvel knowledge and share the love with as many people as possible! Anyway, hope you will enjoy! 3

Lot's of love,  
The Netherlands!

* * *

'So, can I go now?' Peter asked as he stood up from the dinner table. Most Avengers were still enjoying their dinner and Steve and Tony looked at him in surprise.

'What? You're in a hurry?' Tony asked.

'Uhm, yeah, there's a party and I've been invited, so...'

'What kind of party, Pete?' Steve asked with a smile.

'Uh, it's a pool party.'

'Pool party huh?' Rocket spoke with his mouth full, 'Best bring your inflatable armbands then,' he said as his own laughter disrupted his sentence.

'I am Groot?' The Flora Colossus asked.

'It was a joke, Groot,' Rocket sighed. 'I bet the kid can swim, but, because he looks so young with his baby face and all, I thought-' he then leaned slightly forward, looking past his friend. 'And how long are you going to keep staring, Man-Ant?'

'I honestly don't know,' Scott replied as he kept his wide eyes on Groot and Rocket, 'I, I don't, uhm,' he tried to continue as he now looked at Gamora and Mantis, who were on his left. 'Where were you guys from again?'

'Well, my greatest fan,' Quill started with a proud smirk as he amicably wrapped an arm around Scott's shoulders, 'While you are all so busy protecting one little planet, _we_ are guarding the entire galaxy.'

'We all come from different planets,' Gamora stated simply as she saw the still remaining confusion in the Antman's eyes.

'Oh, uhm, okay, well it's good to know our galaxy is protected by a racoon and a tree,' Scott said as he looked around the table. 'Really uh, makes me feel safe, I guess.'

At this, Mantis laid her hand on the man's leg, 'I believe you are lying,' she said with surprised eyes, 'It's okay if you feel scared, Scott.'

'What?' No, I'm not, I just-'

'Yes, you are scared of Groot,' Mantis added as she pointed at the tree with a smile to which Drax let out a loud laughter.

'She totally embarrassed you!' Drax laughed as he slammed his hand loudly on the table, which earned him a deadly glare form his neighboring god of lies who had to keep his glass of water from spilling all over the table.

'I am not scared,' Scott said with a quick smile.

'Dude, it's okay,' Quill said, heroically placing his free hand on his chest, 'Nothing bad will happen on my watch.'

'We nearly died on several occasions, Quill,' Gamora smirked as she took another bite from her dinner.

'You should keep a close eye on your teammates, rabbit,' Thor said in a serious tone as he looked at Rocket, 'They are in obvious need of good guidance.'

At this, Rocket couldn't help but laugh, 'And I will grant that to them, oh great Pirate Angel.' He then smirked at Quill. 'Good to know at least someone sees my full potential.'

'So, uhm, the pool party, can I go?' Peter quickly intervened before the Starlord had the chance to react.

'Yeah, sure, sounds great, Peter,' Steve said with a caring smile. 'Have fun.'

'I will!' Peter smiled and he looked at the trickster, who was quietly enjoying his meal again and did not seem to be in a hurry at all. Peter cleared his throat, but Loki did not look up. Awkwardly, the teen cleared his throat again, finally gaining the trickster's attention, as well as that of the rest of the table.

For a moment, Peter looked around, trying to find something to say before he would turn all red, but then he smiled and clasped his hands together. 'Well, enjoy your dinner, everyone! See you later!' he said enthusiastically, casting a questioning look at Loki as he walked out of the room.

Loki's eyes silently followed the teen as he went up the stairs to his room, he shrugged and tried to continue his dinner, only now noticing that all eyes were on him. 'This feels uncomfortably familiar...' he said with a smirk as he looked Tony straight in the eye. 'Do you need me to accompany him again?'

'No, you can just stay here,' Tony said with a smile. 'Unless,' he added as he lowered his fork a little, 'you have plans?' he asked as he began to grow a little suspicious.

'Not at all,' Loki said casually, trying to enjoy the rest of his meal.

'Good,' Tony responded as he continued to eat his dinner.

After a few minutes in which most of the Avengers had started talking with each other again, the trickster stood up without making a sound.

'What are you doing? Something's wrong?' Steve asked in surprise as he abruptly stopped his conversation with the Starlord, who was trying to prove to the Captain that he was a good leader by telling him stories about their epic adventures.

'I am done eating, Steven. I figured I would go to my room and read a little,' the raven said calmly as he was a little surprised that anyone had noticed him standing up in the constant chaos of dinner. Yet, it didn't surprise him at all that, out of all people, it was the ever-so keen Captain that had noticed so.

'Alright,' Steve said as he continued eating, but he noticed Tony's interrogating stare. 'What's on your mind, Tony?'

'Nothing... I think,' Tony said as he took a sip from his glass of water. 'Enjoy your book, Lokes.'

'Thank you, Anthony, I will,' Loki said as he walked upstairs, chuckling softly at the sad fact that he had already broken his promise not to lie. 'You should not bring me into these kinds of situations then, Peter,' he thought as he marched into his room, ready to disguise himself once more.

'Lokes! You ready to go?!' Peter asked in an enthusiastic whisper as he stood in the door opening of the god's room.

'I really do not like you, Peter,' Loki said as he stood in front of his mirror, a hesitated expression on his face.

'Come on, Lokes, you ready or not?' the teen asked again as he was hardly able to wait.

As the god looked at the excited expression of the teen, he let out a sigh and turned his attention once more to the mirror in front of him. 'Almost,' he sighed as he realized he would not be able to change the boy's mind. 'I cannot make up my mind about the bathing suit.'

'Uh,' Peter uttered as he stood in the doorway, not a clue about what he ought to do. 'Should I help you or anything? Help you choose?'

'As if you know a thing about women's clothes, Peter.' Loki smirked a little, 'It is just that I do not know what Midgardian women wear as swim attire, so, thank you, but you can stay there.'

'Hey, at least I tried,' Peter chuckled happily.

After a green glow illuminated the room, Meya stood in front of him once more, wearing a long, green Summer dress as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

'Shall we go?' Loki asked with a sigh as he turned around once more to stare at his, or rather, her, reflection in the mirror. She then looked at Peter again, a gloomy expression on her face as her shoulders dropped.

'Well,' Peter started, a bright smile on his face as warm and salutary memories started to play in his head. A softly ticklish feeling in his stomach made him blind to the god's obvious discomfort. 'You do know it's really, _really_ warm outside, right?' he said, gesturing to the dress.

'Oh, please, Peter,' the trickster answered, clearly annoyed as he already started to walk down the hallway. 'I will be fine. Now we should get out of the house, really soon, before anyone sees us and-'

'Hey, Pete,' Tony said as he encountered the couple in the hallway. 'We decided to just drop by and check on you before you go,' Tony added with a smirk as he stood in their way, winged by Thor. 'Who's your friend?'

'MISTER STARK!' Peter screamed, not meaning to do so, 'It's not what it seems! Really! It's just-!'

'The name's Daisy, sir,' an unfamiliar voice sounded and Peter followed the arm that stretched out next to him back to the body of a cute blonde girl wearing a short yellow dress, showing off a bronzed skin.

Tony shook her hand and smiled. 'Pleasure to meet you.'

'Likewise, sir. I have heard so much about you from Peter, I was really a bit scared to meet you. I mean, you are Tony Stark, it is a lot to take in, and-' Before the girl could ramble on, she felt a sharp elbow in her side coming from Peter.

'Not to worry, fair maiden,' Thor smiled brightly, 'He might look rather sullen, but there is quite a gentle spirit underneath that moody look.' He chuckled, 'Honestly Peter, you do not have to hide your friends from us, especially if they are of such beauty.'

'Thank you, sir,' she said with a smile. 'Uhm, Peter? We should really get going...'

'Right, right!' Peter said and he looked at the two men before him. 'If you will excuse, uh, Daisy and me, we'll go to the party now. It's not too far from here, so we'll probably walk.'

'Alright, have fun you two,' Tony said with a smile, making way for both adolescents. Tony and Thor followed the teens with their eyes until they had disappeared down the stairs.

'She seems quite... nice, would you not agree?' Thor said with a smile, 'Somehow familiar, though...'

'Yeah...' Tony said in agreement though a hint of suspicion shone through, 'She sure does.'

* * *

NOTES:

And that's it for this chapter!

Now, for our first super hero facts of the day, please welcome our God of Thunder, the wielder of Mjölnir, or, as our dearest Grandmaster would call him; Sparkles!

Here are three Comic facts about Thor, you might not have known.

was actually turned into a frog once by Loki. Thror had many adventures, including saving the frogs from Central Park from an army of rats. (that's what inspired us to let Thor refer to Loki's plan of turning Peter into a frog as "classic" in our previous chapter!)  
2\. Thor isn't the only one who was deemed worthy of wielding Mjölnir! Some other well-known characters who have hold the hammer (and were able to lift it) have been; Captain America, Super man and Wonder woman.  
3\. A lot of other characters have been known to wear the mantle of Thor when he was deemed unworthy. The most noticeable of all being Jane Foster, she adopts the name Thor, the Goddess of Thunder, and joins the Avengers. This storyline ends with the character sacrificing her life to defeat a dangerous adversary, and the reverting of the mantle Thor to its original bearer.

And that's it for the facts! Please let us know if you like them and if I should continue doing this!  
And, of course, please let us know what you think of this chapter in the comments!

Thanks again and see you in 2 days!


	33. Winter's Child, Summer's night

**_Chapter 8_**

 **Winter's Child, Summer's night**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back!

Thank you all so so much for your awesome reviews and support! Love it!

Also! The Marvel facts are staying! which means that, with each new chapter, we are gonna provide you with three facts about a random Marvel character you hopefully didn't know.

anyway, here's the next chapter, you'll find the 3 facts at the end of it! Who's it gonna be today? :D

* * *

'I truly hope this was the last time I will have to listen to my own brother calling me a beauty,' Loki sighed as the two walked down the street. Strangely enough, he felt glad to be disguised as Meya again, or at least he preferred this disguise to the hastily invented Daisy.

'Well, it did work, they didn't seem to recognize you at all,' Peter said, his bright smile never fading once since the moment they left Stark Tower. 'Your powers are really awesome Lokes! How did you manage to change into a whole different character so fast?'

'Easy, my brother walks like a bilgesnipe, I heard him stomping up the stairs so...' Loki uttered and he sight. 'Deceiving my brother is quite easy, I've been doing so for years,' he remarked unimpressed, 'though I am rather relieved that it seemed to work for Anthony as well. For a minute I thought he was on to us,' he added with a slight smile.

'Yeah, it was pretty close, but hey, here we are!'

'So it seems,' Loki said, watching their reflections through the windows of passing stores 'Still, how can you be so cheerful? You just lied to your guardian, again, and you are about to deceive a party full of people with your fake-date. What do you hope to gain out of this?'

'I don't know,' Peter shrugged. 'Maybe I'm just excited to go to a party. Or I'm excited to go there with you,' but as the trickster looked at him with a raised brow, Peter quickly chuckled and stared at the ground, not knowing how to continue. Then he noticed Loki fidgeting with his dress and sighing irritated. 'Something wrong?' Peter asked.

'No, I am fine, it is just...' The trickster inhaled deeply before making the confession, 'I am very, _very_ hot, Peter.'

'Yeah, I noticed,' Peter smirked as his eyes strayed up and down a little, unknowingly admiring the girl's gorgeous body.

'I thought Muspelheim was bad, but these Midgardian Summers are not to be taken lightly either,' Loki said as he tried to ignore the heat as best as he could, 'I already noticed so when I first came to Midgard, I thought it was because of my royal tunic but...'

'Oh, you're actually "hot", as in, temperature-wise...' Peter said with a bit of a blush as he chuckled, 'I told you, that dress is way too warm for this weather.'

'Fine, you were right,' Loki admitted, 'Just tell me when we arrive at our destination so I can get this dress off.'

'Don't worry, we're almost there,' Peter smiled, 'I do have to say, Lokes, I never would have thought the weather would have such an effect on you, I mean, Thor really seems to enjoy it but you... Well, not so much.'

'Yes, well, Thor is a Summer child,' Loki said with a sigh, 'We are quite different, and that is one of our major differences it seems.'

'Couldn't you, you know, change your outfit again?'

'What, you mean now? In the busy streets? What a great idea, Peter!' Loki reacted sarcastically as he wiped his forehead.

'Okay, okay, sorry, sheesh,' Peter said, averting his eyes to the streets, 'Just trying to help,' he mumbled.

Loki stared at the teen for a second before letting out a sigh in guilt, 'My apologies, Peter, I know you mean well... It is just this dreadful weather, really...'

'It's okay, I can take it,' Peter smiled kindly, his smile only widening as he received a gentle smile from the trickster in return.

'But I like your plan. At the party I will just shift into something more suitable for these tropical temperatures.'

'Better think of something quick, 'cause we're here,' Peter said pointing at a house at the end of the street.

In silence the two walked towards the big house, music already booming through the air from the backyard.

'Are you absolutely certain you want to do this...?' Loki asked one last time. 'I mean, we could still return to Stark Tower, if you would like to.'

'No, it's okay, we'll be fine,' Peter said with an encouraging smile. 'Plus, Ned is already inside, he just texted me about it, so we can't let him stay there on his own, can we?'

'Well...' Loki started, but he laughed as Peter looked at him in a desperate way. 'Of course not.'

Peter smiled and rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously in front of the big front door.

'Parker, I should have known it was you,' Flash said as he opened the door, 'You'd be the only one who would use the front door when there's a sign that you should go straight to the back.' He then focused on Meya. 'Hey there, beauty,' he said in a sultry voice.

'Good evening, Flash,' Loki smiled though he already felt a shiver running down his spine, 'I see you have recovered quite nicely from our last encounter,' he added as kindly as he could.

'Yeah, well, you didn't hurt me _that_ much,' Flash said with a chuckle as he tried to regain his former composure.

'Good to hear,' Loki said with a smirk.

'Well, come in,' Flash said as he took a step aside to let his guests enter, 'I like the dress Meya, looks good on you.'

'Well, enjoy it, I will not be wearing it for long,' the trickster said with a smirk, leaving the teen breathless for a moment.

'Well, I'm sure I'll enjoy you just as much in whatever you will be wearing throughout the rest of the evening,' Flash smiled as some lewd fantasies started to rampage through his head.

'Ah, you two _do_ have the same problem!' Meya said as she chuckled. Peter and Flash looked at one another and back to Meya. 'You both talk too much,' she added as she walked into the backyard.

'Gee, Parker, where did you pick her up again?' Flash asked, staring after the young woman.

'Uh, well, this time I had to delay her from flying back to Norway and convince her to spend another night here. She didn't mind that much,' Peter said with a smirk.

'Of course she didn't, after all, it's my party and my parties are legendary,' Flash smiled confidently as his gaze followed the raven. 'Anyway, she can spend the night here, and don't worry, I've got a double bed, so it'll be alright,' he added as he imagined the goddess lying on top of his bed, wearing nothing but, well, he liked the idea of her just wearing nothing. 'Maybe a couple of drinks, some nice candles, romantic music, you know, to set the right mood. And then, it'll just be me and her,' he nodded, his eyes then turning to his classmate again as Peter glared at him in anger. 'What? She wasn't going to stay at your house in the first place and even if she was, where would you let her sleep? On the couch? Your aunt's place isn't all that big, right? Plus, weren't you two just friends? A girl like that needs to be able to spread her gorgeous le… wings, Parker, and she can't do that with you claiming her like this.'

Peter stared at his host in confusion before forcing a smile onto his face. 'We're just friends, sure,' he started as casually as possible, but then his face grew more serious as he looked Flash in the eye, 'But there's no way she's staying here, not with you.'

'Pete!' Ned shouted as he waved at his best friend with an enthusiastic smile from the back of the yard.

'Don't worry, Parker, you go enjoy your evening with your friend. I'll just go over there and keep Meya company,' Flash said as he patted Peter hard on his back.

'Good luck. I hope for your sake that you watch your mouth or you'll be kissing the floor again,' Peter said with a shrug and a smirk, although he had to use all his strength to stop himself from growing visibly angry.

'Oh, unlike you, I don't need luck, _friend_ ,' Flash said with a smirk as he walked away and Peter went over to Ned, while his eyes searched for his raven friend in disguise.

'Hey, seems like Flash is really into "Meya," don't you think?' Ned giggled, nudging his best friend. 'He's got no clue.'

'Yeah, I guess,' Peter confirmed a little agitated, 'Have you seen her anywhere?

'Uh, yeah I think I saw her disappear behind the garage. She was being really sneaky tough,' Ned said as he looked at the building.

At that moment the raven-haired beauty walked towards them, head held high like a queen, a slightly see-through skirt wrapped around her hips as for the rest, she was merely wearing a dark green swimsuit.

'What were you talking about?' Meya asked innocently, tilting her head a little.

'You,' Ned uttered as he blinked. 'Yeah, I get that Flash doesn't know you're a guy, holy smokes.'

'Meya, you look-' Peter started with wide open eyes.

'Less hot, fortunately,' Meya said with a smile as she moved around a little.

'I wouldn't say that,' Ned chuckled, raising his brows.

'Was that a compliment, Edward?' Loki asked with a smirk.

'It was,' Ned smiled. 'You look great, L-, Meya.'

'Thank you,' the raven said as he smiled a bit uncomfortably, his eyes then drawn to the person he considered his date once more. 'So, is this acceptable for you as well?'

'Yes, definitely, yes!' Peter quickly responded as he looked Meya up and down, staring without even noticing he did so.

'So, you are certain that I should not change back into that long dress, then?'

'No, Meya, really, you look am,-'

'MEYA!' Liz shouted as she ran towards them, hugging the trickster tightly. 'OMG! I'm so happy to see you! You look amazing, girl! I was really hoping you would be here!'

'Thank you, Liz,' Meya laughed as she tried to get used to the hug, 'It is good to see you too.'

'Peter, Ned,' Liz said as she noticed the two standing there as well and she quickly let go of the girl in her arms, 'Sorry, it's just, I thought I would never see you again, Mey!'

'Yes, she postponed her trip back to Norway,' Peter helped the trickster, who was a bit lost for words.

'Really? That is amazing! Hey, maybe we can finally dance, huh? We didn't really get the chance last time,' Liz said with a smile.

'Dance?' the trio asked simultaneously, looking at Liz with a questioning expression.

'I beg your pardon, Liz, did you just ask me to dance? With you?'

'Yeah, there's a huge tv at the front of the garden where we can play Just Dance!' Liz shouted enthusiastically. 'Come on, let's go!'

'Oh, yes, sure, let's go,' Meya said as she looked at the two boys in a questioning manner before being pulled to the other side of the garden.

* * *

NOTES:

And that's all folks!

Now, please welcome the one and only friendly neighborhood Spider-man, who is here to provide us with three facts you probably didn't know!

Spiderman is a real team player, no secrets there! He's teamed up with Daredevil when he turned blind and has even shared a hot dog with our dearest god of mischief (also a yo-mama contest with Deadpool!). But more noticeable alliances you might not know about are: Spiderman helping the Autobots in Transformers, Spiderman working together with Batman to stop Joker and, last but not least, Spiderman working together with president Barak Obama!

At some point in the comics, Spider-man was actually able to shoot his own webbing for he had developed glands in his orearms that allowed him to produce and shoot webbing the same way that the web shooters had. The web dissolves within an hour yet is strong enough to hold the hulk. It is also faster than a bullet. In one situation, Spider-man managed to web a gun as the trigger was being pulled.

Now for my personal favorite fact which I did not know about, Spiderman had radioactive sperm! Unfortunately for all those women he's been with, Spider-Man is lethal in bed. Literally. We got an in-depth explanation in de comic of how "like a spider, crawling up inside your body and laying a thousand eggs of cancer" he killed Mary Jane with his love. On top of that, Parker yells all this at Mary Jane's corpse after having dug up her coffin. Just to show she was not okay with this, MJ's skull bites his face.

That's it for today! Hope you'll join us next time (in two days!)  
Please leave a review :D


	34. The little mermaid

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **The little mermaid**_

 _ **NOTES**_

Hi everyone and welcome back!

I don't really have much to say to you this time so... Enjoy please!

* * *

Peter and Ned stayed put, staring at the two girls. Liz was enthusiastically talking to the god, while Meya listened quietly with an occasional nod, a gentle smile on her face.

'It's a bit weird to say, but he does look like a normal girl,' Ned said confused.

'Yeah,' Peter said with a slow nod.

'Heads up, losers!' a voice sounded before both guys felt a hand in their back, pushing them into the pool.

'Oh, come on!' Ned shouted at Flash, who stood grinning near the pool.

'Hey, I warned you, it's a pool party, anything could happen,' Flash said as he triumphantly crossed his arms while standing at the edge of the pool, a wide grin on his face.

'Hilarious, Flash,' Peter managed to speak while coughing loudly. 'Absolutely hilarious.'

'That's what I was thinking,' Flash agreed with a smirk.

The three then looked up as they heard a girl giggle. They saw Liz as she had turned around to search where all the commotion was coming form, a wide grin on her face as she walked back to the three, Meya close at her side.

'Sorry guys, but you should have seen your faces,' she chuckled.

Peter looked at Meya who was merely standing next to Liz with wide questioning eyes before even she let out a loud laughter.

'My apologies, Peter, Ned, but Liz is right, your expressions are priceless,' the raven said, trying to hide a smile behind his hand.

Peter looked up in awe as he stared at the trickster, who was now standing at the edge of the pool. The teen nearly forgot to keep swimming as he let his eyes fall on seemingly endless white legs, followed by a fine waistline, beautiful raven hair shining in the lights of the pool as gracious emeralds glistened with laughter. All of this perfectly presented with a star filled sky that could not compare to the girl's beauty.

'Honestly though,' Loki chuckled as he crouched down at the edge of the pool, an alluring smile on his face 'Peter, the wet dog look suits you perfectly. It matches your puppy eyes.'

After Peter first stared back a little, a more mischievous smile formed on his face, 'Oh really?' he asked as he swam towards the trickster, 'Have I ever told you that you remind me of a mermaid?'

At this Loki tilted his head a little, 'I beg your pardon?'

The teen laughed as he grabbed the raven's wrist and pulled her in the pool, causing her to yelp loudly as he did so. Peter, Ned and Liz laughed as the trickster was pulled into the cooling water, head first.

'I'm gonna grab something to drink,' Liz said, 'Wait here, I'll join you guys in a minute!' she added as she quickly made her way towards a large table, which was filled with all sorts of drinks and snacks.

'Yeah, I'll join you,' Flash said as he followed her.

'Not so funny anymore, huh?' Peter laughed as the trickster resurfaced loudly, gasping for air, but his laughter was short to last as he felt sharp nails digging into the skin of his waist and chest. He wanted to look down at what was causing the stinging pain, but a cold body suddenly wrapped itself completely around him, making it rather hard for him to swim. 'Lokes?' Peter asked a little puzzled, his voice slightly suppressed by two arms which were clenched tightly around his neck.

'For Norns sake Peter, do not dare to let go of me!' the raven commanded the teen in panic, her trembling arms clenched around the teen's neck, her legs around his waist in an attempt to get a better grip.

'Wooow, you know who you remind me of now?' Ned smiled as he looked at the trickster, 'Ah, what's the guy's name again... Ah! Yes, the Winter Soldier, you look just like him,' he added, pointing at the raven's face, the neat eyeliner and mascara now having gone runny, large black stains encircling the bright emerald terrified eyes. Ned's smile didn't last long, however, as his remark got replied with a deadly glare. 'Yeah,' Ned said a little hesitantly, already backing away a little, 'Your uhm, your expression is exactly the same as well, a bit of an I-didn't-mean-to-but-I-might-kill-you kinda look,' he said, chuckling a little nervously. 'You know what, I'm gonna get a drink as well, uhm, enjoy the pool you two,' he said as he quickly got out of the water.

Peter froze as the darkly circled eyes now looked at him through a curtain of black hair. 'I swear, I didn't know you couldn't swim,' he quickly said.

'I CAN SWIM, YOU DUNCE!' the trickster shouted at him, pushing him away violently, but as he was not able to handle himself in the water right away, he quickly pulled Peter close again, 'I just do not enjoy these kinds of surprises! It's rather deep for a private pool, would you not agree?'

Peter chuckled. 'I take that back about you resembling a mermaid. You're more of a soaked cat or something.'

'Peter Parker!' the trickster said, pretending to be outraged. 'Is that any way to speak to your date, whom you had to beg to come here in the first place?'

'Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry,' Peter said with a sigh, looking the trickster in the eye, not able to suppress a little smirk.

Loki was not able to hide a soft chuckle as he rubbed his eyes, thus smearing the make-up only further over his face, but as he looked as his hands, which were covered in mascara and eyeliner stains, he just waved his hand over his face, his Seidr restoring the make-up to resemble less of a frustrated assassin. 'You are such an immature brat,' Loki said with a sigh as he looked at the teen.

'Isn't that what you like most about me?' Peter asked, throwing the trickster a teasing smirk.

'Oh yes, it has to be, I mean, it could not be your charm, that is lacking completely,' Meya laughed, now pushing Peter away more gently as she tried to swim. 'And I do not need a charmless brat to save me, thank you very much.'

Peter smiled in compassion as he watched the raven struggle to swim, he then smirked as a little plan formed in his head, causing him to dive deep into the water, thus able to swim under the raven's radar, and he suddenly emerged in front of his date with a loud shout.

'DAMN IT, PARKERSON!' Meya shouted after which she quickly wrapped her arms around the boy's neck again, her nails digging into the teen's back.

'I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself,' Peter laughed, holding his stomach as the laughing started to affect his muscles. 'It, ha! It was just too funny, Lokes!' he went on, his laughing hindering him in more ways than one from swimming properly.

After calming down a little, the trickster could not help but join Peter in his contagious laughter as he swam towards the edge of the pool. 'Well, you are very lucky that we are surrounded by your fellow classmates, Peter, or I would turn myself into a mermaid and drown you,' she chuckled.

'Oh you wouldn't!' Peter shouted, swimming swiftly towards the trickster.

'No! Get away from me!' Loki yelled, laughing all the while as Peter came closer.

'Relax, I just wanted to...' Peter said as he gently brushed a strand of wet hair from Meya's face. 'There, that looks better.'

For a second the trickster became silent, but suddenly he started to splash water into the teen's face. 'First lesson, Parker! Never let your guard down! I'm not finished with you, you sneaky little water rat!'

Peter started to splash water at the raven as well, both of them shouting and laughing, until Loki suddenly pushed Peter's hands underwater as he briefly gave the boy a kiss on his lips, causing the teen to freeze completely. 'There, now, if you will excuse me,' Meya said as she saw Liz returning, 'My dance partner is waiting for me.'

The trickster then dragged himself out of the water, walking towards Liz with the same grace and calm as before.

'Y-yeah... sure,' Peter mumbled as the two girls now stood next to each other.

'Well, have fun, Peter,' Liz chuckled as she took the raven's hand once more and pulled her towards the dancing game. 'You two make such a cute couple!' the brunette harshly whispered in excitement as she held on to the god's hand.

'I beg your pardon?' Meya asked as with furrowed brows, 'Liz, I will state this only once, Peter and I are not together and,' a more saddened expression now coloured her face, 'and I think we never will be.'

'Are you kidding me? Mey, you two are adorable together and you just kissed him!' Liz smiled brightly.

'That was a grave mistake,' the trickster stated coldly, rather speaking to himself than to the girl. 'Nothing more.'

'What? Why? Mey, I'm serious you two would be perf,' but the girl's smile then faded as she saw a slightly remorseful expression on the trickster's face. 'It's the distance, huh?' she then asked more calmly.

'Distance?'

'Yeah, you know, once you're back in Norway, you two won't be able to see each other again. Not anytime soon, I mean.'

'… Indeed, it is the distance,' Loki nodded as the two now stood in front of the television, the game already turned on. 'Now tell me, how is this game played?' he asked, as he tried to change the subject.

'Okay,' Liz said with a gentle smile as she turned her attention to the tv as well, 'First we choose our song. So, which will it be?'

'Anything will do, really,' Loki said, staring at the options screen displayed on the large 75-inch screen.

'Oh, how about that one!' Liz pointed to a song.

'"Beautiful Liars"?' Loki asked, a little surprised. 'Is that a nice song?'

'Only a song with two super women, I'm just saying,' Liz said with a smile, 'And it's really catchy. I don't think it is too hard either.'

'If you say so,' Loki said after taking a deep breath. He then turned around as he noticed more people gathering behind them and taking a seat on the luxurious lounge set, 'Are they... are they all here to watch...?'

'Ah, let them, we're gonna kill this,' Liz said as she clicked on the song. 'You don't need a remote or anything, just stand right there,' she instructed as she put Meya on a spot in front of the television. 'Okay, so you do what the person on the right is doing, I'll follow the one on the left, and then we see who wins. Ready?'

'Ready as I will ever be,' Loki said, focusing on the television as Liz stood closely next to him. 'So just copy their moves, right?'

'Right,' Liz nodded with a confident smile.

* * *

Notes:

And that's it for this chapter!

Now, here are three facts of today's Marvel character. Please welcome the god of mischief, the prince of lairs, the trickster god! Loki!

1\. Or god is known to have many powers, most noticeable of them being: shifting between genders and seize. Being immune to deceases and poison and he can read minds, memories and can teleport and hypnotize!

2\. In Norse mythology, Loki has 3 children with a Jotunn woman named Angrbooa (the serpent Jormungandr the wolf Fenrir and a daughter named Hell.) The gods feared Loki's children, thus condemning Jormungandr to spend eternity in the ocean, the wolf Fenrir got tied down with a sword vertically placed in its mouth to make sure he could never bite anyone, only to be killed during Ragnarok by the hand of Odin's son. Finally, there was Hell, who was send to Hellheim and became to goddess of death. Loki is also the MOTHER of another animal-child, Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse, who Odin has taken from Loki and uses for himself. For Loki's many crimes against them, the gods eventually forge a chain from the entrails of Loki's son Narfi and tie him down to three rocks inside a cave. A venomous serpent sits above him, dripping poison onto him.

3\. Loki used his Seiðr to get his name off the list of Hellheim, which meant that, if he died, he would reincarnate as a child. Loki has done so and tried to use this chance to better his ways and become "good". Unfortunately for him, thanks to the Allmother Frigga, Loki always remained being the scapegoat, despite all his efforts.

Well, that's it for this chapter! See you in 2 days, promise!


	35. All the wrong moves

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Another point of view**_

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back.

So for now, I'd like to give you this link to my DeviantArt, it's got some sketches on Loki's (Meya's) summer dress and bathing suit! Please check those out if you'd like and let me know what you think! (please have mercy on me, they're just quick sketches!)

missboaboa/art/Dresses-763005673

(If the link doesn't work, please go to and search for MissBoaBoa!)

And now, a word from our dearest Captain America:

'Hi everyone, it's an honor to be here, I'd just like to warn you for this chapter will contain the following: Language! I just thought you should know. This was Steve Rogers, back to you, MissBoaBoa.'

Yes, thanks cap! As our blond super soldier was saying, this chapter will contain some language and name-calling, so now you know!

Please enjoy!

* * *

'I'm telling you, Ned, I _really_ don't like Flash,' Peter grumbled as he pulled himself out of the pool, keeping a close eye on his classmate as he saw him walking towards the two dancing girls.

'Yeah, he's a jerk,' Ned agreed, giving his friend a hand, 'We'll have our revenge, someday,' he said as the two now stood at the side of the pool, their clothes soaking wet. 'At least Liz and L- Meya, are having a good time,' he remarked as he noticed the still gathering and cheering crowd surrounding the two girls.

'What do you mean?' Peter asked and he followed Ned's gaze, his eyes then locked on the gracious, almost hypnotizing, and dare he say sexy movements of the raven god.

'He really does look like an average teen, huh?' Ned asked but he got no response.

'Pete?' He tried again, still nothing.

'Pete!'

'What?!' Peter asked, shaking his head and looking at his friend with a slightly irritated expression.

'I said that he does look like, oh who am I kidding, I wouldn't call _that_ average,' Ned gave up as he saw the smooth movements of the god. 'That's just, yeah, I don't know what to say.'

'Same,' Peter agreed as they stared at the two girls, though his eyes were exclusively focussed on the trickster.

'Must suck to see her change back into... well, her actual self, huh?'

'Uh, well...' Peter started, 'About that, Ned, I think I-'

'Hey, Peter,' a familiar sultry voice spoke from behind the teen and he felt a shiver run down from his head to his toes.

'Hey, Val!' Peter smiled, as he turned around and looked at the brunette, hardly able to believe that the girl was willing to speak with him again after their last encounter at prom.

'I will uhm, check all the commotion at the tv. See you later, Pete,' Ned said with a slightly too obvious wink and he left the two.

Valerie waved Ned goodbye with a kind smile as he walked away, her attention then brought back to the teen in front of her, 'So, uhm, listen, there is something I would like to say,' she started hesitantly, 'I wanted to apologize for what happened at prom, Pete.'

'You do?' Peter asked while frowning, 'I mean, of course, no problem, it's okay, really.' He quickly added with a smile as he saw the girl's slightly nervous but innocent expression.

'I just felt a little, well, I don't know what came over me. Your friend,' she looked over at the two dancing girls and the cheering crowd, which consisted mostly of boys, surrounding them, 'She's quite intimidating. It's hard to compete with her, you know?'

'Yeah,' Peter said as his eyes, once again, were locked on the raven's movements. 'She really is something...' he said absentmindedly.

'However,' Valerie quickly spoke, pulling Peter's attention back to her again, 'Now we can talk, alone, just the two of us, finally,' she said with a significant smile as she gently took hold of his hand, letting her fingers intertwine with his.

'Uh, y-yeah, I guess...' Peter stammered, not really sure what to do, except for regaining his hand.

'Come with me.' She pulled him along to a distant corner of the backyard before he could protest. 'So, now there's just the two of us,' she said in her most gentle voice, a loving smile on her face.

'Val...' Peter started, but as her deep eyes looked into his, he nervously shut his mouth again.

'Peter, I, I don't know how to say this any clearer...' the girls started, making sure Peter's eyes were on her as she took a deep breath, 'I like you, I _really_ like you. It may seem unlikely, you know, we weren't exactly part of the same group of friends or anything, but, I don't know, I just do.'

After hearing this, Peter felt his hands and knees shaking, his heart beating loudly in his chest. 'Val, if I can be honest, you have always been kind of the girl of my dreams, anyone's dreams I suppose, actually,' he quickly corrected himself as he saw a hopeful smile on her face.

'So, it's settled?' Valerie smiled before Peter could continue and finish his sentence.

'What is?'

'This...' she said softly as she kissed him on his lips, at which Peter closed his eyes as he felt her hands softly massaging the skin in the back of his neck, holding him close.

* * *

'Your dance moves are impressive,' Flash said with a smile as Meya was talking to Liz, still standing on the dancefloor in front of the tv.

'Thank you,' the god said, his eyes still on the tv, 'Shall we do one more, Elizabeth?' he asked and he directly heard the crowd behind them cheering, encouraging the two girls to dance again.

'Nah, I'm going to get a drink,' Liz said a little uncomfortable, 'You want one too?'

'Yes, please,' Loki said with a smile.

'We could dance?' Flash suggested to Meya with a charming smile as Liz walked away.

'What? You and me?' the trickster looked at the teen in surprise, but then he grinned. 'You must be dying to be defeated again.'

'Oh, we'll see about that,' Flash smirked and together they looked through the list of songs. 'What about that one?' he asked as he took a step closer to the goddess and pointed at one of the titles.

'"Bailando," huh, sounds agreeable, I guess. What kind of dance is it?' the trickster asked a little doubtfully.

Flash chuckled as he saw the raven's suspicious expression, looking the trickster up and down with a salacious smirk, 'What's wrong? I thought you liked a challenge? You're not giving up already, are you?'

'I most certainly am not!' Loki stated, a devious grin instantly turning to his face, 'I accept your challenge, Flash.'

'Great,' Flash said with a sly grin as he clicked on the song. 'Let's dance.'

The two got in place as given by the game, Flash smirking a little, while Loki's eyes were merely locked on the screen. If the trickster was not as competitive, the scheme might have dawned on him soon enough, but his attention was fixated on one thing and one thing only: winning.

As the dance started, the crowd's attention was drawn to the dancers again, who were often dancing uncommonly close to each other, the song involving a partner-dance.

'You're doing great, Meya,' Flash whispered in her ear as he kept her close against his body, his lips nearly caressing her cheek, his hands moving from chest, to her small waist and down to her hips, feeling the soft porcelain skin underneath his fingers.

'You better concentrate on the game,' the trickster said with a smirk as he saw his still increasing score on the screen. 'it seems like I am winning this round.'

At this, Flash couldn't help but let out a sly laugh as the raven turned around in his arms, their faces now close to each other, 'I wonder who the real winner is here, Meya,' he said as he held her hands in his own. 'I really wonder.'

* * *

As Valerie finally allowed Peter to breathe, she took his hands in her own and sighed, a dream-like smile on her face.

Not knowing what to say or do right now, Peter just stared back at the girl in absolute astonishment. His confusion only making him even more nervous. This was the moment he had dreamed of. Ever since he first saw Valerie walking down the school's hallway, he had a crush on her so severe that his throat would choke up every time she walked past.

So why?

Why did he feel so completely lost and confused, or even more so, why did he feel so guilty?

'Val, why would you...'

'Peter, are you really that slow? I just told you I like you, I _really_ like you,' Valerie chuckled, pulling him close again. 'Gosh, you do look really cute when you're that confused,' she giggled, about to press another kiss on his lips, but Peter stopped her and looked into her eyes.

That's it, he thought. He didn't see the same eyes he'd seen before, the ones he so hopelessly fell in love with seemed to be completely non-existent. These eyes did not sparkle, they didn't ask him questions; they merely told him to shut up and kiss her.

'Val, this is really, really hard for me to say, but I can't do this to Meya. It's not fair to her, or to you,' he managed to speak.

Val looked at him, absolutely stupefied, she then turned to Meya, who was dancing with Flash. 'Well, your slutty friend doesn't seem to mind, Pete. I wouldn't worry too much about it,' she said after which she turned her attention back to the adolescent in her arms, her hands resting on his chest as she softly caressed the skin underneath.

'Slutty...?' Peter repeated with a frown as he could hardly believe the girl's choice of words, he then looked at the dancing couple. He saw how Flash tried to constantly gain the god's attention but Loki's eyes were completely focused on the television screen, ignoring Flash as if he wasn't even there at all.

'Yeah, can't you see? She loves all the attention, Pete!' Valerie continued as she looked at the cheering crowd. 'And clearly, you and Flash aren't the first boys she's "danced" with. It's obvious.'

'Val,' Peter said as his frown now grew into a more irritated expression.

'Shh, Pete, don't ruin this,' the girl said as she lay a finger on his lips. 'We were having such a good time...' she whispered in a sultry voice before mercilessly kissing him again.

* * *

'I told you, you should have focused more on the screen,' the trickster said with a smirk to her dance partner as she compared their scores.

'Maybe you should look a little less at the screen and keep an eye on your friend over there,' Flash said and he looked towards the couple at the far corner of the garden.

'Whom are you talking about?' Loki frowned, looking at the bunch of spectators. 'All I can see are your minions, Flash,' he said with a disapproving look at Flash's partying friends.

'Yeah, well, she's not _my_ minion, believe me,' Flash laughed. 'Everyone's hers, rather. Well, at least Pete is.'

'Peter?' the trickster asked as he finally followed the teen's gaze towards the distant corner and his breath stopped as he saw Valerie and Peter sharing a passionate kiss.

He felt his heart stopping for a second before it violently started up again, pumping raging fury through his body, but he kept up his calm appearance and smiled, his jaws clenched. 'Good for them,' he managed to utter.

'You were doing great, Meya!' Ned said as he walked up to the dancers, impressed by the god's moves, 'Congrats on your victory,' he added with a smile.

'Thank you, Edward,' the trickster said, trying his best to focus on the people in front of him rather than the ones far away.

'Edward?' Flash laughed. 'Did he tell you he's called Edward?'

'Shut it, Flash,' the trickster hissed at the teen, who took a step back in surprise.

'What's up with you?' Ned asked, a little surprised by the god's sudden change of mood. He then gulped as he noticed the soft emerald eyes were now gleaming with anger like a deadly poison.

'Nothing,' Loki stated, but Ned hardly heard him, for his attention was suddenly absorbed by his friend and Valerie in the corner. 'Is that...?' Ned started in surprise.

'I know, right?' Flash laughed a little, 'Seems like dreams do come true, at least for Pete, that is.'

'Yeah,' Ned confirmed with a smile, 'Good for him, huh? Finally being with the girl of his dreams?'

'The girl of his dreams...?' Loki repeated, forgetting to keep the hurt from his voice, 'That mewling quim is the girl of his dreams?!'

It struck him then: Peter has a thing for Brunettes. Loki suddenly heard Stark's words echoing through his mind, remembering Tony mentioning that while he escorted the teen towards the stairs on the night of prom. At that moment, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Valerie's hair, her eyes, the overall beauty of her appearance, it was exactly what Peter had described on his list for his ideal prom date. It all made sense now.

'So I was trying to look like...' he whispered, almost breathlessly. 'Like her...?' His sorrowful expression then quickly turning into a cold and deadly glare again.

'Why would you want that? You look so hot, way better than Val if you'd ask me,' Flash said, trying to casually wrap an arm around her shoulders, but a deadly green gaze stopped him from acting on that idea.

'You okay, Meya?' Ned asked, a little more worried this time.

'Yes, Ned, I am just tired of spending time amongst such immature and pathetic creatures.' He looked at Flash and then at the couple in the corner, hardly knowing to whom to turn in order to calm down, so eventually he settled his eyes on Ned again. 'I will just go home, thank you.'

Ned nodded, starting to understand the situation, but Flash looked in panic at the raven. 'No, no, you can't go! We'll never see each other again! You're the whole reason that I invited these losers in the first place! I, I think you're really great and maybe we could...'

'NOT ANOTHER WORD!' Meya spoke firmly, silencing the teen and many of the partying guests in their surroundings. 'I am leaving. Now,' Loki said as he turned around to leave.

'But...' Flash unwisely tried as he grabbed the trickster's hand. He froze completely in fear as the god turned around, rage darkening his face, bright green eyes poisoned with hurt pinning him down.

'Do not dare to touch a god without his consent!' Loki shouted as he retrieved his hand. 'You just think you own the world, is it not?' he sneered in a dark voice, taking threatening steps towards the teen, who quickly moved backwards, 'You think you can just have whatever you want! Well, as you seem to demand of me, I will be honest with you: you are no more master of this realm than the ants beneath my feet!'

'I-I'm sorry!' Flash nearly squealed as he fell backwards, hitting a wall of cold water as he fell into the swimming pool.

'You are all horrible, repulsive, lying, manipulating, unfaithful creatures!' Loki added as his hands were clasped into tight fists, his Seiðr raging almost uncontrollably through his body.

'Unfaithful...?' Flash asked in ignorance, leaning on the edge of the pool as he nearly felt like crying.

'Well I am done playing your games!' the god continued, as he was deaf to the teen's words in his anger and hurt, 'Never again will I allow myself be used for your pleasure!'

'Okay, okay! Calm down, I think he got the point!' Ned quickly intervened as he threw himself between his classmate and the enraged god. 'I really think you should go, now,' he tried as kindly though earnestly as possible, gulping nervously as he saw a soft green slowly emitting from the raven's clenched hands.

Loki stared at the two boys for a second and, without a word, he turned around and left the scene.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Now, as promised, this chapter will contain 3 facts about a Marvel character. However, instead of doing 1 character with 3 facts, we will be doing three characters with 1 fact each. Please welcome, Ned, Liz and Flash:

 **Elizabeth Allen-Osborn (comics) / Liz Toomes (MCU):**

Liz is a supporting character in both film and comic. There is not all that much to say about her MCU version, though the comic version might hold some secrets you did not know yet. She was a minor love interest of both Parker and Flash Thompson, however Liz eventually ends up marrying Harry Osborn. The couple had a son, Normie Osborn, but their family history turned tragic; Harry followed in his father's footsteps becoming the Green Goblin and got killed. Harry attempted to pass the legacy of the Green Goblin down to their son but failed due to the efforts of Spider-Man.

 **Edward (Ned) Leeds:**

Again, there is not much to tell about the MCU Ned that we don't already know, his comic version however is much more interesting! He was a field reporter for the Daily Bugle, where he met Betty Brant who he later comes to marry. He later gets brainwashed by the "The Winkler", who makes Ned believe that he is the Hobgoblin, this making him a criminal and extremely violent and paranoid about his work and his wife. Eventually, the Winkler spreads rumors about Ned being the Hobgoblin, which ended up in Ned being murdered by another criminal organization… Jikes!

 **Eugene Flash Thompson:**

Just like Ned and Liz, the MCU version doesn't keep much surprises from us, so here are the facts about his comic version, which is way more interesting! After graduation, he joins the United States Army and is haunted by his combat experiences, leading to alcoholism. After losing both of his legs in the Iraq War, he was bound to the Venom Symbiote as Agent Venom, a superhero and the first to control the organism. He becomes an ally of spider-man, fighting together against the Green Goblin. He dies in Peter's arms and is honored by Peter and his friends at his funeral.

And that's it for today, please let us know your thoughts in a comment! We really, REALLY would like to know what you think!

See you next time!


	36. Hands off

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Hands off**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back!

I will not keep you up any longer! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Steve: 'woow, wait up! I think there is one more thing you almost forgot to tell people here.'

Oh, yeah, sorry cap, almost forgot!

Tony: Don't worry, I'll take care of this and make sure he won't be a bother again. *takes Steve's hand and drags him of*

Steve: but there's

Tony: yes, we know, language! Thanks Captain Obvious, now move.

... Yes, anyway, as Tony said, there will be language and name calling in this chapter so now you know!

Go ahead and read, and I truly hope you will enjoy!

* * *

As her warm lips pressed against his, Peter felt her soft hands slowly moving down from his neck towards his stomach as they stopped to rest on his hips, his wet clothes seeming non-existent as he felt the warmth of her fingers against his skin.

'Are those abs I'm feeling?' Valerie languorously whispered close to Peter's ear as she pressed her body against his, a teasing smile curling her lips as she softly kissed the teen's ear, lowering her lips slowly to his neck.

'No, no, Val,' Peter said as he gently pushed her away from him. 'I can't do this, I just told you...'

'And I told _you_ , Pete, to forget that girl. She doesn't care,' Valerie replied in a slightly annoyed voice as she tried to kiss him again, but this time Peter pushed her away more firmly.

'Stop it, Val!'

'What the hell is your problem, Parker?' Valerie snapped and she glared at him as she crossed her arms, her oh so gentle and loving expression gone, just like that. 'Is this really all about that Norwegian import-date of yours? 'Cause you know she'll be leaving soon right? She won't stay with you, she'll just leave you and immediately turn to the next guy who crosses her path.' She smirked. 'You should be thankful, Pete, I'm saving you a lot of heartbreak here.'

'Import-date…? What's wrong with you, Val?' Peter asked with furrowed brows, completely flabbergasted by the girl's behaviour, 'Has no one ever said "no" to you? Is that it? 'Cause we both know I'm not such a special guy, so you behaving like this can't be just because of me. What's your problem?' Peter asked in complete disbelief.

'Oh my God, I can't believe you! What has she done for you that I can't, huh? You like a girl who can punch a guy to the ground or something? You like a woman who stands up for you, is that it? One who talks like she comes straight from the Middle Ages?! She's messed up in the head, Peter! Everything about her is just so weird! She's an attention seeking slut who will do anything to get into the spotlight as long as guys admire her! I mean, have you ever asked her how many boyfriends she must have had before you?! Or are you just that much into sloppy seconds?!'

'What the fuck, Val!' Peter shouted as he suddenly felt his blood boil, 'I didn't ask you how many boyfriends _you_ had, did I?! I'm not interested in that kind of crap! Why the hell should I care about that?!'

'Because she's a slut, Peter! I'm sure she's been with, oh I could probably guess how many guys, but you weren't interested in that, were you? What is it that makes her so special, Pete? What does she do for you? Is she that much of a freak in the sheets, huh?!'

'What the-?!, Val, stop this! Stop trash talking about Meya like that!' Peter finally burst out as he felt his hands forming tight fists, trembling softly in anger, 'I care about her, alright?! Not you! Deal with it!'

'Oh, please, Pete, you're not seriously gonna tell me you love her?!' Valerie growled in offence, 'Do you even have any idea what you are talking about?! I just told you, I. Love. you. She will leave you! And then you will never see her again! I could be ten, no, hundred times the girlfriend she is!' she shouted as she crossed her arms, 'You're being such an asshole right now, Parker!'

'Maybe if you stop acting so fucking crazy, I wouldn't speak to you like this! But here we are! I can't be with some girl who talks so low of others, who acts like a child if she doesn't get what she wants! What's there to love about a girl who only loves herself?!'

'So?!' Valerie shouted as she tried to calm down, placing her hands on the teen's chest just one more time in a final attempt to win him over, 'Dump that special snowflake of yours, Peter,' she whispered as her lips lingered closely to his, her hands now on his cheeks. 'Please?'

At this, Peter deeply inhaled in an attempt to hide his anger, 'I'm trying to tell you something here, Val, so let me try again: leave me alone. I. Don't. Like. You.'

As Valerie's eyes opened wide with disbelief, she clenched her hands into fists. Her expression then turned to pure anger, 'Fuck. You. Parker!' And as she said this, she raised her hand, slapping the teen as hard as she could, before walking away.

Peter sighed in relief, though he lifted his hand to feel his painful cheek. He then looked over to the dancefloor and noticed that Meya was nowhere to be seen, while Flash was being pulled out of the pool by a couple of his friends.

'Ned!' Peter shouted, as he quickly walked towards his friend, 'Where is she?'

Ned quickly went over to his friend, a concerned look on his face, 'He's gone, Pete, I think he's really, _really_ pissed.'

'About what?!' Peter shouted as his anger still ran through his system, clearly startling his friend.

'Well,' Ned said a little hesitantly, not really knowing how to bring this. He then saw Peter's cheek, which had started to turn red. 'Wooow, Pete, what happened to your-' he started, pointing at the reddening skin.

'Never mind that, Ned. What's going on with Loki?'

'Okay, so, uhm... I think you maybe, might have a little crisis here,' Ned started carefully, 'Loki, he, uhm, he saw you making out with Val and, well... Let's just say he really didn't seem to appreciate that.'

'Wha-?! But she,' Peter stammered in disbelief, ' _she_ took the initiative, Ned! I was trying to tell her to leave me alone, but she wouldn't listen, well, not until just now,' Peter said, pointing to his cheek.

'Why would you tell her that?' Ned asked in complete surprise, 'You love her, don't you?'

'No, I don't love her! Can't people get it already?! She is a terrible person, Ned! Personality means something to me and she, well, I wouldn't say she has none, but it isn't pretty.'

'Oh... okay, well... be that as it may, from our side over here, it really looked like you were enjoying it, Pete, so... I mean, I told him to go home, because of that crazy power thing he has, it looked like he was about to lose control and I swear, Peter, if words could kill, Flash would be in a morgue right now.'

'Oh shit,' Peter said desperately. 'Okay, Ned, I have to go after him, right now. Will you be alright here?'

'Seriously?' Ned looked around and Peter expected some disappointed reply, but instead Ned chuckled, 'You didn't think I wanted to stay at this lame party, did you? Come on, let's go.'

* * *

'Sheesh, that guy walks fast,' Ned said as he walked down the deserted streets with his friend, 'I can't see him anywhere, or her, I don't know, I'll be looking for both, just in case.'

'I think he just went back to the Stark Tower,' Peter said, nonetheless desperately looking around him.

'I sure hope so,' Ned said a little worriedly, he then looked at his friend in concern, 'Pete, you need any help? I mean, if you want me to go along, I don't mind.'

'That's alright, Ned. I made this mess, I have to fix it.'

'Well, technically Valerie started this mess, but I don't think she will ever apologize,' Ned sighed and looked at his friend, '... Just be careful, okay? I know you trust him and all but, really, maybe it's not such a good idea to talk with him alone, you know what I'm saying?' Ned said, trying not to sound too worried.

'Was he really that pissed...?' Peter sighed, 'I don't think there is much else that I can do, really.'

'Well, you could always ask Mister Stark to help you? I mean, you could ask him to be in the same room, just in case Loki... just in case anything goes wrong.'

'Yeah, no, I really don't think that would be a good idea,' Peter said and he looked at his friend with a careful smile, 'I have to make this right, Ned. I have to.'

'Good luck, then, man,' Ned said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. 'If anyone can do it, it's you, Pete.'

'Thanks,' Peter said with a smile. 'You're such a good friend, Ned, I-'

'Save all that for him. You'll need it,' Ned laughed. 'See you, Pete.'

* * *

 _ **NOTES:**_

And that's it for this chapter! So sorry that it's so short. Next one will be up in two days again!

And now, here are the facts about a special guest. She might not be a super hero, but even without any form of power, she will make sure to get everything she wants. (until now, that is.) please welcome, or not, Valerie!

Valerie Bingley may come across as a self-centered, perhaps heartless individual, but there is, or used to be, a soft and sentimental side to her. It happens that she loves animals. As a kid, she had 2 dogs, a cat, a turtle, 5 hamsters, 2 guinea pigs, 5 rabbits and 2 ponies. Thing went wrong, however, on the day of her 10th birthday, when her parents gave her a horse. A part of her sweetness died that very day... Well, she had specifically asked for a unicorn, she is right when she states that there's a difference. Yep, that's where things might have gone wrong. Or earlier, probably earlier.

While her parents were away on a cruise, twelve-year-old Valerie spent a total of two weeks at home, watching romcoms with her nanny, becoming determined to find the love of her life (or any attention at all) in high school, so she would receive her own fairy tale happily ever after as soon as possible.

That's it for today guys, see you again in two days!  
Please let us know what you think in the comments below. :3


	37. Who's to blame?

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Who's to blame?**_

 _ **Notes:**_

Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter!

For this chapter, we first go slightly, just slightly back in time.  
Hope you will come to like it anyway!

Please enjoy!

* * *

'I'm sure that girl was Loki. I mean, "hi, sir, I'm Daisy," my ass!' Tony said agitatedly as he let himself fall on the white sofa.

'Hmm? What?' Steve said as he looked up from his magazine, a slight smile on his face as he heard his friend imitating a girl's voice.

'Peter went to that pool party with this girl, Thor and I met her in the hallway. Now, we both know Thor wouldn't recognize his brother in disguise if his life depended on it, but I could see right through it. That girl was not "Daisy," but Loki. I tell you, Cap, I don't like it that they keep secrets from us. I'm used to it from Loki, but, Peter...'

'Maybe,' Steve said after a brief moment of silence, 'we should ask ourselves _why_ Loki and Peter are lying to us in the first place. I mean, Peter doesn't really seem like someone who would "just" lie...'

'I know, right?' Tony agreed, relieved to know the Captain found this suspicious as well, 'It has to be Loki, I just feel it.'

'No, Tony, that's not what I'm trying to say,' Steve quickly corrected himself, 'All I'm saying is that there must be a reason for Peter to lie to us, for all we know, _he_ could be the one dragging Loki into this, well, whatever it is.'

'And why would he ever do that?' Tony asked a little offended.

Steve stared at the ceiling as he thought this through, then something hit him. 'Well, what happened the last time he and Loki were, well, close with each other? You know, like the day after prom?'

'They ended up screaming at each other once they woke up?'

'Yes, that too,' Steve chuckled a little, 'And how did we react to that?'

'Well, by,' Tony started in confidence, but he then felt a little more defeated as he now realized where his friend was going with this, 'By screaming at them...'

'You see what I mean?'

'Yeah, yeah, I know,' the playboy sighed, tousling his hair a little in frustration, 'It's just, I really think Loki,' he continued, but a sharp look of his friend made him stop.

'Tony, do you really have so little trust in Loki?' the blond asked as he squinted his brilliant blue eyes, 'Or are you just that partial to Peter?'

'No, it's just that... well...' Tony then sighed and stood up from the couch, crossing his arms, 'Fine! Yes, I do have trouble trusting the guy! Can you really blame me?' he said in frustration, 'He almost destroyed a major city, Steve. He tried to take over our freaking planet. Thor told me he even tried to destroy his birth planet...! Realm, whatever it is.'

'I know, but Thor also said that it was probably because he was hurt and-'

'Yeah, hurt, Rogers, he found out he was adopted and that hurts, I get that, but that doesn't give him any right to destroy his entire home planet or to take over ours!'

'… I know, Tony,' Steve admitted as he had nothing to counter the argument and he looked down in defeat.

Watching the captain lowering his head, Tony calmed down a little and he let himself fall back on the couch next to the blond. 'I really, really tried, Steve,' he sighed, 'but there's just something about him,' he said as he sincerely tried to understand the god's decisions, 'I mean, trying to erase an entire race... and rule over another... just because you found out you're adopted... Either something else happened to him, something he just doesn't want to tell us, or he has serious mental health issues.' Tony then noticed Steve's sharp eyes glaring at him, finding a hint of shock and disbelieve in the captain's expression for saying this. 'Rogers, I'm not saying that as a joke, I mean it. I am sincerely concerned for him,' he quickly added as he looked the captain straight in his blue eyes. 'Plus,' he continued, 'he already had all those weird nicknames before all of this, like, god of lies and mischief, and Liesmith and, what was the other again... Oh yeah, Silver Tongue, whatever that may be. And, imagining him being with Pete...' Tony shook his head, 'It's not that I don't want Peter to be happy, really, I don't even care if he would date a girl or a guy, but, what if he would do something to offend Loki? Something that might _hurt_ him? What if Loki reacts so crazy again?' Tony then sighed, 'I just can't, Rogers, I mean, Peter's _my_ responsibility and if anything would ever happen to that kid, I-'

'Our responsibility, Tony,' Steve corrected his friend with a gentle smile. 'We're in on this together, remember?' he reminded the playboy in a kind and soft voice.

Tony stared at the blond for a second, only then did he let out a breath he did not realise he was holding and he relaxed, letting his body slump into the white leather couch. 'Yeah,' he said with a smile, 'Sorry,' he added, as he raised his hand to grasp that of the Captain but, in the end, quickly decided otherwise, which led to a very awkward pat on Steve's shoulder and arm.

'It's okay,' Steve chuckled a little awkwardly. 'Really Tony, I get It. Maybe we could try to have a chat with Loki, ask him why he did what he did.'

'Yeah,' Tony said in a soft voice, letting his head rest on the back cushions of the couch, 'Maybe we should. I doubt that he will really give us an honest answer though…'

'Well, it's worth a shot,' Steve said as he sighted, 'I wonder if all parents, I mean, guardians... tutors, have to go through this,' the blond wondered out loud. 'Anyway, you think you can handle a conversation with Loki without losing your temper?' he smirked a little.

At that moment, the front door flung open and the trickster came barging into the room, heading straight for the stairs.

'I'll give it a try,' Tony whispered to Steve. 'Hey, Lokes!'

'Leave me alone, Stark!' Loki shouted as he quickly mounted the stairs.

'…Yep,' Tony said a little taken aback, his eyes following the god before turning back to the captain. 'That's a reasonable reaction...'

'Well, at least you tried. Maybe more luck some other time?' Steve said with a sympathetic smile.

'Yeah, maybe.'

* * *

As quiet as he could, Peter sneaked into the house, making sure no one heard or saw him. He closed the door behind him without a sound and continued to tiptoe down the hallway, softly, carefully.

'Welcome home, Peter,' Friday's voice rang loud and clear through the hallway.

'Shhh, Friday!' he whispered. 'I'm trying to-'

'Hey, Pete!' Tony's voice sounded from the living room.

'Hey!' Peter said as he tried to walk by Tony and Steve without any conversation what so ever.

'You're home early,' Steve noticed in surprise. 'How was the party?'

'It, it wasn't what I hoped it would be. A bit lame, you know,' Peter answered hastily though he tried to sound as casual as possible.

'Ah, that's a shame,' Tony smiled at him, 'You know what, you should throw a party here, sometime, I'll make sure everyone's out. We'll show them what a real party is like, okay?'

'Yeah, sure,' Peter said, in the meantime looking upstairs.

'Everything alright, Peter?' Steve asked, a hint of worry clouding his face.

'Yeah, yeah, just a little tired, that's all,' Peter said with a quick smile, 'I'll just go to bed early.'

'It's only ten o'clock...' Tony remarked a bit suspiciously. 'But if that's what you want, I guess I'll just say good night.'

'Good night, Peter,' Steve smiled, raising his hand to high-five the teen which got completely unnoticed.

'Yeah, sure,' Peter responded absentmindedly, 'Well, I'm going to bed, see you!'

'Wow, wow, wow, wait up,' Tony frowned and walked towards the teen, gently holding on to Peter's wrist, 'What happened to you? Got into a fight?' he asked as he looked at the teen's bright red cheek. Tony and Steve both stared towards the stairs for a second as they remembered the enraged god going to his room hardly a minute ago. They then looked at each other in worry and back at Peter again, waiting for an explanation.

'No, I'm, I'm fine,' Peter tried to smile though he still looked at the stairs. 'I just really want to go to my room now, so...'

'Not so fast, Peter,' Tony said as he kept holding on to the teen's wrist, a little firmer this time, 'What happened? Did Loki-'

'What?!' Peter asked in astonishment, 'You think Lokes would... No! No, if you really need to know, I got into an argument with this crazy girl who likes me, but I don't like her and I don't really think she cares that much altogether, so I told her to stop acting so freaking crazy and then she slapped me. There, happy?'

'Uh,' was the playboy's only answer to that after he fell silent for a moment, 'O-okay, so you uhm, you want an icepack or something?'

'No, Mr. Stark, I just really want to go upstairs and explain to Loki that this girl was kissing _me_ , not the other way around.'

'Why would you have to explain that to Loki?' Steve asked in confusion as he tried to understand the situation.

'I, I don't know...' Peter said and then he crossed his arms, 'Why am I explaining this to you two?'

'Well, of course, you don't have to Peter, and we are sorry if we are interfering with your private matters, however, we are your mentors, and hopefully, also your friends, so, we just want what's best for you, okay?' Steve tried as he genuinely smiled.

'I get that, thanks,' Peter sighed and he passed them a quick yet melancholic smile, 'Can I please explain this later?'

'Sure, kid,' Tony said as he let go of Peter's wrist. 'We'll talk later.'

'Thanks,' Peter smiled and he raced up the stairs. As he noticed there was no one else upstairs, he sprinted down the hallway towards the god's room, coming to an abrupt stop in front of the trickster's door. He gulped and gently knocked.

'Lokes?' he almost whispered, afraid to speak up.

'Go away, Peter,' the trickster replied. 'I have locked the door, you are not getting in.'

'Please...' Peter sighed, 'can't you let me in?'

'No, go away,' the voice reacted coldly, almost without any form of emotion.

'...I won't,' Peter said, sitting down next to the door. 'I'll sit here all night if I have to.'

'Well, I hope you are comfortable, because you will.'

At that moment, Thor walked by, talking to Quill. They looked up in surprise as they saw the teen sitting down next to the door.

'What are you doing?' Thor asked confused, knowing the teen was sitting in front of his brother's room.

'What? Can't a guy chill on the floor in his own house?' Peter asked casually as he crossed his arms.

'Uh, yeah, sure,' Quill replied with a smile, 'Hey, you wanna tag along? I just heard Thor has never seen Footlose, can you believe that? So, knowing he and Loki are missing such a significant part of their Earthly education, I thought we should watch it together.'

'Apparently, our lives will become much more meaningful if we watch this movie, according to our friend Quill, that is,' Thor smiled, raising his hand as he wanted to knock on Loki's door.

'Loki can't make it!' Peter said quickly, rising to his feet, 'we uhm, we're going for a walk outside.'

'Walks can wait,' Quill said enthusiastically and he knocked on the raven's door, 'Hey! Trickster! Want to-'

'If the three of you do not leave this instance, I will turn you into miserably, puny, cockroaches!' Loki shouted before Starlord could finish his sentence.

'… Well that's just rude,' Quill said, crossing his arms, 'Fine, sorry for trying to make you a part of this awesome experience,' he shrugged. 'Let's go, pirate angel, looks like your brother would rather stay locked in his room,' he said, tapping Thor's shoulder.

Thor hesitated for a moment and then looked at Peter in suspicion, 'Is something the matter betw-'

'For Norns sake, Thor! Leave!' the three heard the raven hiss from the other side of the door.

'… Maybe you should ask him for a walk some other time, Man of Spiders,' Thor said in a softer voice this time, making sure Loki would not hear him, 'When my brother gets in a foul mood like this, well... he tends to speak of things he might regret,' Thor gave him a nod, 'Enjoy your chilling, Peter. You may join us anytime if you wish to watch the movie.'

'Thanks,' Peter smiled and Thor patted him on the shoulder before he followed Starlord downstairs.

Peter sat back down in front of the door again and sighed.

'Peter, I am very close to seriously injuring you, so, for your own sake, just leave me be,' the trickster said softly, apparently sitting not too far from the door himself.

'I am not leaving...' Peter said determinedly, 'I just want to talk, Lokes.'

'Well I have nothing to say to you,' the raven hissed though Peter could clearly hear the hurt in his voice, 'I should never have consented to your witless pleading. I knew it was a terrible idea, yet you managed to persuade me.'

'Loki...' Peter sighed in guilt as he let his head rest against the wall, 'I just want to explain myself. Will you please, please let me?'

After a long silence, he heard a defeated sigh from beyond the door. 'Speak.'

'Alright, then,' Peter said as he softly nodded, 'Where should I start...' he wondered but he got no reply. He swallowed, bravely trying to start his plead, 'so-'

'I know she is the girl of your dreams, Peter,' Loki interrupted the teen, his voice a little calmer now as most of his anger was starting to fade.

'What?' Peter asked in confusion.

'They were quite clear about that, Flash and Ned,' Loki said bitterly. 'Do not take me for a fool, Peter, I know your prom list described her. I grant it to you, she has beauty, but I never thought you would be such a poor judge of character. Either way, I hope you will be happy, although I cannot wish her the same,' the trickster spoke calmly, though his own words seemed to hurt himself more than ever.

'You think I want Val to be my girlfriend?' Peter asked in disbelieve, but he remembered how he had thought about the girl for days in a row before the prom, wondering what it must be like to dance with her, or to even speak with her, for that matter. He sighed and shook his head, only now realising how he unintentionally had described Valerie as his ideal woman to Tony. 'No, I know her for the person she really is, I do now.'

'And you needed to kiss her to figure that out?' a sarcastic voice remarked from the other side of the door.

'I know this sounds bad, but she kissed _me,'_ Peter tried.

'You are right, that is a terrible excuse.'

'But it is true, Lokes. I tried to tell her that I did not want to be with her, that it would be unfair to... Anyway, she slapped me when I finally told her that. If you open the door, you can verify it. I'm telling the truth.'

After a seemingly endless silence, Peter heard a sigh coming from the other side, after which the door was unlocked and Loki looked at him. 'Oh, she really got you there,' he said with a smirk he could not hide as he saw Peter's cheek. 'Well-aimed, too. Still, I do not think I believe you, Peter. For all I know, she slapped you because _you_ kissed _her_.'

'No, no, Lokes, really,' Peter tried, not really knowing what more he could say, 'Val is an awful person, really, I get that now, and that kiss meant nothing to me! I, I mean, it was confusing but if anything, it woke me up and showed me that this is not what I wanted at all. I mean, it was so much different from the time we,' Peter said but then mumbled, 'You know...'

The trickster sighed as he looked at the teen, 'What _do_ you want, Peter?' he asked, a hint of confusion in his voice, 'Because I cannot tell.'

'That makes two of us,' Peter said with a desperate chuckle. 'I mean, does anyone ever know? I don't know.' He looked the god in the eyes and gulped. 'What, what do you want?'

Loki stared at the teen for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but as he looked Peter in the eye, he quickly closed his mouth again. Eventually, he let out a sigh and shook his head. 'I do not know. Maybe there is truth in what you said, that no one ever knows.'

He chuckled and shook his head. 'I do not know. Maybe there is truth in what you said, that no one ever knows.'

Peter nodded and they looked around them, as long as they did not have to look into each other's eyes.

'Might I ask you one more thing, Peter?' Loki asked, a little hesitantly.

'Yeah, sure, anything!' Peter said as he immediately straightened his back, like a soldier reacting to his sergeant's commands.

'All those moments we, I mean, I, spent as Meya, on the roof, the slow dancing, when we were in the swimming pool...' the trickster remained silent for moment, searching for the right words to best state his question, 'Did that all feel for you like you were dating Valerie? I mean, am I a mere replacement for her...?'

'No, no, not at all, you couldn't be more different from her!' Peter quickly stated, but as the trickster looked at him in a questioning manner, he stammered 'No, I'm just glad it was you and not her.'

Loki nodded, 'Though it was Meya, rather than me,' he said with a careful smile. 'I am just relieved to hear you do not see me as second best, Peter.'

'I would never...' Peter started, but he stopped midway his sentence as the trickster smiled at him.

'It is quite alright,' Loki said, straightening his back and smiling. 'I will just go back to my reading. Is there anything else you wanted to say?'

'... You want to watch some Footloose?' Peter asked with a smirk.

'Oh, please, anything but that,' Loki laughed. 'But I will take that walk now, I mean, if you were serious about that. I know you were just trying to get rid of my brother and the Lord of Stars, but still...'

'I would love to!' Peter said, a little too enthusiastically as all his nerves finally seemed to settle down a little. 'I mean, sure,' he added a bit more calmly with a smile.

* * *

I

.

AM

.

IRON MAN

.

With these three simple words, the Marvel Cinematic Universe was created. Simple, yet incredibly effective!  
Now, we would like to give you three facts about the man himself, that you hopefully didn't know.  
Please welcome, our Genius, our billionaire, our playboy, our one and only philanthropist, Tony Stark!

1\. Tony Stark is adopted!  
Yes, you heard right. While Tony Stark's childhood might not be quite as tragic as a hero like Batman's, it still had a fair bit of drama. You see, Stark's biological parents were both agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and a huge argument between the two of them led to his father's death– at the hands of his mother. Crazy, right? After killing her partner and the father of her child, Stark's biological mother, Amanda, asked S.H.I.E.L.D. for their help taking care of the baby– apparently agent-dom and single motherhood don't quite mix. The organization responded by taking Tony to an orphanage in Bulgaria, where industrialist Howard Stark found him and brought him home to his wife Maria.

2\. Tony Stark was supposed to turn to alcoholism

Now, we all know Tony loves himself a drink, even so as to offer it to his enemies (should've taken that drink, Loki!) In the late 1970s, however, the Iron Man comics had a big storyline wherein Stark turned to alcohol in order to deal with all the stress that his new life of fighting crime created. Marvel had initially wanted to incorporate that facet of Stark's character in the movie– the problem was, Disney shut the idea down because of complaints from mothers that alcoholism was being depicted in a movie somewhat aimed at children.

3\. He wasn't designed to be loved.

Creating characters is tough– you want them to be complex, ambitious yet likeable, heroic yet troubled by many issues that regular mortals face. Even villains are often made somewhat sympathetic to muddy the waters even more. However, when it came to creating Tony Stark, Stan Lee wasn't too worried about creating a hero that the readers would love. In fact, he actually specifically created Tony as a character that readers were likely going to hate. He made his first appearance in the comic book world as an arms dealer who was profiting off the war in Vietnam– at a time in history when readers' opposition to the Vietnam war was growing. So, it was kind of a tough sell, but Lee wanted to challenge himself to get the liberal readers to fall in love with the type of character that stood for everything they hated. It worked. Stark's character endured over the years and now people absolutely love him.

Well, Tony doesn't trust Loki all that much, and aren't there some... "suspicious" vibes coming from him towards Steve? What's that all about, huh? Well at least things are back to the way they were between Peter and Loki. Let's see how this continues in two days! Thank you all for spending your precious time on this chapter! See ya!


	38. A coffee special

**_Chapter 13_**

 ** _A coffee special_**

 _ **NOTES:**_

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter!

We truly hope you will like this one, so please enjoy!

* * *

'Where are you two off to?' Steve asked in surprise as Peter and Loki walked to the backdoor.

'Oh, we're going for a walk,' Peter said happily, Loki merely following him with a placid smile.

'I thought you were tired?' Tony remarked, squinting his eyes slightly, but Peter hardly noticed the suspicion.

'Yeah, but I feel better now. See you later!'

'Yeah, uhm, sure,' Steve smiled, 'See you guys,' he waved as the two walked through the door. 'What's going on with them?' he then asked Tony, who shrugged, but looked a lot less worried already.

'I don't know, but I'm just happy they're not so secretive anymore,' Tony said with a smile, leaning back against the couch.

'I guess so,' Steve smiled as he let himself fall on the couch next to Tony and he closed his eyes, 'Being a tutor is more work and responsibility than I thought it would be.'

'Oh, it gets even better, you'll see,' Tony smirked. 'Which makes me wonder, what was your relationship to your parents like, Rogers? You seem like the kind of kid who wouldn't cause any trouble. Not much, anyway.'

At this, Steve couldn't help but laugh, 'Yeah, you might be wrong there, Tony. I was in fights, constantly. It drove my poor mother mad, sometimes.' He smiled a little. 'I could even point out all the alleys I got beaten up in.'

'Seriously? And I thought I was bad,' Tony laughed.

'What can say, I hate bullies,' the blond shrugged as he looked at his friend, 'How about you? What did you do to drive your parents mad?'

'About anything they did not want me to and then some, you know, my education came second or third or fourth place, I forgot the ranking.'

'Why does that not surprise me?' Steve asked with a raised brow.

'Maybe you just know me too well, Rogers, I don't know,' Tony laughed, looking around. 'Where is everyone, by the way? It's so quiet, I can hear my own thoughts, really scary.'

'Well, we're here, Peter and Loki are out, Clint's gone back to his family for a few days, T'Challa's back at Wakanda, Bucky's out for a run, and Vision, Wanda, Sam and Rhodes are on missions,' Steve said as he looked at his friend's slightly questioning expression. 'The others are watching this movie, I think.'

Tony stared a second longer and then couldn't help but laugh, 'You really are keeping a close eye on us, aren't you, Cap?'

'It's just because I'm at S.H.I.E.L.D. so much, I basically know everyone's agendas by now,' Steve smiled a little guiltily.

'And they say _I'm_ a workaholic,' Tony smirked.

'Well, Quill was very enthusiastic about watching this film, I couldn't help but overhear _that_.'

'Of course, the film's Quill's idea,' the playboy chuckled, 'He seems to appreciate all kinds of things here so much, like a movie or a CD or something. Maybe you need to be a space traveller for that.'

'Well, in Quill's defence, some of these things are pretty new for me as well, and I haven't even left Earth!'

'No, technically you didn't. You kinda, I don't know, zoned out or something? What should we call it?'

'… A good night's sleep?' Steve chuckled a little, 'Still, I can't believe the world's changed so much.'

'Yeah, it's crazy...' Tony sighed.

Steve looked at the playboy and snorted softly, 'Well, at least you know how the coffee machine works. I tried to grab a coffee yesterday with Buck. We ended up drinking tea instead.'

Tony raised a questioning brow, combined with a smirk and looked at his friend. 'Don't you worry Cap, I'll be here whenever you need coffee, except when I'm not here, which can be pretty often though. Why didn't you just ask Friday? She knows everything about this place.'

''Cause I'm still getting used to the fact that if I ask a question at random someone will actually reply even though there's no one in the room,' Steve chuckled a bit awkwardly.

'Oh, yeah, I get that,' Tony laughed. 'Whenever someone walked into my workshop and I was talking to myself, I would tell them I was talking to Friday or J.A.R.V.I.S. Works every time. Now it's often Friday I talk to actually.'

'Isn't that a little... lonely?' Steve asked, then quickly looking up, 'No offence Friday!'

'None taken, Mister Rogers,' the artificial voice rang through the room.

'I'm not lonely, talking to myself or to Friday is just a sign of my absolute genius. Who else is gonna listen to me rattling on about my projects?' Tony asked with a smirk. 'I mean, no one would ever dare to bring me coffee again when I'm working on my tech and I ramble on and on and on about my suits.'

'Well, as soon as I know how that machine works, I'll make sure to bring you some coffee,' Steve smiled, 'I don't mind listening to your rambling, Tony, I don't get it, not in the slightest, but I don't mind.'

'Thanks, Cap, appreciate it,' Tony said with a smile, but he quickly averted his eyes as the Captain looked at him with a similar smile, those warm, ocean-blue eyes kindly staring back at him. 'I mean, I will, if the coffee is any good. Otherwise I will tell Friday to instruct you better,' he continued as nonchalantly as he could.

A silence followed in which Steve relaxed a little, letting his head rest on the back cushion of the white leather couch and he closed his eyes, his shoulder lingering close to Tony's.

Tony stared at the half-asleep blond at his side, only noticing he did so when about five minutes had come to pass. He then shook his head and spoke up, 'So,' he said, a little louder than he had intended, 'When's your next mission?' at which Steve gasped before he started to laugh.

'God! Tony, you startled me,' Steve said through his laughs. 'I almost forgot you were there for a sec, I think I was really starting to doze off there,' he added as he looked at the clock.

'Is my voice really that frightening?' Tony said as his heart started to calm down a little, being startled by the Captain's sudden burst of laughter, 'And for Heaven's sake, Steve, watch your language.'

Steve glared at Tony for a second, but couldn't suppress his smile, 'I'm expected at S.H.I.E.L.D. first thing in the morning. Have to be there at six, so it'll be an early rise, I guess.' He smiled, resting his head on the cushion again.

'Friday?' Tony shouted, startling Steve again. 'Could you make sure there's a cup of coffee ready by then?'

'Of course, Mr. Stark,' the artificial voice responded.

'Great,' Tony smiled and he turned to Steve as he stood up, 'You know what? I'll go fetch you a mug right away. Be right back.'

Steve's eyes followed the philanthropist as he walked towards the kitchen, 'You're being really kind to me, Tony. I have to say…' Steve started, followed by a second of silence in consideration before he opened his mouth again, 'I wasn't really sure we could become such good friends again after all that's happened, you know, with the Sokovia Accords and Bucky and all...'

'Yeah, well,' Tony said as he stood on his toes to get a mug from a top cabinet, 'We've been through this. It's in the past and we're in the now.' He looked over at the Captain and smiled. 'Although you're technically from the past, you're in the now. Deal with it, Rogers.'

'Aren't we all technically from the past?' Steve asked with a chuckle, putting on a deep-thinking face.

'Oh, stop, it's too late for these kinds of conversations.'

'Sorry, sorry,' Steve chuckled as he jumped up from the couch and walked towards his friend who was about to put the cup on the grid of the machine. He then stood close behind Tony, watching his hands in concentration.

'What?' Tony asked a little taken aback as he tried to focus on preparing the machine.

'Come on, show me, how does this thing work?' Steve said as he carefully studied the device, not noticing how close he stood to his friend.

'…Alright,' Tony said a bit awkwardly and he cleared his throat. 'It's quite simple, really. You just put the mug here.'

'Yes?'

'And then you tap on the touchscreen over here. You can choose whatever kind of coffee you like, of course. What would you like?'

'I, I don't know, coffee, just coffee will do.'

Tony turned around, noticing how close Steve's face and body were to his, but he decided not to say anything as he smirked. 'Let's make that a Latte Macchiato, shall we? It has a little more flair than "just coffee".'

'Yeah, sure, if you think I'll like it,' Steve said with a smile and he looked at the machine again, while Tony stared at his friend just a little longer before returning to the device.

'So, we press here, "Latte Macchiato," and then the green button over here and tah-dah!' he shouted as a fresh Latte Macchiato was prepared in front of them. 'There you go.'

'Thanks,' Steve said, taking a step back after Tony handed over the cup. 'Aren't you having any?'

'Uh, well, yeah why not,' Tony walked over to the cabinet again to take out another mug, but since most of the mugs had been used by his guests, it was up to him to get the mug all the way in the back. 'Damn it,' he grumbled, almost able to grab on to the mug, but just not yet.

'Let me get that,' the soldier offered as he handed his coffee over to Tony as he stretched out to get the cup, in the process brushing Tony's shoulder with his chest. 'There you go,' Steve said with a smile, trying to hand over the cup to the playboy, but it seemed as if his friend had suddenly become frozen solid. 'Tony, you okay?' Steve asked, a little worried.

Tony snapped out of his trance, 'Yeah, sure, thanks, I'll go make myself some coffee,' and he tried to take the empty cup and exchange it for the full one, but Steve wouldn't let go of it as his face showed a smile. 'What...' Tony asked surprised and a bit suspicious.

'I'm going to make _you_ some coffee. What kind of coffee would you like?' he asked as he quickly walked over to the machine.

'Uh, I'll have the same as you, I suppose,' Tony said, a bit taken aback by Steve's sudden enthusiasm.

'Right! The Latte... Latte Macho, Latte Macioto, that one, the same one I have,' Steve chuckled as he stumbled over the words.

'Yes, that one,' Tony chuckled.

'Alright!' Steve said as he tapped on the touchscreen. 'And then the green button,' he mumbled in concentration as he did what he said, causing coffee to flow into the cup. 'Yes!'

'See? It's not that hard,' Tony said with a smile as they exchanged their coffee cups.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for showing me how the machine works, though.'

'No problem, Cap.'

* * *

NOTES:

nd that's it for this chapter.

Now, to welcome our Avenger of this chapter, please put your hands together for the star spangled man with a plan, the captain of America, the first Avenger,  
Here are three facts we hope you did not know yet about Steve Rogers!

1\. According to his medical report, pre-serum Steve Rogers had a litany of health problems including, but not limited to: asthma, scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, epilepsy, sinusitis, chronic or frequent colds, high blood pressure, heart palpitations, fatigue, heart trouble, nervousness, prior contact with a tuberculosis patient, family history of diabetes, cancer, and stroke.

2\. He has to have Jarvis soundproof his door at night, cause he still gets wake-up-screaming nightmares. And he doesn't want any of his teammates to worry.

3\. Steve Rogers was born July 4, 1920, to poor Irish immigrant parents, Sarah and Joseph Rogers. Rogers grew up a frail youth during the Great Depression in America. Little else is known about Rogers' early life other than the fact that a strong sense of duty, honor, and humility was instilled in him; perhaps due to his Irish Catholic upbringing. Rogers' father died when he was a child and his mother died from pneumonia later, when he was in his late teens.

Also, I can't help but remark that despite being labeled "The First Avenger," Captain America was not the first avenger in the comic series. That honor goes to Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Iron Man, and Thor. Captain America joined the Avengers only after Hulk left the team... So there you go!

Really hope you liked this chapter!  
Please let us know in the reviews below.


	39. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Chapter 14**

 **Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone,

So first of all, sorry for the late update XD had some weird work shifts so it took me a while to find time to post again.

Second! Omg! thank you all so much for your AWESOME comments! At first, we weren't really sure if the chapter would be liked but DAMN! that was just awesome! We are so happy you liked the Steve-Tony part because there will be so much more awesomeness and fluff coming up between the two! Two couples to follow, two love stories in one fic! Let's see how this turns out!

PS. One last thing... We had to guess Loki and Thor's ages in this chapter... WE HAD NO IDEA! So for all of you out there who do know, PLEASE leave a comment, and we will be very happy to change this in the fic. So sorry if it isn't correct, we really did our best. Hope you still enjoy!

* * *

'If I had not been raised in the palace of Asgard, I would think these gardens are ridiculously big for one house,' Loki said as he and Peter strolled through the gardens of Stark Tower. 'Of course, these grounds are used for training as well, I suppose? And they are used by all the inhabitants of the Tower?'

'Yeah, everyone can come here to train, or just to walk around.' Peter smiled. 'Though, now that I come to think of it, it's kinda dangerous, you know, one moment you're strolling around, enjoying the nice weather, next thing you know you've got a bullet in your leg or, an arrow in the knee or, a shield tossed at your head, or you get shot into the sky by some jetpack gone bananas.'

'Still,' Loki chuckled. 'They are of more use than the ones in Asgard. I never quite understood why we needed all that space for ourselves. Of course, we had guests and staff and everything, but the gardens were just, there, without purpose.' the trickster said and he let out a soft sigh, 'I guess they were just merely for show, just as about everything else in the palace. All was well as long as everything looked perfect from the outside.'

'Must be really cool though!' Peter said enthusiastically, 'Running through those enormous hallways in this magical palace, knights with awesome weapons, everyone wearing these huge capes!'

'Well, yes, it depends on your definition of "cool," but having miles of garden and entire halls to yourself can be considered enjoyable enough.' As he saw Peter's eyes sparkle, he quickly added, 'But don't make yourself any illusions! Everyone was constantly supervised and if you did as much as one thing wrong you would be sure someone would come over to tell you.'

'Hmm,' Peter said as he thought this over, 'So, like surveillance cameras?'

'Yes, something like that, only difference is that these ones would speak to you and make sure you would remember you did something wrong instead of quietly spying on you.'

'Well, Thor said that he really enjoyed having people around constantly, he didn't seem to mind the, uhm, spying.'

'That is because Thor could get away with murder if he wanted to, as for me...' Loki sighed and shook his head, 'Anyway, yes, he rather enjoyed being surrounded by his friends. They were truly inseparable.'

'And how about you?'

Loki looked up at the teen with furrowed brows, 'What about me?'

'Well, must have been hard to leave your friends behind in Asgard when you came here.' Peter explained casually.

'Not at all, I brought them with me, most of them, at least,' Loki said with a smile, but as Peter did not seem to understand he sighed as he explained, 'My books, Peter.'

'Oh, yeah, no, I was referring to your actual friends, you know, _human_ friends. Don't you miss them?' Peter tried again.

'Oh...' Loki started a bit hesitantly, 'Well, I enjoyed reading over the company of Thor's friends. They were always rather loud and we did not really have anything in common. Plus, the one person I considered my friend, my childhood friend to be more precise, left the palace when she turned 231 to start her own book store, after which I did not saw her all that often, so, to answer your question, no, I do not miss any one of them, not really anyway.'

'I see...' Peter said as he kept looking at the god.

'What?' Loki asked as he started to get a little nervous with the boy's staring.

'I know this is a bit of a rude question but... Lokes, how old are you and Thor?'

'Thor is 2165 years of age, as for myself, I am 1823, so we do not differ all that much,' Loki chuckled a little at the teen's flabbergasted expression. 'I know that to you this might sound like we are ancient, however, if we were to convert our ages to Midgardian years, Thor would be about 30 years old, and I would be 19 or so.'

'WHAT?!' Peter shouted, but as the trickster started to laugh, Peter quickly pulled himself together, 'I mean, seriously?'

'Hey, you are the joker, remember? Not me,' Loki reminded the teen as his laughing continued. 'You should have seen your face, Peter, it was precious.'

'So...' Peter stammered, 'You are waaaaaaay older than me... and at the same time we are about the same age?!'

'Indeed.'

'Like, 1823?!'

'Yes.'

'And 19?!'

'Quite.'

'That...!' Peter said with wide open eyes, 'I don't know, that just blew my mind!'

Loki let out a loud snort, followed by a suppressed laughter, 'I guess it is indeed rather... unusual, Peter, although I do like to believe my mindset is far more mature than yours, or at least more than those of your classmates. I think it makes the most sense if you just think of me as someone your age, but with much more life experience.'

'Yeah,' Peter chuckled a little nervously, after which he took a deep breath, 'Lokes, listen, I'm really sorry, about the whole making-you-go-to-the-party thing... and pulling you in the water. If I had known you couldn't sw-'

'Apology excepted, Peter,' Loki said as he raised a hand to stop the teen from talking, 'As I said before, it is not that I cannot swim entirely, it is just...' Loki started, but a silence followed as some memories started to flash through his mind. 'Every summer, Thor and his friends would go swimming. Thor always invited me, but I had to refuse his invitation most of the time, for I could not stand the heat and considering it was a lot cooler inside the palace walls, well, I usually just stayed inside to read or practice my Seiðr. And even if I were to go outside, I mostly had to remain in the shade or I would suffer pretty severe burns,' Loki eventually said and he watched the colour of his skin, comparing it to the slightly bronzed skin of the teen with a defeated smile. 'Not anymore, do not worry, with the use of my Seiðr, I have found a way to be able to go into the sunlight without burning myself. I just assume my condition has something to do with my origins...'

'Your origins?' Peter asked as he tilted his head a little, 'I know you are adopted, but, you are an Asgardian, right?'

'Well, actually,' Loki started a bit hesitantly, 'I, I am...' He looked at Peter for a second with a slight hint of panic in his eyes as the word "freak" was the first thing to pop into his mind, 'I am just different from the others...' he eventually settled with for an answer.

'I see,' Peter said as he noticed the sudden air of discomfort surrounding the trickster. He then smiled and loosely held on to the trickster's hand, 'Well, wherever it is that you are from, I'm just really happy that you are here now.'

'Well, of course you are,' Loki said after he quickly regained his composure and his hand, 'You should feel honoured to be in the constant presence of this formidable god, Peter.' He laughed and then looked at him, 'Well, I guess an apology from my side is in order as well.'

'Why?'

'Well, what I said earlier, I mean, what we... No, what you and Meya have, _had_ , it is called a "fling" correct? A mutual feeling of enjoyment and... unusual, improper behaviour and feelings which are short to last, correct?'

'Well, yes but-'

'And we, I mean, you and I, we do not share such a relationship, so, since Meya is now truly a being of the past... Well, I do not believe I had any right to act as emotional and absolutely selfish as I did just now. There was no reason why you should have explained yourself to me... I am sorry, Peter, if you think you will be able to find happiness with Valerie, then by all means, do not let me stop you. Though, to be honest, I truly doubt anyone could ever feel the slightest hint of happiness when being with her, but that is none of my concern. I am sorry, Peter, for intervening with your love life.'

After staring at the god for a few seconds, Peter stopped walking and started to laugh.

Loki looked at him in confusion. 'What? You find my apology funny, Peter?'

'Oh Lokes, I just can't believe that you can't see it. I'm sorry to compare you to Val, but you have one thing in common: you both insist that I like her. And another thing: you're both wrong.'

'I am not trying to insist,' Loki started as he frowned a little, 'Ned said she is the girl of your dreams, even Flash confirmed this. How would you explain that?'

Peter sighed deeply as he tried to gather some words. 'Yeah, that's easier said than done. Uhm... Okay, so, what I meant in the first place, is that I do not like Valerie. And although I care for Meya, sure, I do not need her back in my life, not at your expense. But, I suppose what matters more...' Peter tried as he looked up, his gaze met by the questioning emeralds of the trickster, which made him swallow a little nervously, 'Oh, shit, how do I say this?!'

'Language,' Loki said with a smile. Peter looked at him with a questioning pair of eyes. 'Use language, you dunce. You know, words, sentences, grammar, all that kind.'

'Oh, yeah, thanks, hadn't thought of that,' Peter said sarcastically and laughed. 'Alright, Lokes, here's the deal... I think I, despite the fact that I know you are not Meya anymore, but you kind of are, I mean, she was you, never mind, anyway,' Peter said nervously and he took a deep breath to fortify himself, 'I _care_ for you.'

'You _care_ for me?' Loki repeated hesitantly, not really knowing what he was supposed to say. 'And what do you mean with that, Peter?'

'Well, actually…! I don't know, yet, I mean, I'll figure it out, but first I would like to ask you your opinion on this whole... situation. So, what do you think?'

'I am just glad we are friends, Peter. Good talk.' Peter stared at Loki with wide open eyes, causing the Liesmith to turn red and chuckle. 'My apologies, it seems like lying is still an automatic response. You want to know how I feel, using honest words?'

'Preferably,' Peter said with a wide grin.

'Hm...' Loki said with an uncomfortable smile. 'This _is_ harder than I imagined... I think I will join you in your "I'll figure it out"-comment, but for now, I would be glad to just, well, get to know one another better, I think.'

'Agreed!' Peter said gladly. 'So, what do you want to talk about?' he added in excitement as he suddenly burst with energy.

Loki laughed and he looked at the teen, 'I think I will better head back to my chamber, I have to get up early.'

'Why?' Peter asked surprised, 'You have plans?'

'Yes, I am just going to return some books I borrowed from a friend, the one I spoke of earlier? Nothing fancy, it would be nice to see her again, though,' Loki said as a more melancholic smile then became visible on his face.

'Return some books... in Asgard?' Peter asked as his smile grew wider.

'Yes, do you suppose I have any friends on Midgard besides the Avengers?'

'No, I mean, sure, you could have, right! But, I just figured...'

'Yes, she lives in Asgard. She used to work in the Royal Library but she now owns a bookstore.'

'Lokes...?' Peter started with gleaming eyes.

'What?'

'Can I come along? Please?'

'What? No, I mean, why would you even want to?'

'I just really want to see Asgard! Please?'

'I am just going to return some books, visit an old friend and that will be all, Peter, I have no time to go sight-seeing.'

'That's okay!' Peter smiled, 'I'll just follow you, like a shadow. You won't even notice I'm there!'

'I highly doubt that, Peter.' Loki smirked a little. 'But I guess, if it really means that much to you...'

'YES! Oh, you won't regret it, Lokes!' Peter shouted as he hugged the trickster.

'Oh, I already am,' Loki chuckled as he tried to get out of the embrace, only now realising how incredibly strong the teen really was. 'Anyway, should we not tell your... tutors, where you are going?'

'Nah, I'll just send Tony a text or something. He won't mind, I'm sure.'

'If you say so...'

* * *

NOTES:

And that's it for this chapter, now for today, instead of putting a super hero in the spotlights, we would like to give you facts about a place.

Hopefully you will enjoy, our facts about Asgard.

Asgard in Norse mythology + a short tale:

In the middle of the world, high up in the sky is Asgard. It's the home of the Gods and Goddesses. The male Gods in Asgard, are called Aesir, and the female Gods are called Asynjur. Odin is the ruler of Asgard and the chief of the Aesir. Odin is married to Frigg; and she is the Queen of the Aesir.

A certain smith arrived at Asgard one day and offered to build the gods a high wall around their home to protect them from any who might wish them ill. The smith (certainly a giant himself) said he could complete his work in a mere three seasons, but demanded a steep compensation: the hand of the goddess Freya in marriage, as well as the sun and moon. The gods took counsel together. Freya was adamantly against the giant's terms from the start. But Loki suggested that the builder should obtain that which he desired, although only if he could complete his work in a single winter, with no aid from anyone but his horse, Svadilfari. After much deliberation, the gods consented to Loki's plan.

When the end of winter was only three days ahead, the wall was strong enough to be impenetrable by almost any enemy, and – alarmingly – lacking little before it was finished. Only the stones around the gate had yet to be put in place. The anxious gods seized Loki and rebuked him for giving them such foul advice. They threatened him with death if he couldn't find a way to prevent the giant from finishing his task Loki pleaded with the gods to spare his life, and swore an oath that he would do as the gods desired, come what may. That night, the giant and Svadilfari ventured into the snow-draped forest in search of stones. Along their way, a mare, who was none other than Loki in disguise, whinnied to the stallion from a short distance away. When the stallion saw the mare, his heart wasn't the only organ that was roused by delight and lust, and he snapped his reins and bounded into the woods after her. The mare ran all night, and all night Svadilfari chased after her. When morning came, the giant's horse was still missing, and the now-despairing giant knew that there was no way that he could now finish the wall in time.

The Aesir then paid the giant the wages they deemed he deserved: a fatal blow from Thor's hammer, which shattered his head into pieces no bigger than breadcrumbs.  
Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Svadilfari had caught up with Loki, who soon gave birth to a gray, eight-legged horse – Sleipnir, who became the steed of Odin.

Well, that's it for now! Hope to see all of you in two days! :D


	40. Another midnight drive

**Another midnight drive**

NOTES:

OH

DEAR

NORNS

I've been trying to upload...! For 30 minutes!

Seriously though, i've spend the last two hours trying to upload this chapter but i keep getting errors... so yeah... well IT FINALLY WORKED! TAKE THAT FANFIC!  
So, really hope you will enjoy this one XD

* * *

'I have to admit,' Steve smiled, an empty cup in his hands. 'Latte Ma... This coffee sure is good,' he smiled as he gave up on pronouncing this specific coffee type.

'And there's a dozen other options. Sometimes you just have to try something new,' Tony said, a smile on his face as he found himself amazed at how the captain was always so easily impressed.

'Really?' the blond asked with a bit of a smirk, 'Fine, I'll try another,' he said, enthusiastically walking towards the kitchen.

Tony chuckled as he waited for the Captain to return, but he raised a questioning brow as he could swear he heard the man grumble and the coffee machine restarting over and over again. 'You okay in there?' the playboy shouted towards the kitchen.

'Yeah, I'm fine!' Steve replied as he walked towards the couch again. As he took a big gulp from his coffee, his expression changed completely, his face twitching slightly as he struggled to even swallow the hot liquid. 'I think your machine's broken though, there's hardly anything coming out of that thing,' he said as some tears started to form in his eyes and he coughed loudly. 'Plus, the coffee that _does_ come out tastes really weird.'

'Give me that,' Tony sighed and he took a sip, which caused him to laugh until he almost fell from the couch.

'What? What is it?' Steve asked confused.

'This is the kind of coffee you're supposed to drink in small portions, Cap. It's an Espresso. It's full of caffeine. And you just made an entire mug of it!'

'Explains a lot,' Steve smiled in embarrassment and he looked at the cup. 'Well, we're not wasting good coffee.'

'Steve, please don't! Just throw it out, you won't sleep if you finish that thing,' Tony tried to warn him, 'Just empty it in one of the plants. It's been a hot day, I'm sure they won't mind a drink or two.'

'I'm not throwing it away, Tony, that's horrible. Knowing you, I'm sure it's expensive stuff and _I_ made this cup of coffee, so _I'm_ finishing it.'

'I don't mind, Rogers, just-'

At that moment, Steve gulped the coffee down quickly and showed his friend the empty cup, his face twitching as the flavours hit him. 'Done,' he managed to utter with a hoarse voice.

'You're an idiot, Rogers,' Tony laughed as he saw a tear rolling down his friend's cheek, who hurriedly wiped it from his face, 'Why is it such a big deal for you to throw food out, anyway?' he asked, thinking back to the broccoli discussion they had before Peter's prom.

'I don't know...' Steve sighed as he sat down, regaining his voice a little, 'It's just, when I lived with my mom, we didn't really have a lot of money, so throwing out food was almost like a deadly sin,' he said with a melancholic smile as memories started to parade before his eyes like a film, memories he thought he had long lost. 'And then there was the war, in which both money and food were scarce... So yeah, I guess that's just still lingering in the back of my mind, somewhere...' He then looked at Tony, a bit of an ashamed smile on his face. 'I know, I know, the past is in the past. It's just really hard to let go, sometimes...'

'I, I never thought of that, Cap,' Tony said softly, thinking about what his own father had taught him, which was practically nothing to be honest, but he could not remember any lecture on this subject. To lift the atmosphere a little and bring them both back to the present, Tony stood up to get himself a cup of coffee as well, readying himself to join his friend in his many sleepless hours to come.

* * *

'Well,' Steve said as he had been staring at the ceiling with wide open eyes for a couple of hours, 'It's already three o'clock... I should go to bed, but... Maybe it's better to just take another cup of that, uhm, Espresso and skip a night, don't you think?'

'No, no,' Tony said from the other sofa, snatching the coffee mugs from the table. 'You are going to learn from this experience the hard way.'

'But I'm not tired... at all,' Steve said without blinking once. He then jumped to his feet, startling Tony as he did so, making his friend almost drop the two mugs. 'I know! I'll just go for a run, that should wear me out.' He smiled brightly as he threw off his vest.

'A run?!' Tony sighed as he fought to keep his eyes open, 'You're hopeless, Cap.'

'You wanna join?' Steve asked, taking off his shirt as he hyperactively searched for his gym bag and he pulled out an old shirt as he finally found it.

After staring at the shirtless blond for a few seconds, Tony managed to snap out of his trance. 'Do I look like I'm going out for a midnight jog, Steve? IS ANY SANE PERSON EVER?!' Despite his irritation, he could not help but laugh, 'Except for you right now.'

'Suits yourself, I'll see you later,' Steve said with a smile as he ran for the backdoor. 'Wait!' he then shouted and grabbed his bag from the table, throwing in his clean shirt and vest he just took off, 'I could just take a run towards S.H.I.E.L.D.' He looked at the clock. 'I've got three hours, I should be able to make that just in time and I can take a shower there.' He smiled, 'Sure you don't wanna join in?'

'You're gonna run all the way to S.H.I.E.L.D.?' Tony asked in disbelief. 'And you'd rather do that than try to catch some sleep?'

'At the moment, yeah,' Steve said with a smile, hardly able to stand still. 'Tony, I feel like I'm bursting with energy, I've got to do, well, something.'

'… Okay,' Tony said, smirking a little, 'Just don't call me halfway for a ride. That caffeine won't last forever, you know.'

'Yeah, sure,' Steve smiled brightly, giving Tony a quick pat on the back before running towards the door again. 'Bye! See you tomorrow evening!'

Tony blinked as his body seemed frozen. 'Yeah...' he eventually said as he took a deep breath and even though Steve was long gone, he added; 'See you tomorrow, Cap...'

After putting the two mugs in the dishwasher, Tony managed to drag his tired body upstairs. He changed clothes and sluggishly brushed his teeth while his head rested against the mirror. After that, he crawled into his bed, wondering if he should call the hyperactive captain as he placed his phone on his nightstand. Convincing himself that the blond idiot would be fine, he placed his head on his pillow, and fell asleep before he could even turn off the lights. Unfortunately for him however, it only took a few hours before he was abruptly woken from his sleep. He looked around in a daze, wondering what sound had ended his pleasant dreaming.

'What the...?' he mumbled with squinted eyes as he looked at his phone, noticing that it was the Captain himself who was calling him. 'Nooo,' Tony moaned, wondering whether to pick up the phone or not, but he sighed and did so anyway, although he refrained himself from speaking. The playboy smirked at first as the Captain was also completely silent, but as he heard the man sigh, probably about to hang up, he quickly said; 'It's me, genius.'

'Oh, hey, Tony,' Steve said, his voice a little louder than usual in his sudden embarrassment.

'I told you the caffeine would run out, you big idiot.'

'Yeah, sorry,' Tony heard a voice softly panting on the other side of the line. 'Could you, maybe, uhm... send one of your self-driving cars to come and pick me up?' Steve asked carefully.

Tony sighed deeply, making sure it was clearly audible on the other end of the phone. 'Where are you?' A long silence followed the question, making Tony wonder whether the captain even heard him. 'Cap, you still there?'

'Yeah, it's just, I'm not exactly sure where I am right now...' Steve's voice started hesitantly.

'Oh, come on, Cap! Don't you bring a map when you go for a midnight run?!'

'Well, no, but I really thought I was going in the right direction and,' Steve started as he looked around himself hoping to find a road sign or anything that could give him a clue to where he was.

'That was a rhetoric question and heavily sarcastic for that matter, Cap, don't answer it. Try to figure out where you are. What do you see?'

'Not much, it's quite dark,' Steve chuckled as he looked around himself. 'All I know is that I'm out of the city, somewhere on Interstate 78, but...'

'I will just have to use the tracker then, don't I?' Tony sighed, slowly getting up from his bed.

'…You got a tracker on me?'

'No, Cap, I gave you all the _freedom_ to go as you all pleased without me monitoring things. I'll reconsider that decision, though, but the car should be able to find you. I'll go get it.'

'Okay, yeah, thanks, Tony...' Steve smiled a little. 'I'll be sure to stay put.'

'You better,' was the only reply from Tony before he grumpily hung up the phone.

After waiting for at least two hours, Steve finally saw a familiar sports car driving his way. The car stopped in front of him, the darkened window slowly rolling down.

'Yeah, I usually don't take hitchhikers,' Tony said a bit cranky though he couldn't hide his smirk.

'Sorry, sir, it seems like I have lost my way,' Steve smiled in embarrassment. 'Could you maybe make an exception? Just this once?'

'Well, you seem like a good kid. You didn't do any weird stuff, did you? No drugs, no alcohol, no too strong coffee or anything?' As Steve sighed with a beaten smile on his face, Tony opened the passenger door. 'Get in, Cap. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s waiting.'

As the Captain got himself strapped in, Tony started to drive, his fingers tapping a little rhythm on the steering wheel for the following silence seemed to make both men uncomfortable. 'You're going to be late for work, you know?' Tony eventually said with a slight smirk. 'Have you ever been late for anything, Captain Midnight Run?'

'Yeah, I have,' Steve nodded, absentmindedly staring out of the window with tired eyes.

'Well?' Tony asked, wanting to know more.

'I was supposed to meet the girl of my dreams for a dance...' Steve said as he fought to keep his eyes open.

'And why didn't you show up?'

'Well, I was trapped in ice for nearly 70 years...' Steve said with a melancholic smiled, a sad expression clouding his face when he stopped talking.

'Yeah, okay, that's a better excuse than some crazy caffeine-inspired midnight-run,' Tony chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but since the Captain remained gloomy, he decided to change the subject, 'Have you ever considered it?'

'Considered what?'

'Settling down, you know, with a wife, nice house, family?'

'I did, once, but that was all before the cryosleep,' Steve mumbled with a slow nod.

'And why wouldn't you still want that? I mean, sure, every suitable woman you'd date is seventy years younger than you, but you're Captain America, there must be thousands of...'

'I don't know, Tony,' Steve interrupted his friend. 'I haven't thought about it ever since I woke up. It's just that, ever since the war, I don't really have that need anymore, I guess. Perhaps that guy from Brooklyn died in the ice.'

'But...' Tony said as he looked over at the Captain, squinting his eyes a little, 'Wait, how old were you, anyway, when you went out for war?'

'Well, it took me over a year to get accepted into the army, so, I must have been nineteen or so.'

'Shit, Cap…' Tony mumbled as he thought this through, 'Don't you think that's a little too young?'

'Too young?' Steve repeated as he looked at the playboy with furrowed brows, 'Tony, it was war, people were dying all over the world. I couldn't just sit around doing nothing while others laid down their lives.'

'I know, I know, it's just… God, you were the same age then as Peter is now, I can't even imagine him-'

'Well you don't have to.' The captain stated firmly, 'We won, Tony, the war is over… At least, WWII is.'

After this, a pressing silence filled the air. Tony cleared his throat, wanting to say something to the captain to break the thick layer of ice that just seemed to grow between the two with every word he spoke.

'So…' the playboy finally continued, 'How old were you when you, you know, crashed into the ice?'

Steve stared out the window for a little while before turning to his friend to answer, 'Twenty-five.'

'You gotta be kidding me,' Tony said, his jaw dropping somewhat. 'I was still partying every weekend and sobering up the rest of the week when I was that age.'

'Yeah, well, our younger selves weren't that much alike, I guess,' Steve said as he shifted awkwardly in his chair.

'But, wait, that means that you're both 25 and, like, what? A 100 years old?' Tony said as casually as he could, trying to lift the mood, if only a little, though a nervous smile shone through, 'I mean, what am I even supposed to call you now? Old man? Kid?' he added with something that was supposed to be a laugh.

'You can just call me the same as you have always done,' Steve replied, 'Captain, or Rogers.'

'… Is Steve okay too?' Tony tried with a smile.

It was only now that the blond really looked at his friend, at first, his gaze was a little questionable, but he eventually managed to smile as well. 'Sure Tony,' he said, his bright blue eyes finally showing some peace, 'Steve's okay too.'

'Yay,' Tony cheered softly, though he smiled genuinely, his smile then turning more dream-like as he looked at his passenger and saw that the soldier had closed his eyes.

'Weren't you about to settle down, Tony?' Steve asked in a tired voice, though he kept his eyes shut, startling Tony somewhat.

'You mean with Pepper?' Tony asked casually, though he did not feel casual at all.

'Yeah, miss Potts, weren't you two engaged? And you have a long history and all, so I figured...'

'We care for one another, sure,' Tony started slowly, 'But, yeah, that's why we broke up. We care too much to ruin each other's lives. Well, I would ruin hers, mostly. I don't want her to worry sick about me every time I wander off to do something heroic or stupid or both, you know?'

'I suppose,' Steve said, adjusting himself a little to get more comfortable in the black leather seat.

'What about you and, what's her name again? The cute blonde with the gun?'

'Sharon?' Steve asked surprised as he opened his eyes. 'Yeah, no, it was short to last. We tried to go on a date once, but all we could talk about was work and Peggy and the whole thing was just, I wouldn't say weird, but it wasn't as nice as we both hoped.'

'Yeah, I think I can understand,' Tony nodded and he took a deep breath. 'So here we are,' he said with a pitiful smirk. 'Two devastatingly single men. You know what, maybe we should go out sometime.'

'You mean you and me?' Steve asked with wide questioning eyes.

'Oh! No, no, I meant, go out, you know, try and meet new people? Being each other's wingmen and stuff?'

'Right,' Steve said with a nervous chuckle.

'You and me,' Tony chuckled along, clasping his hands tighter around the stirring wheel. 'Would be something, huh?'

'Yeah, just imagine,' Steve said as his eyes started to grow heavy again. 'It would be one big publicity stunt though.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, can't you imagine?' Steve chuckled, holding up his hands as if he was reading a magazine or newspaper, '"The famous womanizer Tony Stark, also known as the invincible Iron Man, is now dating Captain America,"' he stated as if announcing a head line, followed by a short chuckle. 'If the press would hear of this, they would ruin your reputation right away.'

'Why would my reputation be ruined by dating you? What's wrong with dating America's national symbol?' But as Steve just looked at his fiddling hands, Tony decided to just keep on talking. 'Listen, I couldn't care less about my reputation, Steve. I mean hey! If I like guys, I like guys, and anyone who's got a problem with that can go fu-' Tony quickly stopped as he saw the Captain's eyes on him, 'Well it would be their loss.' But as the bright blue eyes still watched him, he quickly added, 'Hypothetically, that is, of course.'

'Yeah...' Steve confirmed though a hint of doubt remained in his voice. 'Tony?'

'What?'

'Would you really be okay with that so easily?'

'With what? My reputation destroyed? Duh, those tabloids couldn't do that even if they'd try,' Tony answered with a confident smirk. 'They love me, Steve, even if they don't love me.'

'No, I mean, _if_ you would like, well, men,' Steve started carefully, 'Could you really accept that so easily?'

Tony remained silent for a moment, his eyes fixated on the road ahead. He sighed, turning to the captain again with a smirk, 'well, I'm Iron Man, I can do and be whatever the hell I want.' he said with a scoffing chuckle, but as he looked at Steve's warm ocean blue eyes, he closed his mouth, shook his head softly and just smiled. 'I think I'd be okay with it… It would take some getting used to, but I wouldn't mind.'

At that moment, the car stopped and Steve noticed they had arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, agent Coulson already impatiently waiting for him at the front door.

'Now, get out and don't forget to tell everyone why you're late,' Tony said with a smirk as he opened the door electrically with a click on the dashboard.

'Yeah, you got us lost when you brought me to work, right?' Steve asked, laughing as Tony looked at him in outrage. 'You know that, don't you, Tony?'

'I know you know what I know, Cap. Good luck on your mission.'

'Yeah,' Steve replied with a smile as he rubbed his tired eyes and couldn't supress a large yawn. 'Thanks.'

'You're gonna need it,' Tony mirked as he put on his sunglasses, driving off rapidly, tires screeching over the concrete driveway.

Steve smiled as he watched the playboy drive away, 'Show-off.'

* * *

NOTES:

For this chapter, again, we would like to tell you about three different characters instead of one! So, speaking of exes, here are some facts we hope you did not know yet about:

Miss Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts is the Chief Executive Officer of Stark Industries. Originally working as Tony Stark's personal assistant, she would take care of his schedule and perform any task he wished.

In the comics, Pepper Potts actually marries Happy Hogan (hurray for happy!)

The day Pepper had Christine Everhart leave was Potts' birthday.

We couldn't actually find much interesting information on Pepper… so for those of you who feel like we left out something important, please let us know in the comments and we'll make sure to add it! 😊

Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter

Peggy was one of the most prominent agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) during and after World War II and one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. She eventually married a former Allied soldier and became a mother of two children, though she would continue her service in S.H.I.E.L.D. during the turbulent years of the Cold War. Eventually Carter retired and saw her niece Sharon Carter follow in her footsteps. During her retirement, Carter learned that Captain America had survived all these years, but by this time she had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and struggled to take in the news. She died peacefully in her sleep in 2016.

Now there is a lot, A LOT, more to tell you about Peggy, but maybe we will get to that at another chapter 😉

Sharon Carter

Sharon is the great niece of legendary S.H.I.E.L.D. founder Peggy Carter. Following in her aunt's footsteps, Carter became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who had briefly worked undercover as the neighbor of Steve Rogers under the direct orders of Nick Fury. She continued to have a close relationship with Rogers and sided with him when he chose to protect Bucky Barnes from the government she still worked for, indirectly being responsible for sparking the devastating Avengers Civil War. In the comics, Sharon Carter was originally written as Peggy Carter's younger sister, but was later retconned as her niece. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharon's last name and relation to Peggy were not established, though her last name was revealed in a promotional poster.

And that's it for this chapter guys, hope you liked it! Even more so, hope to see you in two days! For then, all will be... FOR ASGARD!


	41. Out of this Realm

**Out of this Realm**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone,

so first of all, sorry for the long wait! But here it finally is, chapter 16. (and it's a looooong chapter :D)

Now before we start, I would like to explain something.

As you might have noticed, this story takes place AFTER Thor Ragnarok (we've made some Ragnarok references now and then) and before Avengers: Infinity war.  
Now as we all know, a lot happened during Ragnarok! We made some slight changes to that though... so here's a list of things that DID happen during the movie but DIDN'T happen for this story:

1\. Asgard isn't destroyed  
2\. Odin isn't dead  
3\. Thor hasn't lost his hammer  
4\. The warriors three are not dead.

Now just for the record;

Thor HAS lost his eye  
Thor HAS lost his long hair  
Thor, Banner and Loki HAVE been to Sakaar and met the Grandmaster... and they escaped...

We are sorry for the changes we made but it just had to because, well... without Asgard, there's no going to Asgard... :/ Hope you can live with this explanation XD

Okay, so, everything clear? Everyone good? Awesome! Now, please grab your oldest British English dictionary and let's shout together:

FOR ASGARD! :D

* * *

'I thought only women took this long to get dressed,' Loki sighed as he sat on Peter's bed. He had traded his usual Midgardian outfit for an Asgardian tunic, finished with simple black metal details and a pair of black leather boots. 'Are you nearly done?'

'Almost!' Peter said as he searched through his closet, a pile of unidentifiable fabrics already composed next to him.

'You do know we will only be gone for a couple of hours, right?' the trickster asked as he looked at the pile that just kept growing. 'What are you in search of, anyway?'

'I wanted to wear my favorite shirt to Asgard, but I can't find it anywhere,' Peter sighed as he went through his closet again.

'Your favorite...?' The trickster chuckled a little after letting out a sigh, 'You did not think I would allow you to walk around in some Midgardian outfit, did you?'

'Well, I'm sorry, but it's not like I have anything else to wear,' Peter remarked, but he suddenly turned around, 'Wait, does that... does that mean you are going to magic me an outfit?!' he asked, his eyes wide in excitement.

'I am not "magic-ing",' Loki sighed, 'again, I would like to ask of you to not use magic as a verb, Peter, but I will take you to a tailor there and get you something more suited to wear. I bet an Asgardian tunic will look truly great on you. I mean, you do not want me to walk away and stop thinking of "magicking" your outfit and leave you standing in your underwear somewhere on Asgard's great market, do you?'

'No, that would be really, _really_ awkward,' Peter chuckled a little as he quickly pulled a shirt from his closet and put it on.

'Exactly. So, let's go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we will be able to return.'

'Got it!' Peter shouted a little too loudly as he walked out of his room. 'Uhm, where exactly should we go, anyway?'

'Considering Anthony would like to keep his house from any further destruction, I suppose we better go outside and summon the Bifröst in the backyard. It will leave a mark on the grass but I do believe that to be better than in his home.'

'Oh, right! The Bi-By... the rainbow bridge! Come on, Lokes, let's go!' Peter nearly shouted in excitement as he grabbed the trickster by his wrist and pulled him along until they were standing outside. 'Beam me up, Scotty!' he smiled as he looked at the sky.

'Beam me up... Scotty...?' the trickster repeated with a questioning expression. 'Did you honestly think that would work, Peter?' he smirked.

'Uh, no, not really, but I always wanted to say that, if only once,' the teen chuckled a little in his embarrassment, 'Sorry, Lokes, go ahead.'

The trickster looked at the teen for another second, then shook his head with a smirk as he made sure to stand next to Peter. 'Heimdall,' he said as he looked at the sky, 'Take us to Asgard.'

A blinding light followed and before Peter could even question what it was, he found himself at the trickster's side, facing a towering man who held a sword in hand. The man was at least 16 inches taller than Peter was, his strong build clothed in a dark brown tunic. The golden attire, like his helmet, the chest piece and the armor decorating the brim of his boots, shone brightly in the early morning sun. Despite all of this, it was the color of the man's eyes that intrigued Peter the most as they were a bright shade of ember the teen had never seen before.

'So, you have returned, Your Highness?' Heimdall asked in his deep voice, watching the trickster closely.

'Yes, I have come to return some books,' Loki said casually, waving some of the books in the air, but as Heimdall still looked at him with stern eyes, the prince sighed 'Norns, this place is already giving me a headache...' the trickster mumbled softly and asked sincerely, 'Am I even welcome here?'

'…Yes,' the man answered after a short silence, 'Though I will tell you that I will have to inform the Allfather of your arrival.'

'I hope to have left Asgard before he hears of it, but do as you must,' Loki nodded. 'Come on, Peter, let us get this over with as soon as possible.' the raven said as he took his first step towards the Bifröst bridge.

'And who is your fellow traveler?' Heimdall asked before letting them through.

'This is Peter Parker of Midgard. He is one of the Avengers, one of Midgard's greatest defenders,' Loki announced, causing Peter to blush somewhat.

'I will have to-'

'I know, inform the Allfather. I would consider it treachery if you did not,' Loki interrupted the towering man, 'Can we pass now?'

'Yes,' Heimdall said as he took a step aside, 'I hope your visit will be more pleasant than you are expecting, Your Highness,' Heimdall said with a slight smile, Loki staring at him in surprise. 'You will find Asgard somewhat changed, I believe. And to you, young traveler,' Heimdall said as he turned to Peter, 'May the Norns' fortune smile upon you and consider you a friend of Asgard.'

'Uh, thanks,' Peter said in awe, a bright smile on his face. 'Heimdall, was it?'

'That is correct,' the man said with a confirming nod. 'I am the gatekeeper of Asgard, the guardian of the Bifröst and watcher of the Nine Realms.'

'Right, well, Heimdall, you're the first Asgardian I've met, next to Thor and Loki of course, and I hope they're all as kind as you,' Peter smiled brightly in an attempt to blend in with the Asgardians as best as he could, trying to say something that sounded equally kind and eloquent as the words Heimdall had directed at him.

'Come on, Peter, I believe we have spent enough time here,' Loki said as he was already walking towards the great city.

'Yeah, coming!' Peter said happily as he followed the raven, though he turned around once more to wave Heimdall goodbye, the man resembling a motionless statue. Eventually, the watcher raised a hand to greet the teen back.

'So, where are we going again?' Peter asked, staring in amazement at the golden city in front of them. He laid his eyes upon the biggest market he had ever seen. The streets were crowded with merchants, street performers and citizens alike. He saw stands selling fruits, flowers, herbs and bread, causing for a sweet and mouth-watering scent to fill the air. He wanted to walk straight into the crowd and investigate each and every stand he would come across, but Loki held on to his arm and took a sharp turn right, following the edge of the city past small cottages and shops.

'Just follow me, Peter, and please do not wander off, it is a bit dangerous to get lost in these streets. I would never be able to find you,' the trickster said as he looked the teen up and down, 'Although someone wearing a Midgardian outfit would be rather hard to miss,' he chuckled.

'Yeah, sure,' Peter said absentmindedly as he stared around at the sweet little houses with their fragrant gardens, in the meantime enjoying the faraway sounds of people, a peaceful murmur like the waves of the ocean, making this part of town seem even more quiet. 'Loki, I think we're not in Kansas anymore,' he said with a smirk, looking at the trickster.

'We never have been in Kansas, Peter, we were in New York, did you honestly not know that?' Loki answered, the teen's remark striking him as rather odd.

'No, it's a reference, you know, The Wizard of Oz?'

'I do not know any wizard who is of Oz, and frankly I have never heard of that place in my life.' The trickster said as he continued to navigate them through the streets.

'No, not an _actual_ wizard, the movie, you know? And then the girl says to the dog that they must have been over the rainbow and we... We just crossed the rainbow bridge,' Peter tried to explain, but he soon noticed the god had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, '... Never mind, I just wanted to say it.'

'Just like your "beam me up" reference?' the trickster asked a little confused.

'Yeah, quite! Though it would be really funny to hear Dorothy say "beam me up, Scotty!" while Captain Kirk was clicking his heels, saying "there's no place like home",' Peter laughed, waiting for Loki to join him.

'... You just lost me there completely, Peter, but I am certain it sounds very amusing in your head,' the trickster said as he patted the teen on his back.

'Oh, but Lokes, this is a dangerous place to get lost!' Peter laughed, 'You just said so yourself, right?'

'Alright, Mr. Wise Guy, you better drop that attitude or I will ask Heimdall to open the Bifröst and you will be in Midgard within a matter of seconds,' Loki laughed as he walked into a small boutique. 'First stop, Peter,' he smiled, 'Time to get you some Asgardian attire.'

'Is this the moment I get a cape?!' Peter gasped as he quickly tried to peek inside through the window.

'... We shall see about that,' As Loki opened the door of the shop, he was greeted by the smell of new clothes, leather and a faint hint of smothering wood as a fire place in the corner of the store was slowly dying. In a corner of the shop an elderly man was stacking clothing on a shelf in neat piles, mumbling to himself as he did so.

'Good morning, Stian,' Loki spoke with a warm voice.

The shopkeeper was clearly startled by the sudden sound and he turned around quickly, dropping the clothes to the ground. 'Loki…?' the old man whispered under his breath, looking at the trickster as if confronted with a ghost from his past. 'Your Highness!' he said happily as he walked towards the two. 'Welcome to my shop, my prince!' the old man placed his hands on Loki's shoulders, 'By the Norns, it is good to see you! You have grown, no doubt! Or maybe I have shrunk, a bit of both I am afraid,' he laughed. 'It has been so long! How have you been? _Where_ have you been?!' the old man spoke as tears of happiness started to form in his eyes. 'Come in, come in,' he said before Loki even had the chance to answer, the man taking him along to a cozy sitting area behind the counter.

Stian let himself fall in an old chair, and it was only then that he noticed the young adult at the raven's side, 'By the roots of Yggdrasil! My prince, you should have told me you brought company,' he said as he wanted to stand up from his chair to properly greet Peter.

'That's alright, sir,' Peter quickly said with a smile as he held out his hand, making sure the old man could keep seated in his worn-out chair.

'Thank you, young boy, these bones are not what they used to be,' the man chuckled. 'But I will never give up my trade! Now, what can I do for you, gentlemen?'

'My friend needs some proper Asgardian clothing, Stian, as you can see,' Loki smiled, gesturing at Peter, who just chuckled along.

'Is that right? Well then, you have come to the right place! Did you know, young sir, I used to make all the clothes for the Odinsons?' the man asked as he turned to Peter.

'Really?' Peter asked surprised, noticing Loki rolling his eyes with a smile which told him this was a story the man had told more often.

'Yes, it is true! Everyone wore my creations! Oh, Frigga's dresses would keep me up many nights, but they were always worth it. Such royal gowns for such a beautiful queen! And the young princes, well, they would not stop growing! They needed new clothing every two months! Can you believe that?!' the man spoke enthusiastically, his attention then turning to the trickster.

'Yes, it was truly a shame you had to leave...' Loki said in shame, a feeling of guilt hitting him as he remembered how his adoptive father had ordered the old man to leave the palace as he had found the tailor too old to be of any more service.

'I was sad to leave the palace, yes…' the man agreed, but he shrugged and patted the trickster on the shoulder. 'Oh well, what is done is done, my dear boy. I have my shop and enough customers to keep me in business.' He said as his kind words managed to conjure a smile on the trickster's face, 'Anyway, my prince, you find me rambling again, while your friend is in dire need of some proper clothing!' He looked Peter up and down. 'I already found your friend's attire, well, unusual, to say the least. A lord deserves better, would you not agree?'

'A lord?' Peter repeated with wide eyes, 'Oh, no, sir, I am not,' he quickly rambled.

'Oh, hush, people will think you are a lord when I am done with you,' the man laughed. 'Now, young sir, what is it you are looking for exactly? Do you have any knowledge regarding Asgardian clothing?'

'Well,' Peter said as he thought this through, 'I know Loki and Thor have these awesome capes when they change into their entire battle-mode outfits!' He looked at Loki with an excited smile, 'The green cape! The golden helmet! It's really cool!' his smile widened as he noticed a soft red coloring the trickster's cheeks accompanied by a shy smile.

'A cape!' the man shouted as he clapped his hands. 'Sir, you are my kind of customer. Now, what else? I suppose you would like to wear more than just a cape?'

'BOOTS!' Peter shouted in his enthusiasm, as he pointed at the leather boots the trickster was wearing, 'And and, magic items! Like Loki's spear or his daggers or Thor's hammer! I would really like one of those!'

'Peter,' Loki interrupted his friend with a chuckle, his chuckle then dying slowly as he could not help but wonder what the teen would look like wearing nothing but a cape and a pair of high-quality leather boots. He quickly cleared his throat and shook his head as he fought against a bright red blush that was threatening to color his entire face, earning him a questioning look from the teen and the old man. 'P-please, behave yourself,' he eventually managed to speak.

'That is quite alright, my prince,' the old man laughed as he stood up. 'I am happy to hear you find my designs so appealing, young Parkerson. I might have something you will like!' the old man said as he took a few steps towards one of the shelves, pulling out a tunic in the colors of Red, blue and a fine black line, at which Loki laughed.

'Please, try that one on, Peter, it will be the Asgardian version of your Spider-man outfit,' the trickster laughed, which caused the old man to look at the two with questioning eyes.

'Is, is this not to your liking?' the man asked as he was already taking a step to turn towards his shelves again.

'No, no, it is quite alright,' Loki said with a devious smirk on his face, 'Go on, try them, Peter.'

'No devious smirking!' the man warned the raven as Loki received a pat on his head with a rolled-up book full of designs. 'How many times do I have to tell you that? Such a nasty habit...'

'My apologies, sir...' Loki said, rubbing the back of his head while his grin turned into more of a careful smile.

Peter let out a soft snort and smiled at the rather cute display as he shook his head. Never had he seen the god so at ease. 'Well, Lokes, I, for one, would like something more, traditional perhaps, if that is possible, sir.'

'Of course! No problem at all!' Stian said as he carefully placed the clothes back on the shelve. 'Let's see, let's see... Something with a cape, boots and...' the man mumbled as he searched through the neatly stacked piles of clothes, in the meantime continuing his story; 'Did you know, that even after the great Allfather had relieved me from my duties, young prince Loki would still come to my shop for his clothes?' he now turned his eyes towards the old, slightly warn down front door, 'Ah, yes, I remember it like it was just a hundred years ago. The poor Allmother came into my store, a real honor, as you can imagine, and she carried a young, crying raven child in her arms.'

Peter looked past the man at the trickster in the chair, who absentmindedly stared at the wooden floor, his mind wandering back to the exact moment the tailor was speaking of.

Loki indeed remembered the first time he came to Stian's shop when he was little. He remembered the warm and gentle arms of his mother wrapped around his body as she had carried him. A soft shiver ran down his spine as the memory made him feel those same loving arms around him again.

'She placed the little prince on the floor,' the old man continued, 'and Loki came running straight at me and hugged me like he had not seen me for centuries. The gracious queen told me Loki refused to see their new royal tailor and that he would only try new outfits if they came from my hands, and mine alone!' he said proudly. 'And queen Frigga would allow it! Can you imagine that? The Allmother allowing her youngest child to wear clothes made by this old fool?' he laughed.

'It's really amazing, sir,' Peter said, his smile widening even further as Loki looked at him with a slight smile himself.

'But you, young sir, what will you wear?' the man said as he looked through the shelves and the book in his hand in turns. 'Something with softer colors, yes... Something bright, but natural, I've got it!' he shouted, clearly startling the trickster who was sitting in the chair which stood next to the man, as he carefully prepared a bundle of clothing and handed it to the young adult. 'There, now go try it on, young sir!'

'Thank you, sir,' Peter said as he held on the surprisingly heavy clothes and he walked towards a changing booth, disappearing behind the curtains.

'I am truly sorry that I have not visited in so long,' Loki mumbled to the old man as Peter was out of sight. 'I meant to, but many things happened and...'

'Do not worry about it, my prince. I have heard many stories and to see you here before me, happy and tranquil and, well, _alive_ , brings me much joy.' Stian said as he placed his hands on the trickster's shoulder once more, much like a proud father, Loki merely meeting his gaze with a grateful smile.

Touched by the man's kind words, Loki smiled warm heartedly, 'Thank you, Stian. I will be sure to take you to Midgard, someday, I believe there is a lot to talk about…'

'I'm not sure I got this on the right way,' Peter's voice suddenly sounded from the booth.

'Never mind that, Peter, just come out and we will help you,' Loki chuckled. At that moment, Peter exited the booth, a semi-long turquoise cape waving around him as he fumbled with a golden belt that was supposed to be strapped around his waist over the rest of the outfit, which was mostly of white fabric with turquoise and ochre details.

'It's this damn...' Peter mumbled as he fiddled with the belt, he then looked up at the two men in front of him, 'It's this belt, I don't get the gist of it, sir.'

'Oh, that is easy, my boy!' Stian gestured, 'May I?'

Peter nodded and within a second the man had fitted the buckle perfectly.

'Now, just one more thing,' the old man said as he enthusiastically searched through the head pieces displayed at the shop window. 'Now where is it...' he mumbled. 'Please wait, I know it is here somewhere!' he said as he dedicatedly continued his search. 'Ah, there it is,' he carefully grabbed a golden headpiece, decorated with a turquoise stone in the middle. 'There,' he placed the item on Peter's head and he adjusted his hair a little. 'All done!'

'Isn't this a little too much?' Peter asked insecurely, carefully scanning the headpiece with the tip of his fingers.

'Not for a young Asgardian lord, like yourself,' the old man said with a smile. 'No, do not dread, you look royal.'

'So, what do you think, Lokes? Do I look like a real Asgardian now?' Peter asked as he proudly waved his cape a little. He turned around as he heard no answer from his friend and found Loki staring at him. 'Lokes?' He tried again, chuckling this time.

The old man looked at Peter and then at the raven at his side and gave him a soft nudge. 'My prince, you have been spoken to. I believe an answer would be the proper to respond with right now.'

'Oh, yes, of course, no you, uhm,' Loki started a bit startled, as if wakened from some form of spell, 'My apologies, what was your question, Peter?'

Peter looked at the raven and laughed. 'Do I look like an average Asgardian now?' he repeated.

'No,' Loki stated, at which Peter dropped his shoulders, his smile instantly fading in insecurity, 'You look far better than that, Peter, you look,' the trickster stammered, as he searched for the right word, ' _Divine_ , like a real prince, no, better, a real god,' Loki said as he took a step closer towards the teen, carefully brushing a lose strain of hair back in place. 'Sei perfetta per me,' he whispered softly with a smile as he took a step back again, referring to the song they had slow-danced to during prom.

'T-thank you, Lokes,' Peter smiled as he felt his cheeks turning a soft shade of red. He then placed his hand on his chest in surprise as he wondered why it felt like his heart just skipped a beat.

'Well, you go and grab your old clothes, Peter,' Loki smiled. 'We should get going.'

'Right!' Peter ran back to the booth, retrieving his clothes and stuffing them in his backpack.

'What do I owe you, sir?' Loki asked politely as he grabbed his wallet.

'Twenty Aria, my prince.'

'...Alright,' Loki said with a smile as he placed 30 golden coins on the counter.

'Even I can hear that you placed more than twenty on that counter, young man.'

'What? I did not hear a thing.' Loki said, careful not to smirk, 'Peter, let's go!'

'My prince,' the man sighed, but the trickster ignored him. 'You should really work on your counting, Loki, for your own financial good,' Stian said, a little louder this time.

'Yes, well, I have never been good at calculus, you know this.' Loki smiled. 'I would like to thank you, Stian, it has truly been a pleasure to see you again after all these years,' the raven stretched out his hand to greet the man goodbye, about five feet of space separating them.

Stian stared at Loki for a second, then slowly stumbled over to the Asgardian prince and held the hand in his own as he gently shook it. 'Until we meet again, Your Highness. It was, again, a great honor to see you.' The man looked at their hands and laughed as he shook his head. He then wrapped his old arms around Loki and smiled. 'You are a good kid, Loki,' he let go of the raven, his hands now firmly on the trickster's shoulders, 'and do not ever let anyone tell you otherwise, do you hear me?' he said with a warm and caring voice.

'I will try,' Loki replied with a sweet smile. As he noticed Peter walking towards them, he slowly let go of the man and smiled, holding the wrinkled hands in his own for a moment. 'Until we meet again, Stian. Take care of yourself, my friend.'

'And so should you,' the man answered with a smile. 'And work on your counting!'

* * *

NOTES:

And that's it for this chapter! Really hope you liked it.

Now that you have met our second original character (including Valerie), we would like today's facts to give you some more information about this friendly tailor.  
So, in all hopes you liked him, we happily present to you: Stian Asgerson.

Stian and his wife Eira met under dramatic circumstances, namely during the great war between the Vanir gods (Vanaheim) and the Aesir gods (Asgard). Eira, a Valkyrie, arrived as a messenger at the camp of Odin's army, informing the Allfather that her sisters needed help. After delivering her message, she fainted due to her injuries. As she woke, she found her wounds tended by a young soldier, Stian, who had watched over her and was determined to nurse her back to health. During her recovery, the two of them fell in love, vowing to one another to marry if they were to survive the war. The day after the war ended, Stian and Eira got married, entering a marriage that would last for many ages.

A child was born to Stian and Eira and they named the boy Davyn. As a son of two soldiers, Davyn seemed destined to become a great warrior himself, which caused him to be recruited for Asgard's army when he had hardly reached adulthood. However, in the war against Odin's daughter Hella, death found him on the battlefield, and he was carried to Valhalla. Stian and Eira were heartbroken to see their only child leave them, and Stian vowed never to take up arms again for the rest of his life. Torn by grief, Eira followed her child to the gates of Valhalla not soon after him, her earlier battles as a Valkyrie and her strong love for her son opening the doors for her, so she could spend her afterlife with Davyn. As Stian one night found himself making the dress for his deceased wife, who had yet to receive a funeral, he found the delicate work so reminiscent of his love for her, that he decided to take up work as a tailor to honor his lost love and remember his family every day.

Stian's devotion to his work caused him to acquire fame all over Asgard, and eventually the Allfather himself appointed him as the court's tailor. During his time there, Stian's affection for the royal family only grew, even as he was one day commanded to retire from the palace, for the Allfather believed him to be too old to properly continue his trade. His absence did not go unnoticed by the youngest prince, who had considered the man a friend and a kind face in the chaos that was his home. After much insistence from her son, Frigga agreed to let Stian make all the young raven's clothing, despite the arguments from the new royal tailor. Young prince Loki visited the old man frequently to hear the stories about Stian's life, his warrior wife Eira and his brave son Davyn, of whom Loki reminded the old man often.

That's it for the facts everyone. Truly hope you liked it. Please let us know in the comments and we shall be seeing you in two days for the next Asgardian adventure!


	42. A Grand entrance

**A Grand** **entrance**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back!

I would like to start by thanking you all for your awesome comments! You have no idea how much it means to us and how we smile at our cellphones like idiots every time we read your kind words.

Now, as I have already told some of you, this was absolutely one of my favorite chapters to write!  
We hope you will like it as much as we do and we hope it will give you a good laugh!

Please enjoy!

* * *

'Come one Peter, the book shop is not too far from here, we just have to take a left,' Loki said as the two now stood outside the shop of the tailor. 'At least, I think...' the raven said hesitantly.

'But...' Peter started as Loki pulled him along the outskirts of town, the festive cheer of the market sometimes reaching them through the alleys. 'Can't we go through the market instead? Please? I really want to see it!'

'Well,' Loki said as he looked at the crowded streets, 'I guess we could, but it will take us a lot longer to get there.'

'I don't mind!' Peter said enthusiastically.

Loki sighed and looked at the teen. 'Alright Peter, you win, we will take the market streets.'

'Awesome, come on, let's go!' Peter said as he could hardly keep himself from running towards the closest stand.

The two walked through the busy streets, Peter admiring every stand they came across, enthusiastically running from one stand to the next, while Loki merely followed him with a smile, trying to not lose him out of sight.

'Hey, Lokes? What are those?' Peter asked as he took an abrupt halt at a fruit stand and pointed at a basket filled with what he could only describe as brightly colored artichokes.

'Those are Dragon Fruits, Peter,' Loki said as he finally caught up with the teen. 'They are quite delicious, would you care to try one?'

'Yes, please!' the teen smiled as he tried to decide which color to pick. He held a green one in one hand, a red one in the other, though he also wanted to try the bright purple and pink one. 'I, I can't choose, they all look great, weird but great.'

'Just pick one, Peter,' Loki smiled as he himself took an ocean-blue one from the basket.

'Okay, uhm... this one!' Peter said as he grabbed a yellow colored fruit.

The raven laughed as he turned towards the old man at the other side of the stand. 'How much do I owe you, sir?' the trickster asked politely, feeling a hint of surprise when he noticed the Sakaarian way the old man was dressed.

'That would be six Aria,' the old man answered while he adjusted his red-framed glasses. Loki handed him the money, but the man shook his head. 'Six Aria each, pal.'

'What?! That is preposterous!'

'Sorry, kid, gotta make a living,' the man smirked.

Loki muttered crankily while he searched his wallet for six more Aria. 'There,' he mumbled as he handed the man the golden coins.

'Thank you for your patronage, sir.' The man smirked as he counted the coins.

Loki wanted to walk away, but he couldn't help but stare at the old man's bright red framed glasses, the white mustache which hardly showed the moody mouth underneath, but most noticeable of all was the man's right hand, which seemed to have been replaced by some sort of cutting machinery.

'Have we ever met before, sir?' the trickster asked as he slightly tilted his head, noticing how the old man's face felt… familiar.

'I don't think so, kid,' the man replied hastily. 'After all, this is my first time in Asgard.'

'I see...' Loki said as he still kept staring.

'Hey, move it, kid, you're holding up the line,' the man said as he waved Loki to move along.

Loki looked behind him at the angry queue forming, 'Yes, my apologies, I will leave you be...'

'Hey!' the man called for Loki one last time, at which Loki turned around. 'Your brother liking his new hair cut already?' the man smirked.

Loki laughed as he finally started to connect the dots and he briefly nodded to the man as a goodbye.

'Thuh,' the moody salesman chuckled, 'wonder what he would look like with short hair,' he then shook his head. 'Next!'

'Okay, so how...?' Peter asked as he tried to figure out how to eat the fruit. He kept a close eye on Loki and noticed the god taking a bite out of his blue fruit like eating an apple. 'Doesn't it, hurt? It seems a bit spikey,' Peter said hesitantly as he watched the god eat.

'Not at all,' the trickster shrugged casually, but he laughed as he saw the way Peter awkwardly examined the fruit. 'Where is your sense of adventure now, Spider-man?'

Peter chuckled and closed his eyes tightly, 'Yeah, you're right,' he said as he took a deep breath. 'Okay, here goes,' and he took a bite from the yellow fruit in his hand. His eyes then shot open as a rich flavor of what he could only describe as sweetened lemon filled his mouth, but what quite literally shocked him more was the tingling spark-like feeling that rushed through his mouth and down his spine as he swallowed. 'Oh, shit, Lokes, I think I'm allergic to this stuff,' Peter said in a panic.

The raven laughed out loud at the teen's confused reaction. 'I think you will be just fine, Peter,' Loki smiled, 'You know what, try mine,' he said, offering the teen his fruit.

After a moment of doubt, Peter took the blue fruit out of the trickster's hand and took another bite, smaller this time. As he started to chew, he first tasted something that he would describe as some sort of blueberry strangely mixed with mint, after which he felt a shivering chill running through his body. 'Lokes, what are these things?' he asked in confusion as he looked at the two pieces of fruit, more likely to throw them at the raven than to take another bite. 'Is this one of your tricks?'

'Like I said, they are dragon fruits, Peter,' Loki laughed, 'Not only does each color carry a unique flavor, they also each have a unique sensation. I always pick blue, they are delicious and cool me down, Thor always choose yellow or red and-'

'And red is really spicy?' Peter guessed.

'Indeed,' Loki smiled. 'The bright pink ones are-'

At that moment, the raven stopped talking as he looked past Peter and turned around quickly.

'Lokes? What is it? What's wrong?' Peter asked, still weirdly twitching his face.

'Nothing, I just remembered that we are in a hurry. Take a left here. Now.' the trickster said hurriedly as he wanted to pull Peter into an abandoned alley.

'Hey, handsome!' a voice behind them shouted and Peter looked around, while Loki stared at the ground and sighed. At last, the trickster turned around, facing the Grandmaster of Sakaar, who stood a bit closer than he had figured.

'My favorite trickster!' the Grandmaster stated loudly as he wrapped an arm around the raven's waist and pulled him a little closer. 'Where have you been, darling? It has been too long!'

'Good morning, Grandmaster,' Loki started as he quickly smiled. 'It is good to see you as well, how are things on Sakaar? Still hosting extravagant parties, I assume?'

'Oh you have no idea! I would have invited you if it wasn't for the fact that you suddenly disappeared.' The man smiled, though a clear hint of irritation twitched his face.

'Yes... Urgent family matters, you know how it goes,' Loki said awkwardly.

'Hmm, yeah, sure, anyway, here we meet again! And just in time! I am throwing a marvelous party tonight, my friend, let me tell you all about it!' the Grandmaster said as he pulled the trickster towards a coffee house by his hand.

'Alluring as this might be, I-' Loki tried, but the man had already pushed him in one of the chairs on the sun-covered terrace.

'Oh, you are not going to say no to me, hot stuff,' the Grandmaster smiled, 'I know you are one of those adorable people who are just too polite to say no, I love that about you,' he said as he sat down next to the god, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the bright sun warming his skin.

Peter stared at the two for a second, but most of all at the extravagant man. He looked at the bright blue stripe that started at the man's bottom lip and continued down his chin, the color of it being the same as the man's painted finger nails, which happened to match perfectly with the bright red, gold and blue of his clothing. 'Uhm, Lokes?' Peter asked as he walked towards the two.

'Yes, waiter!' the Grandmaster said with a big smile and he turned to Loki for a moment with a sassy grin, 'Are you this famous everywhere in Asgard, my prince?' Then he turned back to Peter again, 'Two glasses of red wine, please. Thank you.'

'But I'm not...' Peter started, but the man interrupted him.

'Of course you aren't, sweetcakes, now run along and get us some wine, please.'

'Sir, I'm not...' Peter tried again, but the Grandmaster was already talking to Loki, who was signaling as smoothly as possible to the teen that he should get him out of this conversation.

'Okay, so, hear this,' the Grandmaster said as he shoved his chair against that of the trickster. 'Apparently that horrible Lord of Thunder stole my incredible Champion and fled using my amazing spaceship! You know, the one with all the fireworks and the orgies and such?'

'Yes, I, I know which one you speak of...' Loki mumbled as his cheeks turned red.

'Yeah, it's a real bummer, I really liked that ship. It had my awesome mixtape still in it and everything,' the Grandmaster said in a whiney voice and he sighed, but he smiled as he looked at the trickster again. 'Do I detect a slight blush on that perfect porcelain skin of yours, doll?'

'It must be the sun,' Loki quickly stated, his blush only increasing.

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that, handsome,' the Grandmaster laughed.

'Sir?' Peter asked as politely as he could, although he was really close to punching the guy. The Grandmaster looked at him with a smile but was confused when he did not spot a bottle of wine or a pair of glasses.

'Uh, red wine? Two? Shoo, go, sheesh,' he said with a wave of his hand and he turned to Loki again, 'They must be short on good staff, what do you say?' he smiled while placing his hand on that of the god's, 'You know, I had this amazing dream about executing someone, I know, I'm terrible, now I was really thinking on doing that instead of coming to Asgard, but I'm so glad I didn't. You should come back with me to Sakaar, darling, I'll make sure to keep you... _entertained_ ,' at which the man meaningfully moved his eyebrows, which caused Peter to look at the two in the exact same way as Thor had done when he was tied up in his chair and first encountered the two on Sakaar, this scene giving Loki a feeling of déjà vu.

'I do not doubt that,' Loki managed to smile though his entire body seemed to freeze. He then turned his attention to Peter, who was staring at the two with a more than puzzled expression, 'Oh, please, Grandmaster, allow me to introduce, this is my friend Peter Parker,' Loki quickly said after he found his voice again, pulling Peter closer to the table, which caused the teen to crash into it slightly. 'He is from Midgard.'

'The waiter is a friend of yours?' the Grandmaster asked surprised. 'What a versatile circle of friends you must have, darling!'

'I'm not a waiter,' Peter said annoyed, wondering what ticked him off more, the way the man was speaking to him or the way the man was speaking to his friend. He guessed it was more of the second since his irritation only grew stronger as he saw the Grandmaster's hand resting on that of the raven, his fingers moving slowly to intertwine with those of the god.

'Of course not, sweetheart,' The Grandmaster commented, merely casting a brief glance at Peter before returning to Loki. 'Now, Lokes, if you really want, you can bring your friend, uh, Paul was it? I suppose you could bring him over to the party tonight, but my parties aren't really for minors, wouldn't you agree?' But before Loki could say anything, the Grandmaster shook his head and turned his attention back to Peter, 'No, no, I'm sorry, young friend, but don't worry, hot stuff over here is in good hands, really. I could set up a kiddy table in the backyard though, if you really don't want to leave him? Maybe you could wait tables there!'

Peter looked at the man in absolute astonishment, blinking his eyes a couple of times. He then looked at the trickster, waiting for him to make one of his iconic witty remarks towards the Grandmaster, but, much to Peter's surprise and confusion, Loki stayed completely quiet, even allowing the man's fingers to intertwine with his own without any form of protest.

'I am _not_ a waiter,' Peter hissed, his fists clenched as he forced a smile on his face.

'Ah, I see...' the Grandmaster said with a smile. 'More of a butler, 'ey?'

'No, sir! I do nothing related to serving people food or drinks or waiting their tables!'

'Oh don't worry, there is nothing to be ashamed of, little one! Except perhaps that you're not old enough to be officially employed. Where did you find him again, Lokes?'

'Midgard,' was the only reply he got from the trickster.

'Hm, haven't been there yet. Maybe I should visit some time.' The Grandmaster looked Peter up and down, 'Though I hope most waiters will be politer than this one. Hm, maybe I won't go to Earth after all.'

'I don't think _anyone_ on Earth would mind that, sir,' Peter tried to smile though his expression clearly showed his anger. 'Lokes and I will be happy to go back to New York without you, just the two of us.'

At this, the Grandmaster looked at the trickster with a bright smile. 'New York, huh? So that's where you've been hiding?'

Loki looked at Peter with a poisonous glare before looking at the Grandmaster with as much of a smile as he could muster. 'Hiding, Grandmaster? I would rather choose the term "residing". More neutral, do you not agree?'

'Of course, of course,' the man laughed, 'Well, listen, you just make sure you get that nice ass of yours at my party tonight, okay?' the Grandmaster said as he held on to the god's hand a little tighter and he winked. 'What do you say, stud?'

'Grandmaster, I...' Loki started as the remark made his stomach turn, but at that moment, Peter put his fist on the table, causing both men to look at him.

'He has plans, Grandmaster,' the teen said determent, looking at the Grandmaster with a challenging glare.

'Okay, where's your boss, baby boy? I'm going to get your ass fired this instant,' the Grandmaster sighed, but Loki quickly got up and stood next to Peter.

'I ask your forgiveness for my friend's ill-mannered behavior,' Loki said as he placed a hand on the teen's mouth to keep him from saying anything else.

'Excuse me?!' Peter shouted, his brows raised in disbelief after he had pushed away the god's hand, 'Lokes, h-'

'But we really do have plans,' Loki quickly stated, interrupting the teen and stepping on his foot to make sure he would stay out of the conversation.

The Grandmaster looked at the two while biting his lip and sighed. 'Fine, some other time then. But I'm sure we'll meet again, won't we, darling?' he said with a smirk as he kept a keen eye on Loki. He then stood up to stand in front of the god, their bodies only separated by a few inches of warm, Summer air, his face hovering closely to that of the raven as his smirk turned into a grin. 'After all, I know where you live now,' he added in a sultry voice, causing the god to visibly shiver.

'Yes, terrific, some other time, goodbye,' Loki said quickly as he pushed Peter, who was still grumbling curses about his painful foot, towards the alley he had chosen for his original escape plan.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for this chapter! Can you guess who the moody salesman was selling Loki the fruit?  
Also, THE FREAKING GRANDMASTER! I loved that guy in Thor Ragnarok so Madame_Edna_Capeless_Authoress and I made sure he would be part of this story!

And now, for the facts of today! Please put your hands together for the amazing, the brilliant, the sexy, the grand Grandmaster of Sakaar!

 **En Dwi Gast - The Grandmaster**

 **The Grandmaster is not alone.**

Not related by blood but by age, the Grandmaster can call himself brother of ten different siblings! These ten different beings being; the Trader, the Runner, the Possessor, the Obliterator, the Gardener, the Caregiver, the Astronomer, the Contemplator, the Champion, and, last but definitely not least; The Collector. That's right! Starring in Guardians of the Galaxy, the Collector (real name: Taneleer Tivan) and the Grandmaster are brothers. (please re-watch these movies and notice how they both have a blue stripe from their lip to their chin!) Again, these eleven characters are not blood related, but they do refer to one another as sisters and brothers considering they know each other for over billions of years.

 **The Grandmaster is billions of years old.**

'Time works real different around these parts. On any other world, I would be like millions of years old, but here on Sakaar…'

Who could forget this glorious moment during the Thor Ragnarok movie? How the Grandmaster raised his brows at Loki, how Loki on his turn looked at Thor and how Thor raised a highly confused brow at the both of them. It made me laugh so hard I had to pause the movie. Anyway, this is the only information the movie gives on the Grandmaster's age. However, according to the comics, he is billions of years old, even holding a part of the power that created the big bang. The Grandmaster and his siblings cannot die from old age, nor deceases.

 **Holder of the Mind Stone**

In the comics, the Grandmaster was the holder of the Mind Stone (sorry Vision!) thus making Thanos come to him in order to collect the last infinity stone. Thanos challenged the Grandmaster to a game, claiming the stone as his prize. Naturally, he Grandmaster excepts the challenge, claiming the other five infinity stones which Thanos already possessed as his prize were he to win.

Of course, the Grandmaster cheats, making sure Thanos would lose. However, as he wanted to claim his prize, Thanos merely laughed, telling the Grandmaster he was only challenging him to provide him with false hope. Using the other five infinity stones in his possession, Thanos kills the Grandmaster, thus taking the Mind Stone for himself.

And that's it for this chapter lovely people!  
Please let us know if you liked it in the comments below!

ps. I uploaded a quick sketch of Peter's asgardian tunic on deviant art for those of you who are interested in it :)  
Just go to deviant art and search for Missboaboa, you'll find it there :D


	43. The girl next door

**The girl next door**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back,

So first of all, so sorry for the late update!

I had a very VERY busy week soooo... Don't worry! It's not like we're giving up on this fic! (on the contrariety! We've got like... a 100 more pages written XD) It's just that I've been really busy lately...

Anyway, without further ado, Please enjoy chapter 18: The girl next door...

Loki and Peter just escaped the more than awkward conversation with the grandmaster and escaped into a dark alley, let's see how this continues!

* * *

 _'I_ have to watch _my_ manners?!' Peter asked in disbelief as the two now stood in a dark alley. 'Lokes, let me go back and teach that guy some manners! Let's see how he likes _that_ in a waiter!'

'I know, I know, now hush,' Loki said, absentmindedly signaling the teen to keep his voice down. The raven stood on the corner of the alley, keeping a close eye on the Grandmaster until he was completely out of his sight. He then finally allowed himself to relax a little, after which he took a deep breath, 'Okay, let's continue, the bookshop is not too far from here.'

'Wha-?' Peter half uttered, 'Lokes, who was that guy?! Why was he so...! So _weird_ with you?'

'That is a mystery, Peter, even to me,' Loki said a little timidly, 'Let's just forget about it.'

'You've got to be kidding me,' Peter said aghast, but as he saw the trickster's nervous eyes, he frowned. 'Loki, how _did_ you get to know him, exactly?'

'The Grandmaster is the ruler of Sakaar and I just happened to strand there by my unfortunate fate...' Loki sighed, his fingers nervously fiddling as he continued, 'he has a fascination with gaming and enjoys manipulating those he deems as lesser life-forms in the Contest of Champions. I merely pretended to be his friend to improve my own situation there. That is all.'

'Does he know you _pretended_ to be... a friend?'

'I do not know!' Loki hissed, still nervously looking around. 'I do not know...'

''Cause it doesn't really seem like he sees you as "just a friend", Lokes,' Peter said hesitantly, 'Or he interprets that word a little differently than we do...'

Loki looked at the teen and let out a sigh, 'I, I do not know what is going through that man's mind Peter, I am just really glad to never have been alone with him, not for long at least... and I am relieved to be out of that conversation...'

'... If I wasn't here to pull you away from that creep,' Peter started after a short silence, 'Would you have gone to Sakaar with him?'

Loki looked at the teen with a bit of a pitiful smile, 'You really do know how to make me feel incredibly stupid, Peter, for again I will have to answer you by telling you that I do not know.' He sighed and looked around him, lost for words for a moment. 'I hope not, in any case.'

'I'm sorry... But what if we run into him again?'

'We will talk our way out of it, again,' Loki said determinately as he tried to regain his composure. He cursed quietly as his hands remained to softly tremble.

'Or I teach him some manners.' Peter suddenly nodded in determination, his voice now stronger. 'Maybe I'll actually bring him that wine and poison it.'

'That sounds like something I would consider,' Loki chuckled, 'I like this dark side of you, Peter, though it does not really suit you. And do not tell Anthony nor Steven I said so. They will say I have a bad influence on you.'

'True,' Peter grinned, 'I'll make it a fair fight then, well, if you'll allow me to, of course.'

'Let's just try to forget it,' Loki said as he looked at the teen with a careful smile.

'Yeah, sure, whatever,' Peter mumbled. 'But if I see that guy near you again, he's going to leave this place with a black eye. And I don't mean like that crazy make-up he wears!' he said sternly as he crossed his arms.

At this, Loki couldn't help but chuckle, though the still remaining nerves in his body made his voice slightly unstable. 'Thank you, Peter,' he said as he stood a little closer to teen, wanting to let his head rest on his shoulder and just stand close to him, but he quickly decided not to and awkwardly placed a softly trembling hand on Peter's shoulder, 'You are a very good friend indeed, but I will be able to hold my own,' he said as he forced on a brave smile.

'…Hey, Lokes, you okay?' Peter softly mumbled in surprise as he finally noticed the god's lurking insecurity. He gently held on to the raven's pale hands and leaned against the trickster, careful not to look him in the eye as he thought all of this through. 'I've got you, okay? I'll always be here for you.'

'Yes, well,' Loki started as he turned his head, his eyes still nervously darting back and forth.

'Hey,' Peter spoke calmly to gain the god's attention once more. As he noticed this wasn't working, he gently took hold of Loki's chin between his thumb and index finger, making sure the raven would look him straight in his warm, brown eyes, 'I won't leave you, Loki. I will stay with you no matter what. I promise,' he said as he started to wonder what could have possibly happened between his friend and the Grandmaster that made him so on edge.

The Asgardian god finally seemed to relax as his quivering emerald eyes gazed into those of the teen. Loki's shoulders dropped slowly as Peter wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close.

'Thank you, Peter...' Loki finally managed to whisper as he rested his head on Peter's head for a moment. He then took a deep breath and looked at his fellow Avenger. 'Now, let's go to the bookstore and be done with this, agreed?' he said as he slowly let go of the teen, though he still held on to one of Peter's hands with just the tip of his fingers.

'Agreed,' Peter nodded with a caring smile.

Loki guided the teen through the crowded markets, his hand hovering over Peter's, sometimes gently touching his skin with his fingertips when they had to turn a corner. Peter looked around as he eventually held on tightly to the trickster's hand in order not to lose him. He didn't know if it was possible, but the streets seemed even busier than before. After they left the busy market and strolled through some peaceful streets for about fifteen minutes, Peter looked at his hand as his fingers were still intertwined with those of the god. He smiled gently as he felt the warmth coming from the palm of the trickster's hand, a warm and loving feeling washing over him like a wave on a midsummer ocean.

'There it is,' Loki said as he gestured to a little shop with a sign that read "Tales from the Nine Realms".

'Why do I want to describe every store we come across today as "cute"?' Peter asked as he stared at the old building, watching how bright colored flowers decorated the front of the shop, standing proudly in the afternoon sun.

'It's probably like the word "picturesque",' Loki chuckled, 'You simply mean that you have never seen it before and you don't know what else to say.'

'No, that's not it, it's _actually_ cute, or sweet, or cozy, or old-fashioned, or...'

'Yes, now get inside _or_ we will be standing here until nightfall,' the trickster laughed as he allowed the teen to go into the store first, causing a bell to ring softly as the door opened.

As the doorbell rang through the shop, Peter stared with wide eyes at the huge stacks of books that lay scattered over tables, nonchalantly put there, and the smell of ancient paper filled his nostrils.

'Good day, my lord! Can I help you?' a female voice asked and Peter saw a young woman behind the counter. With a kind smile she brushed some flaming red curly locks from her face, revealing a pair of deep-brown eyes that seemed to investigate him as he watched her. Her blue dress was Asgardian, but more casual than many of the clothes he had seen in the street. In fact, it made him feel hopelessly overdressed.

'Good afternoon, Lady Shopkeeper,' Loki said with a chuckle as he followed the teen, 'It has been a while.'

The girl's eyes grew wide and to Peter it seemed as if she flew over the counter and through the bookstore into the trickster's arms before he could even blink.

'Loki!' she nearly screamed in the god's ear as she held him in her arms, but she then stood back and slapped him on the shoulder, 'You dunce! Where have you been all this time?! Why were you gone for so long?! What happened?!'

'Many things happened since we last met,' Loki said with a smile, raising his arms in surrender. 'But you do not seem to have changed at all.'

'Flattery will not save you from my fury, Loki,' she laughed, 'I will make you read so many books that you will beg for mercy!' she said as she excitedly hugged the trickster again and nearly squeezed the breath out of his lungs before releasing him. She looked at the god with her hands in front of her mouth as if witnessing a miracle, for she had not seen the raven ever since he was brought back to Asgard after his attempt to rule over Earth.

'Do you honestly believe you can punish me with reading?' Loki laughed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, 'Truly, I thought you knew me better than that, Asta.'

'Oh, like that time we went into the forests in search of eck-nuts and when we finally found some, you would not try them because you thought you would not like them?'

'Asta, that was over 1500 years ago, I do thi-'

'AND,' Asta continued with a smirk. 'Who pushed you to try them anyway? _Knowing_ _you would like them_? Because she happened to know you so well?'

'Alright, alright, you did,' Loki laughed, 'That story just does not get old now, does it?'

'Of course not, it was the time we first held hands,' Asta smiled.

'Only because you feared that caterpillar,' Loki smirked.

'Well excuse me for fearing an insect whose jaws were big enough to crush our skulls, my brave prince,' Asta laughed.

'You, you two held hands?' Peter dared to ask as he finally managed to intervene, 'Like, we-are-just-friends-hands, or...?'

'I indeed share my friend's skepticism on that particular event, Asta,' Loki smirked as he took a stand next to Peter and he crossed his arms. The teen looked at the raven god and, although he hated himself for doing so, let out a soft sigh in relief. 'I remember it going a little differently,' Loki smirked, 'Something more like this.' He then took a big step forward, sweeping the redhaired girl off her feet and holding her tightly against his body.

'LOKI!' Asta screamed at the god while laughing, 'Put me down, you ridiculous fool! Put me down!' she managed to shout as she tried to push the trickster away.

'Oh my dearest, bravest prince!' Loki said dramatically as he mimicked her voice perfectly with the use of his Seiðr, 'Please save me from nature's monstrosities!' he laughed.

'LOKI! BY ODIN'S BEARD, LET ME GO!' Asta shouted in laughter again as Loki raised her even higher.

'Did I save you?' Loki asked calmly.

'This is unacceptable, put me down! Now!' Peter heard the girl scream at his friend though, to him, it was pretty obvious that she enjoyed the game the trickster was playing with her.

'You did not answer me,' Loki smirked as he jumped on the counter, the girl still in his arms, holding her up even higher, 'Did I save you?'

'YES! YES! YOU SAVED ME!' Asta admitted, tears springing to her eyes from laughter, 'Will you now please let go of me?!'

'But of course,' Loki smiled gently, jumping from the counter, still holding her in his arms.

'I do not know what frightens me more,' Asta laughed as Loki put her down on her feet again, 'The giant caterpillars or your imitation of me,' she said as she pushed the trickster softly away from her.

As the two kept laughing, Peter gave up on understanding the conversation as he started to notice this really was an inside joke between the two Asgardians. Not wanting to feel left out again, he coughed softly as he waited for his friend to introduce him. 'Uhm, Lokes?'

'Oh, my apologies, Peter,' Loki smiled, 'Asta, this is Peter Parker, he is a very dear friend of mine from Midgard. And this whirlwind that calls herself a shopkeeper, Peter, is Lady Asta Grímsdóttir.'

'Pleasure to meet you, Parkerson,' Asta smiled as she shook his hand with a gentle bow. 'So, what brings you two all the way from Midgard to my bookshop?'

'Well,' Loki started as he retrieved a pile of books from his bag, 'I came to return the books I borrowed last time I was here. I know I am hopelessly late, but I still hope you will take them back from me, without too much of a fine.'

'Borrowed?' Asta asked surprised as she looked at the books. 'Loki, I am quite certain you bought these books.'

'No, Asta, you are mistaken, I borrowed them.'

'I am never mistaken when it concerns books, Loki, and you bought these!'

'... Borrowed.'

'Bought and that's final,' Asta said as she was hardly able to keep herself from laughing.

Loki stared at the girl for a moment as he started to realize that she was right, making this entire trip completely unnecessary, 'Well, then I _give_ them to you.' He said determinately.

'Then I give them back.' The girl countered.

Loki sighed. 'Alright! I will keep them!'

'Good,' Asta smirked. 'Now, I have collected some new books and I am certain you will love them, come with me!' She quickly took the stack of books from Loki's hands, placed them on a table and pulled him to a bookcase near the windows.

'Okay,' Loki said as he stared at the seemingly chaotic mess, 'Which one is it?'

'All of them,' Asta smiled, 'Loki, I have not seen you in many years, so I just kept collecting books which I thought you would like just in case you... you ever came back,' she said, a grateful smile on her face.

Loki looked at her in surprise. 'Asta, certainly you have heard at least some of what has happened... You still expected me to come back to Asgard? After everything I have done?'

'Well, since we are friends, and, well, this _is_ your home, I hoped you would...' she said as she fumbled a little with the sleeve of her dress, after which she looked the raven in his brilliant green eyes and smiled, 'And I was right, here you are, so you better get started on that bookcase!'

Before Loki could say anything else, Asta walked over to Peter. 'So, Peter, what kind of books do you enjoy reading?'

'Uh, I don't know, I read some comics usually, but I don't expect you to have any of those here...' Peter said as he looked past the girl, watching how his friend was already completely absorbed in what he could only describe as his natural habitat.

'You must be making jest! Of course I have some! Which is your favorite?' Asta asked enthusiastically as she pulled the teen towards one of the bookshelves at the back of the store. 'Let's see, I have got the latest issue of "Adventures of Nilfheim". Oh! You might enjoy this one, it is one of my personal favorites,' she said as she pulled another comic from the shelves, '"Lady Enchantress," it is a great story and the artwork is just stunning!' after which she whispered very softly, 'and Lady Enchantress was Loki's first crush.' She giggled and continued, 'Or maybe you would like this, it's one of Thor's favorites,' she finally said, holding up a copy of a work called "The Revengers."

'I don't really know any of those, but that's alright. I'll just look around some more, if that's okay with you?' Peter asked with an encouraging smile, only now noticing how the girl was staring disappointedly from her comic book section to him.

Asta nodded, a smile reappearing on her face. 'Feel free to look around, Peter. Let me know if you have any questions.'

'Alright,' Loki sighed with a smile as he held on to a pile of books in all forms and sizes, 'If you two will excuse me, I believe I have some reading to do and I am sorry, but I really need some peace and quiet to do that properly.'

'If you want, you could use my living room upstairs,' Asta offered kindly. 'I have got some work to do in the store and I am quite certain you would be in my way, constantly,' she remarked with a sassy smirk.

'Oh, yes, by all means, send your best friend and best costumer away, that is just terrific, Asta.' Loki spoke sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

'So… what should I do?' Peter asked a little hopelessly.

'Well, you could get some books and join Loki upstairs or I could show you around the shop? Am I right in my presumption that you are not acquainted with Asgardian literature?' Asta tried awkwardly, but as she saw the teen nodding, she grew more confident and took him by the arm. 'This way, Peter.'

'Okay, good luck you two,' Loki said with a smile, walking up the creaking, narrow stairs.

As the two were now alone in the shop, Asta proudly showed Peter her entire collection of books, but she made it a fast tour.

'Alright, I do not mean to bore you any further with my books,' The girl chuckled as she saw Peter gazing around and occasionally yawning, completely lost as he tried to read all the titles on the book covers around him.

'Bored?' he asked as he snapped out of his daydreaming, 'I'm not bored, really, I just... Books aren't my number one interest. I don't hate them or anything, I just don't like them as much as you seem to do. Or Lokes, for that matter.'

Peter then let his eye fall on a peculiarly, small, bright blue book which was covered in some dust. He pulled it out, frowning a little as he read the graceful golden letters spelling: " _The Grand Autobiography of the Grandmaster of Sakaar._ " Peter glared at the cover as it showed a picture of the extravagant man sitting in a golden chair, a narcissistic grin on his face, although he presumed that was just his resting face.

'I would not have thought you would be interested in politics, Peter,' Asta said as she leaned over the teen's shoulder to look at the book. 'The Grandmaster is a... colorful person, or so I have heard. He is the ruler of a small planet called Sakaar and rumor has it that he enslaves people from all Nine Realms as he pleases,' Asta said in a softer voice, as if the man was standing in the same room as they were.

'Enslave?' Peter repeated with a worried frown as he thought back to Loki's strange behavior when they had met the man on the great market. 'And... what exactly does he do with those slaves?' he hardly dared to ask but his curiosity got the better of him.

'I do not know. Unfortunately, I am not able to tell you anything more than this. I still have to read this book. However,' she said as she stared at the man on the cover, 'How should I put this. There is just something about him that makes me feel a little... reluctant, do you understand what I mean?'

'Oh, I do,' Peter chuckled a little. 'He really is one weird guy.'

* * *

 **NOTES:**

And that's it for our final OC. Asta Grímsdóttir is the last of three (counting both Valerie and Stian as original characters.)  
Now here is the story about this young book lover and Loki's childhood friend;

After serving in the Royal Asgardian Library for several years with her father, Asta opened a bookshop on the outskirts of the glorious city in the house that used to be the home of her parents and herself, but which seemed to spacious for her alone now that her father and mother have passed away. She named the shop 'The Nine Realms' because of the universal supply of books, magazines and other media that she gathered, ready to bring the knowledge and adventures from different realms to her beloved readers.

Besides her love for books, Asta cares much for her garden. She has gathered flowers, plants, and herbs from different realms and studies botany in her spare time.

How Loki and Asta met:  
Once, when Loki roamed the great library of the palace as a child, looking for a particular book, he found it landing right in front of his feet. When he looked up, he noticed a startled girl sitting on a high bookshelf. As she came down a ladder to apologize and reclaim the book, they introduced themselves, spending much time playing, reading, and talking in the years that followed. With her amazing knowledge on botany, Asta used to help Loki gather plants and herbs to use for his magic, for which they spend hours in the forests together.

Well, that's the final OC we created, next facts will be about Marvel characters :D. Hope you liked her, let's see how this turns out for our trickster, Peter and Asta!  
See you in two days! (hopefully! I'll do my best! :D)


	44. Uncertain futures

**Uncertain futures**

 **NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome back!

I don't really have a lot to say this time so hey! Here you all go!  
Chapter 19; Uncertain futures.

* * *

Loki sat upstairs in the small living room above the shop, trying to read a book on early Seiðr, but he could not bring up the concentration to do so. However, he decided to stay upstairs for a little while longer and walked around, inspecting the upper floor without making a sound.

He remembered these rooms, they had not changed since the last time he had roamed them. Memories of his childhood days flooded his mind, how Asta's father would always let him stay for dinner if the Allfather allowed for it, and he would tell them a story before sending Asta to bed and before Loki was picked up by the guards of the palace. He remembered one evening in particular. He was allowed to spend the night in this house for a heavy storm had broken loose. How Asta, who was a young teen at the time, had walked into his room in the middle of the night, telling him that the weather frightened her. How she had fallen asleep in his arms, her face hardly visible under her manes of red curls. How he had stared at her until she fell asleep.

Now he wondered what life would have been like had he stayed on Asgard. If nothing of the bad things had happened, if mischief was not in his nature, if Odin was his real father, but most of all, if he was an actual Asgardian instead of a disguised Frost Giant, robbed of a past and a future among his kin. A painful smile then slightly curled his lips as he realized once again that even _if_ Odin would have left him in Jotunheim, he would have come to die anyway. If all of this was different, if all of his life would just be normal, would he now be sleeping in the same bed, with the same woman he had come to cherish so much?

He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. There was a time that he would have given anything to be with Asta, but they had changed, the both of them. The world had changed around them, too.

He sighed happily as he saw a little picture of her as a child, hanging in the corner of the bedroom that once belonged to her parents. He was glad to have her for a friend. To him, she was still that girl that bossed him around, yet listened to him when there was something troubling his mind. The girl who showed him how to disappear into worlds made of ink, paper, and imagination. The person who taught him what friendship could be like. A melancholic smile than colored his face as he decided to sit back into the chair he was trying to read from. 'Norns, you are starting to sound like an old fool, Loki,' he spoke to himself and sighed as he turned back to his book again.

'So,' Peter said as he looked at some books, trying to read the covers, but noticing that most of them were in languages he could not read, 'You and Lokes really seem to know each other quite well, huh?' he sat down on a chair, pretending to admire the towering bookshelves as each cover seemed to glisten in the afternoon sun.

'Well, you could say that, yes,' Asta smiled absentmindedly as she picked some books from the floor, carefully putting them back on their rightful place on the shelves.

'So,' Peter continued carefully with a bit of a nervous tapping of his foot. 'Did he have, you know, girlfriends when he lived in Asgard? Or boyfriends, for that matter. I mean, I assume you knew he's bi, right?'

'Bi?' Asta asked a little surprised as she stopped stacking books.

'Bisexual,' Peter explained awkwardly. 'You know, liking both men and women...'

'Oh, yes, I have known that for a while,' Asta smiled as she placed the last few books on their rightful place on a shelve. 'I think he figured that out quite early, but we did not speak of it that often.'

'What made him figure it out?' Peter asked, his curiosity resonating through his sentence more obviously than he had intended.

Asta looked up and chuckled. 'Who knows?' she said as she shrugged, 'Now I have a question for you, Peter. I mean, I assume you have spent quite some time with Loki on Midgard. So, do you know if... if there is anyone special in his life? You know, girlfriend, or boyfriend, or some sort of love interest?' she ventured to ask as a red blush colored her lightly freckled cheeks.

'I, I, uhm...' Peter started as he wondered how to explain the situation between the trickster and himself, but as he looked at her hopeful eyes, his jaw dropped somewhat and he blinked in disbelief. 'Wait, do you... have feelings for him?'

Asta stared at him for a second, before she shook her head violently. 'No! Of course not, it is just...' A quick smile formed on her face, but her shoulders dropped as she noticed the still questioning expression of the teen. 'Okay, listen,' she whispered as she sat down on her knees, pulling down as well. 'Peter,' she started, but she stopped as she heard some feet shuffling upstairs. As the noise died down again, she sighed. 'Peter, can I tell you a secret?'

'I think I can guess what it is, so... Yeah, I suppose,' Peter said hesitantly.

'You have got to be kidding me,' Asta said a little desperately, 'Is it truly that obvious...?' She sighed and stared at the ground, swallowing away the lump in her throat that usually prevented her from talking about this. 'Nevertheless, I have to tell someone. Peter, I have been waiting for Loki's return for so long... When he was banished from Asgard, I had little hope that I would ever see him again. When people told me that my best friend had taken his own life, or that he had died in battle, I...'

'He did _what_?' Peter asked with wide eyes as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. This could not be right, right? He must have misheard this, right? There is no way his fellow Avenger, his dearest, most treasured friend would even think of committing suicide! … Right...?

'I only heard about all this through rumors and whispers, Peter. I only know that it was somewhere on the Bifröst after he heard he was adopted, something about letting himself fall of the bridge, but I do not know the exact details myself…' she then held on to the teen's hands as she started to tremble softly. 'Norns, I called myself his friend, and the very idea of losing him, over and over again,' the girl stammered as she fought to finish her sentence.

Peter wished to ask her more, but he looked at the young woman, who did not seem that much older than him, in pity as she released his hands and hid her face in them to keep him from seeing her tears. First, he did not know what to do, but eventually he softly took her hands in his own and looked at her. 'Lokes has been through a lot and, well, he can be pretty hard to read sometimes...' Peter said after swallowing down his nerves. 'I don't even think that Thor knows what he's been through, let alone us...' Through glistening eyes she stared at him in wonder, then she smiled and she wiped her tears away.

'Silly me,' she merely managed to say.

'That's not silly at all,' Peter said with an encouraging smile. 'Now, try to tell me what you wanted to say.'

'I love him, Peter,' she whispered, smiling while a tear trickled down her cheek. 'The days that I thought I had lost him were the darkest of my life. I never had the courage to tell him how I treasured him... I figured he would not care for a relationship with me, but I find now that it pains me more not to know whether we might have a future together or not... But how could I possibly tell him all this, Peter?' She shook her head and gasped a few times before looking the teen in the eyes again. 'What should I do?'

'W-well, you see, Lokes and I,' Peter started hesitantly, 'I mean, it's… it's nothing official or anything, however,' but as the shivering brown eyes stared into his own, he could not tell her the truth and he eventually sighed. 'Ask him... Be straight to the point and ask him how he feels. You most likely will have to tell him that he shouldn't lie, though. He's been working on it but it... It's a habit that he just can't seem to get rid of that easily...' he added with a slight smile.

The young woman looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. 'That is all I can do, is it not?'

'You have to face your feelings and tell him what they are,' Peter said, almost tearing up himself as it felt like he was violently ripping his own heart in half. He wondered where it was that he found these words, or even more so, why he wasn't listening to them himself. Maybe, he thought, it was because his own emotions, his own feelings towards the god, weren't even close to being as certain and clear as Asta's. 'One way or another...' Peter continued with a shivering sigh, 'at least you will know where you stand.'

'You are right… Thank you, Peter of Midgard,' Asta said with a smile as she pressed his hands softly. 'Norns, I cannot recall that I have ever been this nervous.' She then nodded, 'I think I have an idea on how to tell him how I feel.'

'Tell me,' Peter said, managing a smile as he felt his own heart beating softer and softer in his chest with every breath he took like a dying fire.

'I will ask him to accompany me on a walk through the woods. We used to roam there when we were children, it feels familiar. I will ask him there.'

Peter looked her in the eye and suddenly made up his mind. He would grant this girl the happiness she had longed for for centuries. He saw what Loki had seen in her and he saw his friend through her eyes. They could be happy together throughout their lives. They had shared a past, a culture, a home, and if not for all of that, they at least had the same lifespan. All things of which Peter knew he would never share with Loki. He sighed and pressed her hands firmly, looking her in the eye as he smiled melancholically. 'Go for it.'

'Oh, Peter, without you-' Asta said emotionally, clasping the teen in her arms and hugging him tightly. 'I could never have done this without you.' She then stood up and she helped her new friend rise from the floor. 'I will send Loki downstairs and dress more appropriately. Please do not tell him, about any of this... Pretend nothing happened. Can you do that?'

Peter gulped and nodded. 'Yeah, sure, no problem.'

'Thank you, my friend!' she said with a bright smile and she walked to the staircase, first clearing her throat before shouting upstairs. 'Loki?'

'What is it?'

'Can you come downstairs for a moment?'

As the raven walked down the stairs, Asta tried her best to look her collected self, although she knew she hardly ever was collected to begin with. When Loki stood on the last step of the staircase, he stopped and looked at his two friends, who seemed highly suspicious although he could not really tell why. 'Anything the matter?' he asked eventually as neither of them said anything.

'Nothing!' Asta said, a bit louder than she had imagined. 'I was just wondering... Would you like to go for a walk with me? I figured we could stroll about the woods a little, just like in the old days, you know?' She turned a little red as her voice almost faded into a whisper, the nerves clenching her throat.

'Uh, sure, that would be great,' Loki said, watching Asta with a hint of suspicion shimmering in his eyes, but he then suddenly turned to Peter, 'If you do not mind, Peter. I seem to remember you like taking walks outdoors, but I am not quite certain. You could join us, if you would like? Asgard has outstanding forests and its creatures are truly unique.'

'Oh, no, I'll just stay here,' Peter said hastily, noticing Asta's big eyes as the blush on her face grew worse.

'Are you certain? The woods are very beautiful,' Loki friendly tried again, but his Midgardian friend resolutely shook his head.

'No, I've, uh... I have found this awesome book!' Peter improvised as he took up a random book from the table next to him. 'I've always wanted to read, uh, "The Encyclopedia of Asgardian Trees." …No, sir, I better get started.'

At that moment, Loki squinted his eyes and looked at Peter. 'You are excited to read a book about trees?'

' _Asgardian_ trees!' Peter added, trying to look enthusiastic.

'Right... And Asta, you...'

'I will change into something more outdoor-friendly,' Asta said as she sped up the stairs.

'But what you're wearing _is_ outdoors-friendly!' Loki shouted after her, a little confused as he tried to grasp what was going on.

'No, I cannot walk around in my work attire! What will the, uh, what if we run into anyone! Awkward!' Asta shouted downstairs as she quickly pulled open her closet and started to undress, meanwhile scanning the wardrobe's content.

'Yes, awkward,' Loki mumbled, the gears in his head turning over one another at an increasing pace and he turned back to Peter. 'You do not per chance have any idea what she is up to, do you?'

'Up to?' Peter asked, trying to nonchalantly lean against a bookcase next to him, which caused him to nearly fall over. 'Except _up_ the stairs, heh, no, no clue.'

'You do not think she is acting... peculiar?' the trickster asked in disbelief.

'No, no, not at all,' Peter said with something that was supposed to resemble a smile, but rather looked like an awkward deer in the headlights. As the god kept staring at him, Peter laughed. 'Pfff, girls, am I right?'

'I suppose,' Loki said, not able to suppress a smile. 'So, you would not rather _see_ some Asgardian trees than read about them? Really, I could tell you a thing or two if you would come along,' Loki tried again.

'Hm?' Peter asked, blinking his eyes.

'Your book, about Asgardian trees? The forest is really lovely, Peter, I never thought you would prefer theory over practice.'

'Well, uh, _you_ do, don't you? I mean, you told me that you often stayed inside, reading books, in fact, you still do that a lot, well, if I'm not dragging you to some party, of course, heh...'

At that moment Peter felt that Loki was on to him as the trickster's smile disappeared. The teen gulped as green eyes glared at him.

'What?' Peter asked, slightly panicking.

'You told her about Meya, did you not?' the god asked him as his face turned dark.

'What? NO! No, I didn't, I swear,' Peter said quickly, raising his hands in the air which made him drop the heavy book.

'Oh, you did!' Loki sighed angerly as he facepalmed himself. 'I should have known... How long was I gone?! Five minutes?'

At that moment, the attention of the young men was drawn to the staircase, as two feet in soft leather ankle boots met their eye. Their gazes followed the long, dark-green dress upwards, meeting with Asta's eyes, which seemed to sparkle even more as a silver necklace glimmered in the last rays of afternoon sunlight. The woman carefully averted their gazes when she met them so as not to turn red again. When no one said anything, Asta quickly brushed her long, curly locks behind her ears and shoulders, entwining her fingers afterwards as she waited for anyone to say anything.

'Asta...' Loki said after a while.

'Yes?' Asta asked shyly.

'You look stunning...' the god managed to speak almost breathlessly.

A smile appeared on Asta's face, at which Loki could not help but blush a little. 'Thank you,' Asta replied, twirling a lock of stray hair around her fingers.

The god then cleared his throat and shook his head, though he could not shake off the smile. '... But it is hardly more suitable for the outdoors.' He shrugged.

'Oh,' was Asta's only reply and she looked at Peter in a panic, but as the teen looked just as panicky as she did, she straightened her back and looked at her friend with a smile. 'I just wanted to know what you thought of this dress. I bought it with the intention to wear it to festivals and such, but I never was the graceful kind of girl. So, I would really value a friend's opinion.'

'I see,' Loki said with a smile. 'I think you will have a hard time sending the men from your side in that attire. It looks truly beautiful on you.'

'Thank you, again,' Asta said, unintentionally giggling somewhere amid her sentence and she quickly cleared her throat. 'Shall we?'

'It would be my pleasure,' Loki said, a gentle smile still playing around his lips as he offered her his arm.

'Please help yourself, Peter,' Asta smiled kindly, but instead of taking Loki's arm, she first hugged the teen. 'Make yourself at home.' Peter felt her trembling in his arms as she softly whispered, 'And wish me luck.'

'Good luck…' he whispered back, holding on to the girl just a bit longer. Perhaps because he wanted to reassure her, or himself, or he just did not want her to walk through that door, not with his friend, not with the news she was about to break to him. But he eventually let go and watched the god and the beautiful lady walk through the front door, their arms entwined.

He found himself staring at the door long after it had closed, and he picked up the encyclopedia about trees and put it back in place, his head working extra hours to process what just happened. As Peter's soft heartbeat was the only sound audible in the room right now, he walked around the store a little, suddenly wiping his hand over his cheek as he wondered why tears were escaping from his eyes.

'Silly,' he thought with a faint chuckle, though he knew it was not silly at all. Aimlessly, he walked around, his only goal to keep himself from shedding another tear.

* * *

NOTES:

And that's it for today's chapter, now I'm afraid I've got some bad news :(  
So, every once in a while, Madame_Edna_Capeless_Authoress and I meet up to go through everything we have written and give every chapter the final touch before posting them.  
However, our next meet-up will be upcoming Friday (the 5th of October) so i'm afraid that, until then, we won't be able to post another chapter :(

But don't worry! We have written over a hundred pages and there is still much more to come! It will just take a few days for the next chapter to be online... So we really hope you will stick around until then!  
Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Please let us know what you think in a comment and we hope to see you again on Friday!


End file.
